In The Blood
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: Renesmee / Jacob romance. Renesmee has now turned 16 and along with going to school with her family and dating Jacob, comes other issues in her life she has no choice but to face head on...continued from Breaking Dawn. Cannon pairings & some confrontation
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

As they got out of the cars, they recieved the same familiar stares, from the same nameless faces. One by one, they appeared from the immaculately clean cars, each just as beautiful and perfect as the last. The Cullens had just arrived at school, on the first day of term, looking as amazing as ever, but never flaunting it.

Everyone was in high spirits, despite having repeat yet another lifetime in school, learning the same lessons, being taught the same subjects. The only difference was that they were no longer in Forks.

Since Renesmee had grown into a beautiful 16 year old, she had been wanting to go to school with her parents, aunts and uncles, for so long. Before now, she had had to be home schooled, due to her increasing growth, Bella and Edward couldn't risk sending their only child off to school, until they were sure her growing had calmed almost to a halt.

All of the others had had their first days of a new school over and over again, and it was becoming monotonous for them, but today was different...today was her day, today was about Renesmee. She was so excited that she almost forgot to kiss Jacob goodbye, before flying to the car, and jumping in the front seat, next to her Uncle Jasper.

"Right, Renesmee, remember that we will all be here if you need anything, just let your Dad know, he will be listening, to make sure your all right" said Bella, worry breaking across her face. She had never once given up worrying, since the day Renesmee was born. Even though she was half vampire - half human, she was still Bella and Edwards child, and always would be.

"Aww, Mum, quit it, i'll be fine" she whined, half turning away, heading towards the building.

"And remember, we are all brothers and sisters, so none of this Dad and Mum stuff ok?" said Edward, aimed at both Bella and Renesmee.

"OK ok " she replied impatiently. Edward could see the excitement all over her face, so decided to let that one slide. "I'll see you at lunch guys" she shouted from behind, whilst running to reception, to get her schedule and find out where she would be learning first.

"She will be fine Bella, don't worry, she has got more character than anyone i've ever met, she will make friends in no time" said Alice, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"That's kind of what i'm worried about" replied Bella "We have never had to worry about her when she was being taught at home. And especially as you cannot see visions when Nessie or Jacob are involved, that worries me more than most things".

As they set off for class, Bella removed her shield, so that Edward could read her thoughts. _"Please keep an ear out for our little girl Edward, she would never admit it, but her first day maybe a bit much for her on her own". _Edward, hearing his wife's harmonious voice in his head, gave Bella a small yet reassuring smile, and she knew that he was thinking the same thing as her.

They managed to get through the morning fine, and when lunchtime came round, the Cullen table was much the same as it had been in the other schools they had studied at - no-one approached them, and both the Cullens and the students seemed to prefer it that way. Alice chatted animatedly about anything and everything to the rest of the table, as they 'ummed' and 'arred' and nodded in the right places, but stopped when she spotted Renesmee, dancing towards their table, with the biggest of smiles glued to her face. She had clearly enjoyed her morning so far.

"Hey guys, everyone ok? I can't believe how great this place is, i have been missing out on so much" she said, looking around the cafeteria and taking in the pictures and posters pinned to the walls, "and the teachers are so nice...i mean, not as good as you guys, but still..." beamed Nessie.

"...And who is Gareth?" asked Edward calmly, already knowing the answer.

"Huh?"

"Who's Gareth?" repeated Edward, replying to Renesmee's puzzled look.

"Oh,Gareth...He's a guy in my class, he's really nice, he showed me to my second lesson so i didn't get lost, and said if i needed anything, he would happily help" replied Renesmee, too innocent for her own good.

"Well, he had better control his thoughts when he's around you, otherwise i may have to have a word with him" Edward warned in a deep hush, as Emmett's face lit up at the thought of some action.

"It's not like that Da...erm...Edward, we're just friends. I love Jacob, nothing could come in between us, especially a boy from school. Anyway, i've only just met him, i hardly know him". She looked as though she was going to explode at the mere thought of being at a proper school for once, she didn't even seem to have registered that they were all being stared at by every student who could see them.

"We're glad to hear it" said Bella, with a knowing smile on her face. Her daughter really was so in love with Jacob. She had been for years, but Jacob did not see her in that way until a couple of years ago, and would not start dating her until she was old enough to have a boyfriend. Since then, they had become inseperable.

Jacob had not aged since he had started phasing, so was still in the body of a 17 year old. Obviously, living with vampires had completely stopped the aging process with him, as they were always around. Renesmee loved the fact that they were all going to be together forever.

"If this Gareth kid steps out of line, he'll know about it" said Emmett, punching a fist into his other hand. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and slapped a hand across the back of his head, even though it would never have hurt him. Alice giggled, and Jasper let out a laugh. "Only kidding Nessie" he finished, also laughing, at the look of horror on Renesmee's face.

"Don't worry about him Ness, i'll keep him in line" soothed Rosalie, as she turned to give Emmett a cheeky wink.

"I hope so, because i want to make a good impression on my new friends. Well, i'm off guys, i'm meeting a girl from my last class, Hannah. She said she would take me on a tour of the school, and show me around a bit more. I can't wait. Oh, Aunt Alice, she is wearing a gorgeous dress, you would love it, i'll ask her where she got it." she said, not realising the slip up she had made in calling Alice 'Aunt'. "I'll see you guys at the end of the day. Have fun". She turned on her heels, and ran off in the opposite direction, maybe a little faster than she should have done, but no-one seemed to notice.

"Do you think she is going to be ok?" asked Bella, to the whole table, as she was watching her daughter practically fly through the cafeteria doors.

"Judging from the emotions i was just picking up off her, i don't think you have anything to worry about Sis. I think it's us that need to worry though. She's fitting in with everyone better in one morning, than we have in over 100 years" laughed Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A Home From Home

The journey on the way home was full of chatter.

Renesmee quite happily rode home with Bella and Edward, telling them all about her day, whilst Alice and Jasper travelled home with Rosalie and Emmett, in Rose's convertible. Rosalie enjoyed driving everyone home, because it was the first day she had been able to driver her brand new car, and it was her pride and joy. There was not much in Rosalie's never-ending life that kept her interested, but after Emmett, cars were definitely her greatest passion.

It had been an anniversary present from her husband, and in return she had bought him a house on the outskirts of Canada, allowing them to escape there every now and again, so Emmett could hunt his favourite prey - bears. Polar bears were his preferred type, but Rosalie hated going all the way to the Arctic, just because it did her hair no favours, so she thought Canada was probably a safer option.

Their car however, was a little quieter. They had had a reasonably normal day, as per usual, but nothing to write home about. In fact, the last time they had had an even slightly unusual day in school was back when Edward and Bella were dating, when he was trying not to kill her all the time, but that was an age ago, and they had a grown up daughter, who was now a student too.

"Hey guys, me and Rose are going hunting when we get back, if you fancy it? It's brightened up since this morning, so I reckon there will be some decent food out there" asked Emmett, , turning to face the back seat and breaking the tranquil silence.  
Emmett never really was the type to sit and ponder about life when it was quiet; he much preferred to fill the void with a crude joke, or an innocent jibe at his wife, or one of his siblings expense.  
That was one of the reasons Rosalie loved him so - he wasn't afraid to be himself. Actually, Emmett wasn't really afraid of anything. He always maintained that

"I'll pass thanks Bro, I'm going to hang out with Nessie when we get home, I want to see how her day has gone and I just simply have to find out about that dress her new friend was wearing". Jasper sniggered at Alice's response, but secured his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, before kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him mockingly angry through her thick black lashes.  
"I'm in" he finally announced, "If we've got to go back to school again, I'm going to need to eat more frequently. It was nice to have some time off school to be honest, I am not always thinking about how fragile, and tasty you guys are when I'm at home". He laughed easily, relaxed by how  
Jasper still thought about his natural instincts and his urge to feed every so often, but not as often as he used to when Bella was human. It would be so much harder to abstain, not only when she was in the house, but afterwards too, when she had gone home yet her sweet smell was lingering through the air. Since Bella had become one of them, he had had no problems ignoring the pull from his senses - now it was just merely an inconvenience to be around people sometimes.

"Well, it will be just us three then. Bella and Edward went hunting yesterday, and Carlisle and Esme have been today, whilst we were at school. I can show you this move I used on a guy in Gym today too Jazz, we were wrestling and I totally floored him - he didn't even see it coming" said Emmett proudly. Rosalie rolled her eyes; she had heard it all before.  
Emmett was always showing off that he was the biggest and strongest. Even though he would never have unleashed all of his vampire strength on whoever this poor guy in Gym was, he could never have brought it upon himself to let the guy actually win. His pride just could not take a hit like that.  
Rosalie was proud to have the strongest vampire as her husband though. She had the beauty and he had the strength. It was what made them work perfectly as a couple – they were each as confident as the other. She was still thinking about what a great couple she and Emmett made when they pulled up to the house.

"How was school?" Esme asked, greeting them at the door, happily fulfilling her motherly duties. Carlisle was not far behind her, wanting to hear all about it too.  
Even though they expected it was the same as the past 100 years that their adopted children had been to going school, neither of them had attended since being human. It was always a delight for them to hear about the latest lessons and challenges that their more-than-capable children had encountered.

"Did you make any new friends?" Esme pressed on with the questions, although she knew the answer to that particular one - she understood that her children were never popular at school, no matter where they went, but on the other hand, she also understood that it was important that they don't mix with others - not just for the other students safety, but also to make sure their secret was never found out.

"I made lots of new friends Grandma, it was great, I can't wait to go back tomorrow". Renesmee was practically jumping for joy at the thought of returning.

Esme smiled and took her bag, placing it on the chair by the door. She stroked the back of her grandaughter's hair.

"Did Gareth make another appearance at all?" asked Edward, through narrowed eyes. He had chosen to listen to all thoughts about Renesmee for the remainder of the day, except from Gareth Wood.  
He didn't want to think of his daughter as anything more than his little girl, even if she had been dating Jacob officially for 2 years now, for someone else to think of her as anything more had become too much for a father to hear.

Jacob was also living with them wherever they went, not being able to leave his imprint, but Edward was far from naive, and so chose to block out a lot of Jacob's thoughts too.

"No Dad, I didn't have anymore classes with him" and she rolled her eyes, in a perfect imitation of her Aunt Rosalie. "He will be in my English and Math class for the whole year though, so please be nice. I want to make some friends Daddy". She shot Edward one of her trademark innocent looks, Bella smiled at this. She knew when Renesmee gave her father one of those looks; she would get away with anything. She had used it herself so much as a human, when Edward had let his protective or controlling side take over.

"Well, ok then, but just be on your guard around him Nessie – I mean it, I don't trust him" Edward finished. He didn't mind his daughter having some independence, but she wasn't completely escaping from his fatherly grasp. It was his duty after all to protect her from the world, and all that it threw at them.

"Am I going to have to become a student there too Ness? Just to keep the boys from flocking around you?" said Jake coming from the kitchen. He was quite obviously joking, as Renesmee giggled, but Edward heard a hint of jealousy in his voice...and even more so in his head.

"Of course not Jakey, no one compares to you" she said, reaching up high, kissing his warm cheek. The kiss didn't last long before Alice grabbed Renesmee's arm, and began leading her upstairs. They could hear chatter along the lines of "...dress..." and "...designer...". Jake just simply sighed and followed them up, probably more slowly than he would if the conversation had been about something else...anything else.

"Right, we're off out hunting" said Emmett instantly, itching to get outside and prove his worth. "C'mon Jazz; let's see if your military skills come in handy with this knock out move. I tell you, that poor guy didn't know what had hit him, his face was a picture" laughed Emmett, still reminiscing about his triumph in Gym.

"Bring it on!" taunted Jasper, bearing his teeth, menacingly, through a wide smirk. Emmett threw his head back, and barked a loud laugh at him, as they began racing out the back door, closely followed by a bored looking Rosalie. She had seen it plenty of times before, and didn't doubt for a second that this encounter would be any different.

"So, how was your day Bella?" Esme began again, turning to face her newest child.

"Oh it was fine I suppose; I was just really worried about Renesmee. I didn't want her to feel singled out because of what she is, or more importantly, accidentally reveal what she is...what we all are". Bella's face began to look worried again, but relaxed at once when her beautiful husband's arm wrapped around her shoulders protectively. Bella always felt so much safer with Edward around, even though she was just as indestructible as him - he was her rock, and she knew he would always do anything to protect her and Renesmee.

"I'm sure she was fine dear, she seemed to like it anyway" said Esme, with a voice like pure silk.

"Well, actually she was better than I thought. She didn't slip up - not really, and she even made some new friends. That Gareth guy", she took a sideways glace at Edward who was now scowling just at hearing the boy's name, "and a girl called Hannah who's also in her classes. They made a real impression on her. Now, she can't wait for tomorrow".

"Well there you go then, nothing to worry about" finished Carlisle. "She was never going to stay home forever was she? After all, she has been watching you guys go to school for the past 16 years, now she wants her turn. You never know, she may even be able to teach us something new" he said as he was getting his car keys from off the table. He was preparing for his next shift at the hospital. He had only been there 4 months, since they had been living in Oregon, but had already fitted in so well, and the nurses there adored him – just like every nurse at every hospital he had ever worked at.

After Renesmee had been born, they left Forks, and moved straight to Alaska for the first few years of her life. Jacob wasn't so keen on it, he preferred the green of the forest, but he would never go anywhere without his Nessie, so he made the most of it, playing in the snow with her, and helping her build snow-wolves. She missed the wolves in Forks a lot, and Jake was the best reminder she had of her 'furry friends', as she affectionately called them, whenever they were in public.

Jacob didn't mind moving about all the time, he would keep in touch with Billy on the phone quite regularly, and he would also speak to the rest of the pack when he was in wolf form. It seems their special talent of hearing each others thoughts had no boundaries they had found so far.

Their next stop was in Hartley Bay, in Canada. It had a larger forest surrounding it, and therefore making it an easier place for a group of vampires and a werewolf to hunt unnoticed. Bella had found a friend there who reminded her of her old friend back in Forks. Emily had dark hair like Angela, and a gentle soul, but she, unlike Angela, found the rest of the Cullens intimidating. When it came to saying goodbye to Emily, her fear of Bella's husband and siblings seemed to make it so much easier.

Lastly, they chose to head over to Maybell in Colorado, where they spent most of their years. Renesmee had seen a picture of the forests there in one of Esme's home design magazines, and decided that she wanted to go there next.  
She also read that the forests were full of different kinds of wildlife, including mountain lion and black bears, so that would make her Daddy and Uncle Emmett happy.

It was also the perfect place to start teaching Renesmee to hunt for herself. There were lots of small animals for her to practice on, chipmunks and red squirrels being her favourites, whilst Jake watched on anxiously - ready to pounce if she needed help - although she never did.

She was of course the most dangerous predator in the world, as her father kept reminding her, so Jacob never needed to intervene. When Bella, Edward, and the rest had decided they wanted a break from school, the family decided to spend most of their time staying at home, teaching Renesmee, all having their area of expertise.

Emmett of course jumped at the chance to teach her how to fight, and brawl, and Jasper took over the History side of things. Alice preferred social skills, and Rosalie and Carlisle on the sciences. Esme and Bella both taught her a range of things from English to Maths to Home Economics, leaving Edward to go through his specialist area – Music. By the time Renesmee was ten years old, she could play the piano, guitar, flute and the cello.

"Right, I'd better head out, don't want to be late" said Carlisle, kissing Esme lightly.

"And I had better get back to our house" said Bella, referring to the imitation cottage that Esme would have Emmett build for them whenever they moved somewhere new. "I have homework, and it's not going to do itself".

She turned on her heels and ran out of the back door, leaving Edward and Esme chatting, and took off into the forest. She didn't need to run far, but still, she felt like she had run enough to let her think clearly.

She was happy that Renesmee was finally able to become a grown up, to have all of the experiences the others had had, although she will always hold dear in her heart, that Renesmee will always be her little girl.

Bella knew that her daughter was a very clever young woman, and capable of looking after herself in the 'real world', but it still didn't stop her from worrying that her daughter would have trouble at school, the way she did when she was human.

Bella had always been kind of a loner when she lived with Renee, but then she moved to Forks, and met the Cullens...she had met James...she had met the Volturi. Bella shivered at the thought of those crimson red eyes, and black cloaks, as she walked through the door of their cottage. They brought back so many memories, even though Bella didn't regret her dealing with the Volturi - after all, they had taught her so many lessons about being a vampire, whilst making her appreciate her family even more than she did before - she wasn't in a rush to see them again anytime soon.

Even though she didn't need to, she flicked on the light of their bedroom, to find Edward laid on their bed, waiting for her. He had always been much faster than her.

"I thought you would never arrive, love" said Edward, as he beckoned her over to the bed with that crooked smile that she loved so much.

Bella let all thoughts wash out of her head that night, and her homework was left until the following day, as she spent yet another amazingly lustful night in the arms of her perfect husband.


	3. Chapter 3

.uk

Chapter 3 - Secrets

The following weeks were much the same for Renesmee. She was still excited to go to school, still excited to see her new friends, still excited to get homework. As much as Jacob adored Renesmee, the homework thing is a part of her that he thought he would never understand.  
He and Renesmee had always had a healthy relationship. He had been her big brother and protector when she was a child, and when she grew older, he was such a part of her life, that she realised they were soul mates.

Jacob had decided that since moving with the Cullens every place they went was an inevitability for him, he was going to get a job wherever they went. As well as enjoying the independence it gave him from a house full of vampires, it meant he was earning his own money, so that he was able to buy Renesmee gifts every now and again. Her favourite gift had been a bracelet he bought for her, which was just like the one he gave to her mother all those years ago. It had the same wolf figure on it.

He had waited until the night before her 16th birthday, for her to fall asleep, before making his way back to Forks. He ran all the way to the Hoh Rainforest behind the Cullens old home, to her favourite Red Alder tree. He used to sit underneath it with her when she was a child, and tell her all kinds of stories – about her vampire family, about her wolf family, about her mother when she was human…she was always hungry for information.

He knew that Renesmee had always loved her mother's bracelet, and she enjoyed sitting beside Jacob and touching his cheek every now and again to show him the memory of her and Bella sitting together, admiring the bracelet when she was a child.  
Bella would happily tell her about the 2 precious elements of the bracelet - the small wooden wolf, which Jake gave to her as a graduation present, and a small but perfect diamond which Edward added to it, to remind her of him.

"It's so pretty Momma" Renesmee reminisced saying to her mother one day, many years before. "It's pretty, like you, and Aunt Rosalie, and Aunt Alice, and Grandma" she reeled off, not wanting to leave anyone out. She felt strong loyalty to each and every member of her family, and thought they were all equally stunning.  
"It's not as pretty as you though my little darling" Bella crooned to her whilst stroking her bronze curls, making Renesmee giggle. She loved being called pretty...and beautiful...and wonderful, it made her feel important. "You are the most beautiful thing that has ever existed, my angel. You are truly irreplaceable".

Even though Renesmee had made lots of friends at school, Jacob was her main focus, sometimes going for walks, sometimes watching TV, and sometimes just sitting there showing him memories of her childhood, seen as though he was in most of them. Jacob would say it was like watching old family movies.

When Renesmee was at school, Jacob often reminisced about those times, sometimes for longer than he expected. He could while away full afternoons dreaming of his favourite person. She was his life, his love, his whole being. In his eyes, she was the reason the world turned and the sun would shine.  
He never thought he would love anyone after the way he loved Bella, but in more recent years, he couldn't remember loving Bella as anything more than a sister, a best friend and someday maybe a mother-in-law.

"Hey Jakey" Renesmee called, after walking in from school one day, drawing him out of one of his daydreams. She was closely followed by Emmett and Rosalie.  
"Hey beautiful" Jacob dropped what he was doing to rush over to the front door to greet her - he made it in 3 steps before she had even had chance to take off her jacket.  
He pulled her into the biggest hug he could get away with when he reached her.  
"Where are Alice and the others?" he asked, noticing that Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were not coming in after them.  
"They went to...erm...eat" said Renesmee, not answering directly.  
Jake was confused with her cryptic description, but didn't want to break the hug, to him; those moments were far too precious. Looking over his girlfriend's shoulder, he could see a small, black haired girl stood in the doorway and it all made sense. She didn't want to say they were hunting in front of a human - that would just spark a line of questions that no-one wanted to answer.

"Jake, this is Hannah, she is my best friend from school" she announced proudly, reluctantly letting go of Jake.  
Hannah showed no fear at all, even though she was never in any danger, the Cullens seemed to give off a vibe that told strangers to stay away, that it was for the best.  
Hannah crossed the room, and held out her hand to shake Jake's. Jake took hers, his huge, russet coloured hand completely engulfed Hannah's small, delicate hand, but she smiled at him regardless and shook.  
"I've heard so much about you Jake" she said, completing the handshake. "Ness never shuts up about you, I feel like I know everything about you" Hannah said laughing.

Carlisle and Esme, who were sat on the sofa, watching TV shot each other a quick look, wondering exactly how close Renesmee and Hannah really were, and how much she had really felt she could reveal. They knew their Grand-daughter could be trusted to keep their secret, but they also knew she would get over excited sometimes.  
Carlisle walked over to Hannah "It's very nice to meet you Hannah, and it's a pleasure to welcome you into our home" he said in a soothing voice. "I'm Carlisle, Renesmee's father" he said, keeping up the pretence that Bella and Edward were Renesmee's brother and sister. "And this is her mother, Esme" he held out a hand, as Esme rose to her feet, and wrapped her arms round her husband's waist, smiling sweetly to Hannah, as a welcome.  
"It's really lovely to meet all of you" said Hannah, beaming. She seemed genuinely pleased to be there.

"You haven't met them all yet" said Renesmee with a wide grin on her face. "You still have to meet the others, they should be back soon" she said. "Why don't we go to my room and listen to some music for a bit until they get back?" suggested Renesmee. She practically bounced on her feet with excitement.  
She had always had her Aunt Alice to shop with and talk to about boys (when her Dad wasn't around to read her mind),and her Dad would try to educate her on what he would class as 'good music', but now, she had someone her own age, who couldn't read her mind, or her emotions, or see the future.

"Well, it was nice to have a chat to your big brother in the car on the way up" she said smiling at Emmett, who was clearly confused as to why Hannah was not scared of him, but gave her a smile none the less.  
Emmett, more than the rest of the Cullens freaked people out, not just because he was a vampire, but because he was huge, as big as a bear. Although the others had had centuries of Emmett's intimidating behaviour, he always enjoyed the reactions of people who were seeing him for the first time.

But there was something about Hannah that Emmett liked. Maybe it was the fact that his niece had finally found a friend who would probably stick around for more than a few weeks, rather than running away as soon as she brought them back to the house, to meet the rest of the family.

"So, have you done your Biology homework yet?" asked Hannah, whilst flicking through the mountains of CD's in Renesmee's room.  
"Yeah, was easy" said Renesmee, totally relaxed, laid on the floor of her room on her front, with her legs entwined in each other in the air. "You done?" she asked back.  
"Think so, done as much as I'm going to be able to do, it should scrape me a 'B', maybe a 'B+' if I'm lucky, but to be honest, it's not my strongest subject, so suppose it's the best I can hope for".

"Mr Connett has been giving us quite easy homework lately though, but I'll bet he's just working up to something big, he's going to spring a massive pop quiz on us, I'm sure" said Renesmee, her mind wandering across the latest celebrity fashions.

"Well I haven't dreamt it yet, so chances are it may not happen" laughed Hannah, who then immediately spun round to face Renesmee and looked like she had seen a ghost. She clearly hadn't meant to reveal what she just did. Being so relaxed with her new best friend was obviously bringing out a side to Hannah that she wasn't sure about.

"What did you just say?" Renesmee threw the magazine messily on the floor next to her and sat up straight.

"Nothing...erm...I was only kidding" said Hannah, and gave off a very nervous laugh. "It was just a joke...really".

"C'mon Han, I know when you are joking, and your face is saying more than just 'I'm-having-a-joke'. What is it?"

"Erm…it's, well…it's nothing, really". Hannah's eyes darted towards the floor, and she began to shuffle her feet.

"It's ok, you can tell me, I won't laugh or make fun of you, I promise". She could see the hesitation in Hannah's wide eyes. "You're my best friend; you always will be, no matter what. Anyway, I'm sure you can't be any crazier than me". Renesmee laughed and patted the floor next to her, so that Hannah could join her. She did reluctantly, wringing her hands in and out of each other, nervous at how the conversation was going to go.

"You promise?" she asked. Renesmee crossed her finger over her heart, and took hold of Hannah's hand.

"Well, I've had it since I was about 12 years old or so. It's nothing really, probably just a lot of coincidences, but I've never told anyone about it", she was talking to the floor, as if somehow it was easier to talk to the floor than to her best friend. After all, the floor couldn't stop being her best friend, once it found out what a freak she was. "Sometimes, when I go to bed, I have dreams".

"That's not so bad, everyone dreams" said Renesmee, trying to soothe Hannah. She didn't need her Uncle Jasper's gift to figure out that Hannah needed support right now.

"It's not just that, but it sounds really silly when I say it out loud", she said letting go of Renesmee's, and started wringing her own hands again. Renesmee said nothing, letting Hannah continue at her own pace.  
"Well...my dreams...sometimes...come true. It's just little things, but it still freaks me out when it happens" she continued, all the time, never taking her eyes off the cream, furry rug that they were both now sitting on.

"I don't understand though" said Renesmee, in her most calm voice, with a small smile on her face, to let Hannah know she wasn't making fun of her, "You must dream all of the time, how do you know which ones will come true?"

"I don't, not until it happens anyway. Or at least if I can remember the start of the dream, I usually know what's going to happen next". She turned her face upwards, and took in a long sharp breath. Blowing out, she returned her face to Renesmee's and continued. "It was just little things at first, like I would dream that Mum was making me pancakes on my birthday for breakfast and then lo and behold, I came down the stairs and there were pancakes waiting for me on the table. Or the year I guessed I was getting a new red bike for Christmas. The weirdest time was when I was 13 and I dreamt that we were going to Rimini, in Italy…Mum thought that I had been eavesdropping, because I didn't even know Rimini existed".

"Well, don't worry, I will not tell a living soul, it will be our secret" said Renesmee, winking at Hannah, with a wide, trusting smile.  
Hannah smiled too, for the first time since she had started speaking. Then she let out a small laugh.

"It's actually quite nice to be able to speak to someone about it. Since my Grandma passed away, I hadn't told anyone. She used to get it too you see, although she had more dreams come true than me. It was when I 'saw' where we were going on holiday that she guessed I had it too".  
She looked sad, and started staring at the floor again. "She used to write a lot of hers down in her journal when she was younger, so she could remember them, if any came true, she would know what was going to happen. She was a very clever woman, my Grandma. I miss her so much, because she was more of a Mum to me than my own Mum".  
She paused for a breath, but then continued straight on. She had obviously wanted to get this particular secret off her chest for a very long time. "My Mother never understood our...well...you can't really call it a gift can you?" she asked, though she sounded hopeful that Renesmee would disagree with her. She of course thought it was a gift, a fantastic gift that she should not be ashamed of.

"Of course it's a gift, just because you want to keep it to yourself, doesn't mean to say it's any less special...that you're any less special".

"Thanks, but Mum never thought so. When my Grandma passed away a couple of years ago, I moved in with my Dad. I took Grandma's stuff with me when I moved though, I couldn't bear to be away from her completely, and I even took her dream journal and her diary from when she was a little girl. It's fascinating to read". She looked so happy, talking about her Grandma, like she was back with her.

Renesmee thought about her own Grandma's for a second.

Esme - the one she would always have around, never aging or changing, always there whenever she needed her.  
Then there was Renee - she hadn't seen Renee since she was a small child, and imagined that she preferred it that way, as she wouldn't want to see her Grandma aging, to one day be gone.

Hannah continued "Mum and Dad split up just after I was born, and although Mum never remarried, my Dad did. He had another baby, my little brother, Manny. The lovable pain in my butt. I've not spoken to Mum in months now - she decided to go travelling with her friend, once I was out of her hair she had no other ties, being an only child and all, and since he hadn't seen me in so long, Dad didn't think I would be too much trouble. He was happy to take me in. To be honest, that was one of my dreams I hoped would come true - living with Dad. I was always destined to live with Dad I think" Hannah finished, smiling.

Renesmee sat thinking, whilst Hannah started looking through the magazine that Renesmee had only moments before discarded onto the floor. She thought about all of the heartache she must have gone through, to get where she is today. To become such a strong, and independent person, but to have also lost someone so close to her.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs, you can meet the rest. I think they came back a few minutes ago. Oh, you're going to love Alice, she's just like us" said Renesmee, sensing that Hannah had told her enough for one day, not wanting to push her for more. She stood up and in turn took Hannah's hands and pulled her to her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 4 - Being Normal

As Renesmee flew down the stairs in excitement, she didn't realise that she had left Hannah behind. Hannah was still at the top of the large white staircase, as Renesmee reached the bottom.  
"Wow, Ness, you can really move when you want to, you should definitely try out for the track team" laughed Hannah, finally reaching the bottom. It felt like an eternity to Renesmee, she was so eager to see if her parents, her real parents, liked her best friend as much as the others had. As much as she does.

As they walked into the living room, Renesmee could see Edward and Jasper playing chess at the huge oval table, which they usually used for family meetings. They had needed to get a bigger table than the one they had in Forks anyway, as the family had grown by 2 more, with the additions of Renesmee and Jacob.  
They never used it to eat at, as Renesmee and Jake were the only 2 in the house who ate, so Esme had a breakfast bar put in the kitchen for them, that way, they could eat together at meal times.  
Bella sat on the other side of the table, behind a mountain of books, all open at certain chapters, all placed scattily on top of each other. She looked like she was doing her Calculus homework, but Renesmee knew that her mother had done Calculus for so many years, that she had it all memorised. Clearly, this was for Hannah's benefit.

Alice meanwhile was flitting around the room like something from the ballet, dusting and cleaning as she went. This must have been the first thing she could think of as she heard Renesmee and her friend come down the stairs. She was almost as excited as Renesmee to have a new friend in the house.

"_Grandpa and Grandma must have told them that Hannah was here, and to act normal I suppose_" thought Renesmee to herself, shrugging slightly. Edward gave her a small smile and a wink, so quick that it would never have been seen by human eyes.  
"_Thanks Dad, I really appreciate this, Hannah is really nice, I really like her_" she replied in her mind. She knew her father would approve of Hannah.

"Han, this is my sister, Bella" said Renesmee proudly, as Bella looked up from her books, put her pen down and rose from her seat.  
"Hello Hannah, it's nice to meet you finally, we've heard of nothing but Hannah this and Hannah that..." laughed Bella.

"And this is my Da...erm...brother, Edward" said Renesmee, as Edward crossed the room to put an arm round his daughter and smiled at Hannah.  
"_Oh my gosh, he's absolutely gorgeous!"_ noted Hannah in her thoughts, every word heard by Edward himself.  
Edward stiffened, and his face changed from happiness to apprehension. He didn't like the fact that one of Renesmee's friends thought about him that way, even though she thought he was just Renesmee's brother, and still only 17 years old, he himself knew he was in fact her father, and actually closer to 130 years old. He was starting to wonder if this girl was a true friend to Renesmee, or just another girly teenager.  
"_Be nice darling, this girl means a lot to our daughter_" thought Bella, flashing a knowing smile at him. She knew that look anywhere, she had seen girls giving Edward that look since she had known the Cullens - and she also knew exactly how Edward would feel about it. Being an 'average-ordinary-everyday' teenager in their class was one thing, but being their daughter's best friend was a completely different thing altogether. It just felt wrong to him somehow.

"Obviously, you have already met Emmett, Rosalie and Jake" she said looking into the other room, "And over there is Jasper" as motioned towards the corner of the room, where Jasper remained at the Chess board, happy to keep his distance. He simply gave a small wave of his hand and a welcoming smile.

"So by process of elimination, you must be Alice" said Hannah smiling confidently, turning to look at Alice to her left, who was practically dancing on her toes, wanting to rush over and say a proper hello.  
"Yes, I'm Alice; it's so nice to meet you. You must be the girl who was wearing that fabulous dress?" asked Alice quickly, eagerly.  
Hannah shot Renesmee a quick, yet confused look.  
"The day I met you, you were showing me around the school grounds, and you were wearing that blue dress. I told Alice you had good dress sense, and since she is something of a fashion expert, I thought you two would get on very well" explained Renesmee.  
"Ah". Hannah understood. "Well, if you ever want to borrow it, you're more than welcome. You only have to ask" offered Hannah kindly.  
Alice face changed and she looked like she would explode. She let out a small excited squeal, on a level only registered with vampire and werewolf hearing.  
She had never really had proper girlfriends before, apart from her sisters and niece. No-one from outside her family really wanted to hang around long enough to truly understand what a brilliant, beautiful person Alice was. Besides Renesmee, she had always been the only member of the Cullen family who wanted friends, rather than the rest of the family, who understood that humans were ignorant when it came to something didn't understand. Their instincts would usually kick in, and tell them to flee.  
Alice always believed there was something special in everyone; everyone had a kind side, a good side.

"Hey, you want a snack?" asked Renesmee. "We've got Oreo's, Cheese Balls, Twinkies, Hot Pockets..." she trailed off, as she dragged Hannah by the hand towards the kitchen. They were closely followed by Jacob, who had been watching the Redskins game with Emmett.  
"Ooh, snacks…sounds good" he called, in response to Renesmee, even though she hadn't actually been talking to him. Renesmee rolled her eyes at Hannah, and they both giggled, as Jacob bound across the room with ease behind them, and getting in the middle of them, draping a warm, toned arm over each of their shoulders.

"So, Hannah, are you coming to the movies with us on Friday night?" asked Jacob, taking out a huge carton of orange juice from the fridge, whilst Renesmee went to get the glasses. She and Hannah sat on the stools at the breakfast bar, whilst he poured the drinks, and threw lots of bags of whatever he could find on the table. He looked over at Renesmee, who clapped her hand to her forehead.  
"Oh yeah – sorry - I meant to ask, we're going to see that new movie that's out" said Renesmee, opening a bag of Cheetos, and pouring them into a large white bowl. "Bella and Edward are coming too and maybe Alice".  
"Yeah, sounds fun. I've been wanting to see that one, it looks really good. I'll have to get my Dad to drop me off though, because I still can't drive" she replied, rolling her eyes and then averting them to the floor, a little embarrassed. With her half-vampire vision, Renesmee failed to notice this.  
"Don't worry Han, me neither. Jake does all my running around for me, don't you Jakey?" and she gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek, as she waltzed behind him, and put the orange juice back in the fridge. "We can pick you up on the way".

"Thanks Ness, thanks Jake. I can't wait until I can drive though, I'm taking lessons and stuff, but goodness knows when I'll actually pass my test" she laughed.  
Hannah smiled contentedly, putting another Cheeto into her mouth.

All three sat there for a minute or so, eating and drinking.

"So, Bella and Edward are together" asked Hannah, not quite a statement, and not quite a question either. It was almost as if it was to break the silence.  
"Yeah, and Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie...it's not like that though, we're not proper brothers and sisters...we were all adopted...and Jake isn't related to us either" protested Renesmee, slightly panicked. Jacob looked up at her, with a mouth full of Oreos, and his eyebrows pulled together, confused. Renesmee could understand how the situation would sound to someone outside the family – someone who would judge them.  
"It's ok Ness, I think it's really nice actually. I don't know much of your lives, but I imagine you have all been through so much, and to find love - all of you - I think it's really lovely". Renesmee looked at Hannah, whilst she was tucking into the Ding Dongs that Jacob had previously opened, and saw that she genuinely meant it. She didn't seem jealous that Renesmee had a boyfriend, and a huge family, and that she had none of these things. She seemed honest, and caring. "And besides, I think Bella and Edward make a beautiful couple" she finished off. "Well, they all do actually. You have got a really gorgeous family; all of you are so stunning".

Edward had been listening again, trying to figure out the young lady sat in their kitchen, trying to see if there was something more to her than she was letting on. He was shocked however, to find that his initial thought of the new arrival was somewhat misjudged.  
She was not a silly little girl like the rest of Renesmee's so-called friends – the ones who had come and go over the previous years when they realised the beautiful Cullen men were not going to leave their life partners, their mates. She was not an airhead, or a drama queen, or so strange like most teenagers he had come to know. She was like a certain person he once knew, a person he once admired for her compassion and understanding, one of Bella's best friends. Angela Webber.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Bella, stroking her husbands shoulder as she sat down beside him; in front of the TV he was clearly not watching. "You looked like you were eavesdropping?"  
"Looks like I was wrong about Hannah, she seems very nice, love. I like her, and I think she will be a good influence on our little girl"  
"Like anyone could influence our daughter, she has my stubbornness don't forget" laughed Bella. "It is nice to see Ness so relaxed with someone besides family though, I think this girl is genuine. She seems to be anyway, but I could be wrong"

"No, you have pretty much got it spot on. She isn't like the rest, she's different love" he smiled, playing with a stray lock of Bella's hair that had dropped from her shoulder.  
"Oh, and our daughter has just invited her to the movies with us on Friday night, so it looks like we're definitely going after all" he replied, kissing the top of Bella's head gently, and wrapping his strong arm around her protectively and lovingly. "I love our daughter with all of my being, all of my existence...but I'm not sure I can sit through another movie of her choice. I remember the last one we went to watch with her. I am a very patient man Bella…" to which Bella let out a snort in disbelief, "but the last movie we went to see was excruciating" he concluded, laughing, and turning back to pretend to be watching TV again.

"_Daddy, I was wondering if I could ask Hannah to sleep over on Friday night after the movie? Pleeeeaaassssseeee?_" thought Renesmee, drawing out the 'please' in a long, sweet girly way that she knew her father could not ignore.

"Ness wants to know if Hannah can stay over after the movie" said Edward to the group, so hushed that Hannah would never be able to hear. "How do the rest of you feel about that?"  
"I'm sure that won't be a problem honey" replied Esme, in the same hushed tone. "It's about time that Renesmee had someone she could hang out with besides the family, it's healthy for her" she smiled, realising the irony of anything needing to be healthy for a half human - half vampire teenage girl. Without a word, the rest of the family's thoughts were filled with positive answers to him.

"Well, we can't just walk in and say 'Yeah, I heard your thoughts, and sure Hannah can stay over' can I?" asked Edward.

"Leave it to me" Esme said, as she got up gracefully and made her way to the kitchen.

"Having fun guys?" she asked, whilst grabbing a glass from the top cupboard, and pouring herself some juice.  
"Erm...yeah...thanks" Renesmee looked confused, as she looked at her grandmother, then the glass of juice, knowing that she would never drink it - besides Renesmee and Jacob, the family didn't eat or drink anything that was for human consumption. The thought revolted them, but they would sometimes have to put on a show for their classmates in the cafeteria. She looked over to Jacob, who was slowly taking a drink from his own glass, with the same confused look on his face.

"Oh, did you ask Hannah about the movies, darling?"

"Yeah, she's coming. Jake and I are going to take her with us"

"Well, as you don't have school the next day, why doesn't Hannah stay over...that is if you would like to Hannah?" asked Esme, looking innocent. She threw Renesmee a sly wink, and quickly resumed her innocent look again, before Hannah noticed.

Within that split second, the whole glass-of-juice scenario, which seemed so surreal, suddenly made sense.

"Erm...yeah, that would be great, thank you Mrs Cullen"

"No problem, and call me Esme sweetie. Mrs Cullen is far too formal" she said giving a small motherly laugh. Hannah smiled back, looking content. Renesmee was also smiling widely as she watched Edward cross the kitchen doorway, and give her a quick look.

"_Thanks Daddy_" thought Renesmee. "_Love you_".


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything Twilight

Chapter 5 - How did I get myself into this?

"Well...that was certainly an experience" said Edward shaking his head, as they made their way out of the cinema into the dark, but flood-lit street. "Next time Nessie, we'll pick the movie, ok?" he laughed, to which his daughter turned to face her father, and stuck out her tongue.

"I thought it was a great choice" soothed Jake, putting his arm around Renesmee comfortingly. "Now, who's up for food?".

"Actually, yeah, I could eat something" Renesmee said. "Where?"

"Anywhere, I don't mind. I'll eat anything"

"You can say that again" laughed Bella, as she let her mind drift back, to vague memories of living with Charlie in Forks, in their 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom house, where she grew up every now and again as a child, and would later, truly call her home.  
She remembered that Jacob would eat anything and everything her could find in their kitchen cupboards and fridge. She always figured when he came to Charlie's to eat, it was probably because he had already eaten poor Billy out of house and home.  
Bella chuckled to herself at that particular thought. She treasured the memories her mind would allow her to keep hold of, since she became a vampire, her human life really did seem like a whole lifetime away, even though it was only a mere 16 years ago. Some memories came in a little more blurred than others.

Edward looked at her curiously, wondering what had amused his beautiful wife. She let down her shield, and Edward smiled along at Bella's memory, of a younger Jacob, of a human Bella. It was something Edward loved to do every now and again - he always like to look back at human Bella, when she blushed, or worriedly bit her bottom lip. It only made him love her even more, especially now she was the same Bella, just not as breakable.

"How about here?" suggested Alice, stopping at a small pizza place down the street. It had a stereotypical Italian look about it, with the national flags waving in the wind outside, and the tables inside were each covered with red and white checked tablecloths. They were nicely finished off with a candle, steadily held in an Italian fiasco bottle, placed in the centre of each table.

"Hmm, very romantic" breathed Bella, nuzzling her face into Edward's neck as they walked in.

"It would be love, if it wasn't for the other 4 people accompanying us" responded Edward, putting his fingers underneath Bella's chin, and kissing her gently.

"Ooh, this place looks really nice, good idea Alice" said Hannah, making her way in, closely followed by Jacob and Renesmee. Bella noticed that Alice looked very proud of herself, and that she loved being one of the girls. Alice had never had chance to do this with anyone but members of the Cullen family, it was a nice change for her.

As they sat down, Bella and Edward ordered just a glass of water, as did Alice. The waitress gave them an annoyed look through narrowed eyes, but took their order anyway. Renesmee and Hannah decided to share some pasta, whereas Jacob ordered a full cheese and tomato pizza and garlic bread for himself.

"Don't think you're getting a goodnight kiss after all that garlic, Mr Black" laughed Renesmee, as she put another pasta twirl in her mouth. Bella sniggered, at their adorable little half-vampire, unaware of the irony of what she had just said. Edward, however, made a face at the thought of his daughter kissing Jacob - in his eyes she was still 2 years old, running around with Emmett - playing vampires and werewolves, or sat at the piano on Edward's knee - trying to play along with her father.

"I don't think big brothers want to hear stuff like that Nessie" laughed Hannah, noticing Edward's face. Jacob simply rolled his eyes, and smiled, as he rolled up a slice of pizza and pushed it into his mouth, devouring it all in one go.

Bella lifted her shield momentarily. "_Edward, she has been dating Jacob for 2 years now. She's old enough to have a boyfriend, so can't you just be happy for her? We need to let her grow up and have a teenage life. At least she is not dating a juvenile delinquent_". Edward simply raised his eyebrows in response.

Turning back to the group she continued out loud. "Edward's just an old fashioned kinda guy, aren't you honey?" She nudged Edward in the ribs, smirking. "He doesn't believe his little sister should be dating until she's at least 80 years old".

Hannah giggled, as she and Renesmee finished their meal. Jacob had finished his long before that, and was sat like a 5 year old, fiddling with his napkin, and tapping his unused fork on the table. They decided to paid their bill and leave.

"So Bella, what is the plan for this sleepover then? Shall we do manicures and pedicures? Do you think the girls would like popcorn, or chips? Or both?..." Alice was practically bouncing in her seat at the back of the car, unable to contain her excitement.

"Erm...I'm not really sure Alice, I've never really been a sleepover kinda girl y'know?" she replied, giving Edward a knowing look. "Whatever you think is best Sis".

"Well, I'll do both then. Nessie and Hannah can just pick at what they want" she decided, but the look on her face gave away that she was just picking which question, out of the many that were currently running through her mind, she would ask next.

Bella looked at Edward. He had been patiently driving home, not commenting. Alice had poked her head in between the two front seats every 2 or 3 minutes, to ask Bella yet another question.

The last sleepover Alice had been to was years before. Edward had joined Emmett and Jasper on a much needed hunting trip, and he had bribed Alice with a Porsche to 'kidnap' Bella for the weekend and watch over her. As Bella was still human at the time, Alice found it extremely easy to keep up her end of the deal and get her lovely yellow Porsche. Bella on the other hand was furious at the thought of having no control over what she could do – she was not a child, and therefore, should not be treat like one. He had seen his wife angry a few times since she had become a vampire, so Edward was always thankful that she had still been human when he arrived home from the hunt that day.

Bella figured this memory was probably the reason he was not commenting on Alice's questions, for fear of her reminding him about his part in her timely 'kidnap'. She had made it clear years ago, that even though she thought it was a stupid idea, and completely un-necessary, she had forgiven him for it. Still, Edward would seem to cringe at the mention of sleepovers. Bella also considered that it may be the fact there was another little 'Alice' in the house now, so sleepovers would become a regular part of the Cullen lifestyle.

Jacob, Renesmee and Hannah were in the car behind, chatting animatedly. Jake still drove the Rabbit he had from before Bella and Edward were married.  
He and Rosalie had spent more time on the Rabbit over the past 16 years than any of the other cars any of them owned, but he was so fond of it, and it reminded him of another time, he didn't want to let it go.

It also gave him a chance to bond more with Rosalie. After Renesmee was born, Rosalie realised that Jacob was here to stay, that his connection to his beloved Renesmee was more than anything she would understand. And at the same time, Jacob saw that Rosalie was the one member of the family who stuck by Bella's decision to keep Renesmee safe whilst she was pregnant – but she also kept his reason for living safe – and he could never thank her enough for that. Over the years, they decided that they would try to get along for Renesmee's sake. An agreement that soon blossomed into a unique friendship, one that none of them had envisaged.

As they pulled up to the house, Jacob smoothly got out, and walked around to the back of the Rabbit, to pass Hannah her over-night bag from the boot of the car.

"Here you go m'lady" said Jacob, in a chauffeur-like voice, and gave her a courteous nod, "and good luck Hannah, you're going to need it with this lot. Rather you than me tonight" he joked, as Renesmee got out of the passenger side, and playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'll be there in a mo' Han, just going to say goodnight to Jake" explained Renesmee, as Edward pulled up behind them, and got out of the car with Bella at his side, and Alice dancing lithely behind them.

"Here, I'll take that for you Hannah", and he took her small fuchsia bag, heading towards the house and making his face again.

"C'mon in Hannah" laughed Bella, as she motioned towards the house. "This may take a while. Jake's going over to his Dad's tonight, so we can have a girly night. Even though he's only going to be gone for one night, Ness is going to be like a lovesick puppy".

"Aww, I think it's sweet really, he's such a nice guy. They make such a cute couple" gushed Hannah, making her way up the huge staircase, to Renesmee's bedroom.

Renesmee decided to use her bedroom in the Cullen house, rather than the bedroom she has at home, in Bella and Edward's cottage. For starters, she would probably have to explain to Hannah why there was the need for a separate cottage outside their 'mansion' of a house. Secondly, she would need to think of a pretty good excuse as to why she shares that cottage with her brother and sister, and why her boyfriend has his own room there too.

"I'm surprised that you agreed to this Rose, didn't think it was your idea of a good night". Bella was throwing all sorts of duvets, cushions and pillows on the floor in the centre of the room; she knew the girls would love it.

"Your daughter can be very persuasive when she wants to be, Bella" she replied, briefly looking up from her 'Thoroughbred & Classic Cars' magazine that she was browsing through, sitting in the corner of the room, on Nessie's pink and fluffy bean bag. She really did look out of place; Bella had always known that Rosalie was not a pink and fluffy kind of person. "...and besides, she had a bit of back up from Alice, so I found it hard to say no. I can handle one or the other, but when they both gang up on me together, it's just easier to just give up rather than fight it out" she smirked, directing her attention back to the magazine.

Rosalie had mellowed considerably quickly over the years since Renesmee had come along. The fact that she had always wanted children was a big factor, but Bella had always known that Rosalie was capable of much more compassion than what she let on. As Rosalie had watched her niece grow up, and helped bring her up, along with the rest of the family, she found the nurturing side in herself after all, and put it to good use.

"Right guys, we have got lots of snacks, so help yourselves. Oh, and we have got so much to do - movies, manicures, pedicures, facials..." Renesmee listed, visually ticking them off in her head, as she came up the stairs balancing two very large bowls and a stack of DVD's in her arms. Hannah was right behind her with Alice's make-up bag, and a handful of magazines - mostly on fashion, and hairstyles. Bringing up the rear was Alice, with a huge box of clothes.

Rosalie took her eyes away from her magazine and put it down, staring at the amount of torture they were going to have to endure, before Renesmee and Hannah got tired enough to stop abusing them with brushes…and mascara…and mud packs. "Erm...that's a lot of stuff there. Alice, what's the box for?" she asked cautiously, tensing slightly. Like she didn't already have a good idea of the night they were in for. "We're in for an all nighter aren't we?" she concluded, slumping into the bean bag a little more.

"Well, when we have all had our hair, nails, and make-up done, we need outfits to go with it don't we?" responded Alice, sweetly and innocently.

"And of course it's going to be an all nighter Rosalie, that's what sleepovers are all about" cried Renesmee, in clear excitement.

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other in horror; they were having the same thought, at the same time. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and let out a sigh. Even for a vampire – who didn't sleep, didn't get tired, this was going to be a long night. Bella laughed slightly at Rose's reaction. This couldn't get much worse for Rosalie, but it showed how much she loved her family, just by staying and enduring it all. As much as her beautiful, blonde sister loved to look good, and dress in nice clothes, Bella knew tonight was going to the ultimate test for Rosalie.

As the party got into full swing, popcorn was being passed from girl to girl, music was blaring, Hannah asked "So what are the guys doing tonight then? Anything interesting?"

"No, not really. Jake has gone to see his Dad, and his friends in La Push, he's not seen them for a while. Edward, Emmett and Jasper have gone to some basketball game out of town, and Mum and Dad have gone for...erm...a meal" reeled off Renesmee, wording the last part carefully, as her mother and her aunts watched for her response.

"Oh, sounds nice. I hope they don't mind us doing this tonight? We have more or less taken over everything"

"Are you kidding? Emmett couldn't wait to get away from the girls, so could to act all macho" laughed Rose, a little more relaxed, her nails a bright shade of pink, with sparkles on the tips- obviously Nessie's choice.

"I doubt Edward is having the same fun, but it's got to be better than hanging out with a bunch of girls isn't it?". Bella mused. She had chosen her own shade of nail polish, on both her hands and her feet. 'Midnight blue', it was the most toned down colour that she could find.

Alice however had gone for 'Apple Green' on both hands, and ironically, 'Blood Red' on her small, delicate feet. She looked like she was having a thoroughly brilliant time, painting Renesmee's toes with a different colour on each, whilst Renesmee did the same on Hannah's feet. Hannah, meanwhile, was filing through the CD's they had brought up with them, to find another one to put on.

"So Hannah, do you have sleepovers with your sisters much?" asked Alice innocently.

"No, I don't have any sisters. Just a brother...well, half brother...Manny. He's not really big on sleepovers. Not many 12 year olds I know are" she chuckled, pulling out a CD from the pile, and examining the songs on the back.

"And he won't let you dress him up like this?" asked Rosalie, pulling at the sweater Alice had dressed her up in. Red with a big bow on the front. Bella smirked at Rosalie, as she resembled a giant, pale, slightly bad tempered Christmas present. "I can't imagine why".

"Hey Ness, you have some really good music here. No later stuff?"

"No, I like most music, but I prefer the music I grew up with and what my Mum used to listen to years ago". Looking up through her lashes, she gave Bella a quick smile. Bella returned it, feeling like the luckiest mother on the planet – she had such a beautiful, caring, compassionate daughter, who was wise beyond her years.

Besides Edward's music on the piano, Renesmee liked to listen to her Mum's old CD's as she was growing up. She sang away to the songs that had an effect on her Mum when she was younger, when she was human – songs that would makes her laugh, songs that would make her cry, songs that would make her dance like a lunatic and sway like flower bending in the breeze. Everything ranging from Queen to Paramore, from Journey to Muse - she preferred to listen the eras she had missed.

**More** make-up and hair styles later, Hannah started to yawn, as did Renesmee. "Think we should call it a night girls" said Bella finally. She tried not to sound like the mother that she really was, but her maternal instincts would kick in. "I'll sleep in here with you two if that's ok, and Alice and Rose are staying in Rose's bedroom. There is more room for us that way" Bella said, as she nudged Renesmee along the bed, giving her room to get in. Hannah was getting on the pull out sofa bed, and before Bella could say 'Goodnight' to them, they were both fast asleep. Bella turned to face her daughter, and kissed her lightly on her forehead, satisfied that her first sleepover was a success.

As she didn't sleep anymore, and couldn't do anything that would wake the girls, she decided to let her mind go back to her old memories. Of riding the motorbikes with Jacob...of her perfect wedding day, and breathtaking honeymoon...of her first day at Forks High School...of all of her old friends...who were now grown up with their own children she imagined.

Then suddenly her mind wandered to a part of her life she had always tried to repress. It was of James, the way he looked at her with thirst in his eyes, the way he had spoken in a cruel, yet musical voice, the way she had screamed when his grasp found her leg and twisted it until it had broken...the screams were so clear.

It was then she opened her eyes, to see Hannah sat up in bed, crying, with Renesmee's arms around her, trying to calm her down. It had not been Bella screaming in her memories, it had been Hannah.

She rushed out of bed, to Renesmee's side, not caring to move at a human pace. "What happened? Hannah?"

"It's ok Mu...Bella, Hannah just had a dream, that's all" soothed her daughter, not taking her eyes off Hannah, who was still shaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't mean to wake anyone" replied Hannah apologetically, panicking at the thought of causing a commotion.

"It's ok Hannah, don't be silly, we're here with you" said Bella, sitting on the other side of Hannah. She noticed that Rosalie and Alice were now in the room too. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can remember much about it, I don't know how it all happened". She took a deep breath in and out, keeping hold of one of Renesmee's hands, and wiping the other across her eyes. "It was raining, and one minute everything was fine, the next all I could see were fog all around and black hooded figures. They didn't so much walk, or run, they sort of glided, like really creepily. They were coming through the forest, and they had a small blonde girl with them too, she wasn't scared though, because she was one of them...but it was their faces that frightened me the most, with those evil smiles and bright red eyes..."she trailed off, still shaking.

"It's ok now" said Renesmee absent-mindedly; stroking the back of Hannah's hair "It was just a dream". Renesmee was trying not to let her own mind wander.

"Thanks for not laughing at me" sniffed Hannah gratefully, keeping her head bowed. She could understand how some people may think it's silly, that a 16 year old girl still has nightmares.

"Hey, we all have stuff that bothers us, and sometimes it only comes out when we're sleeping" Alice was leaning against the doorframe. "Do you want me to get you anything? Glass of water maybe?". She looked at Hannah with care, and compassion.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I think I'm just going to try to get some more sleep if that's ok?"

Alice smiled and turned to follow Rosalie back to her room.

As they all went back to bed, Renesmee couldn't sleep. She turned her back on her never-sleeping mother, and slowed her breathing. She knew her Mum would be listening to see if she had drifted back off to sleep. It seemed to work – Bella did not disturb her.

It had brought back some horrifying memories for Renesmee that night. Memories she had stopped having nightmares over a very long time ago...memories of the bad vampires who once came to hurt her family...of the army who were brought to take her away from her mummy and daddy...of the vampires nobody likes to mention anymore. The Volturi.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything Twilight

Chapter 6 - Decisions

The smell of bacon woke Renesmee up early the next morning. She opened her huge brown eyes, and silently yawned. She pulled back her duvet, and swung her legs round and out of the bed. She saw that Hannah was not in her bed, and that her overnight bag had gone from next to Renesmee's desk, where she had left it the night before. For a split second, Renesmee had forgotten about the situation from the previous night. She shuddered involuntarily, remembering that her best friend had dreamt that the Volturi were, once again, coming for her family.

She pulled on her pink dressing gown and made her way downstairs. She figured Hannah would be having breakfast with her 'brothers and sisters', keeping up with the charade that their family were normal.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, a huge pairs of hands grabbed her from behind, to pull her into a bear hug. She guessed it was her Uncle Emmett, just being her Uncle Emmett again, but the hands were so warm and inviting, she recognised the way they felt instantly.

"Morning beautiful"

"Morning Jake" she replied, as she turned in his strong arms, to give him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and breathed in his scent. Even though he phased into a werewolf every now and again, and to the others smelt like a dog, Renesmee was so in love with her 'imprinter', he smelt fantastic to her no matter what. It was quite intoxicating sometimes that she would feel light-headed, and giddy.

"Missed you last night. It was such a long night without you. Oh, and Dad says 'Hi' by the way" he said, still keeping her in the vice-like hug and burying his face in her bronze, waist length curls.

"I missed you too...more than you can know" she added under her breath, unsure if Jacob actually heard her. She really wished she had been able to sleep next to hi last night, to have his warmth wrap around her, and keep her dreaming of anything but the worrying thoughts that now clouded her mind. Fearing the worst again, she attempted to bring her mind back to the present. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great seeing my Dad again and catching up with the pack too. It was just like old times. We watched the game…went for a run, and I totally outrun Jared…he was still sulking when I left this morning…"

"Anything new?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen. She knew her funny, beautiful, overprotective boyfriend would never object to going to the kitchen. It was his favourite room in the house.

"Nothing really. Not much vampire action in Forks and La Push at the moment - well, actually, not for a good couple of years now, just the odd one every so often - so Sam and Paul have stopped phasing. The others are now working as a team with the leader still to emerge, but they're getting bored of waiting. When it's ready to happen it will. Oh, and Seth and his imprint Tallulah are having a baby" he added, as nonchalantly as if he had been chatting about the weather.

"Aww, so you're going to be Uncle Jake again?" said Bella, smiling, as they entered the kitchen. Emily and Sam had had 3 children over the years, Paul and Rachel has also had 3 children, Jared and Kim had 2 children, and Quil and Claire had only just had their daughter last spring.

"Yeah. That will be another little terror running around soon" he laughed, but his words were filled with love. Jacob had loved living with Renesmee and the Cullens, but Bella could see that her best friend hated the stuff he missed out on in La Push…the hunts, the laughs, but especially the births of all of the new family members.

"Hey Mum, do you know where Hannah is? I thought she would be in here, having breakfast? She isn't upstairs, her bag is gone" asked Renesmee, slight panic rising in her voice.

"Yes honey, your father has driven her home. She said that she didn't want to disturb you sleeping, so said she would call you later"

"Great" said Renesmee, sarcastically.

Bella noticed her tone instantly – she didn't need her amazingly perfect vampire hearing to know her daughter was less than happy. She knew that Renesmee had never been a morning person, and since she had entered her teenage stage, she had let things get to her sometimes.

Although, this morning, Renesmee seemed even more irritable than usual. The best way to handle her moods was to let her get it out of her system. She was half human - half vampire, so they had never had experience with the transition of child to teenager before, but if it was anything like normal human teenagers - along with Renesmee's vampire strength and speed - they were going to be in for a rough time.

"So Seth and Tallulah are going to be parents then Jake?" asked Bella, as Jake also noticed the mood in the air too. She wanted to take the attention away from her daughter and could sense that she wanted to be left to her thoughts.

"Yeah, he's so excited. It's their first kid, so are going through names and stuff at the minute. They can't agree on anything, and are fighting over who is going to pick the name" laughed Jacob, pulling a chair up to the breakfast bar, and taking the plate of food from Bella. "He will let Tallulah choose in the end though, we all know it. He would do anything for her, so he's bound to give in" and he pushed a sausage into his mouth.

"It will be nice to have a new baby in the family" said Bella, adding a few more sausages to Jacob's plate, and putting the frying pan back on the hob. She moved round the kitchen to sit by Renesmee, and patted her hand on her arm. "And if he or she turns out to be a werewolf too..."

"...it will be in for one heck of a ride" he said, with an air of sadness. Jacob loved being a werewolf, loved having a purpose, but it was not without the memory he had, the first time he phased - how painful it was, and how confused and scared he felt.

As he ate his breakfast, he and Bella chatted animatedly about the pack, La Push and Forks in general. Renesmee, however, remained silent, lazily pushing the food around her plate with a fork. Her other hand was propping up her head, with her elbow rested on the oak table.

"Oh, and Charlie says 'Hi', Bells" he continued.

"You saw Charlie?" asked Bella, looking up, suddenly taken back at hearing her father's name. Even though she spoke to him on the phone every other week, she had not seen him since Renesmee was a small child. She had lasted as long as they possibly could, before Charlie started to notice that Bella was not aging. He then began to look closer at the rest of the Cullens too, and realised that was the point when she would finally have to say goodbye to the life she treasured so much.

Jacob simply nodded, as he filled his mouth with more breakfast and juice.

"I'll give him a call later, and say 'Hi' back; it's been a good couple of weeks since we last spoke anyway" said Bella, nonchalantly. She missed her father very much, but tried not to show it, as Edward always tried to tell her they could move back. She was always tempted, but didn't want to risk exposure…or risk losing her father either. The consequences were far too great.

She had noticed that Renesmee had not said anything throughout the conversation, and thought it was a bit strange she hadn't made a sound at the mention of Charlie's name.

Although she understood why she couldn't see her Grandfather as much as she may like, it didn't stop her from missing him all the time, and always said that her Grandpa Charlie smelt different from the rest of her family. He smelt like wood, and flowers. She missed that. She missed the way he would laugh with her, and play with her. She missed the way his warm skin would feel against hers when he hugged her. She had gotten over Charlie smelling tempting to her when she was just a child; when she decided she loved him far too much to let that side of her even be acknowledged.

"You ok Ness?" said Jacob, finishing his very large breakfast.

"What? Erm, yeah, I'm fine thanks. I'm going upstairs to get changed". Without a backward glance, she walked out of the kitchen, trudged upstairs for what seemed like a decade, and entered her room.

There were magazines and CD's strewn all over the place, from the antics of the previous night, which only brought her fears to the surface again. She matched that to how she was feeling because Hannah had left without saying 'Goodbye' and she knew she was going to have one heck of a crappy day.

She opened her wardrobe, and shut it again immediately - there was nothing in there but cute dresses, and high heeled shoes, and she wasn't much in the mood for dressing up today. Making her way over to her drawers, she opened the top one, and pulled on the first things she could find - a pair of jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. She scraped back her long, wavy hair into a ponytail, and slowly made her way back down.

"Honey?". Her Mum was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "You're Dad is back, and we would like a word with you if that's ok?". She smiled her reassuring smile, and even though that always worked on making Renesmee feel better, this time was an exception.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was listening to Hannah on the way to her house..."

"I take it she wasn't chatting, so you mean you were eavesdropping?" said Renesmee, not even trying to hide the mood in her voice. Edward cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. It was not like his daughter to take that tone with him, and in any other situation, she would have been grounded, but he could the regret in her thoughts, even if her face remained unchanged.

"...Anyway, she went through her dream from last night in her mind. I've got to admit, I can see why she was so scared - it was a pretty horrific dream - even to someone like me, who has seen some of the worst stuff our world has to offer. What we would like to know, honey, is...well...how much of our lives have you felt you can share with Hannah?" he finished, but looked as though he regretted it as soon as he had asked it. He didn't want her to feel like he was interrogating her, but the rules of being a vampire were strict, and if they were broken, the consequences were not something he wanted to think about.

"You think I've told Hannah about us? About the fact that we are all vampires? That isn't something I would want to share with her even if I was allowed" she bellowed back at them. "I was there with you all when the Volturi visited us last time, and didn't stop having nightmares about them myself for years. I haven't told Hannah anything. You see, I always have to lie when something doesn't seem quite right with the weird Cullen family - I always have to lie". That was something that Renesmee had hated to do. She was like her mother in that respect, she was never very good at lying, but as vampires were meant to be just fiction, it was easier to just seem weird to people instead of explaining the truth.

She turned away from them, even Jacob, and looked out of the large glass doors at the back or the room.

"...I know, I don't want you to feel like we're accusing you of anything...but I saw it sweetie, you must understand how this is a bit confusing. If you didn't tell her, then how on earth did a human 'see' the Volturi? She saw them perfectly, nothing was different".

As all 3 of them looked at her, Jacob put his warm, protective arm around her. All he could do is hope that it made her feel a bit better, because he was as much in the dark as Bella and Edward when it came to knowing what was really bothering Renesmee.

She turned back to face them and Edward could see the look of dread on her face. She decided to be careful not to think about Hannah in case her Dad read her thoughts. "Dad, I think we need to have a family meeting. All of us. There's something I need to tell you all".

Edward was on the phone before she had finished, calling Carlisle, and then Jasper. "...yeah, straight away please Jazz, Nessie said this is something we all need to hear". His voice was serious, and even though he hadn't got a clue what the meeting was about, he trusted his daughter. She was not a drama queen, never exaggerated a story, to make it more than what it was, like a few of the teenagers he had known over the decades- she was more like Bella than she realised.

They were out hunting close by, so within minutes, the whole family were back, waiting to hear why they had all been summoned together in such a panic. Carlisle was the first to speak after a few moments of silence. "So, would someone like to start?" he said in his serene and melodic voice.

"Renesmee?" Bella prompted. She was sat supportively next to her daughter, whilst Jacob was on her other side, holding her hand under the table.

"Well, I suppose the best place to start would be the beginning right?". She drew in a long breath, and blew out slowly. "When Hannah was round here a couple of weeks ago, she told me something. I think she thought that I was going to laugh at her, but she was so serious; there was no way that she was lying. She didn't even sound like she was just exaggerating, and now I can't get it out of my head, and I don't know what to do, and if anything happens...to anyone..." she rambled, becoming more and more panic stricken with every word.

"What is it darling?" asked Esme, as smoothly as Carlisle had done before.

She looked up at her loving, yet youthful Grandmother and felt lost. She had so much to say to them all, but couldn't place the words in her head. It was as if she were in a bubble, and it was hazy, she couldn't see or feel much of anything at all. She took another breath, clearing her mind of everything but the matter in hand. It seemed to help fractionally.

"Sometimes when Hannah has a dream, well...they come true. It isn't something she is able to control, and she doesn't know it is going to come true until it actually does, but I think this is something we need to worry about, especially with the dream she had last night"

"What dream?" Emmett asked, twirling his football in his hand, whist leaning against the wall casually. Nothing much fazed Emmett, and so he walked into situations with a cool head. Bella had always loved that about Emmett, his 'can-do' attitude was often quite infectious.

"The one where she saw the Volturi" replied Edward looking at him. Emmett stopped twirling the football, he face full of disbelief.

They all sat still and quiet for a short while, taking in what Renesmee and Edward had just said. Renesmee sat, waiting for the laughter, or the sarcastic remarks. She thought they would tease her, for being a silly girl, and believing her friend. They never came. They didn't laugh.

"And how did the dream end?" asked Carlisle. He was talking to Edward now, as he had seen the dream in Hannah's thoughts, he would have a better idea of what they needed to prepare for.

"It didn't, she woke up just as they were coming through the forest. They were on the north side of the river though, so it looks like they were making their way here". He looked gravely at Bella, who was wide eyed, and hanging onto her daughter as if the Volturi were about to burst through the door any minute and snatch her away.

"Surely Alice would have seen if they were coming though?" asked Jasper sceptically, getting up from the sofa, and pacing up and down the room. There were so many emotions emanating from them all at the same time, that it was hard for him to take it all in. Confusion, fear, dread, and mostly anxiousness. He tried to calm his terrified family whilst clearing his own mind too. They needed some sort of battle plan if this was going to become a reality for them all, and that was his area of expertise.

"No, not if the decision was made recently, and Nessie was aware of them coming here, there is no way I would have caught that one. If Hannah hadn't told Ness, then maybe...but she wasn't to know and now it's all clouded". I can't see anything that involves Renesmee" and as she said it, they all turned slowly to look at the youngest member of their family.

The realisation struck, as her Aunt Alice said the words. Of course, she should have guessed. They were coming for her again; to make sure she was growing up. The first time had not been enough proof; they were coming back for a second look. Or were they coming back to finish what they had started 15 years before?

Renesmee sat still, as her blood pumped from her rapidly beating heart was coursing through her veins. She felt numb and at the same time, suddenly alert, and knew that those nightmares she had once banished away would quickly return.

"No way!" boomed Edward from across the room. He moved from near the open doorway, leading onto the woodland that was their backyard. Looking at his family, they were all reading the same thoughts of disbelief. "I will not let them anywhere near her, we almost lost her once. We all almost died once, because they were afraid of what they couldn't understand. We cannot let them near her again". He wasn't talking to anyone in particular; he was talking to them as a family. As a unit.

"I am in the room Dad, I can speak for myself" she said, standing up and crossing the room at vampire speed. "I want to be here, I need to show them, so they leave us all alone. I don't want what happened last time to happen again. Please?" she begged, her eyes wide with hope.

"No" answered Bella sternly, her face as terrified as her husbands. "This is not your decision to make Renesmee, please do as your father says"

"Mum, this is not some silly game I'm playing, trying to be brave or reckless or showing off. I really want to do this; I want to be with you all when they arrive. I want to stand by my family"

"Hold on, how do we even know this is going to happen. Like Ness said, Hannah's dreams don't always come true. This maybe one of those times" shrugged Emmett.

"Well, we won't know until Alice can see their decisions, and that's not going to happen until Renesmee is out of the equation" concluded Carlisle. He had his arms folded, and was as still as a statue. Being the one member of the Cullens who knew the Volturi well, he could see that this was going to be as hard as the last time. They did not soften before, and they would not do it again – even for an old friend. "Renesmee, you have to be far away when they are arriving, that way Alice can see what their next move is going to be"

"Please Dad?" she asked again, ignoring the rest of her family, hoping to appeal to her father's softer nature.

"Sorry Nessie, it's too risky. If they see something they don't like, and it only has to be the smallest thing, we will all be done for. As much as it pains me to admit it, I would feel better about that, knowing that you and Jake were miles from here".

"We all would. If anything is going to happen with the Volturi, you cannot be anywhere near here, you are far too precious to us all" said Rosalie, resuming to look at the carpet again after she spoke. Clearly the thought of the Volturi still sent shivers through her lifeless body.

"Fine!" stressed Renesmee. She was outnumbered, and knew there was no point in arguing. She was not mad at her family for treating her like a child - she understood why they were discluding her - she just knew that she would be worrying what she would come back to once it was all over. She walked back to the table and sat on the other side of her mother.

"Hold on - do I get to say what I do? I want to stay and fight. You know they don't like the werewolves, and quite frankly, I think you might need me!". Jacob was offended that the family would rather he was away, and safe too. He didn't like that they had already made the decision for him. Did they seriously think he wouldn't be able to handle this?

"I think Renesmee is going to need you more Jake" said Bella, reaching to place her hand on her best friends shoulder. "I need to know that if anything happens to all of us" and she looked around the room at her perfect family as she said it "...then, we need someone we can trust with Nessie, I won't have her growing up alone. You were going to go away with her last time they came, you need to do it again. For her...and for me" and she looked into her daughter's brown eyes, the eyes she used to have.

Jacob took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"You're right Bells, you're always right. I'm sorry Ness, I love you, and I'll never let anything happen to you. We will go away for a while, come back when it's all sorted, ok?"

Renesmee put her arms around Jacob. "I'm scared Jake" she whispered, not caring if the rest of them could hear.

"I know you are Princess, but it will be fine. Trust me"

As he said it, Alice's face fell blank. It was her first vision in months. They came infrequently now that Renesmee and Jacob were part of the family, and at times, she found it very frustrated, but had learnt to live with it. Anything that remotely involved them was now as much of a mystery to Alice as the rest of the family; she couldn't see or hear anything when they were concerned.

Jasper stopped pacing around the room, and went to sit by his wife, taking her hand careful not to pull her attention away from whatever it was she was seeing.

They all sat in silence, apart from Alice, who would gasp every now and again, and waited patiently for the outcome of what she was seeing. Bella was so tense she had actually stopped breathing.

"Yes, it seems your friend was right" Alice finally said, snapping out of the trance she was in, her face as fearful as ever. "The Volturi arrive here in 5 days".

"Then it is settled, Jake and Nessie will leave, we will stay, and if needs be - we will fight". Edward didn't like the thought of this anymore than the rest of the family, but none of them could see a way out of it now. The decision was made.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 7 – Worrying gets you nowhere

The next morning went by slowly. It wouldn't have been a bad thing, with it being a Sunday, but Renesmee hadn't heard anything from Hannah since Friday night, at the sleepover. She had called her a few times, each time getting her voicemail.

"Han, plz can u call me, need 2 speak 2 u. thnx, luv Ness x x x'

"You sending Hannah another message?" Jacob asked, rolling his deep brown eyes. "That's got to be the eighth one today". He took Renesmee's jacket and held it out for her to put her arms through.

"I just want to talk to her. I mean, she must be still thinking about Friday night, and I just want to tell her it's ok, that no-one cares...but what if she doesn't want to talk to me?".

"Well, you will see her tomorrow, I'm sure she will be fine honey. You worry too much" and he wrapped her in his arms from behind, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her head.

"...but you know how important she is to me, Jake. She stuck around longer than all of my other friends, she doesn't assume anything about us - any of us, and she even stayed over...most of my other so-called-friends have never even made it into the house. I just don't want her to think that anyone has judged her, or is laughing at her".

"Especially as what she saw is pretty accurate, and the fact that it's not really a laughing matter" he said flatly, raising his eyebrows and opening the door. "Please can we just have a nice walk, and enjoy the day? Trust me, you are worrying about nothing"

"Of course, I'm sorry, I guess I let my mind run away with itself sometimes don't I?" she said, leading the way out.

She enjoyed spending 'alone' time with Jacob, because when their family were around too, she had to be careful of her thoughts and actions. Not only did she have to censor her thoughts, due to her father, but she also had to be aware of her feelings, as her Uncle Jasper would pick up on those.

After Edward and Bella, Jasper was the most protective of his niece, even if he didn't openly show it. It could be due to the Volturi visiting them all those years ago, to take her away when she was just a small child, or the fact that she was half-human, and therefore more breakable than the rest, or it could also be that he had never had a child of his own. She respected Jasper far too much to pry further in order to find out, even though curiosity was becoming an addiction of Renesmee's.  
She loved her Uncle deeply - he had always made her feel better when she was feeling low, and it wasn't always with his gift. Sometimes he would just sit with her and talk, sometimes they would go for a walk, or he would hunt with her. He had told her, when she was old enough to hear it, about the night of her mother's birthday party. Of how he would never forgive himself for trying to kill Bella - his sister.

Renesmee figured that that may also have been a contributing reason as to why he was so protective. He could not forgive himself even after all of these years, but he would never let anything happen to Bella's only child. She figured that maybe that was his way of righting the wrongs. He had never understood how Bella could just forget about it, forgive him so easily.

"You ok beautiful?" asked Jacob, as they walked through the trees, pulling her out of her thought filled bubble. He moved closer, and took her small, pale hand in his, the warmth instantly spreading through her.

"Yeah, of course I am Jakey, I was just thinking, that's all"

"Let me guess - it's not about the weather, or the stock market, and I bet it's got something to do with a certain Volturi?". He looked down at her like a child, not scalding her but letting her know what she was thinking about was not something he approved of.

"Hmm, you know me so well" she teased. Her face changed, from mockingly beautiful, to terrified, all in a split second, as she let her mind open to the possibilities that lay ahead. "I'm scared Jake, I'm not even going to be there to help"

"What could you do though, that would be at all helpful? The best thing is to get you out of their way. You are far too precious to the family. To me!"

"Well, if they are out to kill me, I shouldn't have my family die to protect me. All the people I love Jake. All of you. The thought alone is almost too much to bear; it should be me there, not all of them. Just me".

Jacob stopped walking, and let go of Renesmee's hand. She took a few more steps before she realised that he wasn't beside her.

"Jake?". She turned to see what was holding him up.

"Stand back!" he pushed, through clenched teeth. He was shaking from head to toe, his large russet hands balled into fists, so tightly that they were turning white. His eyes were screwed shut so tight it almost looked painful.

"Jake?" She repeated less confidently, taking a step forward. He immediately stepped away from her whilst holding his hand out in front of himself to stop her going any further, and turned his back to her. She could hear him breathing in through his nose, and blowing out through his mouth, trying to calm himself down. After a while, she could see his back was shaking less and less violently with every passing second. She lifted her head, and took in a lungful of air, trying to smell around for any oncoming threats - anything that was out of the ordinary. Finding nothing different, she turned her attention back to Jacob.

She stood watching his back, for what seemed like a lifetime. She didn't speak, and she didn't move, too afraid that anything she did would cause him to start all over again.

After a few minutes, he spun his perfect, shirtless body back round to face her. She saw sadness in his eyes, strangely mixed with anger, and felt a shock of uncertainty run through her.

"You ok Jake? Honey?" she took a weak step forward, examining his body from afar – his eyes, his hands, his breathing – all seeming to be more controlled now. "You haven't done that in years. What the heck was all that about?" she demanded, more confidently, but at the same time, keeping her voice calm so not to start off his shaking again. He waited a while before speaking.

"Do you even know what you just said?". His voice was cold and pained.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Just then, back there. You were talking like you were going to offer yourself to them, like you would quite happily let them kill you?"

She put her head down, "Yeah". That was all she could mumble at him. She couldn't think of anything else to say - that was exactly how she had meant it.

"You don't understand Ness" he said, moving towards her. "If you died, we would all fight until the end. There is no way we would lose you, and just quit. It would just make us fight harder. You cannot believe that that would be the best idea? At least with you safe, then whatever happens…well, it wouldn't have happened for nothing would it?"

"So what else am I supposed to do? They are coming for me, and they are not going to stop until they are happy"

"Who's to say that they want rid of us all? Maybe they just want to make sure that the Cullens haven't grown bigger than them? Or that Aro..." Renesmee shuddered at his name, "...just wants to see Carlisle, or that they are going to try to persuade your Dad, or Aunt Alice to join them...again!" he added, rolling his eyes at the last part. He knew none of the Cullens would ever join the Volturi, but that didn't stop Aro from asking, every single time he saw them.

"You heard what Aunt Alice said" and she took his hands, looking into his beautiful, soulful eyes, momentarily getting lost in them. "They have made the decision to come and see me. What else could that mean?"

"But what about your gift? I mean, they maybe waiting for you to join them instead. You heard what your Dad has said before, Aro treasures gifts. Not material gifts, but beings. Beings who are a little less ordinary than the rest of us".

"But what if -". She was stopped mid-flow by Jake's warm lips, pressed against her own. He pulled his hands from hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him, and she could feel the heat radiating from his skin – warming her through. He could feel her heart beating faster against his chest, as though it would explode, and smiled against her soft lips. He loved having that effect on the person who, in turn, also had that effect on him too.

He pulled himself away, looking down at her face. "That is why you need to stay alive. Do you think I would ever kiss anyone like that besides you? You are the love of my life, the reason I exist. Without you, there is no me. I need you more than you will ever realise. I would not know what to do if you ever left". He bent his head and kissed her gently once more.

"I'm so sorry Jacob; I just don't want to feel useless. I mean, I'm stronger than humans, and I have this strength and speed, and I cannot use it"

"You do baby, but you are not as strong, or as fast as a full vampire, you know that! There is no way you could out run or out fight even Jane, and she's the same size as you"

"I just love you and all of my family and could never forgive myself if anything happened to them" she said, burying her face in his chest again.

"Why do you think they will lose? Your Mum is the greatest gift your family have. Yeah, sure, the Volturi have got Alec, who can disable people's senses, or Jane, who can inflict pain on anyone she wishes, just by simply looking at them", and he felt Renesmee tighten her grip on him. Realising that he wasn't exactly filling her with confidence, he continued on, careful to prove his point, "...but we have Bella, the shield". Renesmee opened her mouth to argue, but Jacob put his finger to her soft lips. "Your Mother has enough heart and courage and love to shield them all if needs be. You saw how she shielded us all last time. Not forgetting that your Dad, who can read minds, can tell exactly what their next move is going to be...or Alice, who can actually see their next move…as long as you and I are not there. They are a family, who love each other dearly, so work together and make a great team. The Volturi don't love each other enough, they are all far too selfish. Please don't worry, my beautiful girl, they will be safe together".

She tiptoed up, her face almost level with his, and kissed him on the cheek. She then brought her head down, to rest against his chest again, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She couldn't stop worrying, despite Jacob's confident words, once he would stop talking, she felt the fear again. It felt like she was drowning in sadness and despair and guilt and fear, all rolled into one. She tried to shake the feeling; she knew it would do no good to dwell on it.

As they walked, Jacob changed the subject and the mood lightened. Renesmee always felt safe with Jacob. Always loved the way he would stand close to her, would glance her way to steal looks at her every now and again. She not only felt safe, she felt wanted.

They reached a clearing and stopped, as Renesmee let go of his hand and pulled off her backpack. She knelt on the soft grass, and pulled out a blanket, smoothing it out on the floor. Next came out two cans of soda, and some boxes.

"Ooh, you're sly, I didn't see you preparing this..." he said, with a huge grin spreading across his face, as he saw that she had brought a picnic for them both.

"I figured a guy of your size...", she looked him up and down wantingly, from underneath her long eyelashes, "...would get hungry out here soon enough".

"Aww, Ness, you are the best girlfriend ever" he replied, as she pulled the lids off the boxes, revealing sandwiches, and various other snacks. She looked up, seeing that Jacob, surprisingly, had not tucked into the food yet. Usually he was the first to the dinner table, always hungry.

"Jake?"

"Ness", he said, with a serious look on his face, "stand up". She did as she was told, panic rising in her. Jacob bent his head towards her, with a wicked smile, and whispered in her ear "You're not the only one with a surprise", and as he bent down, he took a small, blue box from the pocket of his shorts.

Renesmee gasped, and threw her hands to her mouth in shock.

Jacob opened the box, encasing a beautiful diamond ring, and took her hand. "Renesmee, you are the most important, fantastic, amazing person in the world to me, and make loving you as easy as breathing. Will you do me the huge honour of becoming my wife?" he asked gently, with hope in his eyes. He waited with baited breath, as time ticked by. "Ness?" he asked, less confidently and a lot more nervously. "Will you?"

"Yes, of course I will, you silly, gorgeous man" she cried, throwing herself at him. She pulled herself away, and held out her hand for him to place the ring on her delicate finger. Holding her hand up, she could see the sunlight playfully dancing of the diamond. "Of course I will marry you Jacob...oh my gosh, and it fits perfectly. I'm going to be Renesmee Black...Renesmee Carlie Black" she began chanting to herself, smiling the whole time.

Jacob stood up, and scooped up his bride-to-be in his arms.

Suddenly, she forgot about the Volturi, and the impending doom waiting for them. She was going to be a bride, she was getting married.

"Is that what you were doing with Dad, outside, this morning?" she asked, pulling herself away, but still holding onto him.

"Yeah, well, I know your Dad is...erm...old" he finally said, not being able to find a better phrase for what he wanted to say, "so I figured that asking him for your hand would be how he would like it to be done - y'know, traditionally".

She looked down at her hand again, to the beautiful new addition. She could see Jacob's beaming white smile from the corner of her eye.

"It's almost as perfect as you are" he breathed in her ear. She let out a giggle, not taking her eyes away.

"Thank you for asking Dad too, that will mean so much to him...and to me!".

"Sure sure. Anyway, I figured I may as well stay in his good books if I'm going to be sticking around now" he said, bumping shoulders with her, playfully. "So, how about we celebrate?"

"How?"

"Well for now, why don't we have a picnic" he said, gesturing to the spread she had prepared, and eyeing up the sandwiches, "but we could always have a party at the house I suppose, if it's ok with Carlisle and Esme that is". He saw Renesmee's eyes light up at the prospect of having a reason to go shopping for a new outfit, and decorating the house.

"You know, Jacob Black, you are such an amazing boyfriend" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Ahem" he interrupted, "I think you mean fiancée". She giggled again, putting her hand to her mouth. Jacob took her hand in his and kissed it very gently, then moved a little to kiss the ring. Even the smallest touch from him would send electric waves coursing through her, and she

They ate, and talked - mostly about weddings and dresses, and tuxes, and flowers. Jacob smiled as he looked on at his future wife, eating and chatting merrily, he loved seeing her happy. She was a very different person than the one he had been comforting only hours before. It was always his favourite vision, Renesmee smiling. Whenever he was sad, or something made him angry, he would see her smiling face in his head, and the pain would vanish, like a million grains of sand, being blown away with the wind.

"Well, suppose we had best get back" she said, standing up, and packing the boxes and their rubbish away in her backpack. "They will be wondering where we had got to, and you know what my Dad is like for worrying".

"You just want to get back to tell them all don't you?" he asked, mockingly, through narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah, course I do! Aunt Alice is going to freak..." she said, excitedly, and again her eyes darted to her left hand.

Suddenly she went silent, staring into the trees ahead of her, "...come to think of it, Mum is going to freak too. What if she's mad?"

"Why would she be mad?"

"Erm, because I'm only 16..."

"You're going to be 17 in two months" he protested back. "I mean, how old was she and your Dad when they were married? And anyway, it's not like we're going to get married straight away is it?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I don't want to leave it too long though. We have to get married soon, I can't wait to be Mrs Black" she beamed.

"I can't wait either Angel, I really can't".

**So, there you have it, the next instalment. Thank you for the reviews I have gotten from you all so far – KEEP THEM COMING! – It really does spur me on to write more chapters for you lovely people. **

**As always, read and review – I love it! **

**Thanks. xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 8 - Surprise!

The walk home was a lot quicker than the stroll to the clearing. Renesmee seemed to be dragging Jacob at times, despite him taking huge strides when he walked anyway. He laughed at the way she bounced by his side, seemingly unaware of anything but her now-fiancée, and her destination.

As the Cullen house came into sight, they saw Rosalie and Emmett working on the cars, in the garage attached.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, come inside - quick!" she bellowed at them, as she passed the open garage door.

"What is it?" shouted Rosalie, to the vacant space where Renesmee had just been. She put down her wrench and pulled herself out from under the car she was working on.

"Just come quick, I'll tell you inside!" she shouted back, not wanting to stop running, as she ascended the steps, up to the wide front door.

Jacob was not far behind her, and as Emmett and Rosalie caught him up, he smiled at them and rolled his eyes.

"Everyone, come into the dining room please!". She was shouting to the whole house now. She knew that she didn't have to shout, with a house full of vampires, but she was so excited, she couldn't control the volume of her voice. She felt like she was about to burst with the amount of excitement she had inside of her.

One by one, they all came into the room, each with the same look of panic and concern on their face. The only one who looked fine was Edward, because not only was he aware of what Jacob had been planning, but he could also hear Renesmee practically screaming in her thoughts that she had accepted.

"Renesmee, what's happened?" asked Bella, her eyes wide with fear, fear that they were about to receive more unsettling news.

"Well, I don't know where to start really..."

Jasper stole a quick glance at Edward. "I can feel happiness from Nessie, and excitement. The way she burst into the house, I thought there was a problem. So everything's ok? This is good news?" he thought to Edward. Edward shot Jasper a smile, and Jasper returned it. It doesn't matter what it was, if it made his niece smile, it was good enough for him too.

"Renesmee!", said Rosalie, loudly, in clear panic, that something terrible had happened...or was going to happen.

For a moment or two, the house was quiet, all waiting wait baited breath, to hear what was so important, that they were all dragged into the dining room.

"Erm...well...Jake and I" she said, putting her arms around his waist, and cuddling closer to him, "...are getting married" she finished, half screaming it.

"WHAT?". It came from two different sides of the room, in two completely different tones.

On one side was Alice, her face full of joy. She crossed the room, grabbed her niece by the hands, as they both started jumping up and down, screaming. The other shout came from Bella, who was stood near the back door, her eyes full of anger, and her mouth open.

As Renesmee and Alice stopped jumping and screaming, everyone turned to look at Bella.

"Mum?". Renesmee was confused. She thought her Mum would have beaten even Alice to being the first to hug her newly-engaged daughter.

"Are you kidding? Please tell me this is a joke?"

"Mum, how can you say that? I thought you would be happy for us?" she said, her voice filled with hurt. Her eyes began to betray her and brim over with tears she did not want there.

"Bells?" said Jacob, the same look of hurt on his face too. He had always valued Bella's opinion on any aspect of his life, she had always been his best friend, though the good times and the bad. He had thought the hardest person to convince that this was a good idea would be Edward, but this had come as a shock to him too.

"Don't 'Bells' me. You asked my daughter to marry you? My 16 year old daughter?" she shouted at him, her hands in fists by her sides. She did not want to take a step forward, for fear that she would not stop…and not knowing what she would do when she finally reached Jacob, she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Come on guys" said Carlisle, to the rest of the family. "I think we should leave them to talk".

"It's ok, no need, I need to go for a walk, to clear my head". Bella said, her voice hard, flat, and cold. She headed out of the back door, and started walking.

Not getting far; as she came across the bench that Esme had designed. She had added to it the outside furniture, a short distance from the house, so that the family could admire the view of the forest. Most of the time they simply hunted there, their own private 'supermarket', as Jacob would joke.

She sat and sighed, wondering how her little girl had got to get so old and mature, to be getting married.

"Love? Are you ok?" Edward's soothing voice came from behind her, as she felt his hand run through her hair. He sat next to her, giving her his full attention. His piercing golden eyes seemed to reach right into the depths of her soul. No matter how often she looked at him, or for how long, she always got lost in Edward's eyes.

"Yeah...no...urgh, I don't know" she said, letting her head fall into her hands. "What just happened in there?" she asked, rhetorically. "Did you know about this?"

"It's hard not to know things when you can read minds" he replied, a small smile across his perfect mouth. Bella knew her husband better than that, he wasn't telling her everything.

"What I mean to ask...darling...is, did you know about this, before our very young daughter just announced it - in front of the whole family, may I add?"

He hesitated. Bella had her shield up, so was protecting her own thoughts. "Yes, I did. And before you get angry, Jacob asked me for my permission this morning"

"And you just gave it to him? No thought process, just plain old 'yes', no playing the protective father?" she accused. As soon as she said it, she wished she could take it back. Bella was never the best person to talk to when she had something on her mind. She knew Edward was always protective of Renesmee, sometimes maybe a little too much. She knew it was a stupid thing to say. She looked at Edward, who had a small smile on his face, and kindness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she apologised.

"I know you didn't, love. Don't worry, I have been reading his thoughts since the day we met, and believe it or not, he has never thought anything but good thoughts about our daughter. Respectable thoughts too. He seems to genuinely love our little girl...I mean, he has imprinted on her after all". He put his arm around Bella, and drew her in closer to him, breathing in her scent. Even as a vampire, she still smelt unbelievably wonderful to him.  
He gently kissed the top of her head. "I don't think I'm the best person to explain it though, I don't think I can do it the justice it deserves...over to you..." he said, as he stood up, and turned towards Jacob, who had come out to talk to Bella. He smiled at Edward as he passed him.

He put a reassuring hand on Jacob's shoulder as he passed to go back to the house. With a small nod and a smile from Jacob, he was gone…leaving him alone with Bella.

He decided to jump in at the deep end, figuring this situation couldn't get any worse. He sat down next to her, where Edward had previously been sat, and looked at her. He didn't quite know how to say what he felt - he loved Renesmee so much, and he couldn't fully put it into words.

Bella sat with her arms folded across her chest, resembling a sulking child. She was staring at the trees, watching them blow in the wind, and remained silent. She was embarrassed about her outburst, but also saw Jacob's pained expression before leaving the house. She was afraid to look at him, afraid to see that same expression - knowing it was her who caused it.

"So, you calmed down yet then, stressy-ass?" Jacob finally said jokingly, hoping to get a small smile out of her.

"Why Jake?"

"Because I don't like seeing you upset, you're my best bud"

"No, I don't mean 'why do you want to know if I've calmed down' - which I haven't by the way. What I want to know is why you have asked my only daughter to marry you? Has this got something to do with the Volturi?"

Jacob took a breath, and blew out slowly, trying to put his thoughts in some sort of order. "She means the world to me Bells...more than that in fact. You must know the feeling. You have Edward, and you have always told me that you could not exist without him". He ran his hand through his hair, and turned his whole body to face her. "I never used to understand it y'know. When you were human that is, I always used to blank it out. I didn't understand, because I didn't want to understand. I never tried to see that you were happy. She makes me smile, she makes life worth living. Please believe me when I say that without her, I am nothing but a shell. She makes me what I am inside". He looked on at Bella's face; his eyes seemed to plead with her to see it from his point of view, to look into his heart.

"Maybe this will help" said Renesmee, who had appeared silently behind Bella, as she put one hand on her mother's shoulder and the other on her cheek. Bella put her own hand on top of Renemsee's and held it to her face.

She could see the vision of the clearing, of the picnic, of Jacob's proposal, exactly as it had all happened. She could feel the wind on her own face, and the smell of the clearing. It was as if she had been there with them, watching the whole thing.

"See Mum, anyone who can propose with such beautiful words must be worth marrying, mustn't he?" she asked nervously, unsure of how her mum had felt about what she had seen. "...and the way Jake feels about me, I feel exactly the same way about him. Without a shadow of a doubt. He is the reason I smile when I cry, and as for marrying him – it's the most sensible decision I have ever made. I will always know I've made the right one".

"But you are so young Ness. How do you know you won't feel differently in five years time?". Bella spoke softly, and turned to Jacob. Despite having his head bowed, she could see the pain in his eyes. She knew it was because that thought was too painful for him. If Renesmee did decide that she didn't love Jacob, she could always just move on and find someone else…but Jacob could never change the way he felt about his imprint…and he didn't want to either.

"It doesn't matter Mum, I know I will never feel any differently. You were only young when you married Dad, and look at you now – you have a daughter and a very happy marriage" and Renesmee took Jacob's hand with her other. "I want to be as happy with Jake, as you are with Daddy. If a human and a vampire can fall in love, then surely a half-vampire and a werewolf can too? I love him Mum". Her voice was hopeful, but still with a hint of nervousness.

Bella felt her anger wash away, replaced with guilt, and remorse. She remembered the words Edward had used when he had proposed. So perfect and so...Edward.

"I'm so sorry to you both, with all of my heart, I'm sorry". She stood up from the bench, and guided Renesmee into the space. "You are such a perfect couple, and Jake, I'm so privileged that you are a part of our family. I know you will take good care of our daughter. I just didn't want you to rush into anything. But I can see now that, no matter how long you wait to be married, you will always love each other so much. You have my blessing. I just hope you can accept my apology?"

"There was never any need to apologise" said Jacob, taking Renesmee's vacant hand. "You have always told me the truth Bella, always. And I appreciate that. I'm just happy that you are ok with this. I know it's the right thing for both of us"

"Thanks Jake. Ness?" She turned to her daughter, who had sat there silently. "Do you forgive me honey?"

Renesmee stood up, and pulled Bella into a hug. "Of course I forgive you Mum" she whispered into her ear. "I know you didn't mean it"

"Thank you" she said to the both of them. She placed a kiss on Renesmee's cheek. "Now I think I have one more apology to make…". She turned, and made her way back to the house, where the rest of the family were waiting, leaving the happy couple sat on the bench, entwined in each others arms.

**It's a bit mushy, but we all love a bit of mush every now and again don't we? Especially with our lovely Twilight boys. **

**What do you think to Bella's reaction? Do you think Edward should have had more of a response? Let me know what you think, it's always appreciated. **

**As always – read and review – I love it!**

**Thanks. xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 9 - The Hunger

As she unzipped her backpack, and put her books into it, she sighed. Monday morning had come around far too quickly for Renesmee's liking. She had had such a full weekend, and had so much to ponder over; that she hadn't really thought about what she was gong to say to Hannah. _"Maybe Hannah with speak to me first?"_ she thought to herself. _"Or maybe she won't speak to me at all? She may just sit there in silence. Or what if she doesn't come in today, so she doesn't have to see me?"  
_  
"Don't worry, it will be fine, I wish you would stop worrying"

"Jake? Since when can you read minds?". She narrowed her eyes, as her brain tried to wake itself from the previous nights slumber.

"Your Dad asked me to see if you were ok, he could hear you mentally torturing yourself. I think because we are soon to be married, he trusts me with you a little more". He smiled widely, and Renesmee knew was his 'i'm-feeling-kinda-smug' smile.

"Good, it's about time. He knows I'll always be safe with you, but what am I going to do today at school? You're not going to be there to hold my hand are you?"

"No, but I don't know what you're worrying about, it will all be fine. Look on the bright side; if she decides she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore, at least you don't have to keep pretending we're all normal". Jacob shrugged. He always saw the world as black and white. If there wasn't a problem rearing its ugly head right in front of his face, then he thought everything would be fine. Renesmee sometimes envied her fiancée for that. She wishes she could sometimes just forget her problems, and chill out like Jacob did.

"Yeah, suppose so" she said sarcastically cheerful. "Well, I guess I better get going, would you mind driving me today please? I would run, but need a bit of moral support right now. If I could drag you to class with me too, believe me, I would".

"Sure sure. I don't have to be at work for another hour yet. C'mon sweetness, your carriage awaits" he said, his hand held out, ready to take her bag for her.

The ride to school was quiet. Jacob kept trying to make idle chatter every now and then, but Renesmee could tell it was all just an act; to make her feel more relaxed.

The truth was, now that her Dad was not within hearing distance of her thoughts, her mind took over again, and washed her with a huge wave of dread. _"What if she has figured out they were vampires in her dreams? What if she has put two and two together and realised exactly what is it about her best friend's family that is so different? But vampires are seen as fiction to humans so maybe she won't think that far? But she's a smart person, so she's bound to have noticed!". _She fought with herself internally, swaying one way then another.

Jacob pulled into the school grounds, and drove up to the end of the car park, as close to the main doors as he could get. Renesmee sat in silence for a few seconds longer than she normally would, staring ahead at the big, dull building.

"Nervous?". Jacob's voice was soothing, but searching also.

"Mm-hmm" she hummed at him, nodding her head slightly. She never thought that a human finding out about them would affect her so much. But then again, she had never had a best friend before – Hannah was the perfect best friend for her, and now there was a chance she had lost her.

"Well, I guess I had better go then, eh?". She pulled herself out of her trance, and leaned over to kiss Jacob. She then proceeded to pull him into a strong hug, much stronger than she usually did. There was desperation in her hug. "Love you Jakey" she whispered in his ear, her voice breaking a little.

"Love you too Ness...and don't worry, everything will be fine".

She smiled, and got out of the car, her stomach full of butterflies, but not the good kind.

As Jacob pulled away, she could see across the car park, her parents, and her Aunts and Uncles were pulling up.

_"Dad, if you get any kind of sign that she thinks we are vampires, even the smallest thought, will you please come and get me out of class? I really don't think I could handle her grilling me on the subject right now and especially not at school"_ she thought, knowing Edward would be listening.

She felt her bag vibrate, and opened up her phone. 'Ok honey. If you need us, your Mum and I are just on the other side of school. Don't worry, stay calm, I'm sure you are worrying over nothing. Love Dad x x x'. She looked up from her phone, and saw her Mum and Dad hand in hand, stood against their car, smiling back at her.

Entering the classroom was bad enough, but actually getting to her seat seemed to take forever. It felt like the classroom had suddenly gotten bigger, and the more she walked, the further it stretched. As she sat, she saw Hannah enter the room, spot her, and immediately put her head down, as she walked over. She sat next to Renesmee, in her usual seat, and took out her books, not once saying a word.

"Right, slightly different assignment this week guys" said Mr Green, the history teacher. "We are going to look into your histories instead this time. You are going to do a presentation to the class about your ancestors. You can go back as far as you like, but it needs to be informative, visual, and most of all, only 5 minutes long please? Ok, well, lets get started, no time like the present" and he giggled to himself at his own little joke. Renesmee smiled, she liked Mr Green.

He was in his mid 30's, tall, with short dark hair, and always wore his shirts with the top button undone, and no tie. It was always the same style every day. No-one made fun of him though, not like they did the other teachers, everyone loved him. He was like a really cool, older brother. He reminded her of a thinner version of Emmett.

Her mind started again, this time about something different - what was she going to do about the assignment? She couldn't very well explain to the class that her parents were actually her grandparents, her brother and sister were her parents, and her other brothers and sisters were her aunt and uncles. That her father is over 100 years old, and her grandfather is over 300 years old. Or that they are vampires. Oh yeah, and her fiancée is a werewolf!

Just as Renesmee put her head down to start her assignment, completely bewildered as to what to write, she noticed Hannah looking at her, out of the corner of her eye, and then quickly looked away. If she wasn't half vampire, she may have missed it, but no, she definitely saw it.

Renesmee looked up, and gave Hannah a small smile, then looked back to her paper. She didn't want to seem too eager to speak to Hannah, in case Hannah was really just looking in her direction, not actually at her. Renesmee chanced one more look at Hannah, and saw that she was smiling back at her.

"Hi" she whispered, so that Mr Green didn't hear.

"Hi back" Hannah was now moving her chair closer to Renesmee's, wanting to continue their conversation. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was ok, yours?"

"Really long to be honest. I was expecting a call from Jack" she saw Renesmee's confused look "You know Jack? From Physics? The guy I have had a huge crush on for like, forever? Well, we have been kinda hanging out, and just getting to know each other, and we were going to go do something on Sunday. I wanted to ask you and Jacob to come along, but I left my phone charger at your house on Friday night, so my phone has been off all weekend" she looked sad, but slightly annoyed at herself too. Renesmee on the other hand was ecstatic on the inside. It felt like it had always done with Hannah - easy. She was so easy to talk to.

So Hannah hadn't been ignoring her messages, it was just that her phone was off. Now it all made sense. "What are you smiling at?" asked Hannah, with a slight smirk on her face too, in response to whatever it was that Renesmee was grinning at.

"I had been messaging you all weekend, trying to get in touch with you, and since you hadn't gotten back to me, I thought that it was because of what happened on Friday night". She saw Hannah playing with her hands, head bent down, clearly uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Renesmee was wishing she could tell her the real reason she had been worrying - that maybe Hannah had finally seen the Cullens were freaks just like everyone else, or worse, that she knew more than she should do.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that"

"What? What are you sorry for?"

"For upsetting your family. You know, waking them up in the middle of the night, crying like a child...". She was speaking in hushed whispers now, looking at the faces of the other students, to see if anyone had heard them.

"It's not like that; they were really worried about you. Why did you leave so early on Saturday?"

"You mean besides the fact that I had embarrassed myself the night before?" Renesmee was now the one with her face towards her feet. "Well, Dad had to leave for a business trip. He is going to be gone for two weeks, so we both went for some breakfast before he left, and to say a proper goodbye. I would have asked you to come too, but I didn't want to wake you. Alice and Bella saw me before I went though; Alice even asked if I wanted to go shopping with you all next weekend".

"Ooh, you're coming too? Aww, brilliant, it's going to be great. No boys, just the girls"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Bella wants me there though. I mean I know she is your sister and all…"

"What makes you say that?" asked Renesmee, not bothering to cover up the shock in her voice. She wondered what her Mum could have done to give Hannah that impression.

"She was shaking her head behind my back when Alice asked, like she didn't want me to go". Renesmee knew exactly why this was...her mum wasn't expecting to be able to go shopping, she thought they were all going to die at the hands of the Volturi. Despite talking with her best friend again, she could not help thinking about the red eyes that were soon to arrive.

"To be honest, she hates shopping, she was probably shaking her head at Alice because she didn't want to go herself" said Renesmee, with a nervous laugh, hoping Hannah would buy it. It wasn't necessarily untrue - her mother despised having to go shopping.

"Oh really? She hates shopping? That must have been it then. She did hug me before I went, and said goodbye and stuff..."

Renesmee relaxed more now.

"So, you and Jack?" asked Renesmee, trying to change the subject, so they didn't have to talk about her family...and so she didn't have to think about the Volturi with her family.

"Yeah, we have been talking for a while now, and getting closer, but I'm so nervous every time I'm with him. He's so cute, and he seems to like me too" squealed Hannah, and they both laughed.

"Glad to see you're both enjoying the assignment" said Mr Green sarcastically, with a smile, as he walked down the aisle of students. He said no more on the subject, and walked on. He knew that Hannah and Renesmee were good students, and had no worries about them completing their assignments.

As he went past, Renesmee turned her attention back to Hannah. "Oh, and I have something big to tell you...". Hannah didn't say a word, but waited with raised eyebrows, intrigue all over her face. "Promise not to scream? Because that would have Mr Green over here again in a shot". Hannah nodded, looking slightly scared now, but still curious. "Well, at the weekend...Jake asked me to marry him...and I said yes!". Hannah, knowing she wasn't able to scream, grabbed Renesmee's hand, and squeezed. She looked at the ring on Renesmee's finger. Her mouth was open, as if she was screaming, but she was careful not to let any sound come out.

Renesmee smiled, she had her friend back, even though she had never lost her in the first place.

After a while, Hannah let go and briefly closed her mouth. "I think Gareth is going to be a bit disappointed though, think he was expecting you to be Renesmee Wood before long"

"Don't be silly, Gareth and I are just friends…in fact, we're not even that, we just know each other from school" scoffed Renesmee. "No, it's going to be Renesmee Carlie Black" she said proudly, holding her head high, just as she did in the clearing. Her new name somehow made her feel important, strong.

"So there is a reason for shopping at the weekend then?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" replied Renesmee, "Well, it was just going to be a normal shopping trip, but now…I think Alice wants to start looking for wedding stuff…and anyway, I need my bridesmaids with me" and she gave Hannah a big smile.

"Serious? Really? You want me to be a bridesmaid? Oh my gosh, wow!"

"So, you will do it?"

"Oh yes, no question Ness. I can't wait"

The day for Renesmee flew by after that, thoughts of friends and shopping trips and weddings in her head.

Jacob was waiting in the car park after school, with his arms crossed over his huge chest, and leaning against the bonnet of his car. He looked perfect to Renesmee, as she walked closer to him, unable to hide her smile.

She could see a group of girls in the year above her staring at him, and trying to get his attention, but it made Renesmee smile more knowing that he wasn't taking his eyes away from her. She still couldn't believe that this gorgeous man had asked her to marry him. As she got closer, she ran at him, and threw herself into his open arms. She felt so good, it felt right.

"It's ok Jake, she just left her charger at the house, that's why she never got back to me, she is still my friend, she's coming shopping with us too..." she said, rambling, and cuddling up to his chest. "…and I've also asked her to be a bridesmaid…if that's ok with you?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"I take it we're talking about Hannah" he replied, with raised eyebrows and a melting smile. "I told you so" he added, smugly, still with the same beautiful smile. "And of course I don't mind about her being bridesmaid. You could have Seth as your head bridesmaid for all I care, as long as you say 'I do' on the day. That's all I want"

"Oh, Jake of course I will. It will be the happiest day of my life. Hannah is so happy for us, she can't wait for the wedding"

"Neither can I Princess, it's going to be fantastic...the event of the year". Renesmee looked up and kissed him, not caring who could see.

They got into the car, and began exiting out of the car park, slowing to let other students pull out of their parking spaces ahead of them. Turning to the right, they could see Hannah and Jack saying goodbye to each other, smiling sweetly and staring longingly into each others eyes.

"Who's the guy?" asked Jacob, directing his attention back to the road.

"That's Jack, he's from our Physics class. He and Hannah really like each other"

"I can see they do, they haven't looked away from each other yet" teased Jacob, smirking.

"I'm sure it's only what you and I look like Jakey" she replied, putting her hand on top of his, and looking out of the window.

Renesmee was content sitting like that for a few more minutes, before she could feel a slight burning sensation in the back of her throat. It made her feel uncomfortable, and she recognised it instantly. She needed blood.

She was able to eat human food, as was Jacob, but every so often, her vampire side would cry out. Every few months, she would need to go hunting for her food, just like the rest of her family. To let her primal instincts take over.

She hated the thought of hurting animals, and even tried sucking the blood from raw steaks once, but to no avail. She realised it's not just about the blood; it's about the hunt too. She was, after all, a deadly predator...or at least half of one.

"You mind if we hunt when we get home?" she asked.

"Of course not. I thought you would have needed it long before this though, to be honest. You haven't gone this long in a while"

"I think it may have been the whole 'Hannah' thing that was distracting me. Y'know, taking my attention away for a bit". She knew she would have to hunt soon. The burning was getting worse, not painful, just very wearisome.

As they arrived home, Jacob turned off the engine, and took Renesmee's face into his hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, they're almost as black as your pupils" he assessed. He knew Renesmee's hunting habits by now, and always went from the darkness of her eyes. Even though she had brown eyes, they would be slightly lighter after she had hunted. It was not a dramatic change, and the only ones to notice, however, were her family.

"Is it that bad?" she asked, cringing. It was as if she had asked about a spot on her face, or a bad hairstyle. She hated the thought that Jacob would see her at her worst, but the other side of her argued that he had also seen her take down a full grown stag before, and drink it dry, so black eyes were nothing to worry about.

He nodded, got out of the car, and walked around to the other side. He opened her door, and took her bag, whilst she inspected her eyes in the passenger side mirror. "OK, let's do this" she said determinedly, getting out and closing the door.

The hunt was better than she had anticipated. She needed it a little more than usual, so her senses were more alert, more awake. She caught the scent of some Elk a few minutes in, and led the way, with Jacob bringing up the rear, in wolf form. She took down the first one with ease, and drained it much more quickly than she had expected. Jacob was a few yards away, merely observing.

When Renesmee needed to hunt this badly, he liked to keep focused and alert, until she was more in control of her thirst. Once she had had two more, he relaxed a bit, and began feeding himself.

He took down a large stag first, eating greedily and quickly. After the next four animals were found and finished, and he could see that Renesmee was done, he changed back to his human form. Walking back to the house, they were both quiet, full from their kill. Despite the calming silence, Renesmee just simply had to ask, "Why do you wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you always wait for me to, y'know, eat first". She said the last bit carefully, trying not to ponder on it. Once Renesmee had hunted, she was more human again, and therefore didn't like to think about the needs of her vampire side. "Is it a gentlemanly thing, like pulling out a chair for a lady at the dinner table, or something?"

Jacob laughed. "No, it's nothing like that". He knew he could trust Renesmee with any thought, secret or desire he had ever had, or would ever have. He knew she would never laugh at him. "It's just when you really need to hunt, you always seem more vampire to me - which is a good thing!", he reassured her. He could see slight panic on her face, like she thought he found her less attractive. "...but I do however, understand that you are less in control of yourself until you have fed a little bit first".

"I still don't understand"

"Well, imagine if a Nomad vampire came along, just as you were feeding, and attacked you because you are half human...or even worse, a human came along and you attacked...I would be alert and on my guard, to sort it out. It's just so you don't get hurt and so you don't do anything you would regret" he finished.

"Oh". She took Jacob's hand, and continued walking. "I didn't know that's how I was. I'm sorry I make you wait each time". She watched the ground as she walked, with her head bent.

"Ness, you don't make me do anything, I do it because I want to. I would never be able to even function if I let my guard down, and something were to happen to you. That's why I do it, silly. It's because you mean so much to me, that I can wait a little before I eat". He stopped and turned her to face him. "Plus you look kinda sexy when you hunt" he said, with a wicked smile playing across his lips.

"Sexy?" she scoffed, "How can I look sexy, taking the life of a defenceless animal? Running round like a crazy woman on a mission?" She smiled slightly, her eyebrows raised.

"I dunno, you just do". He kissed her passionately, but lightly at the same time. "Fiancés are allowed to think what they want about their future wives you know!" he said, in a very 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Hey, if you think I'm sexy, I'm not going to talk you out of it", as she held up her hands in mock defence, as they continued back to the house. They chatted and laughed and joked all the way back, in good spirits from the days events.

"You feel better now darling?" asked Esme, hugging Renesmee, as they walked through the back door.

"Yes, thanks Grandma"

"How many?" interrupted Emmett. She knew exactly what he was asking; he asked it every time she went hunting.

"3 Uncle Emmett, so no, before you ask, I've still not beaten your record"

"I don't think your Uncle gets that it's not a competition Ness" said Rosalie, as she walked though the room. "You're bigger than everyone else Emmett, so of course you are going to eat more!"

Emmett smiled regardless, and Edward sighed. Emmett was reminiscing about the hunt again. He had once managed to take down 7 animals in one trip. No-one had beaten him so far, and he was so proud of himself for that.

"Jake had 5 though" she added, smiling wickedly as she said it.

"Yeah, Emmett, I'm getting close" Jacob was smiling too, but in his smug way he sometimes does. Emmett's happy expression dropped.

"Well, you're werewolf, so it doesn't count"

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, you're always eating. Seriously man, how are you not the size of a house?"

"Haven't you noticed Em - he is the size of a house" said Bella, sweeping through the room to put her books on the table, giving Jacob a wink as she went. "He will be bigger than you one day" she said, turning back to face them all.

"And until that time, I'm still the winner". He was holding his arms up in the air, like a champion would.

As he walked out of the room, giving himself a mental pat on the back, Bella drew in the images of her beloved family. Jacob and Renesmee watching TV, Edward sat at his piano, Alice and Jasper playing chess, the others in various other parts of the house...She looked at the people she loved and cherished more than anything in the whole world. She thought about the memories they had together, all the times they had shared, and laughed, and cared for each other. She wondered if this was going to be the last few days they had to be a family.

She felt a tender hand on her shoulder, as the calm feeling engulfed her. She put her hand on her brothers; she closed her eyes, and took a deep, yet unnecessary, breath.

"Thanks Jazz" she said, looking at Jasper's face. "I don't know what I would do without you sometimes".

"No matter what happens Bella, we will be together, and at least Nessie and Jake will be far away" said Alice, getting up, and joining her and Jasper. "She is our main priority, and as long as she is not with the Volturi, and is with Jacob, she will be perfectly safe".

"I hope so" replied Bella gravely.

**Well, there you have it...the next part of my version of how things would go for the Cullens and Jacob after Breaking Dawn. I hope you are all liking what you read so far, please keep the reviews coming, it keeps me happy and keeps me writing. When i read your lovely words of support, i want to write more for you, ha ha. **

**The next chapter will be posted shortly, i promise. **

**Until then...much love readers. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

**Chapter 10 - Manipulation can be a beautiful thing  
**  
As the days grew closer, Renesmee tried to take her mind off everything - things she couldn't change - by trying to concentrate on her school work. Her biggest project was "Where did I come from?", which was the one Mr Green had assigned them, about their ancestors.

Since Mr Green had been taken ill, and was therefore going to be absent for the foreseeable future, they were answering to a substitute teacher, Mr Callahan. He was the kind of teacher who revelled in making students lives harder - he was angry at the world and everyone in it. Renesmee imagined that Mr Callahan lived alone, eating microwave meals for one and watching re-runs of his favourite shows each night, being as antisocial out of school as he was in school.

She had asked him if she could do a slightly different project one day, during class, but he had refused her point blank. He didn't even ask her why she wanted to do it differently, or what ideas she had in mind, like Mr Green would have done. He simply sat on his wooden throne of a teacher's chair, unbuttoned his beige, woollen cardigan, and began reading his book, clearly indicating that the matter was closed, and that the conversation was over.

Even Hannah had tried to explain Renesmee's 'adoption' situation to him, but she was just given detention for interfering, which Renesmee sat in with her of course. She could not let her best friend do detention for her, without at least keeping her company. No matter what the situation was, it always seemed easier with Hannah by her side.

She knew the project was going to be tricky, she would never be able to tell the truth about herself, and as the project went towards a large percentage of her final grades, she figured that her first year of school was going to be a lot tougher than she had expected.

Wearing 'killer' high heels, a black pencil skirt, and a smart, white blouse, Esme arrived at school at the end of the day to pick up her 'daughter'. When Renesmee walked out of class with the rest of the students, she saw Esme sitting cross-legged in one of chairs under the windows, looking as stunningly beautiful as she always did, but very businesslike also.

"Erm...Mum, what are you doing here?" she asked, looking around her, at the other students, as if one of them were to see Esme and suddenly guess their secret. A few of the boys did look at Esme, but they were too captivated by her to think anything.

"I'm here to see Mr Callahan...about your 'ancestors' project" she added, noticing the confused look on Renesmee's face, which quickly turned to a look of horror.

"Oh no, you can't, he will hate me even more than he already does if you do that!"

"Don't be silly dear; I'm only going in for a chat. It's not like I'm going to bite his head off or anything", she said, smiling sweetly. Renesmee spotted the little joke her Grandma had just made, their own private little joke, but she was took horrified to respond.

Before she knew it, Esme stood up, flicked her hair - which had been styled into waves around her shoulders - and was in the classroom, with the door shut behind her.

Renesmee sat in the seat that her grandma had occupied just moments before, and waited...and waited...and waited. She watched as the cars left the car park, one by one, and less and less students walked down the halls.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the door opened, the sound of laughter spilling out.

"Well, it's been lovely meeting you Mrs Cullen, and thank you for coming to see me personally"

"It's my pleasure Mr Callahan...sorry, Bob" she corrected herself, as she saw the raised eyebrows of the clearly smitten teacher. "It's always nice to speak to such an understanding person"

"And don't forget about the student ball next month, I hope we can count on your support as a parent chaperone?"

"I wouldn't miss it, I'm actually looking forward to it" she giggled.

Renesmee looked up. "_Since when does Grandma giggle?"_ she thought to herself.

"Well, goodbye, and erm...don't be a stranger Mrs Cullen"

"Please, call me Esme"

"Esme" he repeated, her name falling from his tongue. He too had been enchanted by Esme, her beauty and her brains.

Realising Renesmee was still stood with them, he pulled himself out of the dream he was in, and composed himself. "See you in class tomorrow Renesmee" he finished, a broad smile taking up most of his, otherwise scowling face.

"What just happened?" she asked dazed, as she got into the passenger seat of Esme's blue BMW, and fastened her seat belt.

"I just thought that I should explain your situation to the one person in school who needs to understand it right now"

"Huh?"

"Put it this way honey - you are now allowed to do your project differently. He said he will brainstorm with you tomorrow in class". She looked very pleased with herself, as she drove along the quiet back roads that led to the house. Renesmee thought she understood why she looked pleased with herself.

Esme had always been beautiful, even as a human. She had seen photographs of Esme, and she was an extremely pretty human, but as a vampire, she was breathtaking. Despite her beauty, she had never flaunted it, or used it for her own personal gain. Esme was always very humble in that respect. Although, today was different.

As she and Carlisle were supposed to be Renesmee's parents, they had agreed it would have a better outcome being tackled by Esme. She had certainly enjoyed turning on the charm with Mr Callahan, and it had resulted in Renesmee getting what she needed.

"But what I don't understand is, how did you know? I never told anyone...Dad!" she declared, as it all clicked into place in her head.

"Yes. He heard you worrying about it in your sleep, of all things. Obviously, he and your mother couldn't just walk in and ask for you, not whilst they are supposed to be your brother and sister, so he had a quiet word with me and your Grandpa"

"What did you say to him? Mr Callahan I mean"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him that we're all vampires, who are hundreds of years old, and so it would have to be a very long essay and a lot longer than 5 minutes" she laughed to herself. "I just simply explained that we adopted you a few years ago, but that your past is not something we like to bring up, and we would appreciate it if you were allowed to concentrate on the present instead"

"And he just said 'yes'? Just like that?"

Esme nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Wow!"

"He's really a very nice man"

"Who? Callahan? Are you kidding?"

"Well, he was very pleasant to me"

"Yeah, he would be. He couldn't stop drooling over you…my Grandma!". Renesmee sounded horrified by the thought.

Esme chuckled once more, as she smoothly pulled the car into the Cullen's long driveway.

Walking into the house, arm in arm, both wearing perfect smiles, they were greeted at the door by Carlisle.

"I take it by the looks on your faces that everything went well?" he asked, kissing Renesmee on the top of her head, and kissing his wife gently on the cheek, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Oh, Grandpa, you should have seen it. If Grandma had asked him to throw himself under a bus, he would have done that too!"

"That's why she was the best one for the job" he said, looking proudly on at Esme. "I knew he would see it your way honey"

"Yeah, thanks Grandma" said Renesmee, throwing her arms around Esme, in gratitude for having played the perfect role. "Now, about the dance..." she trailed off, pulling away from Esme slightly, so she could look up at her face.

"Don't worry, I've got a feeling I'm going to come down with a bad case of flu that day unfortunately", and she made her way upstairs to change into something she felt more suited to, laughing as she went. Less than a minute later, she was back in the room, in her black trousers, blue jumper, and her hair pulled back into a neat bun.

"That's better" she said, walking back over to them. "So, do you have any ideas what you would like to do with your project?"

"Nope! Hannah is almost done, so I might ask her for some ideas. She has got a huge box full of old stuff her grandmother left her before she died...letters, diaries, pictures" she reeled off, just as her parents walked in. "I think I'm going to do exactly what you suggested though Grandma - I'm going to focus on the present". She realised she meant more than just her school work.

"_Erm…Daddy dearest…do you have something you would like to apologise for?"_ she thought, without so much as a 'hello'. She raised her eyebrows with expectancy.

Edward strolled over, and put his arm around his daughter. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was planning to speak to your Grandma about you. That was wrong of me, I should have come to you first"

"I guess it's ok Dad. If I had known, I probably would have just ruined the plan anyway" she concluded. As if out of no-where, Edward looked up, and stared into the distance, as if listening to something far away.

"Edward?" Bella asked nervously, crossing the room, to where her husband stood.

"Alice has got an update. They will be here tomorrow evening". The whole room fell silent, absorbing the new information.

Bella moved in between Edward and Renesmee, putting her arms around each of their waists, and pulling them in closer to her. "Well, at least Nessie will get a few hours of school before she and Jake need to leave". It was Edward's musical voice that broke the heavy silence.

"But Dad..." she began to protest, throwing her arms in the air.

"No Ness" He could read her mind, and knew what she was going to say before she had even said it. "We need to show the Volturi that we are a normal family, the way we have always been. Nothing to feel threatened about, nothing different about us, but if you are here, it may provoke an attack"

"Mum?". She looked at her young mother, turning her full 'I-love-you-mummy' stare on her. As much as Bella wanted to give in and let her have her own way, she knew it would not be safe. Besides that, she would also never defy her husband.

"Listen to your father Nessie, he's right. They need to see that the only thing that has changed is the fact that you are now grown up, and in control of yourself. But we will not do that with you here". Her voice was stern, but quiet. "Aro has a gift that will come in useful. He can do just what he did last time and read our thoughts". Bella kept her arm around protectively around her child, with her eyes, worriedly set upon her husband.

"Right Ness, Jake is staying with you, we will all just be minutes away if you need us" said Carlisle, later that night.

The whole family, except Renesmee and Jacob, were going out hunting, ready for the following day. They didn't know what to expect, the Volturi very rarely left Volterra, so to make a second trip, to something they had already seen was unusual and unnerving. Even Carlisle, who spent a few decades with the Volturi getting to know them, was a little unsettled by this, but remained calm never the less.

He concluded it would do nothing for family morale if the calm one of the family panicked. Jasper, however, had become busy over the past few days building up to the altercation – he had been trying to calm the feelings of everyone, and in turn had become mentally tired. The hunt would do him some good.

"It's ok" said Jake, "She's safe with me"

"Behave yourself mister, I mean it" warned Bella, waving a finger at him, as she was dragged out the back door, by an eager Emmett.

"C'mon Sis, let's see if you can take down more than me!" he bellowed at her, with his big voice booming around the silent woodland.

"Bells!" said Jacob, with wide eyes, surprised at the accusation in her tone as she left. "Ness?" he shouted, as he turned and made his way up the stairs.

"In here" she shouted back to him from her room. She was in the en-suite, brushing her teeth. Jacob sat on her bed, and waited for her, as she brushed through her hair. By the time she was done, he had moved his position, now laid with his hands under his head at one end of the bed, and his feet hanging off the other end.

"Erm...your's is down there" she said but unable to stop the smirk on her face, pointing to the air bed that Bella had prepared on the floor for Jacob to sleep on.

"So your Mum knows that you are still...pure...then?" he asked, with a devilish look on his face.

"When my Dad can read minds, then yeah, I'd say there is a good chance they both know. I think that's why Dad trusts you now. Although, I know we are waiting until we are married, but you will have to be careful of your thoughts afterwards too. Dad would literally kill you if it got too explicit in there!", and she placed the tip of her slightly chilled finger to his forehead. She crossed the bedroom, to the wardrobe, where she started getting out her clothes, ready for the morning. She yawned, and stretched, realising how tired she really was.

The day's events had taken it's toll on her mental limit, and she felt more sleepy with every passing second.

"You ok baby?" he asked, his tones hushed to a whisper.

"Yeah, I just…". She couldn't finish her sentence, she already felt that her time with her family was limited, but to actually say it out loud was just too much for her to bear.

"Ok, I'll let you sleep Princess" he said noticing her hesitancy to talk. He got off the bed, and walked over to her in one massive step. He picked her up, supporting her back with one hand, and the other under her legs. He bent his head to hers and kissed her gently, before setting her down on the bed. "Dream of me" he whispered, rubbing noses with her, and then laying on his bed on the floor.

"I always do wolf-man" she giggled, as she closed her eyes, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Esme showing off her alluring side? i had to write it in, her beauty is rarely mentioned, and being the beuatiful vamp that she is, i thought she should have some 'spotlight' time, ha ha. **

**What do you think about Renesmee and Jacob's relationship so far? I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas for future chapters. All ideas welcome guys. **

**Please read and review, it makes me smile and write much quicker, to please you all, ha ha. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, **

**The next chapter, oohhhhh! I took a lot of time over this one, and hope I've got it right, but please let me know your thoughts – I hope you are not disappointed! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related.**

Chapter 11 - Mind Games

She walked through the forest, her legs feeling like lead weights, not moving as fast as she needed them to. Her eyes scanned every inch of the dark green woodland, not finding what she was so desperately searching for - her family.

"Please don't let me be too late - Please!" she was begging with herself, not noticing the branches scratching at her arms and legs as she went. Just as she approached the edge of the trees, the clearing came into sight. She slowly shuffled forward, trying to be as quiet as possible, but not able to keep her feet from moving swiftly.

"It's about time, we have been waiting a long time for you, young one" said a voice, unrecognisable, yet somehow familiar. It made her feel cold and slightly sick.

Even with her half-vampire eyesight, she could not see the face that the sweetly chilling voice belonged to. Everything around her seemed fuzzy, unfocused.

"Ness, RUN!" screamed Jacob, and as if someone had switched on a huge light in the dark forest, his voice triggered her senses. She could now see - he was on his knees, in no more than his cut off jeans as usual, with four hooded figures stood around him, and with two additional figures holding his arms. There were another four figures stood in the middle of the clearing, huddled together, talking between themselves in hushed tones that even her vampire hearing couldn't detect.

One was facing her, completely still. She could not see the face underneath the hood, but she knew that he was staring at her…examining her…seemingly weighing up the options.

The same voice spoke again, "Could this have been avoidable? Was there any other way? You may always wonder sweet Renesmee, but now you will never know, will you?". He raised his arm, and pointed a pale, fragile looking finger towards four much larger, menacing characters – each one faceless, hidden by their hoods too. As Renesmee shifted her eyes over, they moved aside, symmetrically, to reveal...

Renesmee's head was thrown to one side, as she was sick at the foot of the nearest tree, holding onto the lowest branch for support. She felt as though her head was spinning, she couldn't think – her brain refused to work, seemingly shutting down.

When she dared to look back up, it confirmed her worst fears...there were eight piles of ashes, smouldering on the grass. One for every member of her family. She was too late. They were gone.

"Renesmee, go! Get out of here!" Jacob repeated louder, as he was dragged over to the leader.

"NO, no, don't...Please!" she cried, as she tried to move forward. She felt like her legs were not attached to her body, she could not feel anything - they were numb. Still struggling, she could see Jacob kicking and punching, flailing his arms wildly, but to no avail. She knew she had to try to save him. He was all she had left now.

Trying harder to move her legs and feet was useless. She could do nothing. It felt like she was rooted to the ground, as if she were one of the trees, under which she was currently shaded.

She pulled her gaze back up to see the figures, all of them, rounding on a defenceless Jacob. "Why is he not phasing?" she asked herself, in her already over-working mind.

Moving closer to him, Jacob was obscured from view, his perfect, yet terrified face, shadowed by black, billowing cloaks.

"Argh...Noooo...Noooooooooo!".

Renesmee squeezed her eyes shut, as she heard his last screams.

"JAKE! JAKE! PLEASE NO! JAKE!"

"Ness? Nessie...wake up!". She could feel shaking, as she opened her eyes. Jacob was crouched over her, each of his hands on her shoulders. "You ok?" he asked, worry all over his face. His eyebrows were pulled together, and his eyes were rapidly scanning her face.

"Oh, Jake" she exclaimed, as she realised he was safe, that they all were safe. She sat up and pulled him forward into an unusually crushing hug. "I'm sorry" she said, letting him go, and sitting up to rest her back against her headboard. "I'm...erm...sorry I woke you up". She brushed her hair from her face with her hand. Her face was wet & cold. She figured it must have been from all of the sweating she had done.

Jacob was sat at the foot of her bed, not able to fully understand what had upset her so much. She decided, instantly, that she wasn't about to re-live her dream and explain it to him. She knew he would stress out too. She needed him at the moment, and she needed him to be...well...Jacob. Just Jacob. Besides, he would only tell her not to worry - she had been hearing that a lot lately, from everyone, and it really wasn't helping at all.

"Don't worry about waking me up Sweetie, what happened?"

"I don't know" she lied. She had never lied to Jacob before, and knew he would guess she was lying straight away, he would never buy it - and she was right.

"C'mon, you can tell me. If you can't even tell you're own fiancée, who can you tell?" he asked, his face was both kind and supportive.

"I know, but I really don't want to talk about it. Actually, I don't think I could, even if I wanted to"

"But you were screaming my name" he continued, looking nervous now. He was fiddling with the corner of her pink duvet as he spoke.

"Told you I would dream of you", and she, unsuccessfully, tried to pass off a weak smile. "It's nothing Jakey, just a silly dream"

"Well, it must have been something for you to have ripped one of your curtains down", pointing to the half exposed window. The lilac and pink lacy curtain she had pulled down was crumpled in a pile down the side of her bed.

_"Must have been when I was trying to reach Jake"_ she thought, and shivered, involuntarily.

"So you don't want to talk about it?"

She shook her head, keeping her lips tight, a little bit like a child would. She felt silly, not giving an answer, shaking her head like she was sulking, but in reality, she just didn't know what else to do. She was afraid to let Jacob know the truth, but she was more afraid of seeing what she saw again. It was too painful.

"Can I ask you something though? And please, be perfectly honest with me?". She nodded, and he continued on, "Was it about the wedding? Because if you have changed your mind...I guess that's cool...", but he swallowed hard, despite his words, and resumed fiddling with the duvet again with his head bent. Renesmee looked at him, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. "I mean, if you're having second thoughts, we could always go back to dating...or we can just be friends if you prefer?" and it sounded to her like the last part had to be forced out of his mouth.

She knew this was about the imprinting too. He loved her, but his imprinting meant he had to do what was best for her. He was compelled by some unseen force to make her happy, even if that meant watching her with someone else because she didn't want him. No matter how painful it was for him, she must be happy, he could not have it any other way - his mind would not let him, even if his heart was crying out for something else entirely.

"You can't be serious? What on earth goes through that head of your, Jacob Black? Of course I want to marry you, I want nothing more. The mere thought of becoming Renesmee Black is what has been keeping me going these past few days", and at vampire speed, she pulled herself out of bed, and sat herself in Jacob's lap. With one arm around his neck, and the other hand through his hair, she drew his face closer to hers. "You have been everything to me for almost 17 years now. You have protected me, cared for me and loved me the way a best friend and a boyfriend should. And once we get married, I know you will continue to do that as my husband" and she saw him smile when she said the word 'husband'. A goofy smile that only goofball Jacob could pull off and still look amazingly perfect. "How can I not want to marry you when you are my soul mate?"

"Yeah, I suppose I am kinda great aren't I?" and for the first time in a while, Renesmee laughed.

"Yes, you are. You're more than great - you're perfect...and you're all mine!". She pulled his head forward, and brought his warm lips to hers. Kissing him with such passion, that he would never question her level of love for him again, she remained sat in his lap. Slowing the kiss to a halt, she said, "Can I ask a favour?".

"Of course Beautiful, you name it, it's yours" he replied, dazed. Renesmee smirked, knowing her kiss had clearly caught him off guard.

"Would you lay with me tonight? Just until I fall back to sleep?" she added. "I know I will be safe with you" and she looked into his eyes, with her own huge brown eyes, pleading. As if under a spell, Jacob picked her up, and gently placed her back on the bed.

"Ok then, but please don't think about this whilst your Dad is about" he groaned, "He's finally starting to trust me, last thing I want to do is give him a reason to go back to square one again". As he said it, he eagerly got onto the bed. Renesmee got snuggled up under the duvet, with Jacob's arms around her, as he was laid on top of it. Just as she had expected, she was back to sleep in no time, this time dreaming of nothing.

As instructed, she was off to school the next morning. Even though her dream kept playing over and over in her mind, she recited her French homework in her busy little mind whenever her Dad was around. She did not want to cause him added worry.

Mr Callahan's lesson was first, and as her Grandma Esme had gone to a lot of trouble helping her, the least she could do was turn up. Mr Callahan was exactly as she had expected him to be - nice, polite, attentive. He loved any ideas she threw at him. She smiled as she thought of Esme, for making her life a little easier. She and Hannah chatted for a while, about everything and nothing, but she didn't really concentrate, she had more to think about.

The hour went by quickly. "Today of all days just had to fly by didn't it?" she grumbled to herself, grimacing, whilst putting her books into her bag.

As her lesson was over, she decided that the rest could wait - it had to wait - she had to be with her family right now.

She ran home, with her backpack on, letting the wind comb through her hair. Her legs were moving so quickly, though she did not get tired, it felt as if she needed a good run, to feel exhilarated before the dread. She threw her backpack on the chair by the door as she walked in the house.

"Hi Ness" called Alice from the kitchen.

"Hi. How did you know it was me? I thought you couldn't see me in visions?"

"Who else throws their bag on the chair?" and she smiled, with a quick nod of her head, in the direction of the door. She had emerged from the kitchen, carrying lots of plastic tubs of food in her hands - pies, cookies, pastries, meats and muffins.

"Why have you got all of that food Aunt Alice?"

"It's for the pack"

"Oh...right. Erm...why?". She was trying hard, her forehead creasing, trying to understand why a vampire, who doesn't eat human food, was cooking and baking, and making a feast for a bunch of werewolves.

"Well, since Billy and Emily are taking you in until...", she stopped. Pulling herself quickly back together, she carried on, "...until you are ready to come home, Esme, your Mum and I cooked for them all. It's the least we can do; we are so grateful that you are going to be in such a safe place". She knew she had heard it; the tone in Alice's voice was unmissable. She was scared too.

Renesmee took a big breath, knowing it was probably not worth asking, but if she didn't ask, she wouldn't know for sure. "Aunt Alice, please convince Mum and Dad to let me stay with you all? I can be helpful, I won't get in the way, I promise". Alice placed the boxes on the dining room table, turning to look at her niece with pure outrage.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are not staying, and there is to be no arguments on the matter. Do you hear me?". The voice came from her mother, who was at the foot of the stairs - one hand on the staircase, the other on her hip. "I said do you hear me?"

"But Mum, please?" pleaded Renesmee, as if it would do any good.

"No Nessie, it's not up for discussion - now don't make me go and get your father" she threatened. Renesmee knew she was not going to win. She never did when her father was involved. Sometimes, it was so inconvenient having a Dad who could read minds.

"Fine!" she replied, a little more aggressively than she had meant to.

"Good girl" and Bella moved from the staircase, to behind the sofa, with Renesmee's suitcase. She placed it on the sofa, and opened it up to put some of Renesmee's school books on top of the mountain of clothes inside.

"Mum, why is, practically, the whole of my wardrobe in there?" she asked. She was eyeing the huge bag.

"Erm..." Bella stumbled for an explanation. She looked over at Alice.

"Erm...Well, you never know what the weather is going to be like in La Push nowadays do you? I mean, it's been years since we were last there. It's just so you have something for every occasion". Alice looked as though she had even convinced herself, although she and Bella exchanged panicked glances. It was a couple of seconds before the realisation set in.

"Oh my gosh...you're packing me away...in case me and Jake never come back! You don't think we're going to have a family to come back to do you?" and she heard herself screaming at the top of her voice. Tears were flying down her soft cheeks. She had her hands by her sides, shaking as much as the rest of her body was.

"Honey, please don't cry. It may be fine, this is just a precaution" her Mum soothed, sounding sincere. She walked over to her daughter, and embraced her. Renesmee felt the love - 16 years worth of love, all rolled into one bone-crushingly, loving hug. They remained like that, like a stone sculpture for what felt like forever, but even if it was forever, it would still not be long enough for Renesmee. Bella pulled away from her daughter, and looked her into her eyes, and Renesmee nodded in agreement, seeming to know exactly what her mother was thinking. Holding onto each other with one arm, they both extended their other arms out, inviting Alice to a hug too. She quickly crossed the room, only too eager and joined in.

The next few hours passed in a blur. She decided that, seen as she had gone through the motions of making the changes to her project with Mr Callahan, she may as well get started on it. She sat on the large white, leather sofa, with Jacob sat on the floor at her feet. She numbly started writing.

Every so often, Esme would come by and bring her and Jacob some snacks, or drinks. Sometimes Bella or Edward would come see how her project is getting on, and stroke her hair, or give her a quick, unexplained hug. The only permanent fixture was her Uncle Jasper, who kept a constant vigil beside the bookcase on the other side of the room. He tried passing it off as reading, but Renesmee knew there was more to her serene feeling than there first seemed. Jacob was asleep at her feet, with his head rested against her legs, and Renesmee knew that without her Uncle's special ability, that wouldn't have been possible.

Jacob had become agitated and almost hormonal over the course of the morning, and she knew that the he had let his mind race around the upcoming events of the evening. There was nothing he could do either, and that frustrated him, he did not like feeling so useless. But right now, he was sleeping, not aware of the time ticking away, like she was. He was dreaming, calm dreams, thanks to her Uncle Jazz. She looked over at Jasper, and gave him a warming smile. Returning it, he knew that she was sending him a silent 'Thank You'.

"You ready Ness?" said Jacob, a couple of hours later, sitting next to her on the sofa, and pulling her out of her trance. Her stomach dropped, and she felt sick, as she nodded mechanically, and stood up, having to balance herself against Jacob's arm.

"Stupid jelly legs" she cursed herself in her head. She did not want to seem weak, not now, when the family needed her to be strong. Jacob picked up her bags, and her eyes followed his movements out of the front door, down the steps to the car. She watched him put the bags on the boot of the car, and then give a quick nod to Edward. That's when she saw all of her family members outside, all of them looking nervous and sad - even Emmett. Jacob took off towards the forest nearby and before he hit the shade of the trees, she saw him phase into the beautiful russet wolf she had always loved. Within moments he was back, as human as the rest of them...or at least as human looking as the rest of them anyway.

As she walked to the door, she made a silent promise to herself, "Just feel it. The pain is what I need. C'mon Renesmee, just say goodbye", and she saw her father pull her mother closer. "Sorry Daddy, didn't realise you were listening". She took a deep breath, and taking one last look around the room, she stepped out into the sunlight, where they waited patiently, silently, like statues. She continued down the steps, to come to them, already feeling the tears prick her eyes and she blinked wildly to hold them back.

Up first was Jasper, her constant mood elevator. His arms closed protectively around her shoulders, calm washing the anxiousness away.

"Uncle Jasper, please can I just feel what I feel just this once? I think it's what I need, to make it real". He nodded, solemnly, as the wave of pain came crashing around her again, making her gasp briefly.

Emmett and Rosalie were both next, as she took each of them in her arms, and hugged them together.

"We will see you again soon" said Rosalie, determined, and Renesmee saw the fight in her Aunt's eyes. She figured if you had been married to her Uncle Emmett for as long as her Aunt Rose had, his fighting spirit would rub off eventually. She was grateful to him for that, and she hugged him just a little bit tighter.

With silent tears making their way to her chin, she made her way over to her Grandparents, unaware of the wind that had picked up, or even that Jacob's hand had found its way around her waist. Esme was the first to reach her, kissing her on the cheek, and grasping both of her hands. She spent some time just looking into Renesmee's eyes, drinking in every detail of her youthful presence.

Renesmee lifted her hand to Esme's face, and instead of showing her a vision, she just remained that way.

"We love you, precious one" she whispered in Renesmee's ear, before stepping aside for her husband.

"Stay safe Nessie" said Carlisle, taking her in his arms, smiling his perfect smile at her. Letting her go, he reached round her to shake Jacob's hand. Hot on cold. With a simple smile, Carlisle's look said more than a thousand words ever could.

Turning, Alice stepped forward, no skipping or dancing as she usually did. She first held out her arms for Jacob, who reached her in a second, and picked her up in a bear hug. He could hear Bella sobbing tearlessly in the background, Edward holding onto her, as if he was holding her up.

"Please take care of her Jake" Alice asked, as he set her back on her feet.

"Will do Shortie, with my life" and she could see his eyes were now spilling over. His tears seemed to dry against his burning skin, as quickly as they appeared.

Alice moved around to Renesmee, pulling her close as she jokingly said "And make sure you keep those wolves in line, show them who's Boss". Letting her go was difficult. She loved Alice, not only as an Aunt, but also as a sister, friend and a confidant.

Taking the deepest of breaths, she braced herself for the last two goodbyes. She knew these were going to be the hardest yet. Suddenly, everything became clear, hearing the small animals in a nearby tree, or the leaves breaking from the branches, and gliding their way to the ground.

She looked at her parents angelic and beautiful faces. Even though they looked as young as Renesmee, they had years of knowledge and wisdom between them. They were kind and understanding. They were loving.

She could see her Mum was crying, or at least she would have been, were it not for her frozen form, agony screaming from her face. Renesmee took a few steps forwards, her parents standing together, closest to the car. Edward mirrored her movements, in unison, still holing onto Bella's hand.

"For once I actually don't know what to say"

"S'ok Dad, I don't really think we have time for a lecture at the moment" she replied jokingly, forcing a half-smile across her pink lips. She heard Edward laugh, a loud and glorious laugh. She savoured it, storing it away safely in her memories. He placed his arms around his little girl one final time, smelling her hair, and breathing in every scent of her that he could.

"Never, ever, think for one second, that you were not worth it, do you understand?" and she nodded into his chest, her tears soaking into his dark grey shirt. "Every moment we have existed has been for you, and we are all so thankful for that. I love you Renesmee, my little angel", and kissing her forehead, he walked over to the rest of the family, giving Bella her moment.

She shuffled over to her waiting mother. Her ever worrying, over-protective mother.

Her hands flew up to Renesmee's face, with astonishing speed, as she slowed to gracefully and gently kiss each of her cheeks in turn. She returned to her face, seeming to take in every inch of her child's beauty, permanently sketching it into her mind.

Renesmee could take it no longer, as the sobs she had been trying so hard to hold in, escaped her mouth.

She had one of Bella's arms around her shoulder, holding her to her chest. The other was stroking Renesmee's hair comfortingly, letting her have her personal battle with emotion.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. Like your father said, we have all loved you every moment you have breathed...no, even before that! What I'm trying to say is that if we had to fight for you, for every single day of forever, not one of us would think twice about it. You are everything to us, and you have made us all so proud, by just being you - especially me and your father". She drew back and kissed her daughter's cheek once more. "My beautiful baby - I love you with everything I have". Renesmee threw her arms around Bella's shoulders, not wanting to let go.

"It's time honey" said Edward, appearing silently beside them, opening the passenger door for her. She climbed in, and shutting the door, looked out of the open window at her wonderfully brave family.

Edward walked around the other side of the car, towards Jacob, closely followed by Bella. Jacob held out his hand, but instead of shaking it, Edward moved it aside so he could hug him.

Surprised, Jacob returned it, genuinely feeling dread, knowing he was going to miss his future father-in-law, if this should all end badly. He had never once considered that if this meeting with the Volturi did break out into a fight that the Cullens would actually lose.

Breaking away, Edward said "Thank you Jacob, for this, we will be forever in your debt". He simply nodded quickly in response.

"Make sure you keep her safe and look after her Jake, I know you love her more than anything"

"I will Bella, don't worry. You had better get this little matter over with quickly..." he said, trying to get rid of the strain in his voice, to show no fear, "...because we are going to need some help organising this wedding when we get back you know. We can't do it without you guys"

"Of course, we can't wait to see you both get married"; although Jacob could see the pained expression she wore as the words came out.

"Come here kiddo" he said, and he grabbed her, not caring how she smelt, reminding his friend of the years gone by, by giving her one of his 'Jacob hugs'. He put her down, and bent to kiss her head. "See you Bella". He got into the car, Renesmee by his side, who was weeping helplessly. He started the car, listening carefully to the engine roar to life, but not able to take his eyes off the rear view mirror. He looked at the people who should be his mortal enemies, who he should hate with all of his being. Instead, he looked at the faces of those who had accepted him for all of these years as their newest family member. He loved them all as brothers and sisters also, and as the car pulled out of the long driveway, he knew he now had the most important job in the world - he was now Renesmee's sole protector.

**As always readers, I have enjoyed writing this for you! **

**Please let me know what you think. I spend a lot of time contemplating what to put into my fanfic'****s, and whether it is worthy of the fanfic readers, so please review and tell me what you like, what you don't like, and especially what you love about my story so far! **

**Much Love! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again, **

**First of all, I would just like to take this opportunity thank my fellow fanfic lover, and 'In The Blood' fan, Kelly. She has inspired me to continue my writing, and constantly gives my ego a much-needed boost, so thank you Kelly, my loyal fan. I dedicate this chapter to you! **

**This chapter is the beginning of the action, I hope you are satisfied with the way I have portrayed the characters, and I hope you think they are true to form. **

**Enjoy. x **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 12 - Fight or Flight

It felt like the journey was taking hours, seeming to go on and on, when they had only been on the road for 20 minutes.

Leaving the Cullen's driveway had been almost impossible for Jacob. He could not bear for his beloved Renesmee to cry, her pain drilling through him with each of her sobs.

The family he had left behind, left to fight alone, played on his mind too - he fought with his emotions, as if they were pulling him in different directions, like an emotional tug of war, trying to break him.

For the first 10 minutes after they had left, he had had so many thoughts racing around his head. "_Do I take her and go back to fight? Could I leave her, knowing I may not come back? Could there be any distraction that would last long enough, that they could escape and run?"._ No, he knew that they would never run.

Edward was a proud man, especially when he was fighting for his daughter. He had once quoted Emiliano Zapata, saying that they would rather "die on their feet, than live on their knees", and Jacob had never forgotten that – it was something he had always supported. He could not disagree; he knew in this situation, he would feel exactly the same way. Also, Jasper had been a Major in the Army, fighting wars and gaining soldiers. And then there was Emmett, who had never run away from a fight in his life. So with that in mind, then no - running away was not the Cullen-style.

When Bella was human, Jacob used to believe Edward to be arrogant and obviously thought he was better than everyone else. As Jacob had grown over the years, not just in height and weight, but also in maturity, wisdom and forgiveness, he had come to appreciate that Edward was extremely misunderstood, especially by Jacob himself. Edward only wanted his family to be safe and happy, and if that meant he ignored all others at school, never making friends, and becoming a social outcast, then so be it.

As Jacob and Renesmee got closer, he stopped thinking of Edward as an enemy, but more of a 'gift giver' and a brother. If it were not for Edward and Bella, Jacob may still be searching for that special something to give his life meaning, to make him whole.

He looked over at Renesmee, who was now silent, staring out of the window. Her eyes were red and puffy; the sleeves on her pale blue jumper were dark at the ends where they had been forced to absorb her tears. Her hair was around her face, in an unflattering mess, showing that she no longer cared.

"Ness...Ness, are you ok?". She didn't answer. "_Stupid question Jake!",_ he thought to himself. He would have clapped his hands to his forehead, if they were not already clasping the steering wheel with such force that he had to restrain himself. One tight squeeze and he would destroy it completely. "Renesmee...please say something. Talk to me...what are you thinking?". He sounded desperate for interaction, to make sure she was still alive in the shell that sat beside him.

"I can't think Jake. I daren't. It hurts to think that that may have been the last time I was ever going to see them", she whimpered, and the tears began to flow again, in between her words. "I mean, what is the chance that they will survive? The Volturi have wanted this excuse since our last encounter with them, just waiting and biding their time. Well, now thanks to me, every single member of my family has been sentenced to die...and there is nothing I can do about it. I hate myself Jake, I just hate myself", she finished, looking disgusted at herself, and resuming staring out of the window.

A sick feeling rolled over him. He could not believe that the beautiful creature next to him – who had so much compassion, and love for others – hated being who she was. He didn't want her blaming herself for something that had probably stemmed from before she was even born – the Volturi had always wanted an excuse to finish the Cullens.

"Please don't say that, you cannot hate yourself, you are not to blame. Those stupid red-eyed vampires are to blame. They have no right just turning up like this" and he sighed a long sigh, trying to calm himself down. It seemed to work a little. "It will be fine; we will see them again in a few days, when Alice can see it's all over".

She turned in her seat slightly, to face him. "You don't really believe that do you? That this is all going to turn out fine?"

"I have to Princess, I just have to. I cannot think of it ending any other way" he replied, lamely. He tried so hard to make Renesmee feel better, but he was struggling to control his own emotions.

She gave him a small smile, with a look of warmth. She was glad that Jacob was away from the fight - that much she needed to hang onto. If she could not save her family, the least she could do was make sure Jacob was safe with her.

Driving on, she saw children playing outside the local school, whilst being collected by their proud, doting parents. Smiles on the faces of the innocent. Memories being made and saved, families loving and sharing.

They pulled up to the traffic lights and waited on red, obediently, torturing her on the inside. Every second they remained there seemed to take forever. A small girl in a pink jacket ran to her mother and threw herself into her arms, confident that she would be safe. Not even having to think about it - knowing her mother would let no harm come to her. Her Mum embraced her, smiling from ear to ear. Renesmee watched them, and hated herself even more for feeling envious of them.

Relief washed through her as the lights turned green, and the car rolled forward. She was beginning to feel sick again, and Jacob could sense something was wrong.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

"You feeling ok? You look even paler than usual"

"I just feel a little sick, that's all. I'll be fine soon" she said. She pulled her legs up and rested her head against her knees, with her feet on the dashboard.

"We will find a store, and get you some water and food, you haven't eaten much today"

"Sure sure" she mumbled back from between her knees. It was a phrase she had picked up long ago from Jacob. She had no energy to argue that she was fine. Especially when she felt the complete opposite.

The small town they were passing through seemed so quiet and homely. She was reminded of Forks, of happier times with her family.

There was a garage on the corner, run by a father and son. The bakery opposite, busy and bustling. As they drove on, she could see behind the DIY store, the owner had set up a small bonfire, getting rid of his old, worn out wooden shop sign, as he proudly admired his new colourful one. As much as she tried, she could not tear her eyes away. The embers at the bottom, glowing like a beacon, calling out to her subconscious. The billowing smoke, making psychedelic shapes, against the clear blue sky.

She closed her eyes, and could see the piles of ash again, all eight of them - her nightmare back to haunt her, back to drive her insane.

As if she had been shaken, the realisation it her - she could not believe she had left her family just like that, she should have fought them more, until they agreed she could stay.

"But it's too late now" she thought, keeping her vision from Jacob, as they pulled in front of the store.

"Ok, is there anything specific you want?" he asked, switching off the engine, and removing the keys.

"Just anything please" and she reached over up put her hand to his cheek. She showed him the vision of them, in their clearing in the forest, her memory of him proposing. "I love you Jacob Black, always".

"I love you too beautiful, always have, and always will. Now let me get in there and get us some food before we both pass out" he replied, rolling his eyes, and grinning.

He entered the store, and nodded a 'Hello' to the elderly, grey haired assistant, who looked shocked at Jacob's size, but nodded back out of politeness. Walking to the back of the store, he went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water. Making his way round the other aisles, he took one of practically everything he could get his large hands on - cookies, chips, chocolate bars, the works. Everything a still-growing werewolf would eat. He knew if she were still feeling sick, Renesmee would not want anything fatty, or sugary, so he also grabbed a box of Saltines on his way to the counter.

"Is that everything Son?" asked the assistant, trying to concentrate on ringing Jacob's items through, but not able to keep his eyes off the sheer size of the young man in front of him. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, thanks". He paid for his goods, said 'Goodbye' and made his way back to the car.

Sitting down, it took no more than a second to realise he was alone. Renesmee was no where in sight. He got out, having a look around. With no luck, he got back in, trying to calm his now panicked breathing. The last thing he wanted to do was phase in his car, in the middle of a crowded town. That's when he saw the small, folded note on Renesmee's seat. He snatched it up, reading it hungrily.

_'Jacob,_

I'm sorry to do this to you. If there were any other way, believe me - I would do it, but right now my family need me.

Please know that my life would have never begun without you, and if we never see each other again, understand this - I will never stop loving you. Ever. My last thought will be of you.

Please tell my family that I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt them, but I cannot let them sacrifice themselves for me. I feel stronger knowing that you will not be there too – that is something I would not be able to bear.

I love you Jacob Black, more than anything in the whole world. I already consider myself Renesmee Carlie Black, and that makes me feel so proud.

Stay safe, and always remember, I love you with all of my heart.

Nessie. xxx'

The tears came fast and free, as he clutched the note to his chest, and screamed. He cried out, trying to release these unidentified emotions that were currently smothering him. They were making him feel like he was drowning, sinking faster and faster and could never be saved.

He pulled out his phone, and scrolled down until he came to Renesmee's name.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" he furiously repeated to himself, whilst listening to it ring. A second later, the all familiar tune of Renesmee's ring tone came from the boot of his car. He ran round to the back of the car and yanked it open, finding it on top of her notebook, which she had written the note on. The note - the last part of Renesmee he would ever have.

He flipped his phone open, and scrolled down again, this time, stopping at Edward's name. It only took one ring, before Edward answered.

"Jacob?". He sounded stressed and confused.

"She's gone. She's gone. I don't know where Edward, she just took off, and now she's gone"

"Slow down, what are you talking about?"

"Renesmee!", he shouted down the phone. The situation seemed simple to Jacob, so he couldn't understand why an intelligent guy like Edward couldn't get it. He was afraid and they were wasting time. "She took off when I was in the store. She left a note, saying that she loves us all, and that she's really sorry...Edward, what do I do? She has even left her phone here with me, so I can't contact her!"

Edward was silent for a few seconds. He could hear Jacob's sharp breaths.

"She must be on her way back here. Come home Jake, you can wait here with us until she arrives"

"...but we can't just sit about doing nothing...we have to find her"

"There is not much we can do Jake, she should be heading here and we will deal with this when she gets back, but for now, just come home, ok? You can worry with us here"

"Ok", and shutting his phone, ending the call, he got into the car, and began to drive back home, not caring about speed limits and police...he needed to get back as quickly as he could.

Edward put his phone on the dining room table, and turned to face his family, who all had, he imagined, the same confused expression he wore when he picked up the phone to Jacob.

"Edward, what's going on?" asked Carlisle, stepping forward slightly.

"That was Jacob. It seems Nessie has decided to change her plans. She left him at the store in the next town, and took off on her own. I think she wants to fight with us, so she's on her way back here"

"No!" cried Bella, making herself known in the sea of faces. "Edward we have to stop her!"

"There is nothing we can do love, until she gets back. She left her phone with Jake, so no-one can call her. She knows Alice can't 'see' her, so we cannot determine her next move, which has given her the edge. She has obviously thought this through".

"But why? She knows it's going to be dangerous"

"I think you have just answered you own question there Bella" said Carlisle, looking grave. "She knew it would be dangerous, and obviously, nothing will stop her from being here when the Volturi arrive".

"We will see about that" spat Edward. He had a stern 'father' look across his face, and was beginning to taste venom in his mouth. He knew it was more from fear than anything. He never wants his only child anywhere near the Volturi, she did not understand enough about them...about how evil they truly were...how they would do anything to take down even just one Cullen. "As soon as she gets here, Jacob is taking her straight to La Push, she is not escaping again. Even if we have to call all of the wolves to escort them personally". He held Bella's hand as he spoke, and rubbed his other hand up and down her arm, nervously distracted.

"So, what now?" asked Emmett, impatiently.

"We wait..." and as Edward replied, Jacob burst through the front door.

"Any news?" he asked, visibly shaking. Edward could see in his head that Jacob was on the verge of breaking down. He could see what losing their imprint could do to a werewolf, that it was extremely hard on Jacob. Edward could hear that he was close to phasing, to go searching for her.

"It will do no good for you to leave. She is on her way here, and we need you ready to take her back out again. To take her to La Push as quickly as possible. Until then, I need you to stay calm, Son" said Edward, placing a re-assuring arm on Jacob's shoulder. Not only to calm him, but to also re-iterate his leadership in this situation. Renesmee may very well be Jacob's bride-to-be, and he will therefore take over her protection, but until then, she is still Edward's daughter, and she is still his responsibility.

"Let's all calm down shall we? Our main priority, as I'm sure you will all agree, is getting Renesmee to La Push safely. So...". Esme was cut off by Alice's loud gasp.

She grasped hold of Jasper's arm, as her usually strong legs gave way from underneath her. Jasper lowered her down into the closest seat, and knelt down in front of her, eye to eye. He scanned her flawless face.

She had the same vacant expression that she always wore when she was having a vision, but this time, it was mixed with terror. Pure, striking terror.

"Alice! Alice, what do you see?" demanded Bella, swiftly moving across the room, and taking up vigil next to Jasper. She did not even notice that her husband wore the same mask of terror, as the rest of the family had. He had seen Alice's vision also, and his face and silence were all the confirmation they needed to tell them it was bad situation.

Bella waited a moment, impatiently holding Alice's unoccupied hand, and biting down on her bottom lip - a trait she used to have when she was a nervous human.

"We need to go...we need to leave now" announced Alice, snapping out of it, bringing her eyes up; to instantly meet Bella's.

"Alice, no...We cannot leave, not without Renesmee...what are you thinking?". Bella could not believe that her dear sister would ever suggest such a thing. She stood up, trying to think clearly.

"No, Bella, you don't understand" Alice cut in, standing up also, and almost matching Bella's height. She took hold of her, stiffly, by the shoulders as she spoke. Her small, petite, delicate frame looking so fragile, yet she was strong enough to shake her sister slightly. "You don't see, we need to leave, because Renesmee is not coming back. The Volturi have disappeared from my visions..."

"Well, what does that mean?" asked Jacob, frustrated. Alice didn't need to answer him; Edward had woken from his silence, to tell him. Bella moved to Edward, wrapping her arms around his waist, for a little bit of comfort...anything to numb the emotional pain.

"It means she's going to meet them, she's going to head them off...she's going to get herself killed!"

~~~*~~~

Running now was different for Renesmee. This time, it was not for pleasure or for enjoyment - it was for need. She needed to find the Volturi, before the Volturi found her family, and the quicker she got to them, the better. The sooner it would all be over.

She picked up pace a little more, trying to be more vampire than human now; trying to get everything out of the instinct she was born with. She tried to smell for the Volturi, raising her head in the air, and taking in everything around her.

She could smell a group of elk about 4 miles to her left, and could smell a fresh river on the right...she stopped abruptly, skidding to a halt. Turning to the right again, she took in a lungful of air. Remembering what her Aunt Alice had predicted, _'They will come from the north of the river'_, she knew exactly where to head for. Sprinting once more, she was determined to see them off, or die trying.

She weaved in and out of the trees, breathing more heavily, getting closer and closer. With the green beauty of the forest enveloping her, knowing somewhere in her heart, that this was the right thing to do. Whether this feeling was down to nerves, or the fact that she was trying to justify to herself what she was doing, she wasn't sure.

Finally reaching the river, Renesmee stopped and realised that the forest had become silent - no birds chirping, no elk running. There was only the sound of the cold water beating against the rocks below.

She waited, panic rising in her chest, thinking she may have been waiting at the wrong spot - when ten cloaked figures appeared on the opposite bank, and told her otherwise. It was as if they had come from no-where, and she saw that, even for vampires, they were fast.

They moved together, each in step with the other, each playing a vital role within the collective, as if they would not be separated. They stopped on the other side, still and silent and menacing.

Renesmee could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest, banging against her ribs, as if it would break out any moment. She could feel her pulse, rising up to her temples, and drumming, as if to regulate her breathing.

One by one, they jumped gracefully across the river, to land in front of her, like a beautiful herd of gazelle, their feet finding the ground below without problem.

She took a deep breath, and stepped forward cautiously.

The leader pulled back his hood, revealing the same evil red eyes she had been expecting, and long slick, black hair. He too moved forward, and the space between them grew smaller. She felt constricted, as if she couldn't move, rooted to the spot, but not from fear. She recognised that there was also a bit of determination in her too.

"Hello young one". Aro greeted her, and she recognised the voice, as the one from her dream. It made her shiver. "Well, I must say, this is a pleasant surprise" and there came a snort of disagreement from one of the other figures. "To what do we owe this honour? That we would be given a welcoming party? I see that Alice's extraordinary gift has come in handy again?". His voice was full of admiration for Alice, but at the same time, slightly resentful. She had obviously taken away the element of surprise, which is what would have annoyed Aro the most, but she also suspected that as the Cullens had Alice, someone who Aro desired to be in his coven. He was not happy about them being one step ahead of them either.

She understood from overhearing conversations between her father, and her grandfather, that Aro was a lover of all things dramatic. He loved to make an almost theatrical entrance, and draw things out just that little bit longer, for effect of course.

"I thought I would come to meet you. I take it you are here for me?". She spoke confidently, but knew that, in the presence of vampires, her furiously beating heart was giving away her terror. She figured she may as well just have a huge neon sign hanging above her head saying '_Yeah, I'm scared, come and get me!_''

"You are correct. So, you are alone?". It was more of a statement than a question, but he asked out of politeness. One thing Renesmee knew of Aro, no matter how callous and evil, he was one for doing things properly, and manners.

"Yes, I am alone. There was no point in my whole family joining me, when you are only here for me".

"And you expect us to believe you?" sneered Jane, emerging from behind Aro. She was never far away from her brother, Alec, who appeared from behind Demitri, showing that his sister was protected. Not that she would need it. Renesmee remembered from the last time they met the Volturi, Jane was the one everyone was afraid of - everyone except her mum. Jane's power was truly overwhelming, and therefore, made her well known in the vampire world. The only person she could not affect was Bella, the shield.

"Now now, Jane, I'm sure that Renesmee is telling us the truth" Aro said, as he held up a hand between the two youngsters. "After all, she knows there are ways to find out if she is telling the truth or not", and a small smile played across his thin, pale lips. A sneering, gloating smile.

Renesmee could not think, she could not make her frozen mind work. She was aware of Aro's gift, like her father's, only slightly different. She knew her thoughts, memories feelings and fears would soon be Aro's too.

"And how are your parents? I assume Edward and Bella are well? And my old friend, Carlisle?"

"Yeah", she stumbled over the slightest of words, "Mum and Dad are fine thanks. And Grandpa too!". She suddenly realised that the larger one of the group, Felix, had swiftly moved behind her. She moved her head round to look at him, but her body would not move with her. He stood completely still, but wore a smug smile across his face, as if he knew something she didn't. His eyes looked hungry and it made her go cold.

She turned back to face Aro and the rest, trying to build up her courage - which she seemed to be lacking in.

"Caius and Marcus not with you?". She trembled a little, as she attempted small talk.

"No, they do not venture out, unless it is a matter of extreme importance" he soothed. "As we are only here as a social visit, they had no need to be here. I on the other hand like to get out of Volterra every now and again, see the sights of other cities, and cultures...it increases the mind and wisdom. I guess you could say that I differ slightly from my brothers". Renesmee gave Aro a small, yet uneasy smile.

"So, what did you want with me?". Her voice was small and she barely got it out in a whisper.

"Oh, we just thought we would call by and make sure you are still alive and well".

"Call by? All the way from Volterra?" she asked, more rudely than she had intended. She silently cursed in her head, hoping her last outburst would not cause her any additional pain. She knew they were going to kill her, but she just couldn't be sure when...or how. She was, however, sure of one thing - the Volturi would find an excuse, one way or another, to justify it once they had done it.

"Well, it gave us an excuse to see the Cullens once more. Since our last meeting, all those years ago, you yourself have changed so much; I was interested to see how much other things have changed too".

"You mean do we still keep company with the other covens? And the werewolves?". Without answering, his eyes scanned the forest around them. "Or did you come back to see if my Dad and Aunt Alice had changed their minds about joining you?". Courage had abandoned her so far, but slowly and surely seemed to be returning to her.

"The young one has fire in her heart and impatience in her mind", he spoke as if to himself. "You truly are your father's daughter". The annoyance was hard not to notice, he stepped forward. She flinched, as he reached her in a second, and recoiled as he held out for her hand. Slowly, as if she were powerless, she raised her right hand, whilst her left held limply beside her. She felt the ice cold temperature of his skin, thousands of years of experience and leadership, in that one touch.

She gasped, feeling something she had never felt before. She was being shown her own thoughts and memories, like her own personal home movie. Being with her parents at their cottage, putting her to bed as a child. Her hunting with Uncle Emmett. Being in the clearing with Jacob. Her first day of school, and meeting Hannah. Her sleepover...everything that she held in her head were now no longer private. Her most precious moments were now his too.

He pulled his hand away, and stared at her strangely, his red eyes wide.

She looked into his them internsely, daring to linger for more than a second. His mind was miles away from the present - she had no idea what he had seen, but whatever it was, it was buying her some time. Although, she couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

Suddenly he spoke, "We must leave you now young Cullen, please pass on our regards to Carlisle and the rest of the family". She turned to look at Felix, who also looked in the dark about Aro's sudden change of heart. As did most of the faces behind Aro.

"Wait...that's it? I can go? No more said?"

"Do you want more? I can happily arrange that!" said Jane, taking a step forward.

"Never liked us have you Jane?...especially my Mum"

"Ladies, ladies, let us not do this now!" interrupted Aro. "It has been a pleasure Renesmee. I bid you good health, and good luck on your upcoming nuptials. Goodbye", and before she could even blink, the hoard of vampires he had brought with him were gone. He had his own hood up again, and was disappearing into the trees, following behind them, with Felix, Jane, Alec and Demitri.

She stood for a long moment. Half trying to breathe properly again, half making sure they were not coming back. She waited and waited. Time seemed to pass by slowly, as she remembered how to use her feet.

Renesmee wiped her sleeves across her face, still a bit damp from her tears, but now re-moistened with the sweat from her forehead. She didn't even realise she had been sweating.

Turning in the opposite direction, she began to run, as fast as she could. She smiled widely to herself, relieved at the fact that she had walked away alive - an outcome she had never expected. Her pace got faster, due to her elated mood, not tiring her, only spurring her on.

She whipped past a herd of deer, not caring to hunt, not even noticing their scent, just running on. She laughed loudly to herself, as her feet barely touched the mossy rocks and grass, wanting to get home as quickly as she could.

She hoped Jacob had made it home by now, she knew she would need to make a personal apology - he would have been so worried, and she had already understood that she would need to accept anything that he said to her.

Running on and on, she was merely miles away from the house now, when she picked up her father's scent, and also her fiancée's scent, seconds before skidding to a halt in front of them. Jacob was in his wolf form.

"Jake, Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked, still smiling. She could not help being excited to see them, no matter how much trouble she was in.

"Renesmee, how could you? We have been so so worried, do you realise how much danger you were in? How scared we have been? Poor Jacob had no control over phasing in the end!", her father fumed at her. Her eyes fell on her beautiful wolf, and her heart sank. She had never wanted Jacob to worry to the point of phasing, but somehow she always knew he would. "And to leave this also, how were we to keep in touch?", he said, holding up her mobile phone.

"Dad...Jakey...I'm sorry, but it's all ok now, it's all fine. They have gone".

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?". Edward stepped towards her, momentarily stunned by her words, and listened on.

"Well, they came over by the river, like Aunt Alice said they would. Aro spoke to me, saw my memories..."

"He allowed you to touch his face?" asked Edward, referrering to Renesmee's extraordinary talent. He could not quite believe that the leader of the Volturi had been so open.

"No, he took hold of my hand" and Jacob gave out a small growl. "It's ok Jake, it's all over now". She walked past Edward, towards Jacob, and began to run her hand through his soft fur.

"I'm so sorry Jake, I really am, but I needed to do it, and you would have never let me leave". He let out another low rumble, and laid himself on the forest floor. He rested his head against a fallen tree. Renesmee sat beside him, a little further away, but never out of reach.

"I know Jakey, I know - I'm in trouble for like...like…forever. I know it was cruel of me to run away and just leave you there to worry, but I just couldn't risk you following me. If they ever hurt you, I...I...just cannot even think about it", and the tears re-appeared in her eyes.

She shuffled towards him, his large brown eyes looking up at her. "Please don't be angry with me Jake, I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine. It's all over now. Friends?", she asked, sweetly, and he rolled his eyes. "You still want to marry me?" and he moved his head, to close the gap between them. She run her hands through his soft fur again, enjoying being back with the two main men in her life, safe and sound. She never expected she would ever see them again, so to be sat as she was at that moment in time, words could not describe her happiness.

"Well, my darling daughter" said Edward, holding out both his hands, so he could help her to her feet, "the easy part is over with now". He flashed a knowing smile.

"Huh?". She looked at him, her eyebrows crinkling together, and her eyes showing a mixture of confusion and apprehension.

"Well, you have got to go back home now, and your mother has been worried sick...and that's not an easy thing for a vampire y'know. You have put us all through a lot today, but your mother especially. By the time she has finished, she is going to make the Volturi look like a bunch of fairies" and he couldn't help smiling as he pulled her into a quick hug. She was sure she could hear Jacob's wolfy laugh behind her, and she knew her father was right. She imagined she was going to have to do a lot of grovelling for the next decade…or maybe even two, just to be able to see the light of day again.

As they walked on, her father's arm around her shoulder, and Jacob trotting closely by her side, she was thinking about what had just happened, back at the river. She thought of the red eyes, of Felix's smug grin, of Jane's young yet threatening voice. It made her feel a slight chill.

Edward let out a small rumbling growl, as he flicked through her thoughts with her.

"Oops, sorry Dad".

He looked down at her, his golden eyes kind and fatherly, but weary. "It's ok honey, I just don't like that you were that close".

"I know Daddy, and I'm sorry. I really am. I know it was a stupid thing for me to do, but they were going to attack my family". Edward said nothing more, and simply gave her a smile - a weak and trying smile.

Despite her words, her heart still felt heavy and she couldn't place why. She figured it was maybe the impending barrage of lectures she was going to get from her mum that was the cause.

The weather seemed to mirror Renesmee's mood too. As she had gone from being happy and carefree a few moments before, to now thinking of darker times, the sun had disappeared, leaving behind black clouds and cold winds. She could feel the drops of rain on her face, as the house came into view. She took a deep breath. They waited a moment for Jacob to change back to his human form before continuing on.

"Good luck" Edward whispered to her, and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before he stepped into the house.

"Yeah, good luck Princess...coz you're going to need it" Jacob laughed, as he also kissed her, and led her in after her father.

Once she was over the thresh-hold, Bella ran over to her as fast as she could - she reached them in less than a second - and hugged her tightly.

"Mum...I...can't...breathe!" she managed to gasp. Bella let her go, but still kept hold of her shoulders. The steely look in her eyes was warning enough that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Have you got any idea what you have put us through? And they are on their way too, you need to leave now, Jake, get the car started. If you leave right now, you may get away far enough that..."

"Mum" Renesmee interrupted, "Mum, it's fine, they have gone, and they are not coming back". Alice, Esme and Rosalie had all come over and embraced her whilst she had been talking, while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle came to stand beside Edward and Jacob.

"Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?". Everyone turned to look at Emmett, who was staring at his niece like she had 2 heads.

"I mean 'gone', as in not here anymore" she answered slowly. She didn't want to sound rude, but wondered how her Uncle Emmett was not getting it. His face to changed to confusion, he had had dealings with the Volturi in the past, just like the rest of them. They don't just leave, and especially without an explanation.

Bella brought her daughter's attention back to herself, holding onto both of her shoulders again and bending her head slightly so they were eye to eye.

"I don't understand...they are gone for good? Alice?". She turned to her sister, as did the rest of the family, for confirmation. Now that Renesmee was home, safely, Alice would be able to see the Volturi's actions again.

Just as she went into her usual trance, they all heard Renesmee's phone ringing, and she quickly took it from Edward, who had had it in his pocket.

She looked at the caller ID, and opened it.

"Hello..."

**AN : ****A bit of a cliff-hanger I know, but I think you will like what is coming up. Please stay with me, I know it has been a little slow to start, but things are going to speed up now! **

**Please leave reviews, they show me just exactly how many people are reading and liking what I write. It's simply encouragement, and believe me, I cherish each and every review I get, and reply to them all. **

**I look forward to hearing for you all, it makes my day! **

**Much Love guys. x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, after the last chapter I bet you are wondering who is on the phone to Nessie? ****Some of you may have already guessed, some of you may still be wondering? You are about to find out…**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 13 - Revelations

She answered her phone, and instantly knew that something was wrong. Hannah didn't even say 'Hello' to start with, which was definitely not like her. She was always polite and courteous and to not greet Renesmee as she always did, was not right. Renesmee's stomach all of a sudden became empty, like an endless black hole.

"Ness, you have got to help me! I'm really scared! I don't know what to do!", her shaking voice becoming shrill.

"Hannah? What's wrong?". She could see her family, standing around her with confused looks on their perfect faces. She recognised the look that she had seen so many times this week, different on each face, yet they all told the same story. Something wasn't right, and they knew it.

Hannah had been home alone, whilst her family were out doing random, everyday tasks. She was working on her project for Mr Green's class, and Renesmee knew she had been so excited to do it.

But now she knew she had to try to take control of the situation. Whatever had upset Hannah, they would get through it together. "Hannah, calm down and speak slowly"

"I went to my window, and looked out, and could see them...loads of them Nessie, they are coming towards my house" she screamed.

"Who?" Renesmee screamed back. She wasn't sure of how severe the situation was, but she couldn't help panicking too. Hearing her best friend scared screams on the other end sent cold shivers through her body.

"The red eyes from my dream...please help...oh no, they are coming in! Nessie, I...". All that she was left with was a dead line.

She didn't flinch as the phone dropped from her hand, and made a loud thud, hitting the floor, and falling by her feet. She stood there for a second longer, the sick feeling rising in her stomach.

She had been so relieved when something had led the Volturi away from her, away from her family. She felt even sicker now knowing that that something had actually been her best friend - her best human friend.

Her head felt as though it may explode, having far too much information running through it. The dizzying sensation was adding to her nauseous stomach, and she knew that she could not last much longer, standing in this one spot. She could hear a rushing in her perfectly tuned ears, and figured her human side was failing her, threatening to make her faint at any minute.

Alice was first by her side, followed by Edward.

"It's ok Ness" she tried to soothe her niece. "We are going to sort this out, it will all be fine" but she saw the quick look she gave Edward as she said it.

"Renesmee, don't worry, we know how they work, and with Alice on our side...". He was cut off by Emmett.

"Hold on, hold on - Alice, you have seen what Nessie's talking about, and Edward, you have seen Alice's thoughts. So will someone please fill the rest of us in?". Jasper nodded in agreement, creasing his eyebrows in concentration and folding his arms together over his chest.

Edward looked at Alice, for confirmation that he would have enough time to explain. She nodded and quickly turned her face back to Renesmee, scanning her features. Edward turned his body all the way around to face them.

Not wanting to lose any vital time, he spoke quickly, but clearly. "When Renesmee met Aro, he was annoyed that Alice had seen them coming, and that we had seemed prepared. He read Renesmee's thoughts and sieving through, he saw the memory of her sleepover and of..."

"Hannah's dream - her predictions" cut in Carlisle, staring into space, but understanding the situation much more quickly than the rest of them.

"Exactly" replied Edward. "They must have figured that as Hannah can sort-of see the future as a human, if she became a vampire, then she would be an expert at it - just like Alice is".

"And seen as though he cannot have Alice, he's going to create his own little 'seer'. He's going to get her to join them...whether she wants to or not", Carlisle finished for him, as Esme gasped and put her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "We need to get over there now. We cannot let this happen".

"It may have already happened" said Edward, looking over at his horror-struck daughter. He reflected for a second on how small and deceptively fragile she looked. His thoughts quickly flickered over to Hannah, who was just as small, and much weaker.

"Then we need to stop it. If they just want to turn her, there may be enough time to get over there and get the venom out before it spreads too far".

"Right, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Renesmee, heading for the door. "If we run, it will be quicker. Jake?"

"No way" shouted Bella, grabbing her daughter by the wrist. "It's too dangerous". Renesmee spun round, to look her mother in the eyes.

"Mum, you did it...you went to Volterra, and faced them as a human, to save Dad. Well, I'm doing the same, except I'm a lot less fragile than you were back then. Please Mum, you can't make me sit this one out - she needs me!". Bella looked back at her husband, and let her shield drop.

_"Edward? What do we do? I hate to admit it, but she has a point. I'm scared Edward. Do we take her with us?"_ she thought. Edward gave his wife a nod in response to her silent question. He smiled at her, a small smile that held so much confidence.

"Fine" she said "...but you stay close to us, no wandering off, do as you're told, your father is in charge...and no heroics this time Renesmee! I mean it!". She let go of Renesmee's wrist, and instead, took her hand, leading her out of the door. They were closely followed by Jacob and the rest of the family.

Edward noted the thoughts of his loved ones, as they began running rapidly through the forest, towards Hannah's secluded home. Some of fear, some of determination, but some were blank, not daring to think of what is about to happen.

As they flew past the trees, Alice shouted over. "They have got about 15 guards with them, a few went with Aro to the river, and the others hung back. Now, they have all gone to Hannah's, some in the house, some outside, some on the perimeters of the forest. We will obviously need to split up". She instantly looked over at Jasper, who returned the look of worry, but mixed heavily with love and adoration. Even in times like this, his little pixie wife showed so much strength and courage.

"Ok, Jake, what's the situation with the wolves?"

"The wolves?" repeated Renesmee, wondering if she had heard Edward correctly.

_"They are heading over to Hannah's instead of here, they are awaiting tactical orders"_ thought the huge wolf, who was now running behind Renesmee, easily keeping up with their pace.

"Right, well, we're going to need them outside, spread out, but no-one must be left alone. It is not safe – no matter who thinks they can handle it by themselves". Renesmee noticed his eyes stray quickly in her direction and then back in front. "This is not just another vampire coven they are up against; this is the worst one ever. They will be ready to kill, in fact, they would welcome it". They all heard a low growl come from the left, and a rumble, as Emmett angrily took down the nearest tree, with a single, 'fly-by' punch, knocking it flat to the ground with ease.

"Are the pack prepared?" Edward continued.

_"You bet! Jared can't wait, the rest are following his orders at the minute - he's acting Alpha for the time being. Jared's your man if you need the pack to do anything"._

"Good. Bella - you and I will take the inside of the house, Emmett, Rose and Jasper can take the front, Jake, Carlisle and Esme can take the back. I think Renesmee and Alice should be in the house with Bella and me...everyone ok with that?". He ran on, as the voices of agreement streamed from behind him.

They could sense they were getting closer, the dense smell of the woods thinning, as more fresh air came their way. The house appeared a minute or so later, looking peaceful and undisturbed. Coming to a stop, the wolves were no-where to be seen.

"Jake? Are the pack close?"

_"Few more minutes"_

"Well, I'm not sure if we have a few minutes to spare to be honest Jake. We may have to go in now"

"Dad, we cannot wait, we need to get in there now!". Renesmee was edgy; she was dancing from one foot to the other, clapping her hands against her thighs. Bella walked behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders.

"She's right Edward" added Carlisle, "we don't have much time".

"OK, Jake - brief the wolves, we're going to go ahead. They need to stay outside, in case they kill us, it's over to you lot outside". Jacob nodded his head, and rubbed his nose against Renesmee's back. She turned and kissed his cheek, tenderly but quickly, not once thinking that this could again be the last time she see's him. Then they were off, splitting into the three groups Edward had pre-ordered.

Renesmee was heading to the front door, but was cut off by her much faster father. "Wait, I will go in first, then your mother. We will check downstairs".

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"It's ok Edward, we will take the upstairs", and before he could argue about safety and danger, Alice pulled Renesmee by the hand, and up the stairs.

Renesmee's heart was beating so hard, she could feel the pulse in her wrists pounding, pushing the blood to her fingertips. Her eyes were darting around so fast now, looking for the slightest sign of movement, moving of their own accord, before she could command them.

She came to the first bedroom, the open door revealing a bedside table, holding a photograph of a bride and groom. Knowing this to be her parent's room, they moved on. Walking down the hall, the last two doors were easy to guess who they belonged to.

Manny's had his name on in the form of a cartoon plaque, so she knew the last must be Hannah's.

Renesmee squeezed her Aunt's hand tightly as they walked in, prepared for an ambush, and prepared to meet those eyes again.

In that split second, everything passed through her mind - she thought of her parents downstairs, she thought of her fiancée and family outside, she thought of the wolves, which were on their way to help them in a seemingly helpless situation.

Suddenly she realised that she was back where she was minutes before, back to the red eyes that were going to kill her. "So much for being safe, eh?" she muttered to Alice.

Taking a breath, she opened the heavy wooden door, and they both bound into the room prepared for the worst.

With her heart still beating furiously, it took her another second before her brain registered that they were alone. No black cloaks in sight. No atmosphere making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. No red eyes staring them into numbness.

She took a few steps forward, as Alice walked over to the open window.

Dumbfounded, she watched, as her Aunt spoke to Carlisle below.

"Empty up here. Nothing".

"They must have left with her, but why?" he spoke more to himself. "I'm coming up".

Renesmee was now sat on the bed, the all familiar feel of tears on her cheek.

"What's happened? Oh, it's all my fault. If I had just let them kill me, they would have never known about Hannah. And now they have taken her. And it's going to be too late. And she's my best friend..." she reeled off, hysterically.

Alice crossed the room momentarily, and sat beside her fragile niece. She put her arm around her shoulder, and pulled her in closer.

"It's not your fault, don't be silly. This was going to happen no matter what".

"What?" Renesmee asked, looking up puzzled. It was as if Alice was speaking some sort of foreign language, she couldn't understand what she had meant by that.

"Well, Aro would have come to the house anyway. He would have read your father's thoughts or you Mum's, or any of us. He would have seen that Hannah had predicted their arrival. See Ness, it's nothing you have done, it was going to happen anyway".

"Exactly" said Carlisle, standing in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt Alice. "...Alice is right Ness, now we need to try to find out what they are planning next...and we need to do it fast. The pack are still on their way, and Jake is staying in wolf form to keep in touch with them. Shall we go?"

"But Carlisle, how am I going to see them if Nessie is with us?"

"You have a point Alice, it's going to be impossible"

"Well, I'm not staying here" refused Renesmee, getting up off the bed, and walking over to Hannah's desk.

"It's ok, I'll go speak to Edward, see what he thinks would be best...but we're running out of time".

As he left, Renesmee idly started thumbing through Hannah's books. Wishing that the answer would just jump out at her, as easy as that. Her thoughts were very much in the present.

_"Am I being stupid? Wanting to go with them? Alice can see so much better without me or Jake there. But I can't just sit here, twiddling my thumbs..."._ Her thoughts seemed to scream at her, scream common sense, but she wondered why she needed so badly to be with them all. She began looking at Hannah's pictures, whilst those annoying, niggling contemplations stewed in her head.

She realised she was quite rudely looking in the box on Hannah's desk that had once belonged to her Grandma, and although she felt intrusive, she did not stop looking. She had no idea why, but she felt closer to Hannah that way. To be near her dearest possessions.

One of Hannah as a child, four, maybe five years old, on a tricycle in her back garden. One of her and her Grandma, One of her with Manny. A very old one of her great-grandma as a toddler, with...

"Holy cow!" she shouted. She could not believe what she was seeing.

"What? Ness? What's the matter?" asked Alice, wide eyed, and on her guard.

Before she answered, she moved everything on the desk to get to the large chart beneath, which she knew to be Hannah's project. It was a large tree, quite literally a family tree, all perfectly written, all perfectly perfect. She knew if Hannah had taken this much time on the presentation of her work, then the details would be all correct. They would all be perfect too. She confirmed what she had been thinking.

"Alice, when you were...erm...human, what was your name?"

"What? Ness, what's that got to do with anything? That's a really odd question. Are you feeling ok? And this probably isn't the best time". She looked over at her sweetly delicate Aunt, and tried hard to keep her voice calm, although she felt like she was about to explode. Alice however, looked stressed.

"Please, just answer me, please!" she begged on. Alice took a deep breath, and blew out, obviously something she had got used to doing for appearances, rather than necessity.

"Mary. Why?"

"What was your surname?"

"Ness?"

"PLEASE!"

"Brandon. Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"That's why you use Alice now. It was your middle name...it all makes sense. I get it now". She was talking more to herself as she took a few short steps toward Alice, and handed her the photograph that she had been looking at.

"Here...I think you should see this".

Alice took the photo, an old sepia photograph, dated 1917. It was of two young girls. One was about four years old, with dark hair that hung in ringlets around her face, and a beaming smile. She was sitting on the knee of, who was obviously, her older sister, who could have only been 16 or 17 herself. She had her arms around her little sister, also smiling, but she showed more pride in her smile.

Alice gasped, and landed on the bed, as she sat down.

"This looks just like me!" she exclaimed, her hand to her mouth, speaking through her cold, pale fingers.

"Turn it over" commanded Renesmee.

Alice did as she was instructed, and read aloud.

"Mary Alice Brandon - aged 16 years, Cynthia Brandon - aged four years, taken 11th October, 1917. Biloxi, Mississippi". She looked up. "It is me!".

She turned the picture back over, and looked at the two girls again, both smiling, both together. Back to happier times, before the sad times.

If she had had the ability to cry, Renesmee could see that she would be, without a doubt. Even though she knew Alice needed some time to take in the fact that she still had a living relative, she knew that that particular living relative was now in trouble, and now it was even more important to get to Hannah as quickly as they could.

"OK, I'll stay here, I won't go with you" she said, and as she said it, she knew Alice would get the vision they needed. Without putting down the photograph, the photograph she was now clutching to her chest, she had that all familiar blank look in her golden eyes, like pools of wondrous nothing.

"Dad, Grandpa...come quick!", and as she finished, they both came running into the room, closely followed by Bella. Edward's also fell blank, now reading Alice's visions. Bella walked over to her daughter, and held her hand, and smiling a scared smile, a smile though Renesmee knew that there was a brief flash of relief that it was not her daughter they were searching for.

"Oh no! No, they can't, Edward - we have to stop them - they can't go!"

"What? Where?" said Renesmee, frantic to know what was happening.

Without answering, he strode over to the window.

"Jake?" he shouted, leaning out. As the russet wolf came into view, he continued. "Get the pack to head to the North of the woods, past the town, then head East, they have got Hannah, but we cannot let them get any further. Do you understand, they must not get further than the break in the forest, or else they will hit the ocean".

_"Ok, I'll get the pack to change course"_ he thought, knowing Edward would hear him just as well as if he had yelled it at him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

Without wanting to sugar-coat it any longer, to also tell Carlisle the severity of the situation, hoping he could answer a vital question, he answered quickly.

"They are leaving, and are taking Hannah to Volterra, but Carlisle, why Marcus? Why are they taking her to Marcus?"

"Of course, that is why they did not do it here. Of course, of course - not only would she need about 3 days to transform, but also, Marcus is the only one with the restraint not to kill her. The rest would bite, and not be able to stop, but Marcus is different".

"Then, let's go"

"But Ness…you said you were staying". Alice's voice was panicked but determined. The need to get to Hannah had taken on a whole new meaning for her now.

"And now you have had your vision, I'm going with you again. I'm here to help, and there is definitely no way you are doing this without me, so c'mon - let's go, let's get moving", and with that she was out of the door, leaving the rest to follow behind her, trailing to pick up the rest of the family on the way down.

Not only did Renesmee have a reason to get to Hannah, so did Alice. She was not just Jasper's wife, or Carlisle and Esme's daughter, or even Renesmee's Aunt - she was also Hannah's Great - Aunt now. This thought had her moving more quickly, more frenzied as they pushed onwards.

**AN : There you have it guys, the reveal that was the inspiration behind this ****whole story in the first place. I had the idea that Alice was going to have a living relative that she would finally come across, and just built the rest of the story around it. **

**I've tried to be very careful of the details, and also of how people may feel about what I was about to write – please let me know what you think! **

**Ok, I'm going to do things slightly differently to my other chapters so far, as I think it's come to a crucial part of the story – for those who send me a review, you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter before anyone else! Tempting? You know what to do! **

**Much Love guys, keep on reading! **

**Beki. xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**What did you think of the last chapter? The big reveal? I enjoyed writing that chapter more than the rest**** so far, as I said in my last AN's, it was the idea that brought my whole story together. Now on with the action, I hope you like - I've tried very hard to describe the way it plays out in my head, and believe me it's not easy, but I hope I have succeeded. Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 14 - Making new friends can sometimes be hard work

She gave up screaming and punching and kicking just minutes after they had left her house. None of them paid any attention to her, as if she were not there - all except the one with the long black hair. He looked over every now and again, his eyes showing he was very excited. It reminded her of Manny, when he was a child at Christmas. He would keep looking longingly over at his toys as he was made to sit and eat his Christmas dinner with the rest of the family, eager to get up and play again. But no, that was not right; Manny was not evil like this man was.

Hannah tried to not panic, as she was slung over the shoulder of the large one they all kept calling Felix. She felt scared, but something deep inside told her that fighting was no good against these people, who were abnormally fast and strong...and strange.

"We will soon be home young one, don't worry" said that black haired one. "I think you will enjoy living with us". He reminded her of a raven, black on the outside, and just as black on the inside.

"What - are - you - talking - about?" she stammered, as the usually graceful Felix bobbed her up and down, whilst he was walking. He did not like to walk at a human pace, he found it almost insulting - that he had so much speed, but he was reduced to such a slow pace. Felix had considered himself above humans, seeing them as merely a food source. This mirrored the way most of the vampires in Volterra felt.

"Felix?" said Aro.

Felix stopped and gently placed her on her feet. He gave her a smile and a sly wink, as he walked past her, leaving her stood with Aro, and his companion, who she noticed, never left his side. He looked curiously from Hannah to who Hannah was looking at.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. In all the excitement, I had forgotten to introduce myself. I am Aro".

"Aro what?" she asked, intentionally trying to be rude. If these people were kidnapping her, the last thing she was going to do was be nice. Aro, however, kept smiling, as if he had not noticed the tone in her voice - as if she had asked him as sweetly as he was about to respond back to her.

"We do not like to use surnames. We are all family, so there is never a need to be formal. Let me introduce them". He started with the small woman beside him. She was about 25 years old, beautiful - as were the rest of them - with brown hair in waves to her waist. She looked as though she was concentrating, but Hannah could not see on what.

"This is Kiana, my...let's call her my personal assistant" and Hannah saw Kiana smile at this. Clearly she adored her 'boss' and his introduction has pleased her. "Then, we have Felix, who you already know", and Felix gave her another wink. She shivered on the inside. She did not like the way he looked at her, it made her feel like she should immediately start running, but her legs would not move an inch.

"Over there is Demitri, very talented man, but doesn't like to say much". He tried to keep it light, informal, so not to scare her anymore than she already was, but Hannah wasn't buying it.

"And lastly, but by no means least we have Jane here, and her brother, Alec". Hannah noticed that he hadn't mentioned the ten or so other people behind them, all wearing the same black cloaks, all with the same red eyes. She figured that they must not be important to Aro; he must not consider them 'family'.

"Hmm, well, I'd love to say that it's nice to meet you all, but I'm not big on being taken from my home - against my will, may I add - and told that I am going to be living somewhere else. It's not what normal folk do, you get me?". She had no idea where that had come from, but she kept her face hard. "You can't just go around doing whatever you please, you don't make up the rules". The sniggering from behind her became raucous laughter, and she turned to see them laughing at her. They had kidnapped her…and now they were laughing at her? She felt the white hot fury boil up to her face. "Is something funny? Because it would be great if you could share the joke with me!"

Aro raised his hand, and the laughter immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry about the way this has been done, but your gift is one that has fascinated me for centuries, and this is a very rare opportunity. I have attempted to persuade someone like you to join us, for a number of years now, but she has not yet succumbed. Well, now we have you, and there is no need to bother Alice anymore. Edward would be a nice addition also though".

"Alice? Edward? What, you mean Cullen? Alice and Edward Cullen?". She tried to sound sane, but she imagined she sounded the complete opposite. Her heart began to beat a fraction faster, she was getting nervous. Her previous confidence had left her – just at the time when she needed it the most. Hannah realised Aro had noticed the change in her stance, as she shifted slightly.

"Yes, the very same. She has turned down our offers for almost a hundred years now, and I must admit, I thought she would have joined us by now...so to see your gift, it is refreshing. It will be nice to have some new blood in the family", and Hannah could hear sniggering coming from the others once more. "Sorry, please pardon the expression!" said Aro, stifling a little laugh himself. Hannah failed to see what was so amusing, and was struggling to take in all this new information. It didn't seem to be making any sense.

"Hold on - what gift? How long did you say you had been trying to persuade Alice?...Wait – persuade her to do what? Just exactly who - or what- are you? Urgh, this makes no sense!" she spat out. She sat herself on a nearby rock, huffing loudly and letting her head fall into her hands roughly.

"I can see you are frustrated…"

"Too right! You can bet your life I'm frustrated"

"Then, please allow me to explain. Hopefully things will become a little clearer". She could see that the others had heard this plenty of times before, as he began to tell his story. The weary faces were hidden behind the hoods, but she knew what they were thinking.

Aro crossed over to her, far lither than any ballet dancer she had ever seen. As he sat next to her, she could see his features more definitively - his straight nose, his thin lips, his pale, smooth skin...although he was frightening, she could see the beauty in him. The only thing she couldn't see that was beautiful about him was his eyes. Getting lost in the was very easy, but not out of admiration- it was in the way that you could not release yourself back from them until he allowed you to. You were not in control.

"We are the Volturi. An ancient family, who live in Italy. Volterra to be exact. You will meet my two brothers, Marcus and Caius, when we arrive. We like to keep an eye on things, to make sure that our...erm...'friends'...are behaving themselves, and not becoming too much a nuisance. I guess you could call us a different brand of law enforcement. Anyway, we happened to come across Carlisle a few centuries ago, and he spent a short time with us, before leaving to pursue his career in the medical profession. Carlisle has always been the giving kind; he's a very compassionate man, so I suppose you could say that becoming a doctor was his calling. That is when he decided to help Edward and the rest of his brothers and sisters. A touching story really, if you think about it...".

"Wait - you said 'centuries'? You met Carlisle centuries ago?" interrupted Hannah. She immediately regretted butting in, but she could not stop herself from blurting it out. She deducted that things were definitely turning weird now.

"Yes, centuries. Carlisle is over 300 years old, my dear", he smiled sweetly. Continuing on, "Anyway, we all have our own little gifts. For example, Kiana here has a knack for seeing bad decisions and wrong paths. Jane can inflict any amount of pain on a being. Demitri over there is the finest tracker I have ever met…". Demitri gave Aro a small, courteous nod, in response to his recognition. "…And I am able to read people's minds, see any thoughts they have every had, and any feelings, just with one simple touch". He looked proud of himself. "I, or should I say we, have been searching for someone like you for a long time now, someone who can see the future".

"See the future?". The realisation had hit her like a tonne weight. "That is why you took me? But, I cannot see the future, I just dream stuff, and sometimes it comes true...it's not seeing the future, it's just a bunch of coincidences!". She was hopeful that what she had just said would make a difference, and they would happily take her back home and leave her be. But she knew better than that.

Aro threw his head back, and gave a small laugh. "Hannah, there is no such thing as coincidences in our world, and once you are turned, it will all be understood". His voice was so soothing and gentle, but Hannah still had questions. So much of what he had said did not make sense. She was starting to think she may have been kidnapped by people who should be in a mental asylum…or may have escaped from one anyway.

"But you said that Carlisle is over 300 years old...and that you had been trying to persuade Alice for a hundred years...but I have seen them - I know them...and you're wrong. I mean, Carlisle can only be in his thirties at least, and Alice goes to my school, she is the same age as me"

"Or so they would have you think. You see, Alice was turned at a young age, and Carlisle whilst he was in his twenties actually, so they will always remain so. It will also be the same for you, that is what happens to our kind".

"Your kind?"

"Yes, our kind. Vampires" he said, plainly...simply.

Hannah thought she had heard wrong. "I'm sorry, I thought you said vampires", and this time it was Hannah giving a small laugh. A nervous laugh.

"That is correct. All present here - besides your good self that is - are vampires. As are the Cullens. I must say, I am very surprised that you had not noticed how strange and different they are from everyone else. How they all have the same eyes, or that they do not eat?"

"They are not strange, they are all really nice people, and I like them. All of them. And anyway, Nessie and Jake eat!" she defended, as if she had somehow proved Aro wrong. The thundering in her chest had subsided slightly, but she still felt it strongly.

"Of course Renesmee and her companion eat. She is only half-vampire, and therefore has human needs too...and as for...", he seemed to struggle saying the name, "...Jake, well he is werewolf, and so he has no need for blood. He eats just as she does. But don't be under any illusion that they are anymore innocent than the rest of us. They still hunt for blood, only they hunt animals instead of humans".

Hannah secretly wondered to herself why she was not afraid. She had spent lots of time with the Cullens, sometimes alone with them, and they had never caused her any harm, even though they had had plenty of opportunities to if they so wished. She didn't care what they were - she liked them, and liked being around them and that was that, as far as she was concerned.

Aro stood up, and looked down at Hannah. "I can see you are trying to piece this all together, and I am truly sorry for...well, for want of a better word...kidnapping you. But once Marcus has done what he needs to do, you will see".

"So let me get this straight" said Hannah, now mimicking Aro and standing up too. "You are all vampires, well apart from Jake, who's actually a werewolf! You are all really old! And you all have powers!"

Aro let out another small laugh again. "Well, we prefer to call them gifts, but yes, that is more or less it. You have caught on very quickly, I'm impressed"

"You're nuts!" she replied manically.

"Would you like me to demonstrate my particular gift Master?" asked Jane, throwing a look of pure hatred in Hannah's direction. Despite her face, her voice was like a beautiful song, so delicate, so inviting.

"That won't be necessary Jane, thank you. Hannah is just a little shocked, I imagine. She will be fine in a few days", and Jane's face changed from loathsome to sneering, as she knew what was in store for Hannah over the next coming days. The pain, the burning, wanting for it all to be gone...although, she didn't remember it well; she remembered it enough to know Hannah was going to suffer. That thought made her smile. She did not want another girl joining their coven. They did not need her.

"Well, unless you have any other questions, we must be off" said Aro.

"Just one more - what if I refuse to go?"

"I'm afraid it would not make a difference. With our strength, speed and numbers, we would have no trouble. Now, we really must be going, we have stalled enough".

He turned from Hannah to give Felix his silent order again, and before Hannah could run far, she was back over Felix's shoulder, feeling the same bumpy motion as before.

Aro knew that even Jane, petite and childlike, could have just as easily carried Hannah, but as Felix was the largest of the group, it somehow seemed more fitting for him to do it.

As he walked on, Aro felt elated. Pleased with himself, that he had not let such a good opportunity pass. He had never been a risk taker, preferring to assess a situation first, before acting on it, making sure that it would go in his favour - but this spur of the moment decision had gone well for him.

He knew that Marcus would not object to turning Hannah when they arrived in Volterra. He may not be as passionate about finding a 'seer' as Aro, but he would never refuse his brother.

They walked on, through the trees, towards the other side of the forest. The shadows of the dark, cloudy sky looming over them, making the surrounding vampires even more terrifying to Hannah.

Felix let out a gloating laugh, as he not only heard, but also felt Hannah's heart begin to race. The blood began to rush to her head, making her cheeks glow, red hot, and her head go light.

Continuing on, they could see the light of the clearing ahead of them, when a shadow suddenly shot across the gap, taking out the first guard. Then a second shadow, but this time it was a little slower, and they could see it was not black...but grey. Aro's eyes were in every shadow of the forest, picking up every movement, for fear of being next - every leaf blowing in the wind, every bird flying from the trees...if his heart was not silent, he was sure it would have leapt from his chest.

"Werewolves!" screamed Demitri.

It took a second, before they were all running at an unbelievable speed, desperate to escape from the rivals that they knew nothing about. They ran together, in their own little pack, trying to avoid being picked off one by one like sitting ducks.

Hannah held onto Felix, reluctantly. Not wanting to be dropped, she took hold of his cloak, both hands full of material. She bent her head into his cold neck, to save from seeing the ground moving so fast beneath them, it was making her feel sick. She was afraid she was going to slip from his grasp, chancing a glance up. She saw two very large and angry wolves tearing behind them, getting closer. She figured she would rather stay with a group of half-civilised vampires, than a bunch of wild, crazed wolves.

Leaving the tress and shadows behind them, they spilled out into the clearing, closely followed by their furry predators.

Running on, they were greeted at the edge of the cliff by a wall of more wolves, each looking menacing and ready for action. They came to an abrupt halt, as one single Quilete man stood in the centre, shirtless and in cut off jeans. He was wearing the same mask of anger as the wolves.

"We cannot let you pass" said Jared, taking a few steps forward - his bare feet moving across the wet grass.

"That is not your decision to make I'm afraid. Do you have any idea who we are? Just exactly how powerful we are?"

"Yeah, I know you, but my previous statement still stands. You are not passing through"

"I was not asking permission!"

Jared looked at Aro with hard eyes. "That is just as well then, as we are not giving it!" he retorted back, showing no fear. He looked almost relaxed.

"Then, we will have to force our way through" bluffed Aro. He was aware of how strong his coven was, but he had not seen the full extent of the werewolves' strength and strategies. He had never thought enough of the werewolves to actually learn anything about them.

"That would not be a wise move" and Aro turned in the opposite direction, as did the other vampires, to face the Cullens and Jacob.

Felix set Hannah back on her feet. He looked as shocked as the rest of his allies, turning back and forth, looking at their surrounding threats.

"Hannah!"

"Ness!"

Edward had to restrain Renesmee, as she tried to run over, stopping her in her tracks. He didn't realise that Jacob had took hold of the back of her jeans with his teeth too. He held onto her for a few moments longer than Edward did, and Edward could hear his thoughts. He was worried about letting her go, for fear of losing her. He had come so close before -too close in fact - and this time, he had the power to do something about it.

"Jake, it's fine. She's not going to go anywhere. Trust me, it's ok" he reassured him. Turning back to face the Volturi, he spoke again. "Aro, you know this is not right. You cannot just take away her life - her choices - just like that".

"And what is it to you?" he responded rudely. More rudely than Edward had heard before.

"I don't follow!" said Edward, through bared teeth. He did not appreciate Aro's tone, especially in front of his daughter and his wife.

"Well, we all know the dietary lifestyle that the Cullens lead, but let's not be shy here - we all know the dietary lifestyle the Volturi lead too! So, what I am asking, friend, is why do you not try to save all of our...meals...from certain death. Why is this one so special?"

"You know why Aro! She is my daughter's best friend, and an innocent. She has done nothing wrong to you".

"And she's family!" shouted Alice. Jasper had his arms around her in a vice-like grip, holding her back, whilst her face was angry, and her fists were balled up tightly. She was visibly shaking. Renesmee could see the corner of the sepia photo sticking out of her jacket pocket, as she struggled against her husband's hold.

Alice may very well be small, but her fury knew no bounds when it came to her family.

"Family you say? Well, as interesting as all that is Alice, I'm afraid it does not make a difference. She is still coming with us. And really Edward, do you think they have to be guilty of something before we make them our next meal? Surely you can understand that? Most of the people we prey on are innocent". His face was wearing a pleasant, victorious smile, yet his features were not as happy. His eyes said the complete opposite to his sickening grin.

Edward didn't respond. He could not think of an appropriate answer he could give Aro, without inflicting harsh language upon his family's well-tuned ears, and he was not that sort of person. He had more manners than that.

_"Edward..."_ thought Alice, _"...I cannot see anything now. Now that Nessie and the wolves are here, I can't see how this is going to go"._ Even in her mind, her voice was shaky. He took a quick look into Esme's mind, as she was looking at Alice, and he could see Alice's eyes wide, and fearful. Even in her thoughts, Edward could hear she was panicking, and on the verge of acting out.

He shot his sister the quickest of looks, to confirm that he had heard her.

"So, where does this leave us?" he asked, stalling for time, hoping he could come up with a plan. Hoping that Aro was too distracted with getting away, so that he wouldn't ask to touch Edward, his eyes and senses reading his thoughts and the thoughts of all of those around him.

"I don't know Edward. Carlisle?" and he turned his attention politely to the head of the Cullen family. His old friend.

"I'm sorry Aro, but I must side with my family, naturally. You cannot just simply take Hannah, and expect us to do nothing. Alice is right - she is family, one of us, and therefore we will fight for her if needs be".

"And you want that?"

"You know that I don't, but you also know you have left us with no choice".

"Well, I must say I'm very sad to hear that Carlisle" and for a split second, he had a genuinely sad look in his otherwise soulless eyes. "…such a shame that we have to end you all. You have always been a friend to us Carlisle, and I'm sorry it has to end this way".

"Are you?" asked Carlisle, in an unusually sarcastic tone. He had never spoken to Aro like that before - not out of fear for him - but out of respect for a friend. He could see that Aro did not care for their friendship anymore, now that he had his own little 'seer' to play with, and Carlisle had also grown tired of his games. He had seen too many threats thrown at his family from Aro and his coven, knowing that friends do not do that. Forgiveness was something that Carlisle believed was earned, and as far as he was concerned, Aro has not earned the forgiveness from their last encounter yet. As much as he knew their main priority was to keep Hannah safe, he also knew that if she became a member of the Volturi, her gifts would make Aro unstoppable.

_"We need a distraction Edward" thought_ Alice again. _"You are the fastest. I'll pretend to have a vision, and you grab Hannah. It's the only way Edward; we need to get her away from them. You know what they will do to her if they get her to Volterra. Are you with me?"_ Again, he looked out of the corner of his eyes at her, not even lasting a second, and as before, it was their own private confirmation that he was on board with her plan.

Knowing his sister as well as he did, he knew she would not want to wait long, and after a couple more seconds, he heard her gasp from behind him. Half a second had passed before he heard her scream in his head _"Now!"_ as loudly as if she had stood next to him, and screamed it directly into his ear.

Edward didn't waste any time looking back at her, and moving as fast as he could, sprinted over to the Volturi, who had all stopped to look at Alice. Her distraction was dramatic, and knowing Aro's fascination with seeing the future, he was thoroughly enthralled. It made it easy for Edward to take hold of Hannah, and retreat back with her. He placed her next to Alice and Renesmee, as gently as he could.

Aro's attention had broken free of Alice's acting, to see the vital mistake he had made - he had taken his eye off his enemy. "So, that is how it is going to start, huh Edward? Well, then we must take one of yours as a swap. That's only fair wouldn't you say? Felix, go and fetch young Renesmee!". Felix moved forward, and as he did, Emmett moved also.

"Over my dead body!" he joked, with a menacing tone, as he grabbed Felix by the shoulders and they began to grapple, resembling two huge bears.

As if reading each others minds, everyone else moved at the same time - the Cullens, the Volturi and the Werewolves - all became mingled into one big mess of hatred, with Bella throwing her shield around her family, so to block Jane and Alec's powers.

"Jake, follow me!" whispered Edward, as the fight broke out. He took hold of Renesmee around the waist with one arm, and with the other arm, did the same to Hannah, and began to run to the shadows of the trees a short distance away, closely followed by Jacob.

He set them both beside a large Bigleaf Maple tree, "Stay here! Jake, your job is to make sure that these two are unharmed. No matter what you see or hear from over there..." and he looked back, seeing his family - Bella concentrating on keeping her shield intact, and trying to cover everyone, Alice running towards Alec with malice in her eyes, Esme and Jasper teaming up taking on two very large guards...he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and turned away, "...you must never leave them. You must protect them with everything you have!"

_"Yes sir!"_ obeyed Jacob's thoughts, and all three of them watched as Edward returned to the fight.

With Bella's shield now carefully wrapped around each and every Cullen, and there werewolves being immune to Jane and Alec's powers, it made the fight more even.

Renesmee clung onto a trembling Hannah, and watched her family battle on. She realised now why they wanted her as far away as possible only hours before - it was terrifying to watch.

Seeing one of the guards get free of Jasper's bear-hug of a grasp, he bounded over to them, his red eyes determined. Jacob, however, was ready and waiting for a piece of the action to finally come his way.

Hannah was astonished, as Renesmee let go of her, went over to the nearest tree, and yank it out of the ground - roots and all. She had never seen this side of Renesmee before, but she was not scared, she just felt proud of her friend.

He got closer and closer still, pushing on towards them, and she braced herself, hearing a loud crack, as Renesmee ran in front of Hannah and Jacob and swung at the nameless vampire, treating his head like a baseball. It only momentarily knocked him to the ground before he was back on his feet, even angrier than before.

Rounding on Renesmee, two huge hands suddenly found their way either side of his head, and it was pulled cleanly from his body.

"Uncle Jasper!" cried Renesmee, joyfully, as Jasper threw the head on the ground. It landed by the body it had once belonged to, black curls falling over the open eyes, blocking them from view. It took all of a second for Renesmee to grab both of the guard's arms and yank them out of their sockets, before the limp torso fell to the ground.

"Uncle?" said Hannah, confused.

"Tell you later…" replied Renesmee, as she caught the lighter that Jasper had tossed her, before joining the fight again.

She took hold of a handful of leaves on the floor, and set them alight, looking like a beacon in the darkness, before throwing them on what was left of Aro's minion. She returned to Hannah, who was crouched on the ground, not quite believing that her friend had just set fire to someone's body.

"It's what we have to do, otherwise they just come back...it's all really complicated...and really long winded, it will take me forever to go through. Look, trust me - if we get out of here alive - I will explain everything. Now, stay here and don't move!".

She turned to the russet wolf behind her. "Jake, don't argue! Don't follow me! Just stay here and protect Hannah!", and as Jacob took a step forward with his huge paw, Renesmee put a hand against his chest, stopping him from going any further. "Jake, she means more to this family than before, please understand, and get her to safety if things get bad. And before you start, I will be fine out there – I've had some very good teachers". Then kissing him, and hugging Hannah, she ran into the mix of bodies in the opposite direction, leaving Jacob whining in pain.

Jacob took a moment to think. He knew that Edward would never let Renesmee get hurt and she had asked him to keep Hannah safe. He knew he had to put his feelings and anguish aside. He had a job to do, a duty to fulfil.

He turned his head to face Hannah, who had been staring at him the whole time with her eyes wide, and her mouth open. He whined gently, his attempt at conversation, although he wouldn't know what to say if he had been in his human form, so he was thankful for the language barrier that being a wolf brought.

With her face unchanging, Hannah said breathlessly, unbelieving "Jake, is that you?..."

**AN's : I'm sorry to leave you all in the middle, but this was so long, it had to be split into more than one chapter. Please stick with ****me; it will be worth it in the end! I promise! **

**Please review also**** – if you like what I write, tell me about it. If you don't…well, tell me about that too! Ha ha. I enjoy hearing from you guys and what your thoughts are; it keeps me writing when I read that you enjoy it. I will reply to your reviews and as with the previous chapter – anyone who sends me a review will get a sneak peak at the next chapter! Go on, you know you want to! **

**Until next time, much love guys. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN's : Ready for the next instalment? I really enjoyed writing this, I have never written anything like this before, and hope that I captured the intensity of the moment. Let me know what you think! Good or bad – I welcome all thoughts. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 15 - Truths

She sat very still, almost like a small china doll - silent, pretty, but easily breakable with one swift movement from any of the mythical beings surrounding her.

Jacob stood in front of her, like a shield. He was so tall, she could easily see through the gap between his legs and the ground - even when she was standing. She felt so insignificant, rooted to the spot, not able to take her eyes away from the altercation in front of her.

She kept one person in particular in her line of vision - she could not believe that Renesmee was holding her own against such evil. Hannah felt another swell of pride, at seeing her friend out there, fighting against grown men - grown men who were moving at such speed that she had trouble focusing on them properly. They had all just become one big blur.

Feeling light-headed, like she would pass out, Jacob nudged his nose against her shoulder, reminding her to breathe again. She hadn't realised until that point that she had stopped breathing. With one quick gasp of air, that made her chest ache, and a weak half-smile, they were both engrossed in the battle once more.

Despite her attention being drawn towards the Cullens and the evil they fought against, she couldn't help but notice the pounding of her heart against her ribs, and the rushing of blood through her head, sounding like waves crashing against her ears.

Jacob let out a whine, partly wanting to be out there in the middle of the fight - helping both his family, the Cullens, and his brothers, the werewolves - and partly wanting to run over, take hold of his love, and escape with her - as far and as fast as he could possibly go. Never stopping, never looking back, and never leaving her side.

His need to get Renesmee to safety began to consume him, to the point where he almost forgot about Hannah…almost.

Life seemed to be ticking by at half the normal speed. He began pacing in front of Hannah, unable to leave her, as if Renesmee's order held him as tightly as Sam's had done, all those years ago. Jacob felt such a wave of emotion in a short space of time – fear, anxiety, anger, but he also felt hope, as he watched the Cullens slowly take down the guards one by one.

"Jake..." said Hannah, placing her hand on his neck, to try to soothe him slightly. She wasn't sure if she was helping or even if she was doing it right. She had no idea how to make a werewolf feel better, having never done it before. She decided that seen as though he had not shunned her or moved away, that she would continue. "Carlisle and Esme would never let anything happen to their daughter, or any of them for that matter! And anyway, look at her Jake, they can't touch her, she's much too fast for them", and although Hannah's voice was shaking, Jacob could see she was right.

He took his eyes away from Hannah, to take real notice of Renesmee, and her surprising fighting skills. He had always known she was fast - she had inherited Edward's speed.

Jacob thought about when she was a child, she spent lots of weekends in the forest with her two uncles, learning basic fighting skills. Her mother had, of course, objected to it, but her father had disagreed for once. He thought that as Renesmee was only half-vampire, it could not hurt to have a little extra protection.

Jacob would sit and watch, as she would throw herself around the trees, and bushes, thoroughly enjoying having play fights with Jasper and Emmett, giggling in a harmonious tone to him. Jasper would teach her how to defend herself, about the best form of attack and about the element of surprise. Emmett on the other hand preferred to test her strength, and see how much she could do.

She surprised him one morning, when she ran into the trees, and emerged moments later carrying a log, that was at least three times her size. She had smiled, as he told her how proud of her he was. In fact he was so proud, Jacob remembered that Emmett made her stay in that exact position, as he ran to the house, and was back in less than 3 seconds with her parents and a camera.

Jacob smiled as he thanked Jasper and Emmett subconsciously for preparing her for this - the confrontation they had hoped would never come.

Renesmee was graceful, as she flitted from one area to the next, assisting wherever she could. She avoided the furious look from her father, and the shocked look from her mother, as they took a second to register that their daughter was fighting alongside them.

Mostly, she was Emmett's shadow, knowing he was the one who was least likely to object to her being out there. He had more confidence in her, knowing she was more than capable. Every so often she would throw a helpful punch, or trip someone on her way past, showing that even doing a little was better than doing nothing. As it stood, the fight seemed to be pretty even, but once Renesmee was out there too, it seemed to tip the balance just that little bit more.

Edward was one on one with Demitri, Esme and Jasper were still trying to take down the two guards, and Rosalie and Carlisle were on the other side of the clearing, dealing with three more.

Alice was partnered up with Alec, dancing around like they were part of some sort of silent ballet, each as challenging as the other, with the wolves taking on the rest.

Emmett knew he was going to have a decent fight this time round, as he punched an equally large Felix with such force, that the cracking sound of his blow swept through the trees, scaring away any remaining birds brave enough to be near. A slight crack appeared below Felix's right eye, but healed just as quickly as it had appeared.

Aro, however, was stood in the shadows of the trees on the opposite side. His eyes would play in between the fight, and Hannah - wondering if the risk of running through the mess of figures to grab Hannah was worth taking. He always relied on his minions to fight for him, and watched as they loyally laid their lives on the line, with Aro never intervening himself.

Kiana stood beside him was mumbling incoherently, her eyes tightly shut. She was in a trance like state, moving backwards and forwards slightly, wringing her hands, and seeming extremely nervous. Her long robe swept the wet, muddy forest floor, as she swayed unconsciously.

Hannah could not draw her eyes away, and she watched Kiana moving and swaying, mesmerized by her actions.

Kiana was oblivious to the confrontation for a short while, before she snapped out of it, as if she had suddenly been electrocuted. She leaned across cautiously to whisper in Aro's ear. His eyes told her story, moving slowly, turning his head towards the on-going struggle in the clearing. His crimson eyes wide with terror, and his mouth gaping open.

She couldn't be sure - just like she couldn't be sure of anything anymore - but it wasn't hard to read lips. She felt cold run through her veins, as she saw Aro mouth "Not them!". She wasn't aware of who he was looking at now though, the fight had been a blur of bodies, only able to make out colours and shapes, sometimes not even able to make out who was who. She couldn't see which side was winning, and which side was feeling the pain of loss.

Jacob's whining grew with more anger, and she figured he was just as frustrated and scared as she was.

Hannah looked back to the two in the trees, as Kiana had spun round quickly, only to be ambushed by 2 wolves. A large grey wolf took hold of her right arm, whilst her left leg was viciously mauled by his tan coloured brother, and both dragged her into the trees, whilst she was screaming and flailing around uselessly. Hannah was grateful that she did not have to see the fate that awaited the girl, who physically, was not much older than herself.

Aro did not seem to notice Kiana had been bounded upon and dragged away. His eyes were focused on the anonymous 'Not them!', that he had mentioned a second or two before.

Whilst Aro was searching, so was Hannah, her eyes scanning much more slowly than Aro's. She was searching for Renesmee, and found her jumping and dancing about, looking like a natural...if Hannah actually knew what it looked like to be a natural born vampire fighter that is. She moved quickly but with grace, looking every bit the warrior she had become. The fierce , concentrated look on her face showed she meant business – if saving her family meant taking down a few evil vampires, then so be it.

Hannah had started piece everything together. Knowing it was not the best time to be doing this - that she should probably see if they would survive this first - it was as if her mind was independent from her body. Like it had its own feelings and its own decisions, trying to register all of the information that had clouded it so far. She felt the ground hit her bum with a thud, and recognised the dull ache, realising that she must have sat down - or that her legs had betrayed her, and given up.

A wave of nausea crashed over her, and she wasn't sure how long she could last, as she thought about vampires, and gifts, and the battle that was still taking place in front of her now-unfocused eyes.

She thought about her best friend, with the long, beautiful wavy hair and the perfect alabaster skin - who had the patience of a saint, and compassion like she had never experienced before. Despite the situation, she smiled. She didn't care what Renesmee was - what any of them were - she loved them all for who they were, not what they were. And Jacob, who stood tall before her - guarding her, risking his life too - may be different, but to her, he and his pack brothers were equally as amazing.

"_What have I done to deserve such amazing friends? For them to be risking their lives for me? And for what…? A human? Is it even worth it?"_ she pondered silently.

She thought about this for a short while, before her attention was suddenly stolen from her by Jacob's loud bark. The legs that had let her down before, now played their part again, lifting her from the ground. She was less stable on her feet than she had been before she sat, but the visions in front of her were now more focused.

Pulling her attention away a little, she began to see what Jacob was barking at. Why his bark had sounded agonised, as well as angry.

Renesmee, still with Emmett, had rounded on the blonde girl, who Hannah could not remember the name of, who could not be any older than Renesmee herself. She was on the ground beneath them. With Jane on her knees, Emmett put his foot in her back and pulled her arms behind her, as Renesmee took a firm hold of Jane's head, her fingers entangled in her blonde hair. One pull from both of them, and Jane would be finished.

Jane screamed in frustration, as her gift of pain had been masked by Bella's shield, hugging each of her family and friends with it, leaving the Volturi to anything that was thrown at them. Aro clearly panicked, as he saw that his most precious ally was helpless.

"Jane!" he cried out, almost rushing over, but he knew that that would take him away from the protection of his remaining guards and leave him vulnerable, and he could not do that.

Alec heard Aro's cry, and he too looked round, to see his sister in trouble. Despite their predatory nature, he loved his sister, and he began to cross the wet grass at such speed - determined to save her or die trying.

As he came to getting close, seemingly out of no-where, the smallest of the wolves jumped in, and took him down, knocking him to the ground. Three more wolves joined him, ready to rip apart the vampire with the flaming red eyes, and the young, boyish face, when Aro cried again.

"Stop! Stop this now!" he demanded, and assessing the fight, could see that he had two guards left, and he had lost not only Kiana, but also Demitri and Felix – whom had both been with him for centuries. "Please, not the children, please!" he begged, taking a few steps in the direction of the Cullens. His hands were outstretched in front of him, as if he were trying to grasp at them – to whisk them away and take them to safety.

Edward looked at his father from across the field, his face full of confusion. He had seen Aro back away before, but not beg. Never beg. He had never had the need to beg before now.

"Aro?" responded Carlisle, as he stood next to Alice, who was in the process of throwing a match onto the pile at her feet. The flames rose high, almost to Alice's height.

The smell was a mixture of sweet and woody, as the wind blew the smoke over to Hannah. She put her hand to her nose, so not to take in any of it. The thought of inhaling the smoke left behind by a burning vampire made Hannah's stomach turn, but she somehow managed to keep the contents of it in whilst the situation in front of her began to unfold further.

"Carlisle, please let us leave - whilst I still have some of my family left?"

"But how can we let you go, just like that? To save your family? When your purpose was to come here, and destroy ours? Where is the fairness in that?" he asked, the presence of anger clear in his usually calm voice.

"I am truly sorry, it was wrong. We were wrong"

"That, Aro, is an understatement. And if we let you go now, how do we know that you will not return with a bigger army, and try for a third time?". He did not want to dredge up the past, but he also did not want Aro to think that they had forgotten the time before. When they all feared they would have to fight to survive back then too.

"You have Alice, you would see long before we arrive, and with Bella's gift too - we are rendered defenceless", and he intentionally kept his eyes on Carlisle, as he heard Bella growl at him – delicate, yet as threatening as Emmett or Felix. "Please Carlisle! We would never come back. We have lost too much today. Had we proceeded to fight 16 years ago, we would probably not be standing here today. If we had learnt this lesson all of those years ago, we would have known better than to return".

"I don't know if we can Aro, there has been too much said. Too many feelings and emotions toyed with. This is not just something we can ignore"

"I know you Carlisle, my old friend. This is not what you want - to destroy another being - to take away its life".

"But I feel differently when that 'being', as you call it, tries to hurt my family. They are the one thing in the world I would kill for Aro, and I ask you not to test me on it", he warned, his eyes hard, and boring into Aro's own. "And as for our friendship, did you think about that once on your journey over here? Think about the time I spent with you and your brothers, appreciating the arts and culture of the time, and enjoying each other's company - like friends do? I highly doubt that friendship even crossed your mind on the way here – you were far too determined to finish us all "

Esme joined Carlisle, showing a united front together, whilst she wrapped both her arms around his one, and inter-twinned her fingers into his hand. They looked at each other with such love and equality.

"Trust me Carlisle, I am aware now of what it feels like to lose family" and he looked longingly at the pile at Alice's feet, where Demitri and Felix had been, amongst other guards. He then in turn looked over at Jane, who was struggling against Emmett's and Renesmee's grip, and then over to Alec, who remained on the wet grass, surrounded by four angry looking wolves. "Believe me when I say that I never thought losing them would feel like this. I thought of them as disposable, but they are actually irreplaceable to me, especially the young ones".

Carlisle thought for a moment, but instead it was Esme who spoke next.

"Do you think you deserve to go? Like none of this had ever happened?" she sang across the field, her feminine voice gliding to Aro with a hint of accusation.

"No, not at all, not by any means...but that is what makes you and I so different Esme. You are so kind and compassionate. All I ask is that we leave with what little we have left".

She looked up at her husband once more, looking deep into his eyes, deep into his soul, his thoughts, his feelings. They needed no words.

Carlisle let his thoughts drift over to the one member of his family who could hear them.

_"Edward"_ he thought, _"Is he genuine? Does he mean it, or are we being tricked?"_

"He means it" replied Edward out loud. "He cares for them, and he just wants to go home, with them safe"

"And I cannot lie with your family around. Even if my thoughts could not be read, my feelings could be" and his eyes fell upon Jasper, who now had his arms around Alice, protectively.

"But do you feel what Bella and I have felt now? The pain of losing your child before you have even lost them? Renesmee is everything to us, and you wanted to take her away. Do you feel it?"

"The pain and torture is indescribable Edward, and I never realised how it felt until now. Maybe because I never cared how it felt before, but all the same, I cannot undo the past, I can only look to the future - and all I can ask is that you give me the chance to do exactly that".

Edward looked over at Carlisle, who simply nodded to him. "And you know how Carlisle and Esme feel too then? We are their children. They love us, as we love Renesmee. You are doing exactly the same to them – putting them through the same torture – as you are Bella and I. That, what you are feeling now – that is how it feels"

"And that is not something I will ever forget Edward, I assure you. I will never forget it"

"Then leave, and never come back. We never want to see any member of the Volturi ever again. And before you go, I would like to propose a treaty. You and your coven will never come near - not only our family - but Hannah and any extension of her family - no matter how many centuries down the line. And in return, we will not have a repeat performance of today. Your children will forever be safe"

Aro answered almost immediately, not needing to think about it. "That is more than fair Edward, more than I can ask for. But we will willingly take it. Thank you"

"Then go, and bear my words in mind, always. We will not be put in this position again Aro, and with the wolves forever on our side, make no mistake, we will never lose. If you even consider returning, we will not hesitate to react. Now we bid you goodbye".

As he said it, the four guarding wolves moved aside, in order to let Alec go free, at the same time that Emmett and Renesmee let Jane go. Both wasted no time in running to Aro, to stand by his side again. This time their reunion was different. They now knew they were a family, in every sense of the word, having heard Aro's true feelings.

"Thank you again. Carlisle, you are a remarkable man, and you have created such a brilliant and moral family - so understanding and forgiving. So passionate. You truly are fortunate", and with that, they were gone.

**A/N :- …and there you have it guys, the confrontation that finally happened. I hope it was to everyone's liking. Let me know your thoughts. **

**Did Edward let Aro go too easily? **

**Could Aro have done more to ensure he got Hannah to Volterra? **

**Please review and let me know what you think. It shows people are reading my story and inspires me to continue writing. **

**Much love guys. x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello readers, **

**This one is going to be a very simple chapter, between Renesmee / Hannah / Alice. I hope you like and I hope the atmosphere I tried to create comes across easily. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 16 - Getting to know you better

"So, you're a vampire, huh?"

"Yeah, well, half vampire actually". She shifted her weight, nervously.

"So, the creepy, long haired guy was telling the truth? Huh, and I thought they were all just insane"

"Well they are a little bit insane - don't get me wrong, we can all be a bit crazy sometimes - but their type of crazy is rare" she giggled. "Takes some getting used to I suppose"

"I don't think I actually want to get used to it, thank you very much". She giggled quietly, as she threw a pebble across the grass.

The sky had cleared, like an omen that things were going to get better. The birds had returned to the trees and the wind felt light against their faces – warm and inviting.

Renesmee and Hannah were sat on the steps of Hannah's porch, speaking as freely and relaxed about vampires, as if they had been chatting about the weather.

"And the whole 'drinking blood' thing?". Hannah looked up timidly, through her eyelashes.

"That's true" and Renesmee realised she should elaborate, seeing Hannah's expression change to shock. "...not humans though. Even though it's in our nature to target people, we never hunt humans. Just animals". She took a few seconds to think of how to explain it properly, the best she could. "It's a bit like eating a steak, only we don't eat the meat, we drink the blood. I'm sorry I'm totally grossing you out aren't I?"

"No, it's fine, it's different to conversations I'm usually having, but I'm fine with it. It's quite interesting really. Seeing them fight today was amazing, in a screwed up kinda way. Seeing you move like them was just...well, I can't really think of how to describe it, it was crazy. So you're like super strong, and fast, and stuff?"

"Hmm, kind of. Emmett's the strongest, and Dad's the fastest. Because I'm only half vampire, I'm not as good as them, but I'm still faster and stronger than full humans". She had her head down, playing with her hands, as if she was ashamed. She should have known that she could count on Hannah for not caring what she was. She loved her for the friend she had.

"Cool! Could you, like, lift a motorbike, or a car or something?"

"Yeah, probably...the motorbike would be a breeze, but maybe the car...if I really tried"

"Awesome! Can you do anything else?". Hannah had become excited by the conversation. She felt that she and Renesmee were such good friends - the best of friends - that she could ask her anything, without fear of offending her.

"Well, yeah, some of us have gifts"

"That Aro guy told me a little bit about them. Alice? She can see the future?"

"She can. Dad can read minds, Jasper can change people's moods - you know - make them happy and stuff. Mum can block powers like a shield..." she counted off on her fingers as she went along. She felt pride for the family she had, all extraordinary in their own way, each one as irreplaceable as the next.

"And what about you? Do you have a special gift?". She was playing with the remaining stones by her feet, relaxed, and fully understanding, wanting to hear more from her vampire companion.

"Well, I do have a gift, but it's not much, just something I was born with. I can show you if you like?". Hannah's eyes grew wide with excitement and a smile crossed her lips, she silently nodded. "Don't be scared, trust me?". It was more of an unsure question, than an instruction. Hannah slowly nodded her head in response, her eyes still sparkling.

She went slightly rigid, not knowing what to expect, as Renesmee sat forward and raised her hand, to place it lightly on Hannah's cheek.

She showed her the vision of her first day of school, and of her sitting next to Hannah. Hannah smiled as she was reminded of the introductory whispers that they exchanged in their first lesson together. The giggles and jokes they shared in that one vital hour. She could see how compatible they were as friends, how they clicked instantly. She smiled feeling warm, and safe under Renesmee's hand.

Renesmee released her, and sat back again, waiting for Hannah's verdict.

"That was so cool, did you just do that? Oh my gosh...that was so much fun! Like I could see what you had seen, through your eyes and stuff...amazing!"

"Really? You're not scared?"

Hannah looked stunned. "Scared? Why on Earth would I be scared?", she still had a small smile, as if it could not be worn away.

"Erm...let me think" she said, a little sarcastically, but knowing Hannah, she would never take it personally, "...probably because my family of vampires, and my werewolf fiancé are sat in your living room. Or how about the fact that you were just taken by the most ruthless vampire coven there is? Or maybe, that I had just gotten into your mind, and projected any image of my choice? You pick!"

Hannah laughed and shook her head. It felt like it was so long ago since she had last laughed. "Silly Nessie, you could never scare me, none of you. You are all far too nice to be scary...and yes, that even includes Emmett. And as for today, to be honest, I couldn't have really been that afraid, because I had no idea how bad the situation was. Not until you guys showed up - then I felt safe again. I knew it would all be ok".

"Aww, you felt safe with us?"

"Yeah, course I did. I was a bit worried I wouldn't see my family again though, my Dad and my little brother...and erm...Jack too!" she blushed. "I still can't believe it you know - my best friend, the vampire! And Jake, a werewolf? I never saw that one coming. I bet it's never a dull day for you is it?", and she laughed once more. Renesmee laughed too, happy in the knowledge that Hannah would never reveal her secret, and more importantly, wants to stick around...to hang out...to be part of her life still. "So, Carlisle can read minds then? I had best be careful what I'm thinking from now on huh?" she said smirking.

"What? No, not Carlisle...Edward". She had forgotten in all the excitement, to tell Hannah about the parental arrangement they had set up. "Sorry, I guess I should have told you before...Carlisle and Esme aren't really my parents...Edward and Bella are my real Mum and Dad. We just have to say that they are my brother and sister, now that I look the same age as them"

"Oh, so that's what you meant when you said 'Uncle Jasper' earlier? Ah, I get it now". She picked up one of the small stones, and again, threw it across her lawn. "So I take it Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are also your Aunts and Uncle?"

"Yep"

"...And Carlisle and Esme are your...erm...Grandparents? Is that how it works?"

"Correct again. All of us are more or less the same physical age, but we are all different when it comes to when we were born". Hannah shrugged showing that she didn't really get it. "Ok, well, Grandpa was born in the 1640's, Dad was born in 1901, and Mum is actually only in her late 30's. We don't age from the time we were bitten, or in my case, born".

"So, how come you are half-vampire, rather than like the others? Y'know, full vampire?"

"Mum gave birth to me when she was human. She and my Dad married before she was turned, so I took on part vampire - my Dad's side, and part human - my Mum's side" she said, gesturing her hands either side of her. "Yeah, I know...it's complicated. Let's be honest, I don't think you could find any more complicated than my family...but I wouldn't change any of them for anything". She heard a noise from behind her, too delicate for Hannah's hearing, knowing it was someone with the ability to move quietly, stealthily. She turned to see Alice stood in the doorway, half hidden behind the huge oak door, smiling nervously. "Speaking of family Han, I think Alice would like a word with you. She kinda has something she needs to tell you".

"Okaaaay" replied Hannah slowly and nervously, as Renesmee stood, and passed her Aunt on the porch.

"Please be careful Aunt Alice. She's had a long day, and a lot to take in already. I'm not quite sure what anymore shocks will do to her. She is human after all". Alice nodded solemnly, passing Renesmee, to go sit by her other niece - her new niece.

"Hi Alice. Crazy day huh? You guys in there all ok?"

"You don't need to worry about us Hannah, you and Ness are the most important things to us". She fiddled with the zip of her jacket, with her head bent as she spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course. Takes more than a couple of vampires to scare me" she joked, shrugging her small shoulders. Alice smiled, as she looked up, listening to the birds singing in the trees. This made her smile more; they were back because the evil was gone. Even though they were vampires too, she loved that they seemed to be no threat. Nothing like the Volturi. She pulled her gaze back down.

"I mean it Hannah. We all do. We consider you family, and we are just so happy that you are safe"

"Thanks Alice, that really means a lot. You guys are the reason I'm safe"

"Well, actually, this is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about, you know, family and stuff?". Hannah's blue eyes looked deep into Alice's own golden eyes. Alice sighed a long sigh, directing her eyes back to her zip again. "I don't know where to start".

"The beginning is always good" offered Hannah gently, with raised eyebrows. Alice drew in a long breath, and blew out. Even though she did not need to breathe anymore, it made her feel better, more relaxed somehow.

"Ok then, well here goes I guess. You know that we are all vampires right? And that if we were bitten, we stay the age we are bitten at?". Hannah nodded, and looked as though she were concentrating hard on Alice's words - making sure she understood it all.

"Even though I am 19 in my body, my actual age is closer to 130! It wasn't something a remember much of - y'know, my life before this. I remember that I was born in Biloxi...and that my real name isn't Alice, it's Mary..."

"Ooh, Mary, that's a nice name" beamed Hannah. A shout came from the house, making Hannah jump and rooting her to the spot. "Oh c'mon, what are you playing at? That was never a foul! As if!"

"It's ok, it's just Emmett catching up on the game" reassured Alice. "Anyway, when we were in your room earlier - when we came to find you - Renesmee found your project, in particular, she found a picture". She slowly took the photograph from her pocket, and looked at it longingly for a few seconds, before handing it to Hannah.

Hannah took it, and looked at it, at first with a curious expression, then with astonishment.

"This girl looks just like you Alice!"

"I was born in 1901" she continued on, as if Hannah had never spoken. She did not want to seem rude, but if she was to allow herself to get distracted, she wouldn't be able to say what she needed.

"...my full name was Mary Alice Brandon" and she turned the picture over in Hannah's hand, placing it back in position, so that Hannah could read the back of it.

"Do you understand?" she asked, finding it harder than she had expected. She did not know how to word it, and was hoping that Hannah would get what she was trying to tell her, to take the heat off a bit.

"Erm...not sure. It's kind of been a long day, so you may need to spell it out for me". Hannah giggled nervously, pushing her hair from her face, as her cheeks flushed a healthy red.

"Ok" replied Alice, understandingly. She turned the photograph back over again, so that they could see the picture once more. "This is a picture of me and my little sister, Cynthia, taken back when I was human. She is your great-grandma, as I'm sure you are aware...so if she is your great-grandma, and my sister" she carried on, still half-expecting Hannah to intervene "...that would make me your great-aunt...", she finished, surprised at herself for actually saying it.

She had been struggling internally since Renesmee had handed her the photograph, and thought that she would never be able to utter the words out loud. To have family, with a blood tie, she never thought she would meet them, so had never prepared herself for this kind of situation. If she had been human, with human reactions, she knew she would either be shaking, throwing up or sobbing by this point. Inside, she felt like doing all three, but thankfully her body would no longer react in that way.

Being the Cullen that she was, she handled it as best as she could, the way she thought it should have been handled...gently, delicately, but direct and to the point. "_That is what Carlisle would have done_" she thought.

She waited, trying to second guess Hannah's reaction. She did not want to use her gift this time, even though it would show her how this would all play out. She had far too much respect for Hannah than to do that, but it was also because she was afraid of the outcome, afraid that she would be pushed away. Finally, after a few moments, which felt like an age to Alice, she broke the silence.

"Hannah? You ok?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, whist stirring from her trance. She looked half asleep, and Alice began to think about all that she had been through, realising her energy levels must be seriously plummeting right now.

"I asked if you were ok" repeated Alice, sheepishly.

"Erm, yeah...bit shocked...but yeah, I'm good", she replied, perking up and smiling.

"And what about the whole 'me-being-your-great-aunt-thing'? I can give you some space if you want?"

"Why?". She looked at the picture one last time, before standing up. "This is awesome! I can't believe it! Just awesome. Oh, this is just...Oh!" she burst. She was pulling Alice up by her hands, and into a strong, loving hug.

"Aunt Alice, this is going to take some getting used to...and don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I promise" she added, noticing Alice's worried look and winking. Hannah knew that if Renesmee was keeping up the pretence that Alice and her other aunts and uncles were here brothers and sisters, and so were her mum and dad for that matter, then Hannah would need to do the same.

Alice blinked, pulling away from Hannah's grip reluctantly. "So, you're ok with this?"

"Ok? Of course I'm ok with this, it's great. When I first met you guys, I wished I had had a family like yours too - and now I have. So, what now?"

"Well, why don't you tell me a little about the family I have missed? I don't really know much about any of you, and don't really remember much about my life before this" she continued, indicating to her strong, beautiful body. Hannah sat beside her.

"I mean, I was taken away to the asylum when I was 19, so Cynthia would have been about 6 or 7 maybe?..."

"Asylum?" interrupted Hannah. A mixture of sadness and panic flashed across her face.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm here and I'm fine". She took Hannah's hand in her own, and continued on.

"My parents were afraid of what they didn't understand, so when I told them about my visions, they had me sectioned. They told all of our friends and relatives that I had died. They even had a funeral for me apparently. I visited my 'grave' when I was changed..." she shifted her weight slightly, to face Hannah a little more.

"Alice, That's just awful. How could they do that? And to their own daughter?". A silent tear slid down Hannah's cheek, which Alice quickly wiped away.

"It was just the way people reacted in my lifetime to things they didn't understand". She took another deep breath. "...I spent a long time wandering, trying to find who I was and what I was, when I met Jasper. I knew we were soul mates. He completes me, and makes me feel like the whole world revolves around me. He makes sure I never have to do anything, being so protective of me all the time, even though I'm just as strong as him. He's just the best, completely irreplaceable. And being beautiful also helps, I suppose" she said, nonchalantly and smirking. "Then in the 1950's, we came across the Cullens, and we have been with them ever since - living as vegetarians, and feeding off animals instead of humans. The only regret I have is never knowing my baby sister. I would have been the best big sister I could be, she would have been so loved, so cherished. I would have played house with her, done her hair, then when she got older, I would have gone with her to tea dances, and told her about boys...but I can never have that now".

Reaching across to Hannah, she wiped another stray tear from her cheek, warm and sweet. The comparison between the two was completely opposite - warm on cold, tan on pale, Alice's strong body sat silently next to Hannah's delicate frame.

"So, tell me about the family I knew nothing about. I'm sure you know a lot more than I do" said Alice. There was a mixture of sadness and hope in her voice, yet her eyes sparkled with excitement, like diamonds.

Hannah looked at Alice for a long while, before speaking, trying to figure out the friend she had known for months, and the Aunt she had known for minutes.

"I'll tell you what - let me go and get my project- that will make it much easier".

"Allow me" said Alice, and within the blink of an eye, Hannah found her sat back in the same position, only this time she was holding Hannah's homework. "Here you go"

"Wow!" she whispered, knowing only too well that Alice would have heard her anyway. "Thanks. Ok, I'll start with Cynthia; she was my great - grandma. Here she is, in her early 20's". Hannah pointed to a picture of a small woman, in a white blouse and floor length black skirt. She had a trace of a smile on her face, but sadness filled her eyes. "She was a housewife, and a devoted Mother, from what Gran said. She spent most of her time taking care of her three children. There was my Gran - Ella, her sister Jean, and her oldest sister Mary ..."

"Mary?"

"Yeah, Gran said that she named one of her children after her sister who had died years before".

Leaving Alice to her own private thoughts, Hannah continued.

"Sadly, she passed away in 1985. Cynthia Banks ... Gran said she was as strong as they come, would take on any challenge, she was afraid of nothing and no-one...then we have my Gran- Ella Carter". Again, she referred back to her project, to a more recent picture. Indicating to a black and white photograph, of a young woman in a short light dress and white boots, sitting on a wall, looking like she didn't have a worry in the world. She looked so carefree and happy. "This is my favourite picture of Gran, she was about 22 or 23 here, and here was a couple of years before she died. It was taken at Christmas" and next to it was a photograph of both Hannah and her Grandma sat together on the sofa, arms around each other, surrounded by mounds of wrapping paper.

"She was born in 1949, in Biloxi too. She married Frank, my Granddad, and soon after, she had my Mum. She was a teacher for most of her years, and even though Mum said the male teachers thought they were better than her, she proved to them that she was just as good as them - if not better. Such an intelligent lady. Always the life and soul of the party too, and the best shoulder to cry on. She was my best friend - in fact, she was more like my Mum to be honest". Hannah dropped her head sadly, and with a long intake of breath, continued to talk. "She passed away in 2023, 3 years ago, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. She was so precious to me, and she helped me with my gift more than she could ever know. Don't get me wrong, she would tell me if I was going off the tracks, and steered me back in the right direction, never judging or scalding though. When she died, it was like my whole world had fallen apart, like the night was a permanent in my life, I thought I would never be ok again. Nothing anyone said could help, and so I spent a lot of my time in my room - just reading through her dream diaries, and journals, or going through her photographs". She looked up once more at Alice, "I'm actually quite surprised a never spotted your picture before, I don't think I have ever seen that one before. Anyway, she was a great lady. I'll always miss her".

Lingering over the photograph of her and her Grandma just a little longer, she journeyed on through her family.

"Then we have come to my Mother, Sarah Thomas". She pulled off a modern picture of a dark haired woman, in a pink swimsuit, strewn across on a towel on a beach. She handed it to Alice to look at - as if she would have needed a closer look, what with her vampire eyesight and all.

"She's very pretty" commented Alice, handing her the picture back. Hannah stuck it back to her project, with no real care.

"Yeah, well, she's currently ...erm...I'm not sure actually...I think she may be on a cruise in the Caribbean somewhere. Anyway, Gran had Mum in 1976, Biloxi again. Mum and Dad divorced years ago, and she changed. She was always doing different jobs - one month she was a waitress in a diner, the next she would be working behind the counter in the local liqueur store. I mean, don't get me wrong, she was a great Mum, and always put food on the table, and clothes on my back...she just never had much of a maternal instinct. When Gran died, I came to live with my Dad, so Mum could travel and see the world - y'know, re-live her youth I suppose. She had always been young at heart, didn't want to accept that sometimes you just need to settle down and get on with life. She never liked me to talk about my gift though, and hated the fact that Gran accepted it. Gran was always very honest with us about dreaming things, and Mum couldn't exactly stop her, but once I started dreaming things, she put a stop to any talk of seeing the future or fortune telling, as she liked to call it. I never spoke to her about it again".

Hannah folded up her project, and placed it on the step below her. "That's it then, I suppose" she shrugged her shoulders. "A bit of a crazy mixed up family, but they are our crazy mixed up family".

"I'm glad they are our family, a family to be proud of. Besides, they can't be any crazier, or mixed up than that lot in there can they? I think they top the list of crazies, hands down" laughed Alice, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the house. She could hear the chatter and banter of her vampire - werewolf family and smiled warmly.

"Good point" said Hannah, mirroring Alice's contented look. She thought of Emmett - big and burley, always joking around. And of Carlisle - kind, considerate and wise, even beyond his many years. She knew that this was the family that she didn't have to hide her gift from. Apart from her Grandma, she had never had anyone she could talk to, and now it was as if a light had been switched on in the darkness, flooding her with warmth and hope. She didn't have to hide her true self anymore, she finally had some release.

"But at least we have been given a chance to get to know each other...and I don't intend on wasting a second of it!" she declared. Now it was her turn to pull Hannah up to her feet, being as careful as she could with Hannah's soft, human hands. "So...shopping, movies, girlie nights in...it's all on the cards!".

"I can't wait" replied Hannah, linking her arm in Alice's - which made Alice's smile grown ever bigger - and turned to walk into the house. Stopping suddenly, she handed Alice back the picture of her and Cynthia. "Here, I want you to have this. It's not much I know, but I want you to have something to remind you of your sister, like I have. Please, take it".

Alice took the photo, looking thoroughly taken back, but grateful for such a heart-felt gesture. "Thank you Hannah, it's means more than I can say", and continuing to walk to the house, Alice placed the photograph back into her pocket once more.

**AN :- I hope that you enjoyed that chapter, I know it's not as fast paced as the few before it, but I thought it was important to get a chapter in where Alice / Hannah / Renesmee get a chance to talk things through, and understand each other's thoughts. **

**Please let me know what you thought. Not many reviews recently, so even if it's just a message to let me know you are still following the story, I would really appreciate it. **

**Also, I have a new story coming out in the next week or so, so make sure you put me on 'Author Alert' so you don't miss it. It will be an all human story, Bella and Edward romance, bit lemony too! **

**Until then guys, muchos love! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN :- ****Hello readers, **

** Ok I'm going to make this next chapter a little more light-hearted, given that the last few were a bit more intense. Hope you like. x**

**Disclaimer: -**** I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 17 - One Step Closer

"No! Over there by the door!"

"Come on! Make up your mind pixie...We've been doing this for over an hour now!"

"I know...I know!...Argh, I don't know...erm...no, definitely by the door...and Emmett, would you please stop acting like a child, take that out of your shirt and hang it from the ceiling? Honestly, it's like working with monkeys when it comes to you two!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway Alice, it's not like these are too heavy for you. Why can't you come over here and hang this yourself? I may have some important stuff to do you know?"

"Firstly Emmett, I highly doubt you have anything important to be doing right now. I'm pretty sure that your tree-smashing-contests can wait until a little later. And secondly, it's all about perspective. I have to be standing afar, so I can see how it all looks and goes together. Duh! Men!" she huffed, as she turned to pick up the next box.

"Don't worry darling, it will all be fine, everything will look great" said Jasper soothingly, putting a comforting arm around his wife. "We have every confidence in you...and you should have too. This is what you do best". Over the decades, Jasper had seen his wife determined, angry, even confused, but he had never seen her anxious over such a trivial thing.

"Yeah Alice" piped up Emmett, as he took the large disco ball out of his shirt, and began to hang it up. "Listen to your husband, he knows what he's talking about. It's going to be fantastic, it's going to look awesome, everyone is going to have fun and Renesmee is going to love it".

"I hope so. I mean, it's not every day you turn 17 is it? Bit higher Emmett" she commented. "...plus Hannah is coming too...and so are the wolves...oh, I just want everything to be perfect" she continued, whilst pulling out a handful of pink and silver streamers from the box she had been holding. "Plus this is the biggest birthday party Nessie has had yet, so it's got to be the best!"

The house had gradually become more like a high school prom, since Alice had adorned the main dining rooms, living room, hallway, porch, and even the kitchen in streamers, garlands and ribbons. Pink and silver, white and pale blue, stretching from one side of the huge house to the other. The same colour scheme ran up the long driveway in the form of twinkle lights, hung delicately in the trees, leading the way for Renesmee's party guests. There was a light breeze in the air, making them hover around like fireflies in the sky.

Alice had found jobs for the whole family, and for most of the day, had everyone running around in a frenzied state, attempting to get everything sorted in time for Renesmee's birthday party. Knowing how Alice's track record ran with parties, they all knew better than to argue against her - that was a fight none of them were ever going to win. She was always like a woman possessed when it came to birthdays, and since Renesmee had come along, Christmas was also a celebratory time for the family too.

On the Renesmee's third Christmas, Esme had had to rein Alice in, as the house played host to not one, not two, but a whole army of Santa's, wherever she could fit them. As much as Renesmee loved it, Alice knew she had gone a little too far when she was asked to remove the one that was sat in the driving seat of Rosalie's white and baby blue 1957 Ford Thunderbird, which was parked in the garage. Although, she had been chuckling to herself at the time, as she buckled him in.

Edward had found that particularly funny, as Rosalie mentally ranted in her head about the car "being a classic" and "never to be touched".

Despite being only lunchtime, Alice still had a full schedule planned, handing her family members their next jobs once they had finished their current ones. She had a whole list of bidding for them all to do, except Carlisle - who had been called in to cover in the hospital, when Doctor Jackson had been sent home with a case of the flu.

Rosalie had been nominated to go into town to collect the birthday cake, and Edward had driven out to get Hannah.

Jacob was instructed to make sure the caterers had got the food prepared, whilst Esme had been asked to go with him to make sure he wasn't tempted to sneak a few bites on the journey back.

"But surely you trust me Shortie?" queried Jacob innocently mocking her with one eyebrow raised, as he grabbed his car keys to leave.

"You're a werewolf mister, I've seen you guys devour a whole table of food in the blink of an eye - so don't you go looking all innocent" she joked, prodding her finger into his chest, whilst her other hand sat on her hip. Esme put on her jacket and laughed quietly to herself at the sight of her tiny, delicate looking daughter, confronting the large, bear-like Quilete man. She knew that despite Jacob's size, he would always come off worse - Alice would never let anything scupper her plans to throw the best party ever.

The last order was the one Alice was most concerned with. She had given Bella the job of taking Renesmee shopping for a new outfit for the party.

As much as she hated herself for it, she wasn't too sure if she could trust her sister to choose an outfit worthy enough. She cast her perfectly-tuned vampire mind back to all of the times when Bella was human, and Alice had picked out clothes for her, because of Bella's limited wardrobe and unfathomable lack of interest of fashion.

"Honey, she is Renesmee's mother after all - this is kind of something she should really do anyway" crooned Jasper, sensing his wife's anxious vibes. He also knew her better than she sometimes knew herself, so he didn't need a second guess when it came to knowing what was causing her such an inner battle. "And besides, you have taught Nessie well, so there is no way she would accept anything from Bella that was even slightly out of date". He walked over to her - decorations in hand - and planted a sweet, gentle kiss on her forehead, before reaching above her, and hanging a streamer from the wooden beam.

"Yeah, you're right Jazz" she said, tip-toeing up to return the kiss. "Thanks" she smiled, automatically feeling better, yet she knew it had nothing to do with Jasper's gift.

She never needed him to use his special ability on her, if she ever felt panicked or afraid - simply being in his presence, hearing his beautiful Southern accent or feeling his tender touch was all she needed to smile and forget her worries. He had been her soul mate for decades, almost a century, and even though she was grateful that they had forever together, she always felt it would never be enough. She was as much in love with Jasper as she had been the first day they had met, and she knew her heart would never let him go - she would always love him, forever. The passion between them had never faded in the time they had spent together, it had only intensified with each encounter and taken on more meaning than she had ever imagined.

As well as being her husband and lover, he had become her best friend, and looking up into his deep golden eyes, she felt safe. She always felt safe. She tip-toed again, to steal one more precious kiss.

"I'm home!" Rosalie's voice broke their tender moment, as she walked through the room holding a huge cake. She held the bottom of it with her left arm with ease, as she shrugged her right arm out of her grey trench coat. She then switched over, doing the same with her other arm, not once wobbling or threatening to drop it.

"The guy in the bakery said he had never made a cake this big before Al. But won't it just get wasted? I mean, we're not going to be eating it, so couldn't we have just got a smaller one for Ness, Jake and Hannah to eat?"

"Don't forget that we have about 20 werewolves coming, who could quite easily eat us out of house and home...".

"Good point" said Rosalie, thinking fondly of their extended furry family, who were once their sworn enemy.

Alice lithely danced her way over to Rosalie and the cake, and delicately removed the lid of the box. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw that the bakery had made the cake exactly to her specific instructions. She had asked for seven layers, in dusky pink and powder pink icing, with black roses and silver stars. It had been finished off nicely with edible silver glitter. "Ooh, its perfect" she squealed, as she replaced the lid, and returned to the other side of the room.

Rosalie shook her head, amused by her sister's enjoyment over the slightest things. "Here Em, be a darling and put this in the kitchen would you?". Emmett quickly bounded over, and took the cake from her, disappearing into the kitchen before Alice could give him yet another job to do. She didn't notice when he popped his head around the door with a big grin, to wiggle his eyebrows at Jasper - he had, after all, left Jasper to hang the rest of the decorations alone. He had to hang the rest from anything he could see that looked like it had more space for decorations.

"And plus" Alice went on, "if you think the cake is big Rose, you want to see how much the caterers have had to put together. Honestly, I thought the woman on the phone taking our order was going to pass out when I told her how much we wanted. When I was finished, she asked me if I was serious. She didn't take me seriously until I gave her my credit card details...very strange lady! Ooh, now that you are free, you can sort out the backyard. We have got lights, lanterns, candles...". Alice's voice trailed off, as she headed out of the back doors.

"When will the torture end?" Rosalie said to Jasper in a mockingly dramatic tone, and holding her hand to her forehead, making him laugh.

"You know what she's like Rose. By Alice's standards, she is just getting started".

~x~

The party got off to a good start - with the mountain of food going down well and the drinks flowing. The CD's that Emmett mixed together were a huge hit on the newly constructed dance floor, which had just a few hours before been occupied by Esme's beloved Oak dining table - and that was residing safely in their oversized garage until the festivities were over, and it was safe to resurface again.

Whilst Bella and Edward chatted to Jacob by the front door, and Rosalie admired her husband's DJing skills on the decks, Esme helped Alice play hostess, getting people more drinks and food. She loved nothing more than taking care of others, making sure they were happy.

She had even considered joining her husband at the hospital, and becoming a nurse again - a profession she had not had any involvement in for over 80 years.

"Alice, this is amazing! Thank you so much!" said Renesmee, unable to hold herself still, whilst the music continued to blare out from the four speakers set up in each corner of the main room.

"I'm glad you like it" laughed Alice, her sweet-sounding harmonious laugh ringing around the room, at her niece's enthusiasm. "Top points on the outfit by the way, that style is very in at the moment" she said, giving Renesmee two perfectly polished thumbs up. "Your choice?" she asked, as she looked over the dress - red, figure hugging, came just above the knees, with a jewel neckline - very Renesmee. She had teamed it up with a few simple silver bangles on one arm, and a beautiful diamond Gucci watch on her other, which had been her birthday present from Jacob.

"No, it was Mum's choice actually. Dad went spare when he saw it in my head, but Mum told him off for 'intruding my thoughts' " and she held her fingers in the air, imitating speech marks, "...so he said he would let it slide, just this once. I think it may also be because it's for my birthday party, and he wants me to have fun. Jake loves it though" she said, whilst fiddling with her bangles and her eyes to the floor, hiding her bashfulness.

"Yeah, I bet he does!"

"I think that may be another reason that Dad has got a face like a wet weekend at the moment" she laughed, as they both looked over at a slullen looking Edward. "Mum also picked out the shoes too" and she held onto her Aunt's cold arm, as she put one of her tiny feet in the air, showing off her silver metallic heels.

"Really? Well, I have to say, I'm very impressed. Hmm, I guess she has picked up a few tips over the years" giggled Alice. She turned to see Bella looking at them, with a beaming smile. Alice re-enacted the thumbs up to her, which only made Bella's smile grow wider.

"Where is Uncle Jazz?" asked Renesmee, turning to look around the room.

"Over there" pointed Alice, "he's in the corner with Jared. I think they are discussing battle techniques". She waved her hands, and rolled her eyes at the same time. She had heard this type of conversation before, and concluded that she would never completely understand men.

"Mind if I steal the birthday girl from you Alice? She owes me a dance, if I'm not mistaken"

"Of course you can Sam" Alice replied, as she watched the large Quileute man dancing on a small space of dance floor in front of her. He took Renesmee's small hand in his, and began to weave through the guests, in a strangely graceful way. In all the years she had come to know and love Sam, she had never gotten used to seeing his graceful moves. Alice laughed on, watching him lead Renesmee behind him, and twirl her into her crowd.

"I take it this is your doing then Alice?". The smooth, yet aged voice was one she hadn't heard in years, at least not in person.

"Charlie Swan!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "It's so good to see you, you look great. How have you been?". Releasing him, she stood back slightly, letting Charlie rub his arms subconsciously, where her vice like grip had held him.

"I've been good thanks Alice. All the better for being here, of course. It's been far too long...Oh, you remember Sue?" he said, gesturing to his wife stood loyally beside him. Alice silently wondered if Sue was stood so close to her husband as he was human, in a house full of vampires. She had always been polite to the Cullens, and could even go as far as saying she really liked them, but there was something inside her - maybe her unawoken werewolf side - which made her protective.

She has a gentle, yet strong look about her, her large brown eyes telling years of Quileute tales, and her dark, waist length hair was pulled into plait reaching all the way down her back.

"Of course I remember Charlie, how could I forget? Hi Sue, nice to see you again". Sue gave a smile and a small wave. "So, has Bella seen you yet?"

"Yeah, just seen her and Edward as we came in. I gotta say, she looks...well...she looks fine...then again, I guess she would wouldn't she? She always does" he added, a little crease crossing his forehead. He scratched his head, clearly unsure of what to say next or even if he should continue talking at all. He still didn't know how far he could go into speaking about Bella before he stumbled upon something he wouldn't like.

He had always maintained that he did not want details of his daughter's 'condition', as he liked to call it. He preferred to be on a strictly 'need-to-know' basis about her and the Cullens, and as long as they were all happy and healthy, he did not pry at all. He felt he could deal with it better that way.

Although, it never failed to shock him when he would be expecting to see his 39 year old daughter, and would actually be talking to the 18 year old he had given away at her wedding, all those years ago. He lovingly held onto memories of young Bella, despite having a never-aging Bella in his presence.

"So, how is Jasper?" Carlisle and Esme?"

"They're good thank you - all around here somewhere..." she waved her hand around, indicating that her family was somewhere in the flood of guests.

"Grandpa!" squealed Renesmee from across the room. She ran over, much quicker than Charlie had seen her do so before, and just as Alice had done, threw herself at him. He caught her - in spite of his age and her durable frame - holding onto her tightly. Hugging her without restraint, radiating pure love for the grandchild he had not seen in years. Tears welled up in his eyes, betraying him and his tough-man performance, threatening to fall into Renesmee's bronze curls, which were hanging over each of his shoulders.

"I've missed you kiddo, I've missed you so much. Here..." he said, pulling her back slightly, reluctant to put any distance between them. "...stand back, let me look at you".

Renesmee took a few steps back and gave him an elegant twirl. He smiled, turning to Sue, as proud as a grandfather could possibly be and looked as though he would burst with joy.

"Oh, come here" and he pulled her into another hug. "I can't believe how much you have grown up...you seem to get more and more beautiful each time I see you...". Alice smiled, and without a word, took off towards the kitchen leaving Renesmee to fill Charlie in on the 10 years of her life he had to catch up on.

She walked through the dancing, chatting, laughing guests, content in the knowledge that she had pulled off yet another amazing party. The fact that it was for her niece just made it all the more special.

The kitchen was the one room in the house that Alice spent very little time, not needing it for it's intended use, but she entered finding Hannah deep in conversation with Carlisle.

"...So, it's like normal running, only faster?"

"Yes, everything is normal pace for us, but it looks much faster to the human eye - not that we ever reveal our abilities if we can help it. You were unfortunate in seeing it first hand I'm afraid". He looked sad at this thought. Carlisle hated that Hannah had been caught up in their lives in more of a way than just being Renesmee's best friend.

"That is so cool...Oh, hey Alice!" she said, spotting her small newly-found relative in the doorway. "I was just asking Mr Cullen..."

"Carlisle" he reminded her gently, a trace of a smile on his lips.

"...Sorry...Carlisle...about being a y'know..." and she looked around the kitchen to check they were alone, before whispering "vampire".

"Oh, really? You are really not fazed by all of this are you?" responded Alice, with a slight tone of awe in her voice.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me" declared Hannah proudly.

"Well, I'll let you two catch up, nice talking to you Hannah"

"Yeah, you too Mr Cu...Carlisle" she said, catching herself before she addressed him formally again. A sheepish look crossed her face, looking down she swilled the small amount of liquid in the bottom of her plastic cup.

"So, how have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been good thanks...apart from school becoming a bit of a chore - more homework assignments and tighter deadlines are never any fun really are they?" she laughed with little humour. "...but I suppose it will make me smart one day won't it?".

Hannah was sat on the dark granite worktop, swinging her legs, completely at ease.

"And, you're...y'know..."

"I'm not having nightmares and freaking out every five minutes, if that's what you mean?". She cut Alice off mid-sentence, more defensively than she had meant to, but stuck to her outburst never the less.

"But..."

"Really Alice, I'm fine" she butt in once more. She was starting to hope that this was not going to become a regular thing - that every time she got into the slightest of trouble - no matter how big or small, her vampire Aunt was going to interrogate her to make sure she was ok. "Really I am, I couldn't be finer".

"You're sure then?". Alice said this with a small hint of caring sarcasm. Hannah gave a short nod. "Ok, if you say you are fine then I believe you, but please promise me one thing?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that if you feel like things are getting on top of you, and becoming too much, you will come and talk? Even if it's not Ness or me, even it's Carlisle or Bella, or Esme...just someone. Please promise?"

"Of course I will...you don't even need me to promise Alice, honestly. You have my word. You and Nessie are my best friends, and I would never keep anything from you - I mean, c'mon, you guys have trusted me with the biggest secret you hold".

"I am one of your best friends?"

"Yeah" giggled Hannah. She could not believe that after all they had been through, Alice still thought herself less to Hannah than most others. "You saved my life for starters, so that puts you on a good track straight away...but you are also the one who has stopped me from feeling alone about my ability. Since Grandma died, I tried to forget about it, as if it was just a memory, tried to believe it was all in my head because I was scared of what I could do. I wanted to make myself believe that they were all just coincidences". She had put her head down, as if she were trying to make herself smaller, to somehow try to be unseen. She took in a deep breath, as Alice quickly crossed the room, and put a gentle hand on her arm. Hannah looked up through her mascara'd eyelashes, smiling and relaxing. "Now, thanks to you, I call it a gift. The talent I inherited from our family is my gift". Her words brought a fresh, new feeling to Alice's insides, as if they had warmed her frozen heart.

"I'm so pleased you feel that way Hannah. What we can do, well it should be seen as a gift. Without that gift, I would never have been able to see the things that led to us finding you...to saving you. So yeah, in my eyes it's definitely a gift, if it means it kept you from harm". She fell silent. She had said just a fraction of what her heart held, but felt if she went on, she may push Hannah too far. Deciding to change the subject, to one of a lighter topic, she asked, "So, how are you and Jack?"

"Alice!"

"What? I'm one of your best friends, aren't I?". A wicked smile crossing her lips, she had a glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, but don't forget, you are my Aunt too. And plus, I don't even really speak to Ness about Jack to be honest. I suppose we are kind of dating, not exclusive though, but we haven't seen much of each other lately"

"Well, I was just asking because I have seen Keme staring at you all night. He seems quite smitten with you, but what can I say, you have good genes" she added, sniggering.

Keme was one of the latest Quilete's to become a werewolf. At 16, he was Sam and Emily's eldest son, taking on many of his father's stronger features - his broad shoulders, smouldering brown eyes, and his tall, muscular physique. Yet he had his mother's warm, inviting smile. When he smiled, it was as if he lit up the room, with his bright white teeth - which was when he would resemble his godfather, Jacob.

"Yeah, Keme's cute and all, but Jack and I kind of know each other, y'know, like really know each other"

"Ooh, sounds serious" joked Alice, but clapping her hands together excitedly, itching to hear more. "So, can we be expecting wedding bells anytime soon?"

"Erm, unless you are talking about Ness and Jake's wedding, then no - I don't think so!" scoffed Hannah, getting down from the worktop, and straightening out her black dress. "Besides, he hasn't even met my Dad yet"

"Well, that should be a breeze" said Alice, mimicking Hannah, and leaping from the work surface. Despite her 7-inch heels, she landed as gracefully as ever. "It's meeting your vampire Aunt that you should worry about". She refilled Hannah's cup, and continued. "I'm only kidding, I'm sure your Dad will love him"

"I hope so, because I...erm...really like him"

Quietly, Hannah sipped her drink contentedly, whilst Alice stood by the double sink, fiddling with the corner of a baby pink napkin.

"Come on - out with it" said Hannah, breaking the silence. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing is up, I'm fine"

"C'mon Alice, I don't need you eyesight to see that something is bothering you, so tell me"

"I was just thinking...what if things had gone differently, what if I hadn't had a vision, that you may not be here..."

"But you did...and I'm fine...and everything is going to be great Alice"

"But the Volturi are so...so...and things could have been so different" she choked out.

"And thanks to you, it didn't, it worked out perfectly...that's why it's a gift" comforted Hannah. "Never think of what could have been, because it never will be. What's the point in worrying about what will never happen?"

"You are such a smart person Hannah, you really are"

Hannah picked up her drink and closed the gap between her and Alice. "Like you said, I have good genes", and she nudged Alice's solid shoulder with her own. Arm in arm, they left the kitchen to rejoin the party.

**AN :- Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. There was tonnes more party stuff I could have put in there, but think it may have been a little too much. If enough people think it would be worth reading, I may do a few out-takes? It's all up to you guys, lol. **

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up pretty shortly too, so keep your eyes peeled (or better still, add me to your Author / Story Alerts!). **

**Until then, muchos love guys. x**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN :- Here is the 2****nd**** part to the previous chapter – the party continues…Enjoy! x**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 18 - All you need is love

The previously rowdy, dancing crowd had stilled and quietened, as Renesmee clinked a dessert knife against her glass. As Jacob held out his hand, to help her stand on a nearby chair, the house fell silent. Emmett cut the music, and Esme stopped pouring drinks. Even the Quilete children stopped dancing in the corner, to listen intently to what she was going to say.

"I would just like to say thank you to everyone for coming tonight, it really means a lot to me to have you all here. And thank you to Aunt Alice for putting all of this together - it looks absolutely fantastic". Alice gave a wave from the centre of the room, as Jasper snaked his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Hmm, you had a little help though didn't you wifey?". He set his lips on her cheek, soft against her skin. She let out a small giggle, and placed her hands over Jasper's, as they rested on her stomach, her fingers knotting perfectly into his.

I just wanted to say a huge thank you for the lovely cards and gifts I have received, you really didn't have to...but I'm sure glad you did!" she laughed. "Mum, Dad - I seriously cannot believe you bought me a car, I love it! And Jake, thank you so much for my beautiful watch. It's just perfect, I will treasure it forever". She held her hand out in front of her, jingling it about, to show the crowd. Jacob stood beside her, proudly looking on at his future wife, as he could hear an 'Ooh!' from the ladies nearby as they spotted her gift. "I am such a lucky girl, to have so many people in my life who love me, and who I love so much too. The last thank you I wanted to express is to every single person here. I can't say too much, as there are delicate ears about..." and her expressive brown eyes fell upon her human grandfather.

She knew that he was the only person in the room who was unaware of the way Hannah had come to meet them all. Unaware of the whole story.

"...but recently, we all came up against one of the toughest challenges that any of us have had to face. It wasn't something you had to do, but you refused to let us stand alone. I am so grateful that you were there, standing side by side with us - otherwise things could have been very different". Hannah looked over to her right, and locking eyes with Alice, knew that Alice was thinking the very same thought that she had voiced to Hannah only minutes before. Renesmee continued on.

"Most of you had never even met Hannah before that point, but as soon as you had heard what had happened, you didn't hesitate in coming and fighting - even though some of you may not have made it back". She took a moment to side glance at her fiancé, before holding out her hand. He willing took it, without a thought. "You stayed by our side - never leaving, at risk to your pack, and never once questioning why. You just trusted us. And so for that, I am truly grateful".

"That's what families are for!" called Jared, from the back of the crowd. He towered over most of them, except for a few members of the tribe. It was clear to see which one's were werewolves and which ones weren't. The difference in size was extremely noticeable. A cheer came from the other members of the pack "Here here!".

"Thank you Jared" and she gave him a small appreciative nod. "I have been speaking to Hannah, and I know she has wanted to thank you all too, and this is probably the only time she would have you all together in the same room. She didn't know how to say it or where to start, being as shy as she is " and Hannah blushed a dark shade of pink. "...so, I thought she wouldn't mind me doing it on her behalf. Here's to family, through the darkest of times, they never leave you to walk alone". As she raised her glass, the crowd below her followed suit. "To family".

After everyone had left the party, and retreated, sleepily and wearily back to their own homes, Bella and Edward settled together on the sofa, relaxing in each others arms. Bella was idly daydreaming, reflecting on the success of their daughter's birthday party.

"I just can't believe that our baby is 17 years old Edward! The time has just flown by far too quickly. And what a night 'eh? I never knew that the Quiletes partied as hard as they did!". She smiled, as the sight of Sam and Seth attempting to body-pop and break-dance on the dance floor crossed her mind. "Do you think she had fun?" she asked, with her legs draped over the arm of the sofa, and her back leant into her husband.

"Which one? Renesmee or Alice?" he laughed.

Bella momentarily chuckled along with him, and then blew out an exasperated breath. Since becoming a vampire, she had shown herself to be more human than when she was actually a human. All of their actions were completely unnecessary, but after years of making a contrived effort to blend in with the humans around them, they fell into doing certain actions unconsciously every now and again. It could be something as simple as moving their hair out of their face, or scratching their arm - things that any other human being wouldn't give a second thought to. Bella knew she didn't need to do these things anymore, that her body did not urge her now, but it made her feel somewhat normal to do them.

One main reason for her 'weird habits' as Emmett affectionately call them, is that it made her feel slightly closer to her old self. The Bella who would blush, the Bella who would trip over, the Bella who would stumble over her own words at the mere sight of the 'god-like' figure that was now her loving and devoted husband.

It had not escaped her notice also that it made her feel closer to Charlie - the father she hardly ever saw. The irony was not lost on her that her original thought of moving to Forks all of those years ago filled her with dread and despair. Meeting new people, moving to a 'new' town, and living with her father - who she didn't really know that well. Now, she knows that the best thing she ever did was exactly that - moving back to her home town, and starting the journey that was her life now. Even though she no longer lived in Forks, she would always call it home.

"Dad spoke to me tonight". It was more of a statement, than a passing comment.

"Well, it would have been pretty strange of him to travel all this way and not speak to you, love" comment Edward, sarcastically, whilst playing with a strand of his wife's soft hair, although he knew exactly what she meant.

"Very funny Mr Cullen. Did anyone ever tell you that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?" and she looked up into his golden eyes, where she would so often get lost, and raised her eyebrows. She found it extremely difficult to ever be mad at Edward, or even be slightly annoyed with him. She was so in love, even after all of these years that anger very rarely entered the equation.

"Yes, I have heard that before...never agreed with it myself though" he chuckled to himself. "But yes, I saw you and your Dad having a chat, you were out there for quite some time. What did he say?". She leaned back even further, and playfully slapped Edward's arm.

"Like you don't know, oh great and powerful mind reader!" she mocked. She decided it was her turn to be sarcastic for once.

"Well, I tried not to snoop love; I know you would have needed some time and some privacy to talk. Plus, I would have only been able to hear your father's side, seen as though you have had your shield up all night!". His tone was not accusatory, but Bella didn't have to be a mind reader herself to detect that Edward felt a little shut out. Since being able to 'play' with her shield and let Edward into her thoughts, Bella realised she wanted to be selective with what she let her husband hear - not because she had anything to hide, more that she liked to have some privacy sometimes too.

"Excuse me mister, but reading minds is a privilege, not a necessity" she gently reminded him.

"It's not a privilege, but it's defiantly come in handy since we have had Renesmee. Besides, I couldn't sit around reading your thoughts. I was too busy watching our daughter dance around in that completely obscene dress you picked out for her". Bella could see her husband's stare, his eyes intensely boring into her own, his perfect eyebrows raised. He had a hint of a smile on his face, her favourite crooked smile, and she knew she was not really going to have a battle on her hands. He was simply making a point to his beautiful, adorable, yet ludicrous wife.

"Well, I thought she looked beautiful"

"Yeah, and so did every teenage guy in here. Jake didn't seem happy about your choice either, by the way". Edward quietly chuckled to himself. "He wouldn't let her out of his sight. He was like a guard dog all night".

"So, you like that Jake was on edge all night do you?" she asked, conviction thick in her voice. She loved her husband with all that she could muster, but she had never thought that Edward and Jacob had completely left the past in the past, even though the other part of her - her heart - told her otherwise.

The understanding between the two of them however, had become much clearer and mutual over the years. Jacob had come to see that as Edward was Renesmee's father, she was the apple of Edward's eye, and that no matter what - his fatherly rules must be obeyed. Edward also understood that the bond between Renesmee and Jacob was as strong as it could possibly be - for both of them. He had heard both of their thoughts on the other, over the years and had also felt through Jacob's thoughts and memories, just how precious Renesmee was to him. The feelings that a werewolf had for their imprint could not be described - it had to be felt to be believed.

It was this particular part of Jacob that made it easier for Edward to welcome him into their family - the love emanating from him when he thought of, touched, heard or was near Renesmee was nothing short of amazing. He had come to respect, as well as accept it.

"Of course I don't love that he was on edge all night, but I do however, like that he knows how special our little girl is, and that she keeps him on his toes every now and again. As her father, I think I'm entitled to that small thought" he finished. He lifted his hand, and resumed stroking thought Bella's hair. She let out a contented sigh, as his long fingers worked their relaxing magic. "So, are you going to tell me what your father said, or do I have to guess?" he asked smirking.

She raised her head. "Hmm, I suppose I can let you in for this one" and she lifted her shield, as she returned to her spot underneath her husband's hand.

~~~*~~~

"Hey Bells! What are you doing sitting out here? All on your own too!"

"Oh, hey Dad. Just thinking". She gave a weak smile, as she locked eyes with her father. His wrinkles were even more defined than the last time she saw him, and his hair was a little more grey, but she did not want to dwell on that.

"Well, you must be freezing" said Charlie. Putting his drink on the patio table, he shrugged off his dark blue jacket, draping it over his daughter's shoulders. His hand brushed against her frozen shoulder. "Guess I got this on you just in time, eh?" he smiled.

She could feel the body heat still encased within its fibres, and quickly breathed in his scent. He still smelled sweet to her, just not in an edible way anymore - it was as if she knew him better now, as if his scent was some sort of key to his inner soul. She finally felt their strong connection.

Despite the fact that she didn't need the jacket, she muttered a small "Thanks". Bella cherished the feeling of being looked after by her father, even after all of these years. Even though she was all grown up, and married, with a daughter of her own - she enjoyed letting Charlie still be a Dad every once in a while. It was a rare, yet welcomed feeling - that she was still his baby girl. She knew she could always rely on her father.

One thing that she was glad of was that he wanted as little detail of her 'condition' as possible. She wouldn't have put it past the Volturi to have attempted another confrontation with them, if they had told Charlie the full extent of what they were - of what his daughter had become.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?". She looked up at him, confused. His question had brought her out of the daydream she was having.

"About whatever is bothering you?"

"There's nothing bothering me Dad" and she heard how false she sounded as soon as she had said it.

"Look honey, I know that we haven't seen each other in a while - a long, long while - but I'm still your Dad, and I always will be. And it doesn't mean I have forgotten the way you used to bite your lip, or fiddle with your hair when you were nervous". She quickly released her bottom lip from her teeth, and let go of the strand of hair she had been twiddling between her thumb and fore-finger. "So, c'mon, out with it Missy!" he finished, taking another sip of his drink.

Giving up the pretence, she came clean. "I was just thinking about Mum".

"Ah" and he looked apprehensive, raising his eyebrows slightly. His eyes shifted quickly, as if taking in their surroundings.

"Yeah, I just wish she could have been here, y'know, tonight. To see Renesmee, all grown up and having fun. She would have been so proud of her".

"She would honey, she definitely would"

"I just hate the fact that I cannot see her anymore Dad. To hug her, and smell her, to have pointless chats about the stupidest of things with her...I just miss it so much sometimes y'know?".

"I know Bells, I really do. I understand that better than you think I do" and he gave her a warm smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up slightly. "I have had a little more contact over the years than your mother, and I feel so privileged just to be here tonight. Even though I understand that it's better for me not to ask questions and just let you get on with your lives, I do get why contact with your mother has to be limited".

"I'm sorry Dad". She was nervously twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"For what? Bella? What are you sorry for?". Panic began to rise in his chest, and across his face, as a thousand bad scenarios's played in his mind in that split second.

"I'm just sorry the way that things have turned out. All of this" and she raised her tiny hands, indicating her surroundings.

"Don't ever be sorry, baby girl" and he pulled her into a loose hug, kissing her forehead, and quickly pulling back. "Never be sorry - not when you have a beautiful daughter to show for it".

"Thanks Dad. Mum has missed out on so much, I just kind of wish things could have been different"

"You mean if your mother wasn't such a mother and constantly worrying about her only child?". Bella smiled and nodded slowly, at the thought of the fuss her mother used to make over her when she was a child. All of the things she would get away with. All of the giggles they used to have. All of the secrets they used to share - but this was one secret Bella would have to keep to herself.

"I know you feel bad, for whatever reason Bella that I really don't understand, but you are such a kind, considerate, fantastic human being, and you never cease to amaze me. I for one am the proudest father in the whole world, and I am proud to say that you are my daughter".

Bella wished she could have cried a thousand tears, and felt a wave of love wash over her. Her emotionally-struggled father, telling her how proud he was of her made her feel so happy. In all of the years that he had been in her life, he had told her more in those few minutes, than he had ever done before.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you, and I'm so glad that Nessie gets to have her Grandpa Charlie in her life".

"I'm glad too Bells" he laughed gently, relaxing slightly. "But maybe call your Mum a little more often 'eh? She deserves to revel in the brilliance that is your daughter". He put his hand around Bella's shoulders. "Nessie is far too fantastic not to share her. You are both my lights, my little rays of sunshine, and I'm sure your mother feels the same"

"Yeah, you're right Dad. I'll give her a call her tomorrow". She surprised not only her father, but also herself, as she put her arms around him, and drank in his scent, his warmth and his love. She had missed the protectiveness that came along with Charlie Swan. "Thank you - for everything" she mumbled into his ear, holding onto to him for a second longer.

~~~*~~~

"He's right you know" said Edward, as Bella concluded her memory and came back to the present.

"I know he's right, it just pains me to know it. Mum doesn't see her enough".

"I don't think there is anyway around it, baby. You're mother is pretty inquisitive, and not to mention, will notice anything out of the ordinary - for example, her daughter still looking 18 years old, when she's actually almost 40". He had tried to make it sound as painless as possible, but even he could see the hopelessness of the situation.

"Oh, I don't know what to do" she said with an exasperated tone. She had thought about this for years now, but had still not come any closer to a solution. "I'll speak to Carlisle and Esme tomorrow, and see what they think we should do. After all, they are our other parents" and she laughed without humour. She knew that she could never let her mother see Renesmee, without a barrage of questions about herself. The problem was how to answer them. "I just want to do the best for our little girl Edward"

"You know Bella. You are a pretty amazing mother" and he gazed into her ochre eyes adoringly. He dipped his head to kiss her slowly and sweetly, and then pulled back reluctantly. "I know that you will do whatever is right for, not only our daughter, but for everyone. I trust your judgement darling. Whatever you decide will be fine, I just know it. And you have my full support and understanding" and he continued kissing her as if he could not get enough.

Encasing her in his arms once more, they let the hours slip by, blissfully.

-X-

"Just so I am clear - why are we having to spend a perfectly nice Saturday in the mall?" asked Rosalie, without trying to mask the irritation in her voice. She crinkled her nose up at the thought of having to be around groups of teenage shoppers all squealing when they spot their friends, or snobby mother's with more money than sense, out to prove they are better than everyone else.

"Well, Renesmee wants us all to be there for the final dress fittings. The wedding is only two months away, and she is starting to get a bit panicky now, so wants us there for support". Bella didn't even both looking away from the scenic view of her passenger side window, as they sped along.

She was used to Rosalie's 'Grand Prix' style driving by now. In fact, since becoming a vampire, Bella had found herself upgrading her own car - in order to pick up the speed she needed. She didn't know how she had the patience to stick to the speed limit when she was human - it took far too long for her liking. She was also thankful for her vampire reflexes. It made the speed she now drove at just as safe as if she were parked up.

She was just glad her father couldn't see her driving anymore. Charlie Swan, the ex-Chief of police, wouldn't have been too impressed - but Charlie Swan, Bella's father, would have been even less impressed at the speed his daughter now preferred.

"And Esme and I are here, why?"

"Oh, Rose, it's nice that Ness wanted us here. It's just all of the girls together today". Esme's harmonious voice sounded positively excited from the back seat. She enjoyed spending time with 'her girls' as she called them, every now and again.

"Well, Renesmee has sorted out Hannah's and Alice's bridesmaids' dresses already, so that just leaves us three to choose our outfits I guess. She said they have some really nice dresses there, so we are bound to find something". Bella disliked shopping more than most things, but she knew that if it made her daughter smile, it would all be worth it.

"Well, being the bride's mother..."

"Don't Rose!" interrupted Bella loudly, holding up one of her hands. "Don't say it. It makes me feel old".

"Bella dear, you are always going to be 18, for forever. How can you feel old?" mused Esme sweetly. She sat with her small hands in her lap, fiddling with the material of her dark blue trousers.

"I just do" sulked Bella childishly, whilst moving down in her seat slightly. "...and my teenage daughter doesn't help matters much either". She continued to sulk, muttering "...growing up too fast..." and "need to slow down..." under her breath, fully aware that her vampire relatives and their perfectly tuned hearing were in close proximity. "And whilst we are on the subject - where exactly are we meeting them?"

"At the bridal store. Renesmee was too excited, she's been up since 5am this morning, and get this - I even found her cleaning!" Bella sported a shocked, raised eyebrow look at the thought of her teenage daughter actually cleaning their already spotless house. Rosalie continued on, "Besides, Hannah hasn't had much chance to drive her car since she passed her test, so Nessie asked if we could meet them there"

"What?" shouted Bella, spinning in her seat so she could now face both Rosalie and Esme simultaneously.

"What's the matter Bella?". Esme looked kindly, but confused all the same, cocking her head to one side slightly.

"New driver!...Two teenage girls!...an hour away from home!...and anyway, I thought that Alice was driving them!". Bella began to feel the familiar panic sensation rising within her, as she usually did whenever she thought of her daughter in danger. She was trying very hard to fight the horrific images that were now flying through her mind and threatening to shake her nerves to the limit. She suddenly found herself spinning her wedding ring around on her finger nervously.

"Oh it's fine sweetheart. Alice has gone with them. She insisted on going ahead 'to keep and eye on the girls'..." and Esme made quotation marks in mid-air with her fingers, "...but we all know what Alice is like for shopping as well" and she let out a low chuckle, which automatically made Bella relax slightly, as it rung around the car, finding her ears. She figured that if Esme was not worried, then Bella herself was probably just being an overprotective mother.

She began to slowly unball her fists, knowing Alice would never let either Renesmee or Hannah come to any harm.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like the thought of them being together in the car alone, until Hannah has gotten used to the roads".

"Don't sweat it Bella, Alice will take care of them" said Rosalie, keeping her eyes on the road. "Besides, Hannah has got a pretty good, safe, up-to-date car...unlike that monstrosity you used to drive around in" and Bella glanced at her sister smirking. Rosalie laughed but never daring to look back and take in Bella's reaction. "I swear, if Edward was not frozen the way he is, he would have lost all his hair worrying about you when you were human, y'know".

"Hey! My truck was awesome. It got me places; very rarely let me down and it had character too! I loved my truck!"

"Oh, so that's why you keep it in the garage instead of scrapping it?". Rosalie was still amused, knowing that Bella would never really take it to heart.

"It's not that old!"

"Bella, it shouldn't be in a garage...that thing should be in a museum"

"It's younger than you!". Bella felt childish for her last comment, but she really didn't have an argument - her truck _was_ old, but she just did not want to back down.

"Touché sister. You have a valid point. There will be no more truck-bashing-talk from now on" and Rosalie imitated locking her mouth, laughing along with Bella and Esme as she did so.

The rest of the journey was filled with chatter about what they thought the men would be doing, and how they thought the wedding would go, and Bella felt the anxiety ebb away slowly but surely.

**AN :- Please let me know what you think, I am actually in the process of writing the next chapter, and want to see the reaction from this one before I figure out which way to go with it. **

**As always, muchos love. x**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN's :- Simple AN's for this one – just simply enjoy! ****xxx**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

Chapter 19 - Options and Decisions

Turning the corner, the small bridal shop came into view. As Bella suspected, it was like something out of an English romance movie - all hearts and flowers in the window, and mannequins clad in the prettiest dresses. It was in a quiet, secluded street, so Rosalie easily spotted Hannah's car, and parked up behind.

"Mum, there you are". They had entered into what felt like a fairytale. Bella had never seen so many diamonds and pearls in one place before. She thanked her lucky stars that Alice had practically planned her whole wedding for her - she didn't think she would be able to endure hours of looking around these kinds of shops all day. "We have been waiting. Belinda has been helping us pick out some styles...Oh Mum, there are soooo many, I just love them all" Renesmee chimed, whilst her head poked out from behind the pale curtain of the changing room she was in, hiding whatever she was trying on.

Just as she finished, a short haired, middle aged woman appeared from the back of the store, carrying more dresses.

"Oh, Belinda, this is my mother". The woman put down the dresses and run her tiny hands over her navy pencil skirt, confidently striding over to Esme, holding out her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Mrs Cullen. I must say, you have an absolutely stunning daughter. She is certainly going to make a beautiful bride". She stopped shaking Esme's hand, and with no more than a gentle smile, she turned on her heels towards yet another rack of pre-approved dresses.

Esme seemed momentarily stunned. "Erm...thank you" was all she could muster.

Bella felt a slight stab of disappointment and envy. She knew that it would seem ludicrous to Belinda that Bella was actually Renesmee's mother, seen as though they looked the same age. She didn't for one second, however, resent Esme for getting the chance to be the Mother that she was. She was a natural, and made it so easy to be one of her 'children', so Bella kept quiet. But still, it hurt a little.

"And we are Nessie's sisters...Bella and Rose" Bella finally said, gesturing to herself and Rosalie quickly.

"It's a pleasure". Valerie seemed genuinely pleased to meet them - a rare occasion for the Cullens. Human nature was strong, and their survival instincts would kick in, warning them to keep away from the Cullens at every opportunity. There were very few who would want to stick around. "I hope you don't mind me saying, you have a very beautiful family. And it's lovely to see you all in here together..."

"Want the sale much?" chimed Rosalie, far too low for human ears to hear. Esme quickly shushed her, and resumed looking at Belinda.

"...We get so many brides-to-be coming in alone, and it makes me so sad. It should be a happy time for all of their family to share". Rosalie rolled eyes beautiful eyes, and sat in the wooden chair by the door, seemingly as far away from Belinda as possible. It was not that she had anything against the pensive shop owner; it was just that Rosalie could not stand shopping of any kind, so to be stuck in one shop for such a length of time made her cranky.

Bella had seen Belinda's smile, carefree and inviting, wondering when she would ever be able to smile like that again. Bella knew her past would always stay with her - what she could remember of Volterra, the fights between Edward and Jacob, the Volturi coming not once - but twice...the list seemed endless. And yet, here she was, stood in the middle of Belle's Bridals, gazing over at her daughter, who was laughing and swaying in a wedding dress. She would never forget, but now she could put it all behind her, and move on with the rest of forever. Yes, she decided that now, after the hurt and pain of the past was left alone now, it was time to smile again.

As they sat, Renesmee tried on dress after dress. Time was passing and the day was wearing on, but she could not find that perfect piece that seemed to complete her, to make her feel like a bride.

"It just doesn't feel right" she sighed sadly. The rest had watched on, as she became less and less enthusiastic. Bella and Alice had found themselves in the changing room too, as they helped Renesmee with the various straps, hooks, laces and zips on the many different styles.

Esme and Hannah sat patiently, browsing through the bridal magazines that were on the small table in front of them, waiting for the next dress that Renesmee would try on and turn down.

"This is hopeless!" declared Renesmee, throwing her hands in the air, and letting them fall heavily by her sides.

"You will find something dear, these things just take time"

"Mum's right Ness" piped up Alice enthusiastically. "You will find the prefect dress soon, just don't stress about it, otherwise it will seem so much worse"

"But I've tried on at least 30 dresses, and none of them have felt right...none of them have felt...me!". Bella strolled into the middle of the quiet store, and put her arms protectively around her little girl.

"We could always try another store?"

As Esme looked up, she saw a flash of panic in the shop owner's eyes. Belinda had clearly thought that she would get a sale out of Renesmee, but being as quiet as they were, she could understand Belinda's panic. For all the time they had been in there, only 1 other customer had come in, and quickly left shortly afterwards.

"Well, we have plenty of other dresses Renesmee". Belinda rushed over and practically pulled Renesmee from Bella's vice-like, motherly grip. Ushering her over to another part of the small store, she continued on "Why don't you have a look at these ones instead?"

"Hold on!". They had almost forgotten about Rosalie, who had been quietly spectating from her chair by the front door. No-one had noticed her browsing the rails behind them, fingering through the various white, cream and ivory garments whilst she waited. "Why don't you try this one Ness? It's a gorgeous style".

She held up a beautiful Column style wedding dress. A very simple yet elegant design, seemed to scream sophistication as Renesmee looked on.

"Rose, that's beautiful" she said as she took it gently into her arms, and quickly turned on her heels, making her way for the changing rooms once more. Within minutes, she was back out, grinning from ear to ear. "So, what do you think?" she asked, as she gave a twirl, pulling her arms in the air - the strapless dress allowing her to do so with ease.

"Perfect" said Bella, a swell of pride and love in her heart. Her daughter looked the picture of perfection, and she couldn't be happier for her. "Absolutely perfect"

"This is the one" said Renesmee, confidently. "This is it! Thank you Rose, Thank you. Oh my gosh, I have found my dress Can you believe it?"

"It looks amazing Ness!" squealed Hannah, dancing over to her and jumping up and down, clapping her hands. Renesmee joined in too, despite the dress.

"Well, let's get it paid for then" said Bella happily, pulling out her credit card, and heading for the counter - to which Belinda quickly followed.

"Are you sure Mu...erm...Bella? It's not exactly cheap...I can pick something else that's more affordable if you want". Despite her declaration, she looked slightly crest-fallen at the thought of any dress, other than the one that was currently adorning her well toned frame.

"Trust me, I want to do this. If I cannot do this, then what can I do? This is my privilege Nessie...and before you say anything, we will be buying no other dresses. That was made for you, and we are buying it right now"

"Aww, you have such a generous sister Renesmee, you are a very lucky girl" commented Belinda, as she swiped Bella's credit card.

"Yeah, my 'sister' is the best" she giggled, with emphasis on 'sister'.

As she slid gently out of her dress, she immediately felt easier about the rest of their shopping trip. She had wanted to get the perfect dress, not only for herself, but also for Jacob. She wanted him to be proud of her. To be attracted to her. To want her.

Saying their goodbyes, they exited the store.

~x~

Walking on, they came to the busy mall a few minutes away, and stepped inside.

"Right, Mum and I are on the cake. Rose and Grandma - we need shoes for the bridesmaids in this colour please" and she handed Esme a strip of cloth in the colour of the bridesmaids dresses. "And Alice and Hannah - you get to pick the flowers. We need a bouquet for both of you, some flowers for the church, and also a bouquet for me. Everyone ok with that? All happy?". After a series of nods, and 'yes', 'sure', etc, they all went on their way, on their individual missions.

~x~

"Ooh, these are pretty"

"They are a little small though. What about these?"

"Yeah, and if you team them up with a couple of these in each one" and Alice added a few more flowers to the bunch in her hand, "...they would be perfect for the end of the pews"

"Agreed" said Hannah happily.

They had been in the florists for over an hour, and had been left to the selection of flowers and their own devices, as the shop assistant had grown weary of attempting to help them. She hadn't realised how driven and determined these two shoppers were when they walked into her store. "Here you go, here's everything we have on offer" she said as she had steered them into the back, "...I'll be at the front of the shop if you need me" and with that, she had quickly bolted away.

"Ok, so we have got the church flowers, bridesmaids' flowers, just Nessie's bouquet to go and then we are done" commented Hannah in an organised manner.

"She is going to look beautiful on the day - not that she doesn't always" Alice quickly added.

"May have something to do with her 'condition'" laughed Hannah, putting her fingers in the air at the word 'condition'.

"Ha ha, yeah, probably...and erm, speaking of her 'condition'" said Alice, imitating the speech marks also, "...I just wondered how you felt about it?". She spoke softly, almost sheepishly. Playing with the head of a white tulip, Alice looked up at Hannah, seeing the reaction she had expected.

"Feel? I don't follow"

"Well", she hesitated. Alice had run this conversation over in her mind for months now, waiting for the right time to ask, but for one reason or another, it was never the right time. She figured that as they were on their own...in a good mood...with the distraction of the flowers..."I just if you had ever thought about, y'know, being like us?"

"Everything ok?". Hannah jumped and spun around, as the shop assistant popped her head around the door. Alice suspected that it was to make sure they were not making a mess, rather than actually wondering if they were ok.

"Fine thanks" said Hannah quickly, recovering from the shock. "Erm, these would be great please? 20 small bouquets of these, and 2 medium bouquets of these please? We just have the bride's bouquet to do, and then we are finished".

"Lovely. I'll take these out front for you"

"Thank you" said Hannah, turning back to the flower strewn table, to face Alice once more. "Sorry about that" she apologised. "So, what were we talking about?"

Alice wasn't sure if Hannah was giving her a chance to change the subject, or ask her again. Taking the plunge, she decided on the latter, and repeated her question, more determined this time.

"Have you ever wondered...ever thought of being like us?"

"Erm, yeah I have actually". It was Hannah's turn to be sheepish now.

"You have?". Hannah flinched slightly, dropping her flower and looking at Alice's face. Her eyes were widened, and she had an expectant look about her.

"Of course I have" said Hannah, with an incredulous look. "I mean, I had no idea that.." and she looked behind her again before continuing in a whisper, "...your kind even existed". She turned pink in the cheeks as she was hit with the realisation that she had just classed Alice and the Cullens as 'your kind'. She had made it sound like a negative thing, when she actually felt the complete opposite. "Oh my gosh! Alice, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that...when I said 'your kind'...well...I just didn't want to say...y'know..."

Alice held up a small hand, instantly dismissing Hannah's ramblings.

"Hannah, Hannah! It's fine, I know what you meant, and I understand"

"You do?"

"Of course. We always use the word 'vegetarians' when we are in public - it's our little code word" she giggled quietly and was relieved to see Hannah was too. Letting out a sad sigh, Hannah spoke up again.

"Of course I have thought about being a 'vegetarian', ever since I first found out - although I had no idea how to go about it, even if I had made up my mind to change". She picked up a few flowers and began arranging them as she spoke on. It was as if the distraction somehow made it easier for her head to cope with the difficult situation. "It's not that I don't want to be in your lives forever, because I do, I really do. I mean, c'mon, I've finally found a family - besides my Grandma - who actually understands me" she laughed, so delicately it almost broke Alice's still heart.

She hated to see someone she loved hurting - even if it was for an almost necessary cause.

"But then there is my Dad and Manny to think of...and Jack - you have all got husbands and boyfriends, but I wouldn't have...not if I was like you. But then, living forever would mean could do all the things that I have ever wanted to do...all of the books I've wanted to read and never managed to get round to. All of the classic movies, or learn every instrument..." and Hannah fell silent, lost in her thoughts of a life she didn't even know if she wanted. Or even if she could handle it. A life she was only just getting used to being aware of. "It's just not a decision I can make lightly Alice, that's all. There are things I need to think about, things I need to consider. You understand, right? She asked uncertainly, almost timidly. The seconds ticked by, feeling more like years.

"Sure, I understand. I never had a choice about it, but you do, and I can see what the change will mean"

"Thank you"

Alice gave a small, polite nod and continued with the job in hand. She didn't want to push Hannah too far, but her need for an answer was almost as great. She did not want to let go of a relative she had only just bonded with. She stayed silent, wordlessly torturing herself, wanting to ask again, but she knew that he time was not right. She would just have to be patient.

Hannah mirrored Alice completely, fiddling with flowers and nervously glancing up every few minutes. She had her mind on the exact same thing. Should she become a vampire? Even as she said it in her head, she sounded like a crazy woman. Vampires were meant to be fictional, something out of a book, but here she was - sat arranging flowers with one...who happened to be her great Aunt...and she had a family full of vampires too!

Hannah smiled to herself ironically. She knew it was going to be a difficult decision to make - and either way, she was going to upset someone.

**AN's :- Well, I know it is not as long as my chapters usually are, but I didn't feel the need to add more for the sake of making it longer. What do you think? **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. **

**The next couple of chapters are going to be very interesting to write, I hope my loyal readers stick with me on this one. Trust me, I won't let you down. **

**Until then, muchos love guys. x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

**A/N :- Hello everyone. Firstly, I must apologise for my lengthy absence from Fanfiction. I have had much going on in RL, and have been busy planning weddings and with Christmas coming up, and work being so demanding, it has taken up much of my time…so please accept my apologies. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! x**

Chapter 20 - A Turn of Events

Plates were passed around, and glasses filled, as Hannah sat down with her family to dinner.

Renesmee took place next to Hannah at the table in the large dining room, and unfolded her napkin into her lap.

"Hey, can you pass the potatoes?". Manny was sat opposite Renesmee, piling the food onto his already loaded plate, and eating bits as he went along.

"Manny Thomas! Where are your manners? I'm so sorry Renesmee". Hannah's step-mother, Maya, apologised for her son's rudeness, staring him down slightly. Renesmee had spent many dinner times with the Thomas family since getting to know Hannah, and despite Maya never losing her temper when Renesmee was around, she could imagine that despite her tiny 5ft 2inch frame, Maya Thomas had the ability to scare you witless if you ever crossed her in the wrong way.

"It's ok really" Renesmee rushed to Manny's defence.

"Manny...", his mother warned softly.

He looked slightly bashful, his cheeks reddening a little. "Can you pass the potatoes please Nessie?"

"Of course Manny" and she picked up the light blue bowl, passing it across the table to him. "Here you go".

"Thank you" he retorted, reddening a fraction more, and earning himself a proud smile from his mother. Her dark eyes softened.

"So Renesmee..." said Hannah's father, Calvin. He sat at the head of the table, resting his elbows on it and steepling his fingers together. "...How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Dad!" cried Hannah, as she dropped her fork on her plate with a loud clatter. The sound made Renesmee jolt slightly.

"What? I'm just asking". He looked back at his daughter innocently, and seemed slightly amused by the embarrassment in her eyes.

"It's ok Han," laughed Renesmee, also spotting Hannah's expression and suppressing a giggle. She took a sip of her water, as she considered her answer before speaking out loud. "erm, well everything is more or less planned. We are just waiting for the big day now".

Renesmee took a deep breath, thinking of her fiancé. Thinking of the love that bound them together. She tried to keep a check on her emotions. Whenever she thought of Jacob, she would feel the warmth and strength fill her heart the way only Jacob could. It was as if he held all of answers to her questions. Without him, she just could not function.

"And your parents have no objections to you getting married so young?" he pressed on gently. He picked up his knife and started cutting through his steak.

Hannah threw up her hands in exasperation and embarrassment, as they hit her sides hard. She momentarily glanced over at her father, wondering whether to step up and tell him to stop asking such personal questions, knowing it would land her in trouble at some point. Renesmee looked to her friend, not needing Jasper's emotional abilities to sense the tension. She took Hannah's hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting go.

Renesmee's mind processed the latest question, thinking of her parents - her young-looking, yet extremely wise parents. She tried to answer honestly to herself before answering verbally to Hannah's father. She thought of Edward, with more wisdom and patience than any saint. And of Bella, her beautiful mother, with the fierce protectiveness that would rival any other mother on Earth. She knew she had her answer, it was as plain as day.

"None whatsoever. I know that Jacob is the only one for me, and they trust my judgement completely. Mum and Dad are just as excited about our wedding day as Jake and I" she replied smiling.

"Well, that is just lovely. It's so sweet that you have found each other, and are so in love. We wish you all the best Renesmee, we really do".

"Thank you" was all she could reply to Hannah's step-mother, hoping that she was not showing how deeply that statement had affected her emotions. She knew that she had grown close to Hannah's family over the past few months, spending more and more time with them, but to actually hear something like that took her back a little.

She took a fork full of potato and popped it into her mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing, before adding, "Erm, Jacob and I do hope that you are able to attend the wedding? You got the invite that my parents sent out?"

"Oh, of course". Renesmee looked at Hannah's very large, very well built father, expecting a polite "No". As nice and kind as he was and had always been to Renesmee and her family, she got the impression that he did not entirely agree with the idea of a young woman getting married at 17. She wished that she could show him just how special her and Jacob's relationship is, and just how perfect they were for each other. But that would lead to questions they couldn't answer, when she would have to touch his face in order for her gift to work.

"Here we are" said Maya, sitting back at the dinner table, after retrieving the invitation from above the fireplace in the middle of the living room. She placed it in front of Renesmee, who had yet to see what they looked like. Alice had designed them personally and as Renesmee not only trusted her Aunt's taste, but did not want to hurt her feelings if she disliked them, ordered them to be sent out immediately before she could change her mind.

Running the pads of her fingertips gently over the front, she felt the indentations of the writing, the words standing out in elegant black italics against the delicate ivory. She opened it slowly; unable to pin down what emotion she was feeling at that precise moment. She wasn't sure if it was nervousness, or a little fear, but it felt like a decade before it was fully open, staring at her, bold and beautiful.

**_Edward_********_Cullen_********_and_********_Isabella_********_Cullen_******

**_would_********_like_********_to_********_cordially_********_invite_**

**_Mr_********_Calvin_********_Thomas,_********_Mrs_********_Maya_********_Thomas_********_and_********_Manny_********_Thomas_**

**_to_********_celebrate_********_the_********_wedding_********_of_********_their_********_daughter,_********_Miss_********_Renesmee_********_Carlie_********_Cullen_**

**_to_******

**_Mr_********_Jacob_********_Black_**

**_To_********_take_********_place_********_at_********_St._********_George's_********_Church_******

**_3pm_********_on_********_20th_********_December_**

**_Reception_********_immediately_********_following,_********_to_********_be_********_held_********_at_********_the_********_Cullen_********_Residence_**

**_Please_********_RSVP_********_by_********_1st_********_November_**

She felt the sting of tears prick at her eyes, and she willed them to evaporate quickly. She had not expected anything so perfect, and made a mental note to thank her very talented Aunt for the amazing job she done when she got back home later.

"We can't wait Renesmee; of course we will be there. We wouldn't miss it". She looked up, expecting the words to have come from Maya, but instead, they came from Hannah's father. He looked at Hannah and Renesmee noticed a hint of pride on his face. She pondered if he was imagining the day he would get to walk his own little girl down the aisle.

"What? All of us?". Her attention was torn away, as was the rest of the table, by Manny. "You mean I've got to go too?" he moaned, actually stopping eating for 2 minutes in order to deal with the, clearly, more pressing issue.

"Manny! Don't be so rude!" Maya scalded.

"Well, it's just that...well, what if it's boring and I hate it? I won't have any fun". His innocence was endearing to watch, and Renesmee found herself chuckling out loud, unable to help herself.

The rest of the table looked at her like she had gone crazy - wondering how she could take what Manny had just said so well.

"What if I can promise you that it's not going to be boring Manny?" she managed to get out, in between laughs.

"How?". Manny sat across from her, with his eyes narrowed and his head bent low. He looked much younger than his 12 years when he would take on the resemblance of a spoilt child.

"Well, there will be some of the biggest guys you have ever seen there...and I mean big...like superhero-wrestler-giant big..." she looked away nonchalantly, holding her hand in front of her and pretending to inspect her fingernails, "...I suppose I could persuade them to maybe play a little football with you out back once the wedding is over?"

"Go on...". He picked up his fork once more, and continued on with his meal, allowing Renesmee to carry on and try to persuade him. Renesmee could totally see why Hannah loved and adored her brother so much. He had so much character, for such a little guy.

Hannah and her parents looked amused, knowing that Manny could never hold up against Renesmee's charm. They could all clearly see that he nursed a soft spot for her really, but he would never admit to it.

"What about if I told you there would be a mountain of food and drink there, and you can have as much as you want?...as well as a huge cake?"

The silence drew out for another second or two, before Renesmee added, "And, I'll save a dance especially for you".

"Ok...I suppose I can show my face, for a bit...but because of the cake y'know" he defended himself quickly, addressing the whole table this time, his cheeks beginning to shade a slight maroon colour. Renesmee nodded her head. Her features were moulded into mock seriousness.

She could smell the blood rising in Manny's face, but it did not appeal to her at all. She imagined it was the way her mother felt when she met with Grandpa Charlie - he smelt sweet, but not edible. Just sweet.

~x~~x~~x~

"Well, we are going to the movies, are you sure you girls don't want to come? Last chance" Hannah's father called out, whilst slipping into his jacket.

"No thanks Dad, have fun though" Hannah called back.

"Ok then, but make sure you keep the doors and windows locked...and don't open the door to anyone...and we have our phones with us if you need us for anything..." he retorted, popping his head around the door.

Hannah blew out a breath, "Dad, we're not five years old anymore, we will be fine". She rolled her eyes, and scooped up some popcorn out of the bowl in between herself and Renesmee. Her comment earned her a stern look from her father. "Ok, ok...we will bear it in mind Dad...doors and windows locked, no answering doors, and phones on...we got it!". She stood and kissed her over-protective father on the cheek.

Two beeps of the car's horn, split through the quiet and serene night, indicated that Manny was eager to go.

"Well, if you're sure you don't want to come?" he pressed on, once more. Renesmee smirked; he had so many characteristics of her own Father. Persistent and seemingly never giving up to ensure his little girl is always safe and sound.

"Sure Dad, now go or else you will be late". Hannah spun her father round, and began to push him out of the room.

"Well, ok then" and he turned to return the kiss to his daughter. "Goodbye Nessie"

"Bye Mr Thomas" and with that, he was gone.

"Finally, now we can relax" sighed Hannah, kicking off her shoes and grabbing the remote control. "So, what do you want to watch?"

Renesmee shifted down the sofa, to get into a more comfortable position. "I don't know, whatever. I don't really mind" she shrugged.

Hannah resumed flicking through the channels before opting for a very old vampire movie.

"Oh my gosh, this one must be really old..."

"Yeah, 1980's I think" responded Renesmee, without looking away from the screen. "Mum used to watch it when she was human".

"Ooh, he's pretty cute..."

"Which one?". Renesmee popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"That one" she pointed. "I think he's called Michael...". They sat and watched as the stereotypical vampires rode their motorbikes through the town carnival.

"See, vampires don't have to have big fangs and weird eyes and stuff...I mean, we don't"

"Yeah, true. Plus they are not as pretty as your family..." commented Hannah. "Why is that by the way? Is it just down to good genes?"

Renesmee considered lying to her friend for the first time ever...should she tell her a lie and shield her...or tell her the truth and possibly give her nightmares? After much deliberation, she decided on the latter. "It's to attract our prey" she said slowly, avoiding Hannah's gaze. She imagined an open mouth, wide eyes, and white as snow complexion...

"Oh...I suppose that makes sense really doesn't it?". Renesmee stole a quick glance at Hannah, and found it was she who had the open mouth, and the wide eyes. "What? Oh come on, it's not like I'm only just finding out you guys exist...its fine Ness, really. I can handle it".

"Yeah, a little too well. Are you sure we are the first vampires you have met?" she mockingly asked, smiling through narrowed eyes.

"Oh, no...I have tons of friends who roam the forests at night, looking for a tasty human to snack on". They both laughed, and Renesmee was amazed at how easy conversations were with Hannah. She truly was the best friend she could ever have.

"So, how are the others finding travelling?".

"Well, Emmett loves the Amazon...y'know, all the wild animals out there. I'm just hoping he's remembered to invite Zafrina and her coven to the wedding in the midst of all of the lunches he's going to acquire! That's the reason he and Rose are there in the first place"

"And Alice?"

"Well, she and Jasper are sort of doing an 'around-the-world' kinda thing. First they are seeing Amun and his coven in Egypt, then going over to Ireland to visit Maggie, Siobhan and Liam, and then finishing off a few days with Peter and Charlotte, in the North". Hannah poured them both another drink, and sat back down. She handed Renesmee her glass back. "Thanks. Yeah, Uncle Jazz hasn't seen his friends in years, so he really hopes they can make it. I would love to see Peter and Charlotte again too. I miss them. I've not really seen them since...". She hated to think of the threat they faced some 16 years ago, but even though she did not like to ponder on it too long, it did not hold as much menace to her as it has previously done. Facing the Volturi alone, as stupid as it had been at the time, made her see that their last encounter with them had been different...they had friends and allies by their sides.

"Well, I look forward to meeting them" said Hannah proudly, wanting to bridge the gap of silence. Renesmee was grateful for the interruption.

"Well, I guess I had better be going Han" Renesmee said sleepily, stretching her hands above her head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home? I really don't mind".

"No, it's fine, honestly. Dad will be here any second, I texted him 5 minutes ago" and Renesmee laughed as she wandered through to the kitchen to pop her glass and popcorn bowl in the sink.

"I'm outside honey, whenever you are ready. Love Dad". She looked at her phone, seeing the text message from her father. She placed her phone back on the sofa.

"Dad's here" she announced, slipping her arms into her jacket with lightening speed. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until your parents get back?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to stay up and watch TV and be thoroughly bored until they get back anyway" she laughed, a little nervously.

"Are you certain? Last chance" teased Renesmee, not wanting Hannah to feel alone. She had a feeling in the way Hannah was acting that she did not like to be home alone.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I promise"

"Promise?"

"I promise!" she repeated, assuring Renesmee she would be fine. "And plus, your Dad is already here. He is waiting for you".

Hugging Hannah, Renesmee quickly jogged out to her father's car, and waved Hannah goodbye as they slowly drove away.

"Did you have fun honey?" Asked Edward, without taking his eyes off the road. It had nothing to do with being careful - after all, he was a vampire, and would know if there was a problem before it happened - he was simply making sure his little girl was happy, without wanting her to feel badgered.

"Yeah, it was lovely thanks Daddy. They have said they are all going to come to the wedding too...although Manny took some persuading. I think I'm going to have to ask a little favour of the Quileute's though"

"Oh. How so?"

"Well, I kind of promised him that they would play some football with him after the ceremony" she laughed. Her tinkling filled the car with happiness.

"I don't think they will take much persuading. They are all jocks in disguise" he laughed back, thinking fondly of the 'gentle giants' that were now their extended family. "Oh, by the way, your Mother and Grandmother would like to talk wedding favours with you when you get back, just to finalise some of the details, so they can start getting them ordered".

"Ok..where's Grandpa?"

"Hospital. They needed him in tonight to cover"

They pulled into the garage, and got out at lightning speed - not needing to hide their full potential now that they were out of the eyesight of all humans.

After much 'umming' and 'arring' with her mother and Grandmother, Renesmee was thoroughly tired out, having had a long day.

Traipsing upstairs seemed hard on her weary legs, despite being half vampire; her human side was definitely ready to rest.

She pulled on her pyjamas, and snuggled under the duvet, and thinking of her fiancé. She could not believe that in just under 2 months, she would be Renesmee Carlie Black...wife to Jacob...daughter-in-law to Billy...her family would not grow anymore though, as she already thought of the whole Quileute tribe as family. A wonderful addition to her own and she would never let them go.

She could feel her body begin to lag, and become heavier, as she was slowly pulled into a deep sleep...dreaming of flowers and dresses and churches...

~x~

_Standing__at__the__entrance__to__the__church,__her__arm__linked__tightly__in__her__father's,__she__looked__up__nervously.__She__could__feel__the__wind,__blowing__the__bottom__of__her__dress__around__her__ankles.__He__looked__down__at__his__only__daughter,__and__smiled__on__proudly._

_She__took__a__deep__breath.__Although__it__did__nothing__to__steady__her__nerves.__She__knew__that__marrying__Jacob__was__the__best__decision__she__had__ever__made,__but__she__could__not__seem__to__take__down__the__nerves...even__just__a__little__bit._

_Hearing__the__wedding__march__begin,__she__knew__it__was__her__cue__and__she__took__a__slight,__yet__determined step__forward...only__for__Edward__to__pull__her__back,__anchoring__himself__to__the__spot.__She__glanced__at__him__quickly,__taking__in__his__blank__expression..._

_"Daddy?__Dad,__what's__wrong?".__She__got__no__reply.__"Dad?"__she__repeated,__knowing__he__could__hear__her__perfectly...even__if__she__had__chosen__to__whisper..._

_Why__is__he__not__walking?__We__are__supposed__to__walk__now...c'mon__Daddy...do__the__walk...the__one__we__had__practiced..._

_"Ness...ness...Renesmee...Nessie".__She__turned__suddenly,__her__mother__suddenly__by__her__side,__nudging__her__shoulders,__and__repeating__her__name...what__on__Earth__was__the__matter__with__them?__This__was__supposed__to__be__the__most__amazing__day__of__her__life,__and__here__they__were__acting__like__crazy__people.__She__thought__they__liked__Jacob...thought__that__they__were__happy__for__her...so__why__were__they__trying__to__stop__her__getting__married..."Nessie...RENESMEE!"_

Renesmee woke with a start, sitting up straight in her bed. Looking around wildly, she didn't need to wait for her amazing eyesight to adjust to the dark. She had no problems seeing the forms of her parents crouching by her bedside with wide eyes.

"What? What?". She stretched over, and switched on her bedside light - not that any of them really needed the glow it gave off - but it kind of felt like she had to do something to break up seconds that seemed to be dragging between them. "Mum? Dad?". She felt a little blood drain from her face, and give her that cold feeling that you can only get when fear is setting in.

Just then Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket. He rolled his eyes, frustrated, and answered it quickly.

"Alice" he said curtly. His tone took Renesmee by surprise. She had never heard her father take that tone with his sister before - not seriously anyway. Renesmee looked at her mother, who averted her gaze to the floor. Something was definitely going on. "Yes. I know, we're sat with her now; we were just about to tell her. You interrupted...I will have to call you back Alice. Yes, we will see you very soon", and with that, he hung up.

"Ok guys, you are scaring me...What's going on?". With the speed of lighting, her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Jake?". She felt the last of the colour drain from her usually rosy cheeks, and her stomach turned making her feel sick.

Before she had time to take another breath, her mother's arms encased her protectively. "No sweetheart, no, it's not Jake"

"Grandpa? Grandma?" she began reeling off, hoping it was none of them. She did not want anyone to be hurt, but the only one she could be sure of is Alice. If she hadn't just heard her father have a conversation with her tiny, spikey haired Aunt, she would be adding her to the list of worries too.

"Ness..." her Mother let go of her, but kept a tight hold of her shoulders never the less, "...Your Grandpa Carlisle called from the hospital, baby. It's Hannah...there was an accident..."

**A/N :- Oh yes…leaving you on a cliff-hanger…but I am busy typing away, hoping to get the next chapter up very shortly (I have had a sudden urge to get this story finished, but don't worry; I promise I won't rush it just for the sake of finishing). **

**Also, I have a new story coming out in the next few weeks, so make sure I am on your 'Author Alerts' as it's going to be an AH, Bella and Edward love story, little bit lemony, little bit different. I am very excited to write it, and cannot wait for you lovely lot to read it. **

**Once more, I must thank my wonderful BETA Kelly for all her help. Without her, I wouldn't have a clue how to update, lol. **

**Please make sure you send me a review, and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time, muchos love. xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

**Hello everyone, **

**Thank you for sticking with me so far. I love each and every person who reads my story, I have put a lot of time, effort and thought into it, and I just hope that comes across. **

**Anyway, enough of all that, lol. Enjoy! **

Chapter 21

"Wh-what?" Renesmee stammered, almost too quietly. She couldn't think, and she was struggling to breathe. "Mum? What? I ca...wha...you don't...". She continued her internal battle, as her heart pounded on, relentlessly.

Bella and Edward glanced at each other, so quickly it was almost missed, as they both heard their beautiful daughter's drumming heart.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down" Edward soothed, but it was no use. He knew that Renesmee was just as frantic as Alice had been when she spoke to him on the phone only seconds before - _"Edward, I__can't__see__her,__something__terrible__has__happened,__there__has__been__an__accident...and__now__I__can't__see__her__anymore.__She's__gone__Edward,__she's__gone"_ sobbed Alice and as much as he wished he could be there to soothe his sister, he knew that she was in good hands with her husband, especially being the brilliant empath that Jasper was - and besides everything else, he knew his tiny child needed him more right now.

"How?"

"Ness..." he said unsurely. He had heard the question in her head, and knew that the information would do her no good.

"How?" she repeated, a little more impatiently than she had intended, but her need for answers was greater than her need to keep her temper. "How did she get in an accident? What happened?"

"I don't..."

"I want to know!" she cut off her father sternly...and this time he did not argue.

"She skidded off the road. It was too wet out, and her tyres must have slipped. Her car was found on its side, in a ditch". Edward was pained at the thought of Hannah being alone when it all happened...and feeling guilty for thanking all that was holy that it was not his daughter in the car. "Your Grandpa said he would call us with any changes, and..."

"No!" she all but shouted at him frantically. She moved far more quickly than she usually did, moving over to her wardrobe and yanking at the doors, grabbing the first thing she touched. She could feel the bile rising in her throat and her stomach turned with every breath she took.

Edward and Bella turned as she began getting dressed and pulling on her shoes.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Bella asked tentatively. She didn't want to antagonise Renesmee, but as she had never really seen this side of her daughter before - scared, frantic, unthinking and manic - she decided that asking a few questions to get a better look into Renesmee's head, would certainly help. "Ness? Baby? Please speak to us" she begged, her voice carrying through the quiet room. The only other sound was the rustling coming from Renesmee's chest of drawers as she retrieved a hair tie and pulled her curls to the back of her head.

Still no reply. She knew there was only one other way to figure out where her child was at that moment. "Edward?"

He had not taken his eyes off Renesmee the whole time, watching her quickly run through so many emotions. He wondered how Jasper would feel if he were here, and then realised that Alice was probably the same way. Finally after what felt like an eternity to Bella, he answered. "Nothing. Just nothing. It's all ramblings...there is something trying to come through...but she has made her mind up"

"Mum, where is my jacket?" she cried, flailing her arms in the air and spinning quickly. Her eyes scanned the room, as if she had somehow missed it the first time...but with the half-vampire vision, she couldn't see how that was possible.

"On your chair sweetie". Her voice was soft, caring. She wanted so badly to cry for the pain her most precious gift was going through, but her strength was needed much more than emotion.

"You really want to go and see her?"

"Yes" and before Edward could ask anything else, she was down the stairs and hugging Esme quickly, before getting in their car.

~x~

The corridors were cold and sterile. There was a breeze coming from under the front door and blew across Renesmee's face and gave her slight goose bumps, as she waited for her father to get the details of which room Hannah was in. She could feel the blood pumping hard around her body, and echo through her ears. It sounded a little like the ocean waves, and for a second, it reminded her of being back at home in Forks and La Push, near the beach...playing with Jacob...

"I'm sorry sir, we cannot give information to anyone who isn't family" apologised the middle aged hospital receptionist. She seemed genuinely sorry that she wasn't allowed to give this beautiful man the information he required.

"Look" and Renesmee banged her fist on the reception desk, momentarily making the receptionist jump, "its not hard is it?"

"Nessie!" cried Bella, shocked at her daughter's attitude, knowing she and Edward had raised her better than that, but having taken in the pressing circumstances, she could be forgiven just this once.

Renesmee, however, ignored her mother's scalding completely, and continued on, "It can be very simple - just look on your computer and..."

"It's ok Joyce, they are with me" said Carlisle in his most gentle voice, whilst placing a hand on the receptionist's shoulder and smiling. She seemed calm just by his mere presence, and with a simple nod of her head, he beckoned for them to follow him. Walking through the main doors and turning to the right, the other Cullens followed suit, as quickly as they possibly could, without attracting any attention. Getting into the elevator, one by one, Carlisle pushed the button for the third floor, and they slowly ascended. Bella kept hold of Renesmee's hand - not just for support - but also to slow her down. She knew if she let go, Renesmee would be too upset to consider her speed once they got out. Carlisle, in the meantime, knew that he needed to prepare his grand-daughter for what she was about to encounter. "Ness?"

"Yeah?". She didn't look up at him, afraid that if she did, the tears would fall. And she could not waste time on tears right now - not when Hannah needed her to be strong.

"Honey, I need to warn you..." he hesitated, unsure of how to continue. He knew being in such a fragile state, Renesmee's mind would be all over the place, but he had to try, "Hannah's car took quite an impact in the accident, and in turn, Hannah herself was very badly hurt". His voice was almost a whisper, as he stopped Renesmee in her tracks, and put his hands on both of her shoulders, and bending down slightly, to look her directly in the face. Bella let go of her hand, momentarily. She knew that whilst Carlisle held his grand-daughter, she would listen and not flee. "Renesmee, you need to understand before you go into the room that Hannah doesn't exactly look the way she usually does. She has a lot of cuts and bruises...and she has not responded to anything so far...she hasn't woken up yet".

Edward sighed sadly at the images of Hannah in Carlisle's mind, a sick feeling churning through his stomach. Bella gave him a confused look, for him only to shake his head slightly at her. She understood that he would tell her when the time was right.

Renesmee looked up solemnly, and nodded. "I understand Grandpa. I just want to see her" she begged.

"Of course you can, but as long as Hannah's family are ok with it. We have to respect their wishes"

"They're here?" she asked shocked. She thought that as they had gone out for the evening, they would have taken a little longer to get there.

"Yes, they have not been here long"

Renesmee took a second to look down at her watch. It had only been 3 hours since she and Hannah were laughing and joking and saying goodnight. Only 3 hours ago since she had seen Hannah smiling. Only 3 hours ago was her world perfect...and now it was turned upside down.

The elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened. The corridors were deserted, not one person around. It made it seem a little surreal to Renesmee. She had never been to the hospital before, as she was half vampire, she was extremely durable. Team that up with the fact that her Grandfather was the Chief of Medicine; she had never needed to set foot in the building before.

"The family room is in there, and that leads on to Hannah's room. It is secluded, I managed to get her in a private room, and the ward is almost empty at the moment, so she should rest quietly without too many disruptions".

Edward walked over to his father, and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "Thank you", to which Carlisle nodded, knowing that he was thanking him for taking such good care of Hannah in the smallest of ways.

"Daddy?" Renesmee asked, her eyes glistening. She had tried not to cry, tried to be strong, but the fear and sadness washed over her with every heartbeat.

"Of course darling, go on in". Without another blink, she was gone. Bella, Edward and Carlisle followed quickly behind.

~x~

The walk through the family room felt so long to Renesmee. Her hands were shaking, and she felt as though her blood was made of ice. She was cold all over; even though the hospital room was fairly warm itself. She knew it had nothing to do with dodgy air conditioning, and all to do with the small, delicate girl laid in the bed in the next room. As she moved her feet slowly, she was conflicted - she wanted so badly to be there with Hannah, but at the same time, she knew seeing her in a less than perfect way would make it feel more real. She was running on auto-pilot at the moment, her legs doing all of the work.

She walked closer to the window, step by step, each on seeming longer than the last, until her feet reached the wall on the opposite side. She kept her head bent, plucking up the courage to look through the window, and into the adjoining room.

She could see the tiny raindrops on the window outside. She hadn't even realised it had been raining.

She could see the machines, all buzzing and beeping and doing their jobs. Lots of small numbers and letters on the screens, and things moving up and down, and side to side.

She could see the two chairs next to the bed. One held Maya, weeping and broken. The other held Hannah's father and her sleeping brother.

Looking up from her hands, Maya spotted Renesmee standing there, looking into Hannah's room. Within seconds, she was through the doors. "Nessie!" she cried, fresh tears flowing down her beautiful olive cheeks.

Renesmee braced herself, emotionally and physically. Maya crossed her room at human pace, which was enough time for Renesmee, and more - and took her into her arms gently, motherly.

"Maya, I'm so sor..."

"Shh, shh" she soothed, "Shh, I know honey, i'm sorry too...but hey, you know she's a little fighter, she really is!"

"I know" sniffed Renesmee, realising that she was once again crying, and feeling extremely guilty for crying on one of the closest people to Hannah. Surely she should be comforting Maya, and not the other way around? "I just can't stand that she is laid there, and there is nothing we can do"

"I know sweetie, I know" and she pulled her into a hug, warm and embracing. Comforting in a way. "Do you want to come in? I know she would love to hear you in there too".

Renesmee nodded, without another word, and turned to look at her father. _"Dad?"_ she thought.

"You go on in Ness; we will be out here waiting for you whenever you are ready. You take all the time you need" he responded to her thoughts out loud, taking hold of his wife's hand and squeezing a little.

"Yeah, and we're here if you need anything..." said Bella. She looked over at Maya, "That goes for all of you". She gave a small, sympathetic smile, knowing she could do nothing more for the time bring. Like everyone else in the whole world, she knew she would have to sit on the sidelines, and watch.

Maya returned the smile, and silently mouthed the words 'Thank you', before turning and leading Renesmee through the doors.

~x~

Leading them back out into the corridor, out of Renesmee's earshot, Carlisle spoke more freely. "I'll be honest, I have no idea what is going to happen, I really don't. It's not looking good for Hannah" he said gravely, instinctively going into 'Doctor mode'.

Bella, still holding Edward's hand, snaked her other arm around his, and leant her head against his bicep. She did not know what she would do if that had been Renesmee in the car. She felt as though her still heart could bleed for Hannah's parents now. She did not want to think what they must be going through.

"So far, she has responded to the medication a little, but not as well as we would have hoped. Her vitals are a worry to us too, but at the minute, we are waiting to see what happens before taking anymore steps" Carlisle continued.

"Thank you Carlisle, we know that you are doing everything that you can, and it is appreciated". Edward's voice was low and emotional.

"Well, she is family after all, and you do anything you can for family don't you?" he responded, knowing that it was not only Hannah and Alice that held a bond with Hannah - in their own little ways, they all did. "And Alice?" he asked expectantly, knowing the answer anyway, but asking all the same.

"On her way back. I could hear her and Jasper running whilst she was on the phone to me. I would say that they will be here in a few hours. Luckily, they are only on the other side of the country".

"And I called Emmett and Rose from the car, on the way over here" said Bella, finally breaking out of her silent trace. "They won't be back for a day or two though".

Carlisle nodded slowly. "And what about Jacob? Has anyone spoken to him yet?". He knew the answer to this also. If Jacob knew Renesmee was hurting - physically or mentally - there is nothing on Earth that would keep him away from her, to try to ease her pain.

"No," said Edward. "I tried calling his phone, but he has left it at Billy's whilst he hunted with the other wolves. Billy is fully aware of what is going on here, and said he will tell Jake to come home as soon as he gets back. Esme is waiting at the house for everyone in the meantime".

"Good, good" Carlisle said slowly, quietly, thoughtfully. Edward could hear in his mind, his thoughts - running over his movements again and again, trying to desperately think of something he may have missed - something that may help Hannah come round.

"Don't second guess yourself Carlisle. You are doing everything you can, that is all we can ask of you". Carlisle did not respond. "Just out of curiosity, how on Earth did this accident happen? I mean, when I picked up Nessie, Hannah was at home. She wasn't going out or anything. I could hear her thoughts. She didn't want to be in the house alone, but never the less, she had nowhere she needed to be" said Edward, confused for once.

"Well, she had this on her when she was brought in" and he pulled a small object out of his lab coat pocket. He handed it to Bella.

"Ness's phone?" she asked, her well groomed eyebrows pulling together in confusion. She began running her fingers over the small diamante lower design that Renesmee had put on the back of it.

"Yeah, I knew it was Renesmee's as soon as I saw it". He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. "Listen, I think I'm going to go and visit a few more patients - you know, make myself useful whilst I'm here, I guess". Edward nodded knowing his father's shift had finished well over an hour ago. "I have nurses checking in on Hannah every fifteen minutes or so, and they are to page me with any changes, good or bad". He put a hand on Edward's arm, "She is in good hands here, I can assure you" and with a small kiss on Bella's cheek, he was gone - leaving them stood together, holding onto each other for support.

**A/N :- There you go guys, another chapter done and dusted. Going to keep my notes short and sweet, so that we can all get on with the next chapter…after you have kindly reviewed of course (hint, hint! Lol). **

**Unitl next time… **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or anything Twilight related. **

**And the story continues…**

Chapter 22 - Helpless

As the night wore on, and merged into morning, the light slowly crept through the large window in Hannah's hospital room. It didn't help with the feelings she was having, didn't brighten her mood. She always looked at the sun as some sort of healer - she could never know for sure, as being a vampire meant she never got sick, but the sun would make her smile and think of the nicer things that life had to offer. The birds that would sing. The children laughing. The love she felt for her wonderful wolf-man. She just wished it would work its magic on Hannah, as it engulfed her with light and made her features sparkle. She realised just how beautiful Hannah was, and even though Renesmee wished Hannah would wake, there was something peaceful about the way she laid still, with only her chest rising and falling slowly, rhymically.

As Carlisle had promised, a nurse would routinely call in to check on Hannah every fifteen minutes, and with each passing visit, Renesmee could see the hope slowly fading from Maya and Calvin's eyes. None of them had slept at all, the dark circles under their eyes giving it away, and Calvin only moved to lay Manny down on the makeshift bed near the door, before resuming his vigil by her bedside again. The hours passed by slowly, torturously.

She, herself, was tired, but did not want to close her eyes. She could not allow herself to miss a second of Hannah. Not anymore.

Time was too precious - the irony not being lost on Renesmee - that time was the one thing she had, forever was always her option, but Hannah was on the brink of losing it all. She could tell. She could see it in the faces of the nurses that came to check Hannah's vitals...she could see it in the young face of her own Grandfather, not wanting to panic or alarm Hannah's family...but Renesmee could see it...she could not miss it.

She turned slightly, to peer through the window on the opposite wall, and was able to see her own parents. They were sitting together quietly in the family room, waiting for Renesmee to come out. She did not have to worry about them getting bored or tired; she knew no matter how long she sat there, they would not move without her.

They could be sat there for a thousand years, and they would wait a thousand more. She knew their love knew no bounds. And for that, she was eternally grateful.

"You don't have to stay y'know Ness...I mean, I don't think Hannah would blame you for wanting to go home and get some sleep...". Maya broke the deafening silence, her small voice rough from the all sobbing she had done.

"No, I'm ok" she shook her head, her curls falling over her shoulders. She could feel how cold she had become when they landed on her shoulders and her arms and she felt the heat from them, warming her slightly. "...unless you would rather..." and she motioned towards the door. She did not know how to even finish her sentence. _Unless__you__would__rather__not__have__me__around?__Unless__you__would__rather__not__have__me__cluttering__up__the__place,__because__I__'__m__not__family?_

It was Hannah's father who answered, slowly and clearly."No, we are grateful to you for being here Renesmee. As long as you want to be here, we are more than happy to have you here too. Hannah will be happy to see you when she wakes up" and he gave a weak smile, before stifling a yawn.

She gave a small smile back, and returned her eyes to Hannah. It had not escaped her notice that Hannah's father had said 'when she wakes up' instead of 'if she wakes up' and that thought alone gave Renesmee a tiny hint of confidence that her friend was going to pull thought, that she was going to be ok.

"Mum? Dad?" Manny yawned from across the room, sounding a little afraid. He sat up on the chairs, Calvin's jacket slipping from him, and falling to the floor in a pile. He looked around, taking in the room, and his eyes grew wide, realising why he was waking up in a hospital. "Han?" he called out gently, seeing if she was awake.

"She's still...asleep son" Calvin croaked, opening his arms and letting Manny cross the room and jump into them.

He seemed so much younger than his 12 years at that moment, his eyes wide from the fear, his hair a mess from sleep and Renesmee could hear the quiet rumbling of his stomach through lack of food.

And then came the silence again, like an elephant in the room. It was obvious that each and every person sat around Hannah's bed had something to say, something that was playing on their minds and eating away at their sanity, but no-one spoke up. Keeping quiet, possibly for fear of jinxing Hannah's stability, or it could just be that they were too tired to utter their chosen words out loud.

After a few minutes, Carlisle opened the door quietly, and moved over the all the different machines by the bed. He noted down a few stats and checked her IV drip, smiling lightly once or twice to Manny, who couldn't take his eyes off what the good Doctor was doing. After he was done, he moved to the foot of Hannah's bed, next to Renesmee's chair, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I have to say that your daughter is a fighter. She's not letting go I can tell you" and Renesmee watched Hannah's step-mother close her eyes momentarily, she assumed from relief, before opening them again and look into Carlisle's golden eyes once more. "Maybe it would be an idea to go home for a few hours? Maybe get some sleep? I'm sure you must all be exhausted"

"No, we can't!" exclaimed Maya, her brown eyes wide, and tears spilling from them. "We can't leave her alone" and she shook her head, almost manically.

"I promise you Mrs Thomas, her vitals have not changed for the past few hours, and they are steady. If there were going to be any immediate changes, I'm sure they would have happened by now. We are managing Hannah's condition very carefully, and with the right balance of medication, we are keeping it so". Renesmee didn't fail to notice the calm wave of his voice, singing through the room like a chorus of angels.

"But she will be alone..." she squeaked back, with such a tiny voice, that it hurt Renesmee's heart to hear it."I don't want her to be alone"

"I will stay with her". The words left her mouth before her brain even had chance to register them. But she knew it was right, it felt right. She would stay with Hannah and protect her as much as she possibly could. As much as she was physically able.

"We can't ask you to do that Ness. You need your sleep too". Although, despite his words, Calvin looked like he would drop off any minute.

"No, really I'm fine. I slept before I came here so I'm more awake than anyone here". She looked over at Hannah and sighed. "I promise, she won't be alone. I won't leave her until you get back, I swear".

For a minute or so, the room was silent once more, as Hannah's parents looked from one to another, having a seemingly wordless conversation between themselves. Manny's stomach, however, was the decider, growling loudly and alerting the room to his hunger.

"Well, I suppose we could be back in a few hours. Just have time to pop home, get changed and eat and then come back?" said Calvin, with hope in his voice that Renesmee could now understand. He hugged Manny a little closer, and she could tell it was all a front. He was trying to keep smiling and acting normal for Manny's sake. _Had her__father__really__given__up__hope__that__he__needs__to__fake__normality?__Did__he__really__think__his__daughter__was__not__going__to__pull__through?__Did__he__know__something__that__Renesmee__didn't?_

"Back in a few hours?" asked Maya, uncertainly.

"At the most" he assured her, standing up and placing Manny on his feet. He bent slowly, and kissed Hannah on the forehead, lingering there for a few seconds. "We love you sweetheart, always" he whispered to her, before taking Manny's hand. "Thank you Ness. Really, thank you" he said solemnly, before walking out the door.

Renesmee felt the cold air brush past her face, as she watched Maya bring Hannah's hand that she had been holding up to her mouth, and very tenderly, kissed each of her knuckles. "You know you may not have my blood running through you darling, but you will always be my daughter. I will always love you".

She looked on quietly, mesmerised by the love that this amazing woman had for her child.

For as long as she had known Hannah, she had always been able to see the love she and her step-mother had shared. She said her 'thank you's' to Renesmee and after a quick hug, she was gone also.

Renesmee stood up and moved to the chair that Maya had been sitting in, the one closest to Hannah's bed.

"So are you going to tell me the truth then Grandpa?"

Edward and Bella were in the room within a second, now that Hannah's family were gone.

"That _was_ the truth Nessie. Hannah is as stable as we can hope for. She is fighting and that is always a good sign for us. Things could be much worse, and we must just hope that she keeps on fighting enough to pull through this". His smile did not reach his eyes, as he too left the room.

Bella walked around the bed, and crouched down. "Do you want us to stay with Hannah whilst you get some sleep baby?" she asked. Her hand gently caressed Renesmee's hair.

"No, I'm ok thanks Mum. I just want to stay here. She needs me". Her eyes drew back to the bed, sadly and slowly.

"Are you sure Ness? Maya and Calvin would never have to know. You need to rest honey. We could watch Hannah, and wake you before her parents get back?"

She looked up at her father, with tearful eyes. She knew know how Maya had felt, having the option of leaving, and dismissing it immediately. "Please let me stay. I can handle it. I promise I will tell you if I need to sleep. Please don't make me go. I promised Daddy, I promised" she begged.

It broke Edward's heart to hear her speak like that. "Ok, we will give you some privacy" he said, and Bella looked deep into her daughter's eyes, as if looking for any sign that she may be lying, may need rescuing. She stood after some time, and kissed Renesmee quickly, before joining Edward by the door. "Jake is on his way over, he shouldn't be long".

Renesmee nodded, not taking her eyes from Hannah's pale face. Edward exited the room, with a hesitant Bella in tow, leaving Renesmee alone with Hannah.

~x~

Renesmee did not know what to do other than to sit, and hold Hannah's hand. She could hear the sounds of the machines behind her, ringing in her ears, thanks to her perfect vampire hearing.

Beep, beep, beep.

The wind blew strongly outside. She could hear the birds fluttering around, enjoying the sunshine.

"Y'know Han, if you had wanted to get out of your Physics homework, you could have just skipped school for the day" said Renesmee, nonchalantly, shrugging slightly. It grew quiet again.

She blew out a long breath.

"Y'know you're going to have to wake up soon, because I can't get married without my maid of honour. And Alice will definitely need help getting the guys outfits together; coz goodness knows they cannot be trusted to do it themselves. If Jake had his way, he would turn up at the church in his cut off jeans". She brushed her thumb over the back of Hannah's knuckles, stroking lightly.

"...And then there is Jack...I mean, he's going to need you around too. I've seen you two, and you are perfect together. I'm sure he would want you to be around for a very long time to come".

She hung her head, as a lone tear ran down her face, falling from the end of her nose.

Beep, beep, beep.

"You remember when the Volturi came and took you away? I never thought that we would get to you in time, not for one second. I had seen how evil they were, and even though I was ready to face them myself, I would never be ready for you to face them. You mean too much to our family, and your own. Alice was crazy with worry; I thought she was going h  
to have kittens. Mum was frantic. Dad was cool, calm and collected, as he always is. Grandpa...well, you know what he's like...everything is looked on rationally. And then there was Jake. He just wanted to rip their heads off for even touching you...", she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "And then there was me. And I couldn't even think straight, wondering if every step we took we would find you...pale, and no longer with us". She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'dead'. "...So you see? You have to wake up Han, coz we all need you to. All of that would have been for nothing if we lose you now. Please stay with us? Please?"

Beep, beep, beep.

She laid her head on the side of the bed, feeling the hospital covers brushing her cheek. Her tears fell down her face, and soaked into the sheet as she silently wept, and clung onto Hannah's hand...to her hope of pulling through.

~x~

"Ness? Nessie? Baby?"

The voice brought her out of her slumber, as she lifted her head. It took a split second for her eyes to meet with Jacob's, and she spun around in her seat, and into his embrace. He pulled her up, and held her. Held her so tightly, feeling the tension rolling off his beautiful fiancée in waves. He lifted her to his face, and kissed her lightly, before setting her back down on her feet.

"How is she?" he asked, nodding his head in Hannah's direction. The machines were still beeping incessantly, which Renesmee had now managed to block out into just white noise now.

"I don't know. Grandpa said that she is stable for now - whatever that is supposed to mean - but I really don't know Jake. She could take a turn for the worst anytime".

He placed his large, toned arms around her small shoulders, encasing her in his warmth, and kissed the top of her head.

"He's a smart guy, Carlisle, and I know he will be doing everything he can for her. Don't worry; she is in the best hands with him".

"I know, I know, I just can't help worrying, y'know. I mean, I have never really had real friends before; they have always bolted the second they set eyes on you and Uncle Emmett - but not Hannah. No, you couldn't scare her away" and she smiled at the memory of Hannah taking Emmett on at video games, or teasing Jacob for being a giant. "She is far too precious to us - all of us - and I'm scared Jake. I'm scared she's going to leave us" and she could feel the tears once more, running down her cheek before falling at her feet.

"I know baby. I'm scared too. But she has so much support, and everyone around her. She will be able to hear you all talking to her. I'm sure she will pull through"

"I hope you're right" she sighed, and she placed her head against his hard chest, hugging closer around his waist. "Is Alice and Jasper here yet?"

"Yeah, got back just now. You're Dad is practically holding Alice by the arms. She's dying to get in here...well, you know what I mean"

Without raising her voice, she simply said, "It's ok Al, you can come in", before placing her head against Jacob again, listening to the gentle drum of his heart. It soothed her slightly, and made her feel safe.

In less than a second, Alice was by her side. "Ness?". Her eyes darted between Renesmee and Hannah.

"She's stable, that's all I know. Grandpa keeps checking in on her" retorted Renesmee, not moving.

She said nothing more, leaving Alice to sit in her other chair next to the bed, and hold Hannah's other hand quietly. Jacob had slipped out to wait outside, giving them some time.

~x~

After an hour or so - Renesmee didn't really care, neither could she tell - Hannah's family returned.

Manny made his way over to the bed first, and looked at his sister's face, expectantly. His expression fell immediately, seeing she was in the same position as before. "Is she still asleep?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.

"She is Manny. Do you want to sit down?". He nodded, not taking his eyes off Hannah, and Renesmee moved to make way for Maya and Calvin.

"Thank you for staying Nessie, it means so much to us that you would give up your time for Hannah. Thank you" said Maya, holding Renesmee's hands gently.

"No need to thank me, Maya. I'm happy to be here. She's part of our family too. We are all going to be here for her". She smiled at Renesmee, her eyes still heavy from lack of sleep. "Well, now that you are here, we will give you some time alone"

"You don't have to go"

"No, it's ok. I'm kind of hungry anyway, and could do with speaking to my parents. I'll be back in a little while. Alice?"

Alice finally brought her head up and nodded, before standing and reluctantly walking away. She passed Maya, and smiled at her before leaving.

"Does anyone want anything bringing back from the cafeteria?"

They all shook their heads, saying 'no thank you's', allowing Renesmee to leave them alone and joining her family in the waiting room.

The air was cooler out there, washing across her face, and she felt like she could breathe more, but that could have been that sitting by Hannah's bed felt like someone was smothering her. The fear of losing Hannah was smothering enough, without all of her other emotions taking play too.

"Sweetheart? Your Grandfather wanted us to give you your phone back; he got it from Hannah when she came in. Here" and she placed the small, shiny device into her daughter's hand.

"What? How on Earth did Hannah get this?". She looked from her Mother to her Father, pulling her eyebrows together in confusion. The day had been wearing on her, making her feel sleepy once more. But she decided she could not sleep. As tired as she was, her mind just could not stop racing.

"She had it in the car with her Ness. It seems that she was on her way to our house to bring it back to you. You must have left it when I collected you" said Edward, crossing the room and placing his hand gently on her back.

Renesmee was sure she had put her phone in her pocket when she left, but being as exhausted as she was when she got home, she hadn't even thought to check.

"Oh my gosh! This is all my fault" she sobbed, feeling like she had truly been the cause for all of this upset. For Hannah's unchanging condition. "I can't believe I left it. She should have kept it at her house; I could have gotten it later!" She fell into one of the nearby chairs, and put her head in her hands. She could feel the tears slipping through her slender fingers.

"Don't worry Ness, I'm sure she will be fine" said Jasper, finally making his presence known. He had so far managed to blend into the background. Through all of her emotions, she at least felt a little grateful to her Uncle most for even being at the hospital in the first place. She knew that he still struggled to be around too much blood, but he was, for now, enduring it for her and Hannah's sakes. "Do you want me to help?" he asked sweetly, knowing she would understand his meaning. "I can if you want? You just have to say the word"

"Thanks Uncle Jazz, but I think I'm just going to go for something to eat. It's been a really long morning, and I think some food and fresh air will do me some good. I can't be a bag of nerves when Hannah comes around can I?" and she attempted a smile, weakly, knowing that she may be able to fool the rest of the family, but not Jasper. He could feel what they could not see. "Jake? You want to grab some food?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Always" was his only response, making her smile a little. Despite everything, she knew Jacob would always make her smile.

They made their way down through the maze of corridors and came to the large cafeteria. There was no queue, and they quickly grabbed some lunch before setting down at a nearby table.

Renesmee sipped on her hot chocolate quietly, whilst Jacob noisily tucked into his burger and fries, stopping every now and again to take a big gulp of his coke, before returning to his almost finished meal.

She had drunk hardly anything before Jacob was finished, setting his empty soda can back on the table, and watching her closely. She looked at him a few times, peeking out underneath her eyelashes, not wanting to be the first to talk - not knowing what to say.

"She's strong you know" he finally said. He had been trying to think of something to say, something to fill the silence with, but he could come up with nothing witty or intelligent, so he decided to speak from the heart. He knew when it came to his beautiful girl; it's what he did best. "She will pull through baby, just you wait and see. She will be up and about in no time".

Renesmee placed her cup on the table, and pushed away her half eaten donut. "I wish I could believe you Jake, I really do. You don't know how hard I have prayed since stepping foot in this stupid building". She sighed heavily. "I mean, Grandpa said that her condition not changing was a good thing, but I just can't shake my bad feeling. It's good ol' Murphy's Law, I'm sure of it. I feel like it's eating away at me. I just want her to get better Jake" she practically begged, knowing there was nothing any of them could do, but to wait.

It hurt him to hear his fiancé in such emotional turmoil, but he could nothing about it, but simply be there to either celebrate with her, or to pick up the pieces. He just prayed himself that it would not be the latter.

"And what if..." she began.

"Don't!" Jacob cut her off, sternly. "Just don't. I have a feeling I know what you were about to say, and believe me, if you get into that frame of mind, it will destroy you. You have to think positive Nessie. You can't even consider anything less than the best, coz if you do, you will go crazy".

She nodded silently, not daring to even say 'ok' for fear of her mouth running away from her and saying what she truly felt.

A few more minutes passed, and she could feel the tension building in her stomach again. Her not chocolate had gone cold, and her donut no longer on the plate, realising that Jacob must have eaten the reminder.

"Are you tired baby?" he asked, whilst leaning across the table and taking her hand.

"No, I'm ok" she lied, suppressing a slight yawn that he did not fail to notice. He narrowed his eyes at her, smiling a little.

"Yeah, of course you are beautiful...and that wasn't just a yawn I saw then was it?" he joked. She smiled at him, at his affection, at the way he trusted her and never pressed the matter. "Why don't we go..." he started, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. Renesmee smiled when she heard it was their song playing.

"Yeah?" he answered, and she rolled her eyes at him. She had made a comment on a few occasions that answering the phone with 'Hello' rather than 'Yeah' was not always a bad thing, and much more polite...but he had never taken it on board, and she figured the old saying was true - you cannot teach an old dog new tricks.

"Yeah, we will. We are on our way" he finished seriously, snapping his phone shut, and placing it back into his jeans pocket.

Renesmee could not help seeing the look of alarm in his eyes. "What? Jake, what is it?". She wanted to be sick, knowing that the little that she did manage to eat would surely make a re-appearance soon.

"That was your Dad baby; he wants us to go back to the room right away. They have some news".

Before he could get a hold of her, she was up and at the door. He only had to take a few steps before he had caught her up. He grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her back slightly.

"Whoa Ness, be careful. You need to go at human speed baby, not everyone around here is as 'gifted' as we are" he warned lightly, but instead of acknowledging him, she just turned and continued on, racing past the rooms and wards.

They turned the corner, and instead of having to walk into the family room to speak to her parents, she saw that they were already outside the door, waiting for her.

"Mum? Dad?" and she closed the gap between them. "What's going on?"

Edward took another step forward. "Sweetheart…it's about Hannah…"

**A/N :- Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I really didn't want to make it a massive chapter, so instead, thought this would be a great place to leave it. **

**Challenge: - Anyone who can tell me the reference to which song within this chapter (It's easy peasy) will get a sneak peak at Jacob and Renesmee's wedding! Oh yes…I promise! But whilst you are frantically typing away your answer…you may as well leave a little ol' review too! Lol. **

**Good Luck! x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters…this storyline, however, is from my own crazy mind! **

**Hello all, **

**I'd like to apologise for the delay. As Renesmee and Jacob's wedding gets closer, so does my own, and I shamefully admit, it's taken over my life at the moment, lol. But fear not, you shall be getting the last few chapters more regularly, as I really want to get to the end of this one (yes, I'm very excited about you all reading about their wedding!). On that note, I shall stop going on, and let you get one with reading this chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 23 - And, you are telling me this now?

She stood still, her feet feeling like lead weights and holding her down steady. She couldn't move, even if she had wanted to. Seconds seemed to be passing by like minutes...ticking on and on...

"It's Hannah sweetheart...", her father's voice rang through her ears. She could feel her heart beating furiously through her chest. Her mother, so tiny and delicate looking, hovered behind him with wide eyes, her hands clasped together and pulled up to her mouth.

"Daddy?". She didn't mean it to sound so shaky and so broken, but it was the best that Renesmee could muster. All the worst scenarios were playing around in her mind, as Jacob took hold of her hand firmly but gently. She did not want to hear the worst. As much as she could feel the strength and love radiating from her fiancé, she could feel the gentle 'thud, thud, thud' of her pulse in her fingers and in her face.

"It's ok darling, it's all ok" and he smiled, as he took hold of the sides of her shoulders and rubbed up and down smoothly. He actually smiled. _A smile is good right? _"Hannah is awake, and is going to be just fine...well, as fine as can be expected. She is going to be a little groggy for a while, and they said she will be on morphine for the pain for a week or so, but she has woken up in a much better condition than they thought she would. In fact, they are expecting her out of hospital in a few weeks".

He took his hands away to grasp his wife into a strong hug. She was more than happy to return the love.

"Ness, are you ok?" she asked uncertainly. Her beautifully perfect eyebrows pulled together with concern, as she scanned the length of her daughter right down to her Converse, and then back up again, to her wide doe-like eyes.

Jacob was just in time to snake his arms around Renesmee's waist, before her legs gave out from underneath her. He swiftly pulled her up into his arms, as she cried into his shoulder, her tears soaking his t-shirt. She had no idea how she had anymore tears left - having used up so many just hours before, beside Hannah's bed.

"Jazz?" Jacob motioned to the most sensitive of his family.

"No worries Jake" he said quietly, before the feeling in the room lifted drastically. The air seemed lighter and the noise seemed quieter, more serene.

Renesmee could feel the pain in her chest subsiding, and the ache all over her body was lulling to relax her. She hadn't realised she had put herself under so much pressure, both physically and mentally, but was so grateful to her Uncle Jasper at that moment.

After what felt like forever, she finally felt calm enough to wriggle out of Jacob's arms. He was, of course, reluctant to let her go, but adhering to her wishes, he slowly set her on her feet. Without a word, she made her way through the doors and into the family room. No-one attempted to follow her but Alice, hovering silently behind - keeping a 'safe' distance, but needing to be there all the same.

Renesmee walked up to the large window separating the two rooms.

The sight before her made the tears flow all over again. All four members of the Thomas family were grasping onto each other for dear life. Mya held onto Hannah so tightly on one side, not caring to wipe the tears from her face, whilst Calvin did the exact same thing on the other side, mirroring his wife's actions precisely. Manny, however, had parked himself directly on top of Hannah on the bed, with both arms around her neck, holding onto her like a lifeline. Had the situation not been one of serenity and love, Renesmee would have found Manny's stance quite funny.

"It's funny isn't it?" said Renesmee, finally breaking the silence, but never taking her focus away from the window.

"What is?"

"How little you think about mortality when it is not an issue. I mean, unless one if us were to be killed by the Volturi, we would never give death a second thought. Even though our whole beings should essentially be centred around it...killing and drinking...it's who we really should be. I know we don't conform to the usual vampire traits like we apparently should - I know there are vampires out there who think we are crazy for living the way we do - I just..."

"I know honey, I know. I was scared that we had lost her too" soothed Alice appearing closely behind and rubbing small circles into Renesmee's back. "I hate that I couldn't use my gift to see the future, to give you the answers that you needed - answers that we all needed, but I can only use it when a decision has been made...and even Hannah had no idea if she was going to pull through. That was hard for me to do. To sit by and be as useless as everyone else, when usually I can give the answer before it's even happened. But she is awake and alive, and that is what matters now. She is still with us"

~x~~x~~x~

The room was warmer, lighter somehow and Hannah smelled different. Renesmee could sense that the morphine was pumping through her body, and that her face was a little sunken.

"So, stupid question, I know it's only been a few days, but I'm going to ask it anyway...how do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck...or drove into a ditch" she laughed weakly. "I'm just glad to be alive. I was so scared sat in that car, before I blacked out. I just wanted to have the chance to say goodbye to you all before I died"

"Don't say that" scolded Renesmee sadly.

"No, I don't mean it like that...I just wanted to let them know how much I love them and how much I would miss them...I dunno. All I know is that I didn't feel right. I didn't feel ready, but then again, when is anyone ever ready to die eh?"

"Yeah" was all Renesmee could muster. Then silence again. Long and deep and haunting. Engulfing the room, and seeming to suck out the air. _What can I say? Should I say something? Should I wait for her to say something? Why am I so unsure about what to do? This is Hannah for goodness sake...she's like a sister to me!_ Her thoughts came thick and fast, but none that was any help at that point in time. She could hear everything going on around her anyway, what with her vampire senses and all, but this time she could also hear the blood pumping through her own veins...pounding in her ears. She could feel her heart beating so hard. She had to break the silence. "So where have your parents gone?"

"Cafeteria. I asked them to give us some time if truth be told. I needed some time to talk to you both". Renesmee turned to look at Alice, who had her head bent, staring at the floor.

"I'm guessing Alice knows what this is about?" No response from either of them gave Renesmee all the answers she needed. "Well? Is someone please going to speak? We have all had enough tension over the past few days to last us all a lifetime haven't we?" she sulked. Not that she needed to know what was going on, but she secretly hated that she was being kept out of the picture...it kind of felt like she couldn't be trusted. Of course she knew that was silly, but it wouldn't stop niggling at her.

"Alice?" asked Hannah, unsurely and timidly.

Alice pulled up her head, and stared at Hannah for a long time. She studied each part of her face...her small but perfect nose, the way her eyes grew bigger with each second...and her hair - so lifeless due to the trauma of the accident and the past few days. She knew exactly what this was about, but how to explain it to Renesmee, when she didn't fully understand herself?

"Ness.." she began quietly, pulling her gaze away from Hannah for a moment, "There is something that Hannah hasn't mentioned to you...something I asked her a while ago...and it wasn't to keep you out of it all, it was so that you didn't get hurt, and so you didn't worry, and..."

"Alice, you're babbling!"

"Sorry, I just...I...I just don't know how to say it, is all. It's hard to think about, let alone to speak it"

"Just try then, try hard Alice, because you are really starting to freak me out here"

"Okay...look Ness, the thing is, I kinda of, sort of...asked Hannah if she wanted to...be a vampire...". She sat and waited for it all to blow up in her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" screamed Renesmee with as much force as she could muster. "ALICE, HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU ARE ASKING OF HER?"

"Excuse me, could we please keep the noise down?" said an elderly nurse, who had popped her head through the door. "There are other patients trying to sleep and we can hear you through the walls. If you cannot keep quiet, I shall have to ask you both to leave"

Renesmee huffed and tried to get a handle on her temper. "Sorry" she mumbled, "We will keep it down".

Looking away from Renesmee, after studying the truth of her words for a little while, she turned her attention to her patient. "Is everything ok in here dear?" pushed the nurse to Hannah.

"Fine, thank you" she responded politely, in the hopes that her manners would be enough to get the nurse to trust her and leave. It worked, and with a small nod, the portly nurse left and closed the door once more, but not before giving both Renesmee and Alice a warning look.

After a minute, the silence grew too much, there was very clearly an elephant in the room, and if she didn't sort this out, Hannah felt like she would explode. "Look, Ness..."

"Please don't Han, I don't want to lose my temper again". She could feel the pressure in her head increasing and her blood boiling. _How could Alice go behind my back and ask Hannah that?_

"Well, someone needs to say something, because I'm kinda going crazy over here. Between watching you pace the room so fast it hurts my eyes, and Alice sitting there like a stone statue, we are getting nowhere with this".

She slowed her pace, and eventually stopped altogether. She sat back in her seat and crossed her legs, but wiggled her foot quickly. She was still a little rattled guessed Alice. "When?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" Hannah didn't quite understand as to when she was referring. Alice, however, understood perfectly.

"At the flower shop. The day we all went shopping"

"What? That was ages ago...". She blew out a breath, and quietened her elevated voice slightly. "How on earth did you get onto that, when you were supposed to be sorting out flowers?"

"Does it really matter?" Renesmee looked at her Aunt, and even though she was angry and slightly in shock, she saw the sadness there. The longing that lingered behind the gold. She shook her head, and indicated that she was done with her outbursts. "Look Ness, I am so so so sorry that I didn't ask you first before approaching Hannah, but I genuinely didn't expect to turn the conversation that way, it just kinda happened...and I know as upset as you are, I don't regret asking".

Alice's honesty had sparked a little bravery in Hannah. "Neither do I Ness. I'm glad Alice asked. I mean, it was not so long ago that that option wasn't even offered to me, and I was in real danger. At least if it were one of you guys, I would still be safe"

"I just...argh I don't know...I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble getting my head around it all. We fought so hard for you, and we were almost killed...YOU were almost killed...I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Ever". She took Hannah's frail hand in her own, being careful not to knock the drip that was currently pumping painkillers into her friend.

"I know, and believe me when I say I will never be able to thank you enough - all of you - for taking the risks you took in order to save me. That is what has made this decision so hard...and when I say hard, I mean really hard. Like you wouldn't believe". She shifted slightly in her bed, and reached over for Alice's hand too. "I always want to be you, my new amazing family. You risked your own immortal lives, for my one single, mortal, human existence, so who wouldn't want to spend eternity with you, right? And I have my best friend" and she squeezed Renesmee's hand, flinching slightly at the pain that followed, "...and my Aunt all in that equation. I could do all the things I had wanted to do...and have amazing speed; hearing eyesight...the list goes on!". And she smiled for the first time in days. Renesmee actually saw her broken and run-down friend smile.

"But?...". Alice had not said anything, yet now, knowing Hannah had made her decision, she was crestfallen before she had even been told the outcome.

"I'm sorry Alice, I really am, but I just can't do it. And before you ask, it's not because of the pain of changing..."

"You told her about that too?" said Renesmee, with wide eyes. She had only ever overheard her family talking about the transformation from human to vampire, as it was something her father though she need never dwell on. She would never need to do it, so therefore the conversation was always moot.

"It's ok Ness, really it is. I am glad Alice told me, otherwise it would have been a bit of a shocker once it actually happened" and she attempted a weak smile. For once, Renesmee didn't return it, as she usually would. Instead, her eyes were still fixed upon her Aunt, who at that very moment looked as though she was crying - minus the tears. "I am actually really flattered that Alice would want me around for...well for forever, I guess. And it's not that I wouldn't want to be a part of your family forever, it's just that...well...I want to see my Gran again someday. I want to see her smiling face, and feel her warm hugs. I want to be able to talk to her and laugh with her the way we used to. I want to tell her that I met her niece and that I was part of the most fascinating family I have ever known". She squeezed Renesmee's hand just a little, and she took hold of Alice's with the other. "I know what this means, and even though we have a limited amount of time together, at least I am alive and well at this very moment, sat here with two of my favourite people in the whole entire world. We have a wedding coming up, and children and the rest of our lives to live...let's just live them eh? Because once I'm gone, we will seriously regret not doing all the things we wanted to do won't we?"

"I know you are right Hannah, and we will do everything that we want, nothing will get in our way. But I AM kinda sorry that you chose mortality...it would be kinda cool having you around forever...and listen, Alice, I'm sorry..." but looking up, she could see that her chair was empty and the door was slowly shutting. Alice was already gone.

~x~~x~~x~

"Well, I could seriously get used to this"

"Savour it whilst you have it short-stuff, because as soon as you are out of this wheelchair, I am so going to be kicking your skinny butt at basketball again..."

"Oh please Emmett, you throw like a little girl. I could take you anytime, anywhere"

"Is that so? I smell a challenge coming on" he taunted, as he gently pushed Hannah through the front door of the Cullen household.

"Don't you dare Emmett Cullen. Hannah is only allowed over here, under the strict instruction that she rest up. Her father was very clear about that...and so was yours!" scolded Esme, who had appeared from the kitchen, before turning her attention away from him. "Hello Hannah dear, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good thank you Esme, just a little sore, but the meds are fantastic. Makes me feel all happy and stuff" she giggled. "How is everyone?"

"Oh, you know. They are just the same as always. Worried about you obviously, but we are all just so happy that you are finally getting better". She took Hannah's jacket and bag from her with lightning speed, and placed it upon the chair by the front door.

"...And how's Ness and Ali?" asked Hannah timidly, knowing full well that they would be able to hear every word she had said. Within a flash, Renesmee was by her side, hugging her gently, so not to hurt her.

"We are all great thanks honey, how are you feeling?"

"I could swear that people are being paid to ask me that" she laughed. "I'm good...no, actually, I'm great. I've got my friends, my family, my health...I feel the best I've felt in ages actually - despite the bruising. So, are you going to tell me how this wedding of yours is coming on? I hope I am still your bridesmaid?"

"Like I wouldn't have you there on my big day! That would be like lopping off my arm...c'mon, I'll show you what we have planned...". Taking the handles of Hannah's wheelchair, Renesmee took a few steps towards the study, only to be replaced by Emmett, eagerly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Em? What the...?"

"No way, it's my turn with Hannah now. Between you getting all gooey over the wedding, Jasper hunting with Alice for like the last decade, and Jacob spending more time over with his Dad, I need someone who can play Mario with me!".

"Well, what about my Dad?" she retorted defensively.

"Are you serious? Your Dad prefers to mope at his piano, like a massive girl, thinking about his feelings and stuff...No offense Edward" he added, knowing his brother would hear him. "So, sorry Ness, but you can have Hannah back when I'm done wiping the floor with her". He pulled Hannah's wheelchair as far back as it would go, so she was practically laid on the floor. Speaking in a more hushed voice, he added, "Hannah, I won't lie, I'm a little rusty due to the absence of my family's fun side..."

"Yeah, yeah Em - whatever helps you sleep at night!" she joked as he righted her, and pushed her through the doorway.

Before Renesmee had a chance to follow them, Esme took hold of her shoulder gently.

"Renesmee, I was wondering if you had a little time for me? I just wanted to ask you something"

"Always got time for you Grandma, what's on your mind?" she responded happily. Esme momentarily looked down at her feet, before taking a deep breath and just coming out with it.

"Are you ok darling? You have been very quiet the past few weeks".

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks Grandma" brushed off Renesmee. She hoped that she sounded as nonchalant as she has meant to.

"Look, I know I'm not your mother, but I think I know a troubled soul when I see one. Whatever it is, it will work itself out Sweetheart, I'm sure" She looked sincere and her kind, understanding eyes always broke down Renesmee's defences. Renesmee blew out an exasperated breath.

"Argh! Fine..." she succumbed, dejectedly, "It's just Alice. She has been gone for 2 whole weeks, and hasn't spoken to me once. Not even a text message. She has called Hannah a few times, and Uncle Jasper has called me, but for some reason, Alice is keeping her distance. I don't understand it. She left before I even had chance to leave the hospital. Surely she would have used her gift to see I'm not angry at her anymore? She can't just run away from me like this"

"Have you ever considered that it maybe she is running away from herself? She may feel like she has no right to be around you at the moment. As if she somehow betrayed you?"

"But that's silly, she has never betrayed me...It's my fault, I flew off the handle. I shouldn't have yelled at her"

"You did what you felt at the time honey, and no-one will blame you for it. Not even Alice. We were shocked when she told us what she had asked Hannah, but you were more involved than the rest of us. Just give her time and I'm sure she will be back"

"Well, I hope so Grandma, I really do. I hate not having her around. And Uncle Jasper too. It's not the same without them both. I miss them" she admitted, with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be the reason that they are staying away"

"I know sweetheart, and I also know for certain that that it not the case. Your Aunt has got a few things to come to terms with, and she has done something that she cannot forget so quickly. But look at it this way - Hannah is here and safe and well, and Alice would never leave for too long. Take this time to reconnect with Hannah, and catch up on the weeks that she has been stuck in hospital, and deal with the 'Alice' situation when she gets back. She would never upset you on purpose, and I know Alice well enough to know that she must be feeling pretty awful at this moment. Give her time to lick her wounds and spend some time with Jasper, I'm sure she will be back soon enough".

Renesmee could do nothing more than give a weak smile, as she took in the wise words of a woman who had seen more tragedy than most.

Pulling her into a quick hug, Esme smiled and left without another word. She didn't want to push Renesmee too far - she must forgive Alice herself, in her own time and for her own reasons.

**A/N's – So there you have it folks…Renesmee is battling with some inner demons, and Alice isn't at home to give her the answers she needs…What are your thoughts? **

**Also, is there anything specific that you would like to see at / in Renesmee and Jake's wedding? Anyone you particularly want to see there? Let me know…I do after all write this for you guys only! Tell me what you want!**

**Read and review guys, you know it's what I adore! **

**Much Love! xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. This storyline, however, is my own loved creation. **

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter - all of the inner turmoil of being a teenage girl, who's about to get married, almost losing your best friend…oh yeah, and your family are vampires, and your fiancé is a werewolf! No wonder Renesmee is so all over the place! Hopefully, this chapter will make you feel all warm and fuzzy! Enjoy! **

Chapter 24 - Do you trust me?

_"Hey there Delilah__  
__What's it like in New York City?__  
__I'm a thousand miles away__  
__But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
__Yes you do__  
__Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
__I swear it's true"_

Renesmee hummed along to the tune as she walked down the aisle. Her father was by her side, watching her with a proud smile across his face.

Her eyes scanned the rows and rows on either side of her.

"Is there anything else?" he asked her softly.

"I'm looking Dad, I'm looking" she answered a little impatiently, whilst browsing the shelves. So many items, and so little stomach to put them in...That is until you get to Jacob, in which case, one shopping cart is just not enough. Luckily, Carlisle wasn't far behind them, bringing up the rear with a second.

Shopping had always been boring for Renesmee. Unlike the rest of her family - who never really needed to go shopping before she and Jacob came along, only needing enough food for pretence every now and again - Renesmee found shopping to be a tedious task, and acted every bit the teenager that she was. Sighing, fiddling with her jacket, and kicking at anything unfortunate enough to be left on the floor in her path.

"Have you got some chips in the cupboard?"

"Hmm?" she responded, distractedly, not looking at him.

"Chips, honey?"

"What about them?", she finally turned to face her father.

"Do you want any? I wasn't sure if Jacob had eaten the last. Shall we get some more just in case?"

"Oh, erm, yeah sure. Thanks Dad" and with a wave of her hand and a flick of her perfect long hair, she turned the corner. Edward reached up and grabbed a couple of varieties, before following her around the corner.

_"Oh, it's what you do to me_

_ Oh, it's what you do to me_

_ Oh, it's what you do to me_

_ Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me"_

"Are you ok Renesmee?". His eyebrows pulled together with worry. He scanned his little girl from head to toe, taking in every detail, as she reached up to grab a bottle of soda from the high shelf. Every hair out of place, the dark blue nail polish that was chipping on her fingers, and the fact that she looked so very tired. It worried him. Her hair was a little less shiny and her eyes showed tell tale dark circles. Despite this, she would always be his beautiful baby. Nothing would ever make him look at her differently. Nothing.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad. Why?"

"Well, if you weren't in front of my eyes, I could swear you weren't here" he said, as he took the bottle from her hand, and placed it in the cart. "You are so distracted, and don't look great honey. What's really the matter? You can tell me you know? You can tell me anything, I would never get upset".

"I just love this song, that's all. It reminds me of Mum". She smiled, and Edward could have sworn he saw her eyes glaze over, just a little.

"How so?"

"Surely you remember her playing it all the time when I was little?"

"I do" he smiled fondly. Any memories he had of Bella were fond ones, he was still as much in love with her when she was human, as he was now. More so if anything. But the memories he had of Bella and their daughter together would be the most precious of his whole existence. "Although, you are never going to be grown up, you know that? You will always be my little girl Ness. Always little to me".

"Aww, Dad...don't get all soppy" she nudged him, with her shoulder. "You know what I mean - when I was a baby. She used to sing it to me to get me to sleep too".

She looked down both ends of the aisle, spotting only Carlisle taking 3 different types of pasta from the shelf, before placing all 3 items in his cart. Seeing no-one else about, she put her hand on her father's face, and recalled those distant days.

_"Hey there Delilah__  
__You be good and don't you miss me__  
__Two more years and you'll be done with school __  
__And I'll be making history like I do__  
__You'll know it's all because of you__  
__We can do whatever we want to__  
__Hey there Delilah here's to you__  
__This one's for you"_

_"Aww, Momma, you have such a pretty voice"_

_"Thank you baby. And you have such a pretty face"_

_Renesmee giggled, and pulled the pink princess covers over her head, before resuming pulling it back down again. Her hair was a mess from the covers, falling all over her face. She pulled the hair out of her eyes to see her Mum again. _

_"Boo!" whispered Bella, as she tickled her daughter's sides gently. _

_She took hold of Bella's hands and looked at them closely. "Momma's got real pretty hands"_

_"...And my baby's got real pretty feet" said Bella, placing her hands under the covers, and tickling Renesmee's toes, making her giggle again. "...and that song is just for you honey, for always. Whenever I hear that song, it will make me think of my beautiful Renesmee and how amazing you are. You are our special surprise. The best gift the world could give your father and me. Our little nudger". _

_Smiling up at her Mother, Renesmee kissed her tiny hand and placed it on Bella's cheek, leaving it there for a couple of seconds. "And when I hear that song too Momma, I will think of you and how pretty you are". Giggling once more - out of bashfulness more than anything else, she placed her head almost all the way under the covers, and snuggled in, feeling her Mother lay by her side and pull her into a hug. She could hear Bella humming her song, and could feel the vibrations of her chest as she fell into a restful sleep. _

Taking her hand away, she could feel herself welling up inside. _Why am I being such an emotional loser? _

_"_That was lovely sweetheart" said Edward, putting his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her in close, so he could kiss the top of her head- which was pretty easy, seen as though she was so small._ "Just like her mother"_ he thought to himself at her size.

All she could do was smile back at him, and lean in a little closer.

She had times with her father that meant something to her also, but the times she had with Bella were irreplaceable, times she must never forget. Etched into her memory for all of eternity, it made Renesmee glad that she was half vampire. She had a memory that none of her school friends would ever have, being able to lock away precious moments and keep them safe. She hazard a guess that most of her peers would never even have as close a relationship with their parents that Renesmee has with hers. She was grateful for the life she had been born into, and knew how lucky she truly was. They would grown old, and forget some things. Even if it wasn't everything, they would sometimes forget.

And it was not just because of her parents. Even her grandfather was in the store with them - on his only day off - buying food and groceries for her werewolf fiancé. Browsing through the aisles, and checking the nutritional values, proving to be every bit the doctor he was every single day, she loved that her family cared for Jacob as much as she did. He was part of their family - marriage or no marriage. He was her fiancé, and her Mum's best friend.

"Nessie, does Jacob like the caramel ones, or the orange ones?" asked Carlisle, holding up the two options. She let go of her father smiling, before skipping over in Carlisle's direction to help him out, humming along once more to Bella's song.

~x~~x~~x~

"Ah, yeah! The caramel ones rock! Good job Carlisle!" praised Jacob excitedly with a huge grin, as he pulled the shopping from the bags and helped Renesmee to put everything in its place.

"You're welcome Jake, but it was really Renesmee who picked them" he answered honestly from the living room, his melodious voice carrying through the house.

"It was a team effort Jake. Grandpa was sure which ones to get you..."

"Oh wow, the orange ones too?"

"...so we decided to get both" she finished, laughing to herself. His enthusiasm was contagious...even if it was just for biscuit based goods.

She pulled open the fridge and placed the vegetables and fruit inside, but not before taking out an apple and closing it again.

"So, I was thinking" she said washing the apple in the sink, "Why don't we spend some time at your Dad's next weekend? I mean, I've not seen Billy since my party, and I need to have a catch up with Leah and Emily too. What do you think?"

Jacob took his head out of the cupboard, looking confused. "But isn't Alice and Jasper due home this weekend?"

"Well...yeah" she said sheepishly. She had honestly forgotten that her Aunt and Uncle were due back from their trip, and what with Hannah spending more time with her own family since the accident, Renesmee figured it would be the perfect time to get reacquainted with her other family. "But, we can hear all about their hunt when we get home".

"I kinda think Alice may want to see you when she gets back you know?" he said in almost a whisper, as if he was going to be in trouble. He loved his tiny fiancée with all of his heart - with all of his being - but he also knew that she was very scary when crossed with. Last time he had argued with her, she threw her shoe across her bedroom in anger. Edward went up shortly after, to remove it from the wall, where it had been embedded by the throw.

Jacob really hoped Edward wouldn't be removing an apple from his head soon enough.

"I'm sure I'm the last person she would want to see Jake" she answered sadly. Did she seriously think that Alice was upset with _her_?

"I'm pretty sure you are wrong baby" he said, shutting the cupboard, and feeling a little braver than he did a second before, made his way over to Renesmee. She took a bite out of her apple - more fiercely than she had meant to - and chewed.

He put his arms around her waist and picked her up, sitting her on the worktop and standing between her legs.

"I know for a fact that that is definitely not true". He bent a little lower, looking directly into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes. "Alice would always want to see you baby. You are her best friend, and you mean so much to her. Plus, you two have far too much to catch up on"

"But I was horrible to her Jake, and I mean, really horrible. I can't forgive myself, so how on Earth can I expect Alice to forgive me after everything I said?". She nudged the swing bin by her feet open, before tossing her leftover apple in it, and kicking it shut again. Putting her hands in her lap, and bending her head, she felt the first tear since being at the hospital, fall from her eye and down her nose.

Jacob took the sleeve of his black top, and wiped her tears away. Taking hold of her chin, he gently pulled her face upwards, so she was looking at him once more. "Have you enjoyed not having Alice around for the past few weeks?" he asked her.

"No! Of course I haven't!"

_Here we go, she's actually gonna rip my head clean off this time! Just thank goodness she hasn't got a shoe!_

"Ok ok" he held up his hands defensively. "But can you honestly look into your heart and say that you would rather not be here when they get back - whether Alice is angry or not?"

"I dunno..." she answered lamely. She knew it was a blow-out of a response, but she could feel Jacob coming to a pretty good point. She knew that Jacob didn't do deep and meaningful conversations, unless it was something he believed in. He was one of those guys, who never usually had anything to say...but you can bet your ass that when he did, it was worth listening to.

"Look, you were once going to...". He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and concentrating on not getting upset enough to phase right in front of her, "...for the sake of your family - Alice included, you were going to meet the Italian bloodsucking scum, and sacrifice yourself. And yes, I did say Alice too. Just like Alice was going to do for you all those years ago with everyone else". Letting go a little of her shirt that he had crushed in his hands, he put his huge hands flat on her back. Renesmee could feel the heat from him through her thin shirt. "That's gotta count for something right? There is a bond between each and every member of this family, and even I have a certain something with every single one of them. By all intents and purposes, I shouldn't even be allowed through the front door, let alone to live with you all as one of you. You have a unique set up here baby, and it can't be broken just by you saying something in the heat of the moment".

"I don't know Jake, she looked pretty hurt. She just left without saying a word"

"C'mon Nessie, we are talking about Alice here. She changed your diapers when you were a baby. She taught you how to wear make-up...and took the grief from your Dad when he said you were too young. She was always around when you needed a friend...not a parent...not a grandparent...not even a fiancé...but when you needed a friend". He sighed and crushed her head to his chest, and wrapping his arms around her protectively, encouraging her to do the same. "Do you trust me?"

She tried to look up, but even with her immense strength, she could not move from the bear hug he had her in. All she could do was nod into his chest. "You know I do Jakey"

"Then trust what I say. I'm not going to pretend that things won't feel a little awkward at first, but she will be just as nervous to see you as you of her". He let her go and bent again to look her in the eyes. "And then you will go back to annoying me about girly stuff like the latest fashion craze, or nail varnish or something". He rolled his eyes. She giggled.

"C'mon Jake, it's the second half!" bellowed Emmett from the living room.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a bit" he said back, knowing full well that Emmett would hear him...even over the noise of the TV, which had been turned up as far as it would go. Emmett liked to refer to this as 'Game volume', stating that it was just like being at the game itself. Jacob disagreed, but humoured his soon to be Uncle-in-law anyway.

"It's ok Jake, you go watch the game" said Renesmee, pushing Jake's chest away a little, in order to encourage him to go and have fun.

"No, I'm good thanks, right here with you". He actually sounded sincere, and Renesmee felt her heart ache at the sweetness of it all. She knew Jacob loved watching football, especially with Emmet - that was their 'special something' - so to pass it up in order to sit in the kitchen with his overly emotional fiancée, meant a lot to her.

"Really Jake, I'm fine". He opened his mouth to protest. She placed her hand over his lips before he could say another word. "Honestly, I'm good. And I suppose you are right. We have been through a lot - all of us - and even if she is angry when she gets back, I'll just have to follow her around apologising until she forgives me won't I?". She smiled at him, straining to make it look genuine. She knew he wasn't fooled, but was grateful that he didn't push the matter any further. "Now, please go and watch the game with Emmett before he comes in here and drags you away. The last thing we need is broken bones before the wedding"

He kissed the tips of her fingers, which were still placed delicately over his lips.

"S'ok...I heal pretty quick" he laughed, winking at her. "You sure you're ok?"

"Very sure" she responded confidently, "as sure as I'll ever be". He narrowed his eyes at her, unsure himself as to whether she was telling the truth. Trusting her, with a quick kiss, he took off in the direction of the blaring TV.

Renesmee swung her legs and landed neatly on the floor, making her way through the house and out of the back door.

The wind felt cool against her face, and she pulled her arms around her body as she came to the chairs in the back yard. Passing the single chairs by the patio table, she made a bee-line for the swing seat further away.

Sitting down, she put her hands in the big pocket of her hoodie, and swung her legs, picking up a steady rhythm.

The sun was setting for another day, taking with it the light, and beginning to replace it with pink tones in between in the clouds.

She watched the birds high in the tree tops, begin to settle in for the evening, primping and preening themselves, and fluffing up their nests with whatever they had found.

"He's right you know?". Bella's voice came from behind her, almost as if she were singing, making Renesmee jump a little.

"Hey mum!" She watched as Bella made her way to the front of the swing chair, and Renesmee stopped her swinging. She shuffled over to make some room. "Who's right?"

Bella sat down and once she was seated, she took over the rhythm of the swing. "Jake's right...about Alice I mean". She held out her arm, and Renesmee snuggled into her mother's side, pulling her legs up on the seat beside her. Bella continued to rock them both. "She could never be angry at you honey, never".

Bella was greeted with a very unsure-half smile, before Renesmee put her head on her shoulder. "I've know your Aunt Alice a little longer than you darling, and I know that she could never resent anything you said or did. She believes you are flawless, perfect in everyway. We all do"

"But everyone must be angry at me for making her leave surely?"

"Sweetheart, you did no such thing. Alice wanted to get away for a little while and get her head together. That's all. She has probably been thinking about how to apologise to you the whole time she has been away. No-one blames you for Alice taking off Ness, not one of us".

"So why do I feel so lousy then mum? It makes me feel so sick, knowing Alice isn't here"

"You have just answered your own question sweetie. You don't feel right, because your family are away and you blame yourself. Well, you can stop blaming yourself right now young lady, do you hear me?" she scalded lightly, gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and Alice will tell you exactly the same when she gets back. You'll see. Jacob may be a lot of things...a heck of a lot of things" she added as after thought, "but he knows what he's talking about sweetheart. You'll see if it will all be fine".

Renesmee could hear from the tone of her mum's voice that the conversation was over. Feeling Bella's arm around her tighten slightly, she leaned in and breathed in her mum's scent. It always calmed her, soothed her.

She let another tear free as she watched the last of the sun setting and listened to her mother gently sing.

_"Hey there Delilah__  
__What's it like in New York City?__  
__I'm a thousand miles away__  
__But girl, tonight you look so pretty__  
__Yes you do__  
__Times Square can't shine as bright as you__  
__I swear it's true"_

_**A/N's – Aww, sweet right? I love 'Mummy Bella'. So very protective. And what about Jake showing his sweet side again? **_

_**Well, if you like that, you will **__**LOVE**__** the wedding! It's gona be so sweet it will give you toothache! But before that, leave me some reviews guys, I miss them, and they make me tingle! **_

**_Until then…_**

**_Much love. xxx_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Looking Up It had been weeks since Hannah had come out of hospital...since Alice had left...and since Renesmee realised that she had acted irrationally.

Nothing anyone would say or do could make Renesmee feel any better; she would simply shoot down any ideas that Alice just needed to get her head together, and swallow her pride.

The stress of the wedding was also not helping. It was merely weeks away, and as the weather turned duller and colder, it always reminded Renesmee that another day had gone by without Alice. Another opportunity to visit the florist and bridal store, in which Alice would not be there.

She would spend hours sitting at her window, staring out into the forest, wondering if Alice and Jasper were going to return home soon. Where where they? Did they miss her? Was Alice still angry with her? So many thoughts ran through her mind, that she would feel so over-whelmed. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal, to be the way they were before the Volturi showed up. She was happy then...content...life was good. No, scrap that - life was great.

She had a beautful fiance, caring parents and grandparents, amazing aunts and uncles - she had not only a family, but they were her friends too.

But since Alice took off, she felt like a piece of her was missing. As if she couldn't quite settle without her around. It made her realise just how much she needed Alice in her life. Or was it the fact that Alice left without saying goodbye, or even letting Renesmee calm down...

A small tap on her slightly opened door pulled her from her daydreams.

"Baby, you in here?" asked Jacob quietly, already knowing that she was, but merely asking out of cautiousness. "Ness?". It was almost a whisper.

"I'm over here Jake" she replied sadly, no emotion to her voice. She looked away from the window briefly, to see him crossing the large room, before turning back again.

She was sat on the large cushioned window-sill of her bedroom, wrapped in a small blanket. The winter had made it's presence known by sending snow in short bursts every now and again, and the ground was covered in a thin dusting of white, making the forest look like a scene from a Christmas card.

The wind was howling outside, rattling the windows slightly, and she could feel the cold of the window against her arm, even through the blanket.

Jacob crossed the room, and gingerly sat beside her. He wrapped his huge arm around her shoulders, and pulled her in closely.

She nuzzled her face into the base of his neck, and breathed in his musky scent. If there was one thing she loved in the whole world, it was Jacob's smell. She always felt safe with him, as if she didn't have a care in the world. She even went as far as sleeping with his old battered grey hoodie at night, knowing he was in the very next room.

"Your Mum wants to know if you are up for decorating the tree?" he asked quietly, pulling her away slightly, in order to look at her face. "It's been sat there for days now, and no-one wanted to decorate it without you"

"No, it's fine. You guys go ahead. I'm just going to sit up here for a bit".

"What can you possibly be doing up here that is more fun than being down there with us all? I mean, Emmett has the decorations open and me and your Dad have a bet on how long it takes Rose to get annoyed with him and shove a bauble straight up his -"

She held her hand up to his mouth at vampire speed and shook her head slightly, not wanting to think about her Uncle Emmett's...well, anything! She was just glad her hand had found Jacob's mouth in time.

He kissed her fingers sweetly, and covered her hand with his own. She felt the heat from his skin - to anyone else it would have felt like Jacob had a fever, but to Renesmee, it was just perfect. She always loved curling up with Jacob whilst they watched her favourite movies, snuggling into his warmth and feeling like there was nowhere safer on Earth...

"Please Nessie? I feel so helpless at the minute, and i want to help, i really do. Tell me how to make this better, how to make it all go away. I will do anything. I don't like to see you hurting, it breaks my heart"

"Ssh Jake, it's ok. I'm fine. Sure i miss Alice and Jasper, but i know that they will come back one day. And as much as she hates me, i just hope she doesn't hate me enough to miss the wedding. I mean, you are her family too right?". She looked to him hopefully, as if she were wanting him to confirm her feelings. He looked at her sadly. There was nothing he could do, but smile and hold onto her just that little bit tighter.

He pulled her in again, and kissed her hair. He loved the way she smelled like peaches...and love...and perfection.

"I don't know where they are, or what they are doing, but i can guarantee you that she does not hate you...i would bet my life on that"

"Don't say that Jake", she scalded him in a hushed whisper. "There have been too many close calls for this family lately, and the last thing i would need is to lose you too".

"S'ok beautiful" he soothed, as he gently rocked her, "I'm never going to let you go. You will never get rid of me...i will be here for you, for always. Nothing is more important to me than your happiness. I will easily dedicate the rest of my life to making you happy, as long as you want me around - i'm here". He stroked her hair gently, reveling in the feel of the bronze silk running through his fingers.

"I know Jakey, and I love you more than I could ever love anyone...I love you so much that it's painful..." and hurriedly rushed on before he could comment, "...in a good way though". Reluctantly pulling away, she continued. "How about we hunt huh? I've not been hunting for a while, and i could do with getting out i think".

"What about the decorations?"

"We can always do them when we get back?"

"Sounds good to me" and he rose to his feet, pulling Renesmee gently with him.

~x~~x~~x~

The cool air on her face as she ran was a welcomed change. She felt the fresh air as she swerved around the trees, followed by her fiance at her heels. She laughed to herself slightly as she turned to take in Jacob's serious, concentrated facial expression. Even in wolf form, she could tell her was in 'protector' mode.

The scent of far away elk caught her nose enough to take her focus away from Jacob momentarily.

Coming to a halt, she tried to decipher which direction they were. Getting into a crouch, she took off North, leaving Jacob behind, the scent getting stronger - more pungent.

Leaping high, she landed stealthily on a low, snow strewn branch of an Elm tree and braced herself. She didn't want to pounce too early - too eagerly, she wanted to wait and weigh up her meal.

She could hear Jacob padding up behind her, keeping a safe distance away - not only so he didn't scare her prey away, but also to keep out of Renesmee's hunting territory. She may be the love of his life, but when she is in full vampire mode, he knew to keep to himself, and let her do her own thing.

…She pushed off from the branch quickly, gracefully. Flying through the air, what seemed like minutes to her, was in fact less than a second. Her hair trailed behind her in bronze waves, whipping around as it danced in the stream of cold wind.

Before her target could even see what was coming, she was on top of it, landing directly and latching on, draining it rapidly. She preferred it that way. She didn't feel like a complete monster when her prey couldn't see it coming and wasn't aware. The struggle was minimal, and it made it easier for her conscience to deal with.

It wasn't long before she had finished, wiping the blood from her mouth and standing to her feet. She knew that she should have hunted around for a bigger elk, or even a different animal, but as she just wanted to satisfy her hunger, and not hunt for the sake of hunting, it didn't really matter to her.

She quickly dug a hole in the ground, big enough for the carcass to be buried in, and covered it over. Adding some leaves, stones and more snow, it looked as if nothing had happened.

Jacob had been patiently waiting, laid on the forest floor, watching. He didn't move towards her as she approached him, knowing she was not done after just the one.

"I'm going to need another I think" she said, slightly bashfully. She knew she didn't need to explain herself to Jacob, but she somehow felt greedy that she was not full.

He grunted slightly, his kind eyes showing he had understood, before standing and walking over to her. His large paws thud, thud, thudding as he made his way through the snow.

She placed her hand on top of his head, and rubbed through his russet fur. It felt like silk through her fingers and she loved how soft and delicate it was. A complete opposite to how the animal inside should be. Jacob had always been wonderful to her, so gentle and patient, and had never once shown her anger, he just simply couldn't. She knew how much she meant to him, and vice-versa. She could not live without this man in her life.

But with that said, he was also one of the most dangerous animals on earth and had the fierceness to prove it when tested. She knew she was always safe with him, in wolf form or human form, he was soon to be her main protector.

She smiled at that thought as she continued to caress his fur.

A whine from him showed he was wondering what she was smiling about.

"Just thinking about you…about how I'm going to be your responsibility soon" she mocked, teasingly. "You are going to have to make sure I behave myself and that I don't get into trouble" she giggled, as she took off at a run.

Bounding behind her, Jacob quickly caught up. Running alongside, he revelled in hearing her harmonious laughter, tinkling through the forest and scattering the birds from the trees, suddenly nudging her to the left with his large nose. Before she could land, he spun around her and softened the blow with his body, as she landed on top of him.

Shifting back to his human form, he tickled her sides affectionately. "I will be right beside you when you cause the trouble, my beautiful brown-eyes. There will be no stopping us". He reached his hands up and took hold of her face. Bringing her down slightly as he rose and met her half way, he pressed his lips to hers, and felt that all familiar tingle. As if he could not see anything around them…as if he could not hear anything around them…as if nothing on earth exists besides Renesmee.

She reciprocated just as quickly, tangling her hands into his hair, and kissing him more forcefully, craving his taste.

After what felt like hours, but was more like minutes, they broke apart, panting. Still laid on top of him, she put her arms around his neck and hugged him close, burying her face in his neck, and feeling his soft skin against her cheek. Snaking his arms around her waist, encased in his natural warmth, he whispered into her ear "I love you more than my own life, you are my everything".

She felt her heart soar, even though she had heard him say those kinds of things to her before, it never seemed to get old and she never tired of hearing how much this amazing man wanted her, and only her. It made her feel special and important and beautiful.

"And I love you Jakey, so very much. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, and I never want to spend a second finding out" she breathed back to him, stroking her hands gently down his cheek. "…and as much as I love how we are at the moment…", and Jacob's chest tightened, with the anticipation of her next words. This didn't sound good… "…you do realise that you are naked don't you?". She laughed a little, as his eyes grew wide in realisation.

"Oh jeez, Ness, I'm…I'm so sorry" he stammered, as he pulled her off his body and stood her up, quickly looking for something to hide himself with.

Snatching up a leaf poking out of the white snow, he blushed and shifted from one foot to the other. "I just didn't even think…I just did it…I'm really sorry…"

Walking closer, and putting her hand over his mouth, she waited for him to stop falling over himself to apologise. Taking her hand away, she tip-toed up with a little difficulty, due to his sheer size and pecked him on the lips. "Jake, it's fine. It will be all mine in a few weeks anyway" and she wiggled her eyebrows in the most perverted way she could.

Laughing at the absurdity of the situation, Jacob kissed her forehead. Taking a few steps back, he said "I'm so gonna love you being my wife you know?" and before she could respond, he phased back.

Despite the amount of time they had been out in the forest, they had not once thought about the biting cold, and Renesmee noticed she had not worried about Alice either. For the past few hours, she felt as though she was free, and happy, and relaxed…and 17. She felt so young and carefree, it made her smile.

It was in that moment that she knew, no matter what life threw at them, Jacob would always make her smile. Always keep her happy, and safe from danger. She felt her face growing a little pink from thinking how – in a few short weeks – she would have him completely. Body and soul. He would be hers for eternity. She wondered idly what her 'first time' would be like, as the butterflies danced in her belly with her anticipation.

A nudge with a warm wet nose brought her back into the present, as she turned and kissed the end of it. She looked up into Jacob's big brown, wolf eyes and knew everything was going to be ok.

The rest of their hunt was relatively uneventful. Jacob took out 2 elk and a bear, whilst Renesmee simply needed another small elk before feeling the hunger ebb away.

Instead of running back to the house they decided to take a stroll, hand in hand once Jacob had phased back and dressed.

They talked of the wedding. They talked of their future together. They talked of all the possibilities that awaited them, as their huge home got closer and closer.

"Erm…Ness?" asked Jacob, nervously.

"Yes?"

"About earlier…". He wiggled his fingers nervously, as they entangled with her own.

"Aww, Jakey, I've told you, it's fine. I know you didn't do it on purpose…but I must say though, I kinda liked it all the same" and she wiggled her eyebrows again, moving in swiftly for a kiss.

Reciprocating, he kissed her back, before continuing. "Yeah, but I don't think your Dad will see it like that…You know your Dad don't you? Mind-reader…slightly bad tempered…just a liiiittle protective over his only daughter…" and he dragged out the word 'little' whilst measuring a distance between his thumb and fore-finger for emphasis. "If he hears your thoughts, or my thoughts too for that matter, then he will literally kill me. Like, I mean dead…no longer able to go near his little girl…"

Renesmee covered her mouth slightly and let out a small giggle. "You think this is funny?" he smiled.

"Oh Jakey, don't worry. I have been around my Dad and his prying mind for long enough now, to know how to hide …certain thoughts". She took a few more steps, and Jacob followed suit. "Besides, if he heard the thoughts I have had about you in the past, he would have never let me near you again, let alone consent to me marrying you!" and she laughed once more, seeing Jacob's wide eyes and open mouth.

"What kind of thoughts?!"

"Oh, I can't tell you that…we're not married YET Mr Black" she replied slyly. "Jake? Why have you stopped?"

"I think I'm going to need a few minutes to concentrate on recalling my old Spanish homework or something before I go back into the house. Jeez Ness, you can't say stuff like that to me…there's no telling what could happen". He laughed as he pulled her in for a hug. "But once we are married, you are going to give me every little detail…do you hear me?"

"Hey, once we're married, you can ask me to do anything..." and she leaned into his, whispering in his ear, "…and I mean anything!".

She saw him physically gulp as she pulled away from him. "Shall I give you a few minutes of alone time and meet you back in the house darling?" she asked, so sweetly and mockingly innocent.

A simple and docile nod was his only response, but it's all that he could muster, as she ran back to the house, giggling the whole way.

~x~~x~~x~

As Renesmee walked back into the house, she heard the Christmas music playing in the background, and the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting from the kitchen. It made her stomach ache for something sweet, even though she had just eaten.

"Did you enjoy your hunt baby?" asked Bella, as she came through to the room, carrying through a large box of decorations.

"Yes, thank you Mum. Here, let me take those" and she took the box, setting it down beside the oversized tree. Clearly, even when Alice wasn't about, there was always someone in the family who was going to go slightly over the top at Christmas. "Erm, who bought this tree exactly Mum?". She stood back to take in the full tree, that was almost touching the ceiling. She made a mental note that they were going to have to cut a little off the top if they were even thinking of having a traditional star up there.

"Oh, that was all your Father honey, i'm having no part of that. Only the biggest and the best for his little girl" she laughed gently. "He thought with everything going on, that it would cheer you up. I think that he got the biggest one so that it would take you longer to decorate and keep your mind off everything" she added cautiously, chancing a glance at Renesmee's face.

"That's sweet of him...but he's going to have to come in here and help you know?" Renesmee tactfully pointed out. She missed the time she usually spent with her Dad. Quality 'Father / Daughter' time seemed very scarce lately, and for vampires who have all the time in the world, that's saying something.

"He would be delighted honey, i'll go and fetch him" and she quickly turned on her heels to go get Edward.

"Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright" sang Renesmee, as she pulled out a small porcelain Santa, and hung it from one of the lower branches. Taking out a few red and gold baubles, she did the same. Humming away, she began rifling through the boxes, looking for one thing in particular.

Hidden amongst the tinsel, was her favourite piece to put on the tree - a small handmade star, comprised of glitter and string. She and Alice made it when she was 2 years old, and had put it on the tree every year since. It always took pride of place at the front of the tree, and she decided that - Alice, or no Alice - this year would be no different.

Placing it ever so gently, right in the middle of the tree, she stood back, and watched it sparkle against the twinkling lights that were strewn around the massive room.

"It still looks as beautiful as the day we made it huh?"

Spinning quickly, she saw the sight of Alice stood in the front doorway, bags in hand.

"Yeah" she replied simply, smiling. "I just can't believe it survived so well over the years"

"Well, you made it strong" said Alice, putting her bags down and slowly making her way into the room. "If i remember rightly, you made a macaroni one too?"

"Yeah, but i got a little hungry halfway through and ate it instead" giggled Renesmee nervously. _Why does this feel so awkward? _

"So, how was your..."

"Have you been..."

They both started to speak.

"Sorry, you first..."

"No, really, you go first" said Alice,pulling a bauble out of the box, and placing it higher up than the others. It was their tradition to take parts of the tree whenever they did it together. Renesmee was so small when they started it, so naturally, she would do the lower branches, whilst Alice took care of the higher ones. Over the years, even as Renesmee grew to Alice's size, they remained like that - taking pride in their own sections.

"Erm...how was your trip?"

"It was fine, thank you for asking. Zafrina and Senna say hello to everyone. Said they will pop round sometime next year, when the weather is a little warmer. They hate the cold and the snow"

"Oh, yeah, good"

"And, erm...how's the wedding plans coming on?". Alice sounded equally as nervous.

"Yeah, all done thanks. Mum and Grandma helped with the last few details. Now we're just waiting for the big day i guess" she shrugged, adding another bauble.

"You don't sound very excited..." probed Alice. Her voice was laced full of concern for the young girl who she cared so much about.

"Oh, i am...i really am. It's just...", she hesitated.

"What? It's ok, you can tell me Ness. You can tell me anything" cooed Alice softly. She rose her hand, to place it on Renesmee's shoulder, and then quickly decided against it, instead taking a few more decorations from the box.

"Well...it's just that...well, i guess it was always more fun with you there too. I mean, don't get me wrong - i could never have done it without Mum and Grandma...but you were always there to help me shop, and pick stuff out, and plan things, and get excited with...and then you just left and i had to do everything, not knowing if you were going to come back to even see any of it! I mean, i know you were angry Aunt Alice, but Jacob is your family too, so even if you didn't want to come back for me, i was hoping that you were at least going to come back for him. We are all he has out here at the moment, and he needs you as much as me sometimes!" she babbled, finally letting out all of her emotions that had built up over the past weeks.

Alice looked on wide eyed, and totally speechless.

"You seriously thought that Jazz and I would miss your wedding? The biggest day of my niece's life, and us not be a part of it? You have got to be kidding. The only way i would not be there, was if you told me to leave" she said determinedly. "Look, let's sit. I think we need to talk" and she walked over to the sofa, Renesmee following behind, and they both sat down.

"Renesmee...I'm sorry that i just ran out on you and Hannah like that in the hospital that day. Believe me, it was one of the hardest things i had ever had to do. But honey, you have to understand, even though i am a vampire, sometimes we have trouble expressing our emotions too. We feel as much as anyone else - more so, in fact - and when i saw the look of disappointment and anger in your eyes, and saw that it was my fault you were feeling like that, i wanted to punish myself so badly. I couldn't just say sorry, that would have been an insult. What i did - asking Hannah if she wanted changing - was unforgivable..."

"Alice, it's...". Alice held up her tiny hand.

"Please Ness, let me get this out first. I have been thinking of how i'm going to explain this for weeks and weeks now, and if i don't get it out, i think i may self-combust". With a small, bashful nod from her niece, she took a deep breath and continued on. "It wasn't just seeing you like that that upset me...it was partly because i foresaw Hannah's decision and had a hard time processing that too. Don't get me wrong, i totally understand why she chose to remain mortal, but i just know that one day, we will lose her, and that wasn't something i have ever had to consider before. We have never gotten close enough to humans to let things like that affect us properly. With Hannah being the living decendent of my baby sister too...well, let's just say, i had a lot to think about".

"So, you thought the best thing to do would be to turn your back on the rest of your family, and let us get on with our lives like you were never in it - all the time, wondering how you were and what you were feeling?" asked Renesmee, shifting slightly in her seat. She was feeling brave now that Alice was back home, talking to her again.

"No, not at all. If i didn't think that you and Hannah would be perfectly fine without me, i would never have left"

"But we weren't fine Aunt Alice...I haven't been fine since the second you left"

"I'm sorry Ness, i really am" was her only response. She could not think of the words that she so badly needed to say. "I can see how mistaken i was, and i really cannot apologise enough"

"I just don't want you to be angry with me anymore. I hate that i upset you and made you stay away..."

"What?! You think you are the reason i stayed away all this time? Because i was angry with you?"

"Well, yes. Isn't it?"

"Oh honey, of course not. I could never be angry with you. You mean so much to me, i would hate to argue with you. With any of you for that matter". She turned in her seat to face Renesmee, and before either of them realised what she was doing, she took Renesmee's hand in her own. "I stayed away because i knew you were angry and upset with ME. I did something that i shouldn't have done, and instead of discussing it with you and the rest of the family, let me mouth run away with me and got a little over-excited, shall we say? It was never because i was angry with you Ness. I would find that an impossible task".

"And you thought i was mad at you? That crazy Alice. Heck, i would have probably considered asking Hannah myself in a decade or so...".

The conversation died down, just as the music changed. One of Edward's classical pieces rang out gently in the background, mellowing the mood in the room slightly.

"So, are we ok?" Renesmee asked tentatively, peeking up from under her lashes.

"OK? Of course we are ok Ness. We are so ok, that we are more than ok. In fact, i'm still hoping i am going to be part of your wedding, not just a guest" she smiled.

"I was hoping you would still want to be...i can't imagine anyone being more organised than you Aunt Alice" and as she went in for a hug, Alice put her arms round Renesmee, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you little one. Never forget that"

"I love you too Alice. For always".


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer :- I own nothing Twilight related, that is all Stephanie Meyer's genius imagination. This plot, however, is all from my crazy brain!**

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me on this so far, and i promise only one or two more chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and keep on readin'. x**

Chapter 26 - The Day Before The Rest Of My Life (Renesmee's POV)

With Alice and Jasper back home, and my wedding just around the corner, I felt on top of the world. How old do i sound? So corny...but I cannot believe how lucky I am to have such wonderful people in my life. I know that no matter what had happened in the past for all of us, it was about the now. Today. And forever.

Hannah had been by almost every day, and knowing how well she would be looked after under the watchful eye of Grandpa, her father decided it wouldn't be too disastrous for her to start staying over again too. She was finally out of the wheelchair and walking normally, but the doctor informed her that arm cast would have to stay on until after Christmas. The bruises were gone, and the scrapes too, but I kinda worried about how her mental state was doing more than her physical state. She seemed to be handling things well...a little too well.

"So, Ness, have you practiced your new signature yet?" asked Hannah, as she laid on my bedroom floor. She was in the middle of putting the finishing touches to our table name cards, seen as though her arm and finger movements were somewhat limited.

"Yeah, i have actually, and you know what? I have perfected it! Down to a tee! On the day he asked me, i sat up all night and wrote it out on half of a notepad" I laughed, remembering that I even picked out my favourite pen to practice with. "The sad thing is, the notepad is underneath all of my photo albums in my bottom drawer. Jake doesn't know it's there, otherwise i would be so embarrassed" i mumbled quietly, certain I had turned a slight shade of pink. "And besides, do you ever think i would live it down with Uncle Emmett either". If he ever found out, it would be more than my eternal life was worth...then again, I could just get Aunt Rose to threaten him i guess. Still, best that he was out hunting so he didn't have to hear any of my embarrassing confessions.

_Yes, it was official - Jacob Black had turned me into a real sap! _

Hannah chuckled. "Yeah, you are probably right. Emmett can be such a tease sometimes, but he must have a weak spot...besides being totally useless on Mario-cart, that is. I tell you, for a vampire with superhuman reflexes, he seriously sucks - no pun intended!"

We both laughed at the energetic whirlwind that was my crazy Uncle Emmett.

"So, are you getting nervous?"

As I finished the final wedding favour, popping it on the floor with the rest, i shook my head slightly. "No, not one bit. In fact, i can't wait for it to get here already. it feels like it's been a lifetime. All the planning, running around for stuff, and with Alice taking off and all...I just want to be married now, and enjoy it all being his wife forever, you know?"

"Well, if anyone knows anything about forever, it's gotta be the Cullens, right?" laughed Hannah, as she gingerly got up off the floor, wincing slightly and came to sit beside me on the bed. The background music filled the room, as we began to put the finished items in their respective boxes. Everything had a place, and with the wedding being only a day away, organisation at this point was key. Which was where Aunt Alice had fit back in nicely.

Since being back, she fell straight back into organised-mode, allowing me to relax more and enjoy the experience. I hadn't spent as much time with anyone, always off at some meeting or other, or sorting out caterers, so giving Alice some jobs to do was a great weight off my mind. I even had the chance to spend some time with Mum, going hunting and watching movies. Mum was, of course, thrilled to not only have her sister back, but to also have her daughter back too. She had missed the times we would lazily stroll through the forest, or sit watching a movie. She always tries to get me watching really old movies, you know, the ones she loved as a kid, but as much as i adore my mother, i just zone out and enjoy her company instead. There is only so many times you can watch 'The Goonies' before you feel like you're going to go insane! _I mean, what on Earth is a 'truffle shuffle' anyway?_

Jacob hadn't been allowed near the house all day, let alone being allowed near me. He left first thing in the morning, and after gently peppering my face with kisses, he took off at a run, La Push bound. The last thing I saw was my lone wolf, disappear into the green damp forest.

"Have you packed everything for tonight?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah, most of it, i just need to pack some toiletries and I'm done" i replied, casually, as i walked over to my desk and picked up the presents for our parents, packing them away too.

"So you have everything...and i mean everything? You don't want to forget anything..."

"Yes, it's all done" I laughed, my eyebrows pulling together slightly. I was a little unsure as to why she was asking.

"Dress?..."

"Yep"

"Shoes?..."

"Uh-huh"

"Bouquet?..."

"Alice said she was having it delivered to the hotel" _I hope!_

"Handbag?..."

"Packed"

"Veil?..."

Ah! I knew it, i just knew she was asking for a reason. I stopped rifling through my wedding book, to look at Hannah sheepishly, from under my lashes. "Erm..."

"Don't worry, I'll get it" she rolled her eyes at me, as she made her way over to the dresser and took out a small box. She walked over to my overnight bag and placed it on the top, before sitting back down again. Everything, including my dress was packed in there, all ready for tomorrow.

"Hold on...you saw me freaking out about it didn't you?" I asked her lightly, narrowing my eyes and smiling. I knew that little minx had a reason for giving me the third degree...and i was more than grateful.

"What?! No," she laughed. "I saw you saying you forgot to pick it up before you left, and now it's all sorted, so there!"

"I'm so pleased you can 'see me'" I said, holding my fingers up in the air for emphasis. "Alice has been annoyed with herself since my birth that she can't see my future. She said she feels like her ability is limited and she always wants to be able to keep me safe. I never thought about needing it before, until i realised she cannot see how the wedding day is going to pan out"

"She really shouldn't chastise herself. She has a fantastic gift. And besides, you have me. If i see anything, you know i am going to tell you. Right?"

"Of course, I know you look out for me"

"Well, i don't have the strength, or speed like you guys, but i like to think i contribute in my own little way" she said with a cheeky smile, batting her eyelashes at me.

I looked over at my best friend, in her cute green dress and leggings, her hair pulled up into a loose bun on top of her head, and a huge cast on her tiny arm. It made me realise just how fragile she really was, and how close we had all come to having our lives changed. And although i would never admit it to Hannah herself, part of me - deep down inside - is bothered about her decision to stay mortal. I understand her reasons behind it, but that doesn't mean i have to like it. I want her to be my best friend forever.

Bella popped her head around the door at that moment. Dressed in her favourite jeans and a dark blue sweater with her small black ballet flats, she waved a tiny hand at Hannah. "Hey Hannah, how are you?"

"Fine thank you Bella, you?"

Mum smiled at her before gliding her gaze over to me and back again. "I'm great thanks Hannah. My baby is getting married tomorrow, we are having a girls night tonight, and everything is going perfectly, so yeah, I have every reason to be smiling my ass off" she laughed. Yes, even though Mum looks about 3 years older than me, she actually thinks of me as her baby - i don't know whether to think it's sweet or just a bit mental! The jury's still out on the loony Mother situation. "Ness, your father asked if you have anymore boxes to take downstairs and put in the dining room?".

"Yes, just these few here thanks Mum". In the blink of an eye - and before i could get up off the bed - Dad appeared at in the doorway, with both boxes in his hands. "Thank you Daddy". Giving us a smile, and a quick wink, he disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Mum was still grinning and just stared at us for a few seconds, before following him out and closing the door behind her.

"What about you?" I asked, turning my attention back to Hannah.

She looked around uncertainly. "What about me, what?". She laughed lightly, nervously.

"Your bag? Are you all packed up too?"

She slumped her shoulders slightly, i guess in relief.

"It's all downstairs ready, just waiting to be whisked away to that awesome hotel...just like i am! You know, I'm probably more excited than the rest of your family put together!" she laughed, whilst trying to put the small, delicate favours in the box. "It was so generous for your Dad to put us all up in the hotel...actually, it was really amazing that he has hired the whole hotel for the weekend. I've never stayed in a really big hotel before, just small family hotels when we went away for the holidays. It's going to be the best!" she gushed with excitement, practically jumping on the bed. "...and i can't believe everyone is staying together...that's a heck of a lot of rooms!"

"Yeah, well between the Denali's, the Egyptians, Senna and Zafrina, your family, everyone from the 'Rez and the various vampires that Dad and Grandpa are friends with, he figured it would be much easier to hire most of the hotel and get everyone to stay together" I practically beamed. I think i may have even bounced in my seat a little too. _I was excited, so sue me._

I must admit, i was a little apprehensive when Dad had first suggested getting everyone to stay over at the hotel, but once he explained that they will have all fed before they got there, and that everyone was friends with the pack, i relaxed and enjoyed the idea of having everyone Jacob and I loved, all in one place.

"Well, it's a good job the hotel is huge then. And what's Jake's plan?"

"Grandma really wants to be gone before Jake comes back though. She's very big on tradition you know. She really sticks by the whole 'groom-not-seeing-the-bride-before-the-wedding' thing. It's kind of sweet really. So, the next time i see Jakey will be at our wedding". Yeah yeah, i could feel the face splitting grin i was wearing, but what can i say? I'm marrying the most amazing man on Earth, i have a fantastic family, brilliant friends and my extended family are mystical werewolves for goodness sake! What more could a girl ask for? Simply perfect!

"So what's the deal with getting outta the house so quickly then?". Hannah was trying to tie up the laces on her shoes. All fingers, thumbs and arm cast. I swooped down, tied them up for her and was sat back on the bed before she could blink. "Thanks"

I mumbled a quick 'You're welcome'. "Well Jake has gone to collect his Dad from the Rez, so he can drive him here, and then he and the rest of the pack are staying here with Dad, my Grandpa's and the rest of the guys. Bit like a male sleepover i guess" I shrugged. I tried to look nonchalant, like I didn't give it a second though, but I actually didn't have the first clue as to what they had planned, i just hoped that it wasn't a stripper. I couldn't see Dad letting anything like that happen, but i wouldn't put it past Uncle Emmett to try something funny...or Paul either, come to think of it.

Over the years, Emmett and Paul had grown closer. They are the 'big kid's of each family, and knew that they could count on each other to help out with practical jokes. It drove us all insane, but I'm told they had a kind-of fight before i was born - something to do with going onto each others land or some other stupid rule- but since the Volturi's first visit, they had been inseparable...Yeah, i really really hope they haven't hired a stripper.

I made a mental note to warn Uncle Em later.

A second later, Mum popped her head round the door once more. "We're just about ready to go sweetheart...are you ready?"

Hmm, am I ready? That was the big question. And I'm not talking about my punctuality on leaving the house...was I ready for it all? I mean, don't get me wrong, i honestly couldn't wait to marry Jakey, and live with him as his wife, but to move out of the cottage? Living away from Mum and Dad? That was something i had never really considered properly before. Not even when mine and Jake's little house was being built.

Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were helping Dad to build it, just a couple of miles away from the cottage. I knew Mum wouldn't want us too far away, but I couldn't imagine the relationship Dad and Jake would have if he ever heard us...well...you get the picture. I know Jake will protect me, and care for me every second for the rest of our lives, but this will be my new life...totally different to what I have now. All I've ever known!

...But to be 'Mrs Jacob Black', even just the thought sent tingles through me, and made my heart swell. It is all i have ever wanted, and as time went on, that need became greater.

"Yes, I'm ready Mum" I smiled, and i meant it. In every sense of the word. "I'll meet you guys downstairs in a minute, I just need to grab my some toiletries before we go".

Hannah smiled and nodded, as Mum took her coat and they made their way down the stairs.

I sat for a few seconds longer, drinking in the room that would soon be no longer mine. I felt the breeze coming in through the slightly open window and the sunlight, as it reflected on every shiny object my room contained. I thought about how i would come up here when i was younger, and dream of being a princess, or travelling the world, and especially of marrying Jacob, even when i was only a little girl. I had always been drawn to him in one way or another...

I reached over, and gently closed the window.

Collecting the toiletries from my en-suite, i packed them into my rucksack, before closing my eyes, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes again, whilst slowly releasing my breath. Just a simple gesture like breathing can work wonders with nerves.

I put on my jacket, and picked up my bag, swinging it over my shoulder. Taking one last look around, I felt the tears prick in my eyes as the emotion overpowered me.

The planning had hurt my brain, the decisions i had to make tired me out, and the constant nerves - and wondering if everything is going to go to plan - completely floored me. Even as a half-vampire, my wedding planning skills had been stretched to the limit...what i couldn't get was, how does Alice do this for every occasion...and willingly too? She really must be crazy!

Turning to make my way out, my Mum took my bag from me, and pulled me into a hug. Not expecting to run into her until i got to the bottom of the stairs, it took me by surprise. It shocked me into letting out my emotions, that i had been trying so hard to hold back.

I let the tears flow freely, and sniffled into her shoulder, breathing in her warm scent. It always made me feel so safe.

Pulling away after a minute or two, i wiped my eyes and looked up at her, slightly confused..."How did you know I would get upset?" I asked, a little astonished.

"A mother always knows when her child needs her, baby. And just remember, that no matter what happens, your father and I will always love you, and we will never ever be too far away. OK?". She tucked a stray piece of curly hair behind my ear, and bent down to lightly kiss my forehead. "Now, let's get you to your hen party...Alice has been calling for the past 40 minutes, and you know she will be over here to drag us away if we don't get there soon".

I smiled up at my over-protective, yet obscenely brilliant mother as we walked out.

~x~~x~~x~

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing"

"I know, it's great isn't it?...Now please be careful, otherwise you will end up breaking your other arm...and i don't need that stress on my wedding day too" i laughed, as Hannah did a few more jumps on the bed, before lowering herself down on the huge plush pillows, and smiling up at me.

"I just can't believe how huge this room is...i mean, it's bigger than my whole house...". She glanced around the large room, with it's neutral walls, and soft lighting. It felt homely, yet different. Maybe it was because i was a little nervous for tomorrow...i don't know...

"Well, Alice told Dad that everyone will be coming to spend some time with me tonight, you know - all the girls together, so she figured a big room would be best..."

"Yeah, i can see that, but this room is just...well, it's just huge!" she repeated. She looked around. "Like...ridiculously huge!"

I laughed at Hannah's enthusiasm. Sat there in her jeans, and winter boots, wearing her arm cast, but smiling so genuinely. It was enough to make me ignore the lashing rain outside, or the grey clouds in the sky. She lit up the room all by herself - yeah, she was definitely related to Alice.

"Knock Knock!" indicated Alice was coming in the room, or should I say, was already in the room.

"Hey Al"

"Hey girls" she replied, looking around the room too. "Excellent, I told them that we just had to have the biggest room in the hotel, and boy, did you get the biggest room in the hotel or what?". Spotting Hannah laid out on the bed like a starfish, she giggled. "I see you approve of the room then Hannah?"

She sat up, her hair sticking up in all directions and her eyes as wide as saucers. "You can say that again! Especially with Bella in there with you guys, it's just like...just...just...wow!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, as she flopped back down on the cushions.

Being a Cullen came with certain, unnecessary, luxuries. Mum and Dad have always been very humble about their wealth, but Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie loved the biggest and best that there was when we travelled, or whenever they bought something new. I have stayed in plenty of hotel rooms like this in the past, or rode in the best cars, or sailed on the biggest boats, but to see Hannah enjoying it more than me was nice to see. I loved that she got to enjoy all of this too. She deserved to be treat now and again.

"So, what's the plan for tonight then Alice?"

"Right OK, well everyone will be coming to your room at 6pm, we will be watching movies, giving facials, doing each others nails...trust me when i say, you have never been pampered until you have been pampered the Alice Cullen way!"

"So no strippers then?" squeaked Hannah from the spot she seemed to be rooted to...i wondered if at any point, was she ever going to leave that bed.

You wouldn't have needed my Dad about to guess what was going through my mind at that point. My wide eyes, open mouth and shocked expression totally gave me away.

Once Alice had finished laughing her ass off, she proceeded to explain to tell Hannah that my Dad had given her strict instructions that no men enter our rooms at any point...ever! And that was definitely to include strippers! He said he would know, and it would be more than Alice's very-long vampire life if any other men went anywhere near his wife or daughter!

"OK" and with shrug, Hannah accepted that there would be no oiled up, half naked, gyrating men within our vicinity and that was the matter closed.

"Anyway ladies, I am going to go and leave you to get ready. We are eating lunch in a couple of hours. The cars will be collecting us from the hotel to take us to the restaurant, so make sure you are in the lobby by 2.30pm" she ordered, all the while with one hand on her hip and the other pointing her finger in every direction as she spoke.

Gently closing the door behind her, i wondered to myself if i was ever going to be able to get Hannah off that bed, so we could actually make our dinner reservations!

~x~~x~~x~

"I can't wait to see her in her wedding dress..."

"I hope i don't trip up, that will be so embarrassing..."

"She has done so well, organising everything, we're all so proud of her..."

"Oh, I always cry at weddings, don't you?"

"I just hope Emmett and Paul behave themselves tomorrow, because if they don't, i swear..."

The lobby was full of chatter and banter as we waited for our cars. The hotel receptionist eyed us cautiously because we were probably talking louder than usual. What can I say? We're all excited, AND we were a hen party for goodness sake. It's not like we are going to whisper the whole night! In between serving the needs of other guests, she let out a few tuts and 'tsk's every now and again. It was clear she was not happy, but having done nothing wrong, she had no reason for the unkindness.

Finally, obviously feeling brave, she sauntered over, full of her own self importance, and made her presence well known to us all.

She cleared her throat to get our attention. Then she cleared it louder when the first attempt didn't work - we heard her, we just didn't like her attitude. "Ladies, I'm afraid if you cannot keep the noise down, i will have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing the other guests!". She folded her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows challengingly - a challenge Mum was only too happy to step up to.

Reaching the front of the group before everyone else, she bared down on the unsuspecting, too-much-make-up-wearing receptionist. "Excuse me?"

I actually feared for her life at one point, Mum can be really stubborn when she wants to be. We hadn't actually done anything wrong, she was just a jumped up snob!

"If i have to repeat myself madam" she all but spat out, "...you shall all be leaving immediately"

"So, you are saying that we are disturbing the other guests?"

Looking bored and rolling her eyes, she replied with too much sarcasm for any of our likings. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying"

I waited to see which limb Mum would rip off her first...I was opting for her head!...but she simply turned to a balding, middle-aged man, sat in a nearby chair, reading his paper. She gestured towards him. "Excuse me sir...yes, hello there, I was just wondering, were we disturbing you at all?"

He momentarily looked up from his paper, and i had to stop myself from laughing out loud, when he saw who was stood in front of him. I swear, the poor guy didn't know where to put himself. "No, you weren't disturbing me at all Miss".

To the naked human eye, he looked OK, but i could see the paper he was holding shaking slightly. Mum tended to have that affect on men, no matter what age they were. Total suckers for the big golden eyes, long flowing hair, and full lips. I was so grateful to Mum for the lips i inherited from her..._So was Jacob, but I'd never admit that to anyone out loud!_

"So you wouldn't mind if we waited just a little while longer, until our cars arrive to take us to our restaurant?"

"I'll say! You ladies take as long as you want..." he trailed off, still staring around at us all.

"There you go then, _sweetheart_" Mum drawled at the snotty receptionist, "This fine gentleman is the only person in here, and he doesn't mind one bit. So i suggest you take your bad attitude elsewhere, and stop bothering your paying guests!"

"Well, we shall see about that" she huffed and with that she was off. Clicking through reception, in her oversized heels. I was surprised she didn't get a nose-bleed from being

She returned a few minutes later, with a gentleman a little older than the shaky-paper-guy, looking like the battle was won. Silly woman didn't know you never argue with Mum!

"Does there seem to be a problem here ladies?" the manager asked politely. That kind of surprised me a bit. I thought we were up for round two, but he came across really sweet. Maybe Mum would let him keep his arms and legs after all.

"I'm afraid so Sir. You see, we are here for my Granddaughter's hen party, and our cars are a little late. We are just waiting inside, so we can stay out of the cold" explained Grandma...using the same tone she used with Mr Callahan back at school. "But, your employee is a little angry with us and would like us to leave"

He narrowed his eyes. "Surely, you are not a Grandmother, you look far too young"

"Oh, you are kind" and with that she placed a hand on his arm, oh so gently. "Now we don't mind leaving at all, if we are causing such a disturbance to your staff. And I must be honest, we don't appreciate being spoken to in such a manner. We are under the name of Cullen, if you would like to refund us the rooms. We will happily pack our belongings and leave..."

Clearly, the name 'Cullen' knows no bounds, judging by the way he verbally fell over himself.

"Cu..Cullen you say?" he stammered. "Erm...no, there will be no need for you lovely ladies to leave. I'm sure this has been some sort of misunderstanding. No need for anyone to leave at all...Now, i do believe that your cars have arrived Mrs Cullen. Would you like me to escort you to them?"

"Oh no, that will not be necessary...Erm?". Grandma was the queen of cool attitudes...i watched on in awe. I really wanted to learn how to be like that. I made a mental note to ask for some tips.

"It's Jeremy madam"

"OK, Jeremy. Well thank you for your understanding" and turning to us, she gave a sly wink. "Ladies, shall we?"

As went turned to leave, we all heard good old Jeremy ripping shreds into Candice, the overly-snotty-too-much-makeup-hair-looks-like-a-beehive receptionist. It made me laugh...and as i wasn't having a stripper, I considered that to be my nights entertainment. Better than a stripper any day.

~x~~x~~x~

The meal passed pleasantly, full of talking, giggling, and stories of the men in our lives, of old times, and of the future. I felt full from my pasta and was full of energy, but seeing all of the most important woman in my life sat around one table, enjoying the night was priceless to me.

I felt a little sorry for Mya and Grandma Renee, who had been subjected to code all night. Being the only people in the room who wasn't aware of the beings around them, they were happy to listen to stories from us all. Such as Uncle Emmett throwing me around the room as a child...little did they know, he really DID throw me across the dining room! - it wasn't just a figure of speech! He tried to justify it to Mum by claiming he was training me for when i got older...but Dad read in his thoughts that he just wanted to see if i would land on my feet like a cat! I remember it well...i was only a month old at that point!

So whilst the restaurant owner had no problems, back at the hotel was a different story...

As a way of an apology, Jeremy - the Grandma-loving-manager - had sent a couple of bottles of champagne up to my room. Needless to say, Grandma Renee, Mya and the ladies from the Rez drunk those down pretty quickly. I can't complain though, it got the party in full swing.

It wasn't long before the Rez girls had called it a night. They had driven a long way, and i was so grateful for the effort they had made in getting all the way down here...i really couldn't begrudge them a good night's sleep.

Mum kept trying to pull Grandma off the bed, to stop her from bouncing on it like a teenager. I wasn't much help though...i mean, how could i help, when i was busy laughing my head off at her. Honestly, you would never have thought Grandma was in her sixties, the way she was carrying on. And if Grandpa Charlie could see her, you can bet your ass he would be rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Mum, seriously! You are going to hurt yourself if you're not careful...get down...i mean it!"

"Oh, come on Bella! Lighten up. Your daughter - my grand-daughter..." she emphasised, "...gets married tomorrow, she becomes a Black. She will be a wifey for lifey!" Yep, she was singing now..."Tonight is definitely a night to celebrate...Live a little!"

Yeah, that made me laugh too, in an ironic way, of course. If only she knew.

I had always hated keeping our secret from her, but to keep her, Grandpa, Sue, and everyone else safe, they must never know.

"So honey, are you all ready for tomorrow?". She sauntered over to me, and almost missed the chair she was sitting in, but i managed to pull her down safely. She threw a warm but heavy arm over my shoulder.

"I think so, I packed everything before we came here..."

"I didn't mean physically sweetheart, i mean mentally. It takes a lot to get married. You have to be prepared, and know what you are getting yourself into. And I don't mean that about your Grandpa Charlie...I mean, this is something you have to be 100% sure of"

"I really am, Grandma. I promise. I know we're only young, but he means the world to me. Honestly, I have never been so in love. Jake makes me so happy, and tomorrow cannot come around quick enough for me". _I'm even getting tummy butterflies just thinking about him. Yeah, it sounds lame, but I'm proud of him and can't wait to be by his side again. _

"Well, as long as you have no doubts darling. I am so proud of you - we all are - and you are going to make a beautiful bride. You will be as breathtaking as your own mother". _Yeah, she has definitely had too much to drink...i can smell the saltiness...that means she's gonna cry in a minute! _

"Thank you Grandma" and with that, she pulled me into an alcohol and love induced hug. She felt warm and a little wobbly. I loved my crazy Grandma Renee, she made my life just that little bit more interesting, if that were even possible...

"C'mon Mum, let's get you back to your room"

I hadn't realised that Grandma had even fell asleep on me until Mum picked her up, using her strength. Grandma would not be a problem, but making it look like she was struggling to keep up the pretense of course.

"It's OK Bella. I've got her. You guys carry on having fun, I'm going to turn in too i think"

"You don't have to do that Mya. My mother is old and wise enough to know when she has had enough" laughed Mum. Even i remembered all of the Christmases that we spent at Grandma's. She always loved a good party...i guess she's a good, yet bad influence on us all.

"It's fine Bella, really. Especially as your Mum is sharing a room with me, i could do with getting some shut eye. We have a big day tomorrow" she said, winking at me. "C'mon Renee" she said, as she helped Grandma up, "Let's get to bed, so we're all freshened up for the wedding tomorrow. Goodnight everyone. 'Night Han" she finished, giving her a quick, yet awkward hug, as she headed for the door.

Grandma Esme let them out, shutting the door behind them quietly.

Moving to sit back down with Alice, she made easy work of finishing the last of the button-holes. Carnations for the men, and roses for the women. They looked beautiful, and i knew if there was anyone for the job, it was my Grandma Esme. She was a natural and so creative.

"So, are you totally prepared then Ness, or was you just saying that to Renee?" asked Rose, as I hung up my dress bag.

"Seriously guys, stop worrying, I'm really really, 100%, positively fine. I cannot wait. Of course I'm nervous, but that's all part of it, right?". They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"So how many times have you all been married then?" said Hannah, as she laid on her front on the huge bed, swinging her slipper clad feet behind her.

"Jazz and I have been married twice now"

"Same for myself and Carlisle"

"4 for Emmett and me!" said Rose. "What can I say - that man just loves an excuse to party" she laughed. She sat on the chaise looking every bit like a movie star, i wondered how she would look tomorrow. All dressed up, covered in sparkling jewellery...i was actually excited to see everyone's outfits...what a strange thought, but it was true.

"...And what about you Bella? How many times have you and Edward been married?"

"Oh, just the once is enough for me Han. I was nervous enough walking down that aisle the first time...i don't know if i could manage a second go".

"I wish i could have been there" and i really wished it could be true. I had seen pictures and video's from Mum and Dad's wedding, and felt like i had missed such a huge part of their life...but as Mum always reminds me - i will always be the biggest part of their life, forever.

"Well, at least you will be there next time your Mum and Dad getting married Ness" said Aunt Alice, coming over and running her hands through my hair, soothingly.

"Next time? What do you mean, next time? You had better not be planning anything Alice!"

"Oh relax Bella...jeez, it's like she doesn't even know me!".

That made me laugh...my mother was a force to be reckoned with, and heaven forbid that you ever mess with her family, but for some reason, Aunt Alice seemed to have a hold over Mum like no other. It was as if she had some sort of super power, like she was the Kryptonite to Mum's Superman! But it was funny sometimes, seeing Mum roll her eyes and look so defeated at having to wear a certain outfit, or go along with one of Alice's crazy ideas...

"Well everyone, i think it's time we all leave these two young ladies to it. Goodness knows they will need their sleep more than we do" said Grandma.

"Yes, Esme is right" said Alice. "We cannot have Renesmee looking like an extra from a zombie movie tomorrow. She needs a full nights rest. Goodnight girls, sweet dreams" said Alice.

Grandma and Rose quietly said their goodbyes, and we all hugged, before they left.

Mum walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug. I could smell the freesia and honeysuckle scent she gave off. I loved Mum's smell. It was always a sure fire way to get me to sleep when i was small.

Letting go, and holding me at arms length, she looked into my eyes, as if she were trying to find the answer to an un-asked question. "We are just in the next room baby, OK? If you need me - for anything, you too Hannah - you just call. I will be listening out anyway, just in case. I promise".

"Thanks Mum, but we will be fine. We are just going to go to sleep, it's be a pretty long day"

"OK, but remember...next room" and with a gentle kiss to the forehead and a smile for Hannah, she was gone.

"...And there is only a few hours left, Renesmee Cullen! How crazy is that?" laughed Hannah, as she pulled back the heavy quilt on the King-size bed, and snuggled under. I could see her wriggling around, trying to find a comfy position.

"Tell me about it, I'm actually really nervous. I mean, what if i fall over down the aisle, or i am that nervous that i throw up? What if my bouquet doesn't turn up, or even worse - what if Jacob doesn't turn up?" I fretted. Now that Mum, and the rest of my family were out of the room, my nerves kicked in big time.

"Well, you are half vampire, so it's not like you are actually going to trip up. The chances of you throwing up are very slim. If the bouquet doesn't turn up, your Grandma can pop to the nearest florist and put one together in like ten minutes, so no worries there. And as for Jacob not turning up...are you serious? That boy is crazy in love with you Ness...and plus if he didn't turn up, i would be the first to hunt him down and kick his wolfy ass!" she finished. "Trust me, you are going to have the most magical day tomorrow. And then you will have the rest of your lives to enjoy every second with each other".

And just like that, my best friend in the whole world eased my worries - that i would never have told to anyone else - and shot them down.

"Thanks Han. You really are the best friend I could ever ask for" I said, smiling. "Shall i hang our dresses up before we go to sleep?"

She snuggled down further, but nodded all the same. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and she smiled widely, as i easily took both dress bags and laid them on the bed.

Picking the smaller bag up first, i un-zipped it, and took the garment out carefully, letting the dress bag drop to the floor.

I hung it on the wall, on Hannah's side of the bed.

"Thank you for letting me be your Maid of Honor Ness" she said quietly. "And thank you for picking such a beautiful dress for me to wear. I love it"

"You're very welcome Han, i wouldn't have anyone else but you do it. And you are going to look a million dollars in this. The colour is be gorgeous on you" i recalled from our many dress fitting. With that i turned and picked up the second dress bag.

Taking it round to my side of the bed, i quickly un-zipped that one too, and hung up the contents.

Hearing Hannah gasp slightly gave me butterflies all over again, as my eyes would not leave the ivory masterpiece i saw before me. It's not like i had never seen i before, i mean i had tried on on numerous times, but to know that tomorrow i would be wearing it for real, just made it all the more special. Like i was dreaming. My eyes kept catching the lights dancing off the diamonds, and i noticed every tiny detail.

"You are going to knock his socks off Ness, he's not going to know what's hit him" she giggled.

"Thanks Hannah. I can't wait to see him all dressed up in his tux too" and a slipped under the covers beside her. "It just feels like it's all come around so quickly. It seems like only yesterday that we were in the meadow, and he was down on one knee, proposing" I reminisced, thanking my parents for giving me an amazing memory.

"I wish i could have been there to see it...well i guess me being there would have ruined the mood...but i wouldn't have minded hiding behind a tree or something, just watching from the sidelines" she added sleepily, with a goofy grin on her face.

"Ha ha, your scent would have definitely given you away though Han. But I'm just so happy you will be there tomorrow...so grateful you decided to stick around a little longer" and i playfully nudged her with my shoulder.

I could feel her body heat from her side of the bed, and took a deep breath.

Only a few hours to go, and Alice will be in here demanding i get ready and barking orders at everyone.

"I guess the quicker we get to sleep, the quicker i get to see him huh?" i yawned, at the same times as she did. Nodding a little, she closed her eyes, and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight Hannah"

"Goodnight Ness...soon to be Mrs Black"

I remember smiling widely, before sleep took over, and I began to dream of russet wolves and brown eyes.

**A/N :- So, what do you all think? I hope you all like it, I know it's not quite the wedding yet, but we all love a little of extra Cullen in our lives don't we? And from personal experience - a wedding can take a while...but trust me, the next 3 chapters are all mapped out...please stick with me...this is the part I'm most looking forward to writing. It's gonna be sickly-sweet, especially with Jacob marrying the girl of his dreams...**

**Until then, **

**Muchos love. **

**WhitlocksBoo. xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

*Hello guys, Here is the next installment of In The Blood...yep, it's  
almost done...just another 2 chapters and maybe an epilogue...not much more  
to write, but a heck of a lot to type up. please stick with me, it will be  
worth it (i hope, lol)...and I will stop talking now. Enjoy. x*

Chapter 27 - The Storm Before The Calm (Renesmee's POV)

Since waking up this morning, my stomach has had constant butterflies. My  
hands shook with every movement, I could hear the blood pounding in my  
ears, and I found breathing slightly more difficult than normal.

I was so nervous, even though it was still hours before I had to be at the  
church...*yes, vampires and werewolves could get married in a church  
too...they didn't burn like Uncle Emmett thought! *

*  
The rehearsal had gone well, and as it was just me, Jake, Dad, Hannah and  
Sam - Jake's Best Man - it was a quiet and solitary affair. I felt so much  
better meeting the Reverend, and seeing how she did her part, and watching  
how everything would run...*and, yes...I did say SHE. *

*  
I was a little taken back when they said we were to be married by a woman,  
not because of any prejudices, but because everyone expects a man...But it  
doesn't matter if it was a man, a woman or a panda, for all I cared. As  
long as they could marry me to that perfect man of mine.

We had to do a 'mock ceremony', a practice, so waiting at the end of the  
aisle with Dad next to me made it much more daunting.

Jake was at the front, in place and waiting patiently. He looked so  
handsome standing there, all big white smile and muscles. Even though we  
were both wearing our jeans and Chucks, it still somehow seemed perfect. I  
didn't need the big white dress, or the flowers, or the expensive shoes -  
all I needed was this amazing man that i was getting closer to with every  
torturously slow step.

From the high stone, arched ceilings to the dark red velvet alter and the  
beautiful stained glass windows, it took my breath away.

Dad had caught my eye a few times and simply smiled at me, indicating to me  
that this was my time and that he was giving us his support - whilst Hannah  
stood there with her mouth open like a fish, and her eyes as wide as  
saucers. I guess this was just as real for her as it was for us too. She  
did say she hadn't been in a church since she was a small child, maybe that  
was what it was.

...And that was 2 - very short - days ago...

"Hannah, we're ready for you now honey" said Grandma Esme, as she entered  
the room. She was dressed in a light lilac, one shoulder dress, that hung  
just past her knees, and a grey shrug. Teamed with silver shoes and handbag  
- she looked so young and beautiful.

Sitting down on the bed beside me, she gently took my hand and stroked it  
softly. Watching Alice, as she gave me a pedicure, it became quiet in the  
room.

"Erm...so, where's my Mum and Aunt Rose?" I asked, not only to break the  
silence, but also because I half expected her to be buzzing round me all  
morning like some sort of crazed mother-bee!

"Your Mum went to get your bouquet from downstairs, and Rose went to check  
on the caterers" answered Alice, whilst never taking her eyes off my feet.

"The caterers?! Why?" I began to panic, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dear. Calm down...relax Ness..." said Grandma, taking hold of both  
of my shoulders, and sitting me back down. I didn't even realise I had  
stood up. Suddenly I felt very hot and flustered.

"Oops, sorry Alice" I apologised, reddening a little, as my butt hit the  
bed again.

"It's OK sweetie". Alice resumed what she had been doing, as if she had  
never been interrupted. "And Rosalie is with the caterers, just as a  
routine check. They came here with a few samplers to make sure you are  
happy, then they will go over to the house and get everything set up...they  
need to make sure everything is to your liking"

"But I thought that you were going to do that?"

"Well...yes, but it was either that, or helping you get all  
beautified...and we all know that beauty is my area of expertise, and  
intimidating people when they get stuff wrong is your Aunt Rose's!" she  
laughed.

"Yeah, good point" I laughed along with her, feeling less sick than I had  
thirty seconds ago. I looked at my fingers, my newly manicured nails  
shining with the light coming in through the window. "Has anyone seen Jake  
this morning?". I took a deep breath in, blowing out slowly. *Keep calm  
Renesmee, everything is going to be fine. Just breathe. *

*  
Grandma rubbed up and down my back slowly, as she spoke. "Yes, I popped  
over to the house this morning, whilst you slept"

"How was he?" *Yep, the nerves were kicking in, just by thinking of him.*

*  
"He seemed fine darling" she continued, "Very relaxed. He was having  
breakfast with his father, and Sam". She tucked a damp lock of hair behind  
my ear. "It still amazes me how much those boys can put away, you know" she  
laughed, shaking her head. ""And your Grandfather Charlie is making sure  
everyone is behaving themselves"

"And does Jake still have both eyebrows?". It just came out..One second I  
was thinking it, and the next thing I know, it's out there in the open -  
for all to hear.

Yeah, even Alice looked up, half confused, half amused. Her smile said a  
thousand words, and still, it asked a thousand questions too!

"Erm..." she began uncertainly, "Well, he had both when I left the house".  
She said it more like a question, rather than an answer.

"Was you expecting them to have fallen off or something, honey?" asked my  
Mum, chuckling as she entered the room. She was carefully carrying my white  
rose bouquet. It really was gorgeous.

"No, I just didn't want Emmett or Paul to shave them off in the night or  
anything. You know what those two are like for practical jokes" I  
explained, feeling immediately stupid, as soon as I had said it. Of course  
they wouldn't - Sam and Dad would have been watching them the whole night.

*"How do you know that?", *I hear you ask?

Because I text them both yesterday evening and told them to make sure Jake  
looks, acts, sounds and feels the same today, as when I left him...and woe  
betide anyone who messes with my fiance, the day before I marry him!

Or ever for that matter!

My Mum carefully placed the bouquet on my bedside table with my bag and  
perfume, taking a second to 'fluff' up the flowers. She sighed.

"Alice, the bouquet is amazing. Thank you so much" I gushed. I was so  
excited, that something as simple, yet as beautiful as my flowers could get  
me giddy.

"You're very welcome Nessie, Hannah and I make a wonderful team, don't we?"  
she smiled. "We are all just so happy to be a part of your big day. It's  
important to us all". She let go of my feet and sat back a little. "There.  
All done. You have beautiful feet Ness".

"Thank you Alice" I responded, lifting my feet into the air and wiggling my  
toes, giggling.

"Now, we only have a couple of hours before we have to leave? Have you  
eaten? Do you want me to order some room service? I'm sure they..."

I quickly cut Mum off mid-sentence..."Yes, Mum. I've eaten. Relax and chill  
out, OK?"

"Have you eaten enough?" she pressed.

""Yes, Mother". I felt like I was under investigation. It was crazy - when  
Mum got a hold of something, she wouldn't let it go.

"What did you have?" she countered. *Told you she didn't let anything go! *She  
stood with her hands on her hips, and her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.  
Although, she *was *smirking too - that was definitely a good sign. She's  
clearly on board with a good mood.

"Scrambled eggs on toast, and a banana. Happy?"

"Very" she answered, as she walked over and planted a kiss on my forehead.  
"I like to know my daughter is well fed, before she goes and gets married.  
I was so nervous, I could barely keep anything down the morning I was  
marrying your Dad"

"Tell me about it" Alice chime in. "I thought she was going to be sick all  
over her shoes - she was a nightmare" she laughed. "But we got there in the  
end, didn't we Sissy?". She danced over to Mum and gave her a hug. You  
could see the love between them - unconditional, unwavering, sisterly love.

"Yes, we did and it was one of the best days of my life - along with having  
you, of course".

I smiled, and noticed my nerves had eased a little.

"As soon as Hannah is done in hair and make up, it's your turn Bride" sang  
Alice, in her sweet, melodic voice. Mum was straightening out her blue  
dress. She looked stunning, and I was so proud of her. She was simply  
beautiful.

Within a flash, three sets of hands were on me, three different voices were  
asking what was wrong, as a single tear flew down my cheek, and landed on  
my knee.

"I'm just happy, is all" was the only answer I could give, with a quick  
shrug.

Grandma and Alice back away understandingly. Mum, however, crushed me to  
her, in a hug. No more tears were shed. No-one moved. After what felt like  
hours, she let me go. No words were exchanged. Her eyes spoke every single  
word she was feeling - they said it all.

A knock on the door pulled us all out of our trance. Grandma was over there  
in a second.

"Hey Jasper, come on in". She waved him in and closed the door.

He came in carrying the biggest bunch of flowers I had ever seen. Every  
type of flower and colour imaginable. He was wearing a grey suit, white  
shirt and baby blue tie. He looked so handsome and teamed with his  
trademark blonde waves, he was sure to get a few hearts racing today. That  
was my Uncle Jasper all over, beautiful inside and out. He and Aunt Alice  
are just too cute together.

"Hello Darlin' " he said, as he kissed Alice, and then strolled over in my  
direction. "Ness, from a special someone" was all he said, as he handed me  
the bouquet.

"Wow! These are incredible"

"I'll say - you should have seen the receptionist's face, as I walked in  
with them. She thought they were for her at one point" he chuckled, pulling  
his wife in for a hug. He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her  
waist, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Read the card".

I looked in the middle, and there sat a small red envelope. With shaking  
hands - *because I know that Jacob had hand written whatever was inside,  
just for me - *I opened it, and read out loud...

*'You are my everything, my world*  
*My best friend, and my soul mate*  
*I know I am the luckiest man alive, to have you*  
*But to be able to call you my wife, it takes my breath away*  
*I am truly blessed*  
*Until later, my angel'*

The room was silent and still, until...

"Well, who knew Jake was such a hopeless romantic?" asked Alice, as she  
took the card from me, to read it again.

"I did!" I practically gushed. I knew, and I had always known. He had only  
ever loved me, and told me every day. He had brought me flowers and gifts  
on my birthdays, chocolate when I was in a sad mood, and had always put up  
with me and my various stages of bad tempers and stresses. He was my  
saviour. And now this huge forest of flowers...I couldn't wait to see him,  
I was actually bouncing on my toes.

The buzzing of Uncle Jazz's phone pulled me from my Jacob-infused daydream.

"Yeah? Uh huh...right...yeah, that's not a problem...be happy to...how  
many? I'm sure that will be fine...yeah...I'll be right there". He snapped  
his phone shut. "Looks like I've been summoned" and quickly kissing Alice,  
he then made his way over to me. Taking my face in both hands, he kissed my  
head and pulled back, looking at my whole face. For some reason I felt like  
he was checking me over. *I'm fine Uncle Jazz, i promise...*

*  
"I don't even need to to calm you, do I?" he chuckled lightly.

I shook my head that was still in between his hands.

"Well, let me tell you darlin', you are going to love being married...It's  
the most amazing thing in the world, to know that someone wants to  
willingly spend the rest of their days with you" and he looked over at Aunt  
Alice lovingly. *Honestly, they were so sweet it was giving me toothache...*he  
turned his attention back to me, "It's a very special, unique bond, and you  
have picked an amazing guy to do that with".

"Thank you Uncle Jazz"

His ice cold hands left my face. With a quick nod and a quiet "Ladies", he  
was gone.

Grandma took the flowers and went in search of a vase - a very large vase,  
may I add* - *as Aunt Rose walked in. *This place was like Grand Central  
station, with everyone rushing around - when one person would walk out,  
another would walk right on in. It was nice to have everyone around and to  
support me, but it was also really daunting as to just how many people were  
a part of this day. Our big day. *

*  
"Caterers are sorted" declared Aunt Rose, as she swept through the room in  
her floor length, tan coloured dress. With it's jeweled halterneck style at  
the top, it fitted her perfectly...as if it was made specifically for her.  
She looked every bit the beautiful vampire that she was.

"Did you have to have a taster?" asked Aunt Alice, wrinkling up her nose.

"No, Jake did it for me"

"Jake's here?!" I shouted, as I stood up. *Holy crap, Jake cannot be  
here. He just can't be...I can't risk him seeing me. It's supposed to be  
bad luck. *

*  
"It's fine Hun" said Rose coolly, as soothingly as she could, although it  
was doing little to calm my nerves at the moment. "He came with Jasper, did  
the tasting and I've just this minute waved them both off. Don't worry  
sweetie, Jasper would never have left without him. You Dad gave him very  
strict instructions to come back with Jacob, because he didn't want a  
soon-to-be-married wolf roaming around the hotel in search of his future  
wife" and she leaned in closer to me whispering, "I think Jacob has missed  
you".

I calmed a little then, knowing that he wasn't going to jinx us by risking  
us seeing each other. Part of me couldn't calm though, due to the fact that  
he had been in the same building as me, just moments ago.

"Hold on...why did Jake do the tasting? How on Earth would he have known to  
come here for it? I didn't tell him to come here, because I didn't even  
know they were planning on coming here first". *I was starting to get a  
headache...it was all confusing me. C'mon Ness, pull yourself together and  
focus...*

*  
"Well, for starters, he's the groom and a werewolf with an appetite, so  
he's probably going to be eating most of it. And secondly, human food  
tastes like dirt...no offense"

"None taken" I waved her off. I had always known it tasted bad to the rest  
of my family, except Jake - otherwise Uncle Emmett would be constantly  
eating us out of house and home.

"...So, Jake was there to deal with that for me. Everything else is done"  
she finished, sitting on the bed and straightening her dress out.

"And Hannah is almost done in make up baby...then it's your turn" said Mum,  
sitting beside me and taking my hand. "How do you feel?"

*How did I feel? The ultimate question...which I knew the answer to without  
even thinking...*

*  
"I feel good...no, no...actually, I feel fantastic. I'm so excited and I  
cannot wait to see Jake..."

"Even I'm looking forward to seeing him, after those impressive flowers"  
laughed Aunt Rose.

"I'll say" added Aunt Alice, throwing a cheeky wink in Aunt Rose's  
direction, and then wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Oh, please!" groaned Mum, "This is my daughter we're talking about here!  
Come on!"...although she couldn't hide the smile she was sporting. Such a  
giveaway.

"Oh, come on Bella! She's going to be a married woman in a few hours".  
Alice stood with her hands on her hips and the same smile as Mum.

"Well, if her Father catches wind of any talk like that, she probably won't  
be getting married at all! You know what he's like" she chuckled. "If he  
wasn't a permanent copper colour, he would definitely have gone grey by  
now. He's worried about you since before you were born. Do you know the  
amount of boys I have had to stop him from having a 'chat' with?" and she  
made the air quotes with her fingers.

*  
*I had a pretty good idea what Dad''s version of a 'chat' was. *I shudder  
to think of how many times Mum has had to intervene, but it did make me  
giggle a little. Dad was a riot sometimes. So predictable too.

"I have had to rein him in so much over the years, i think I've lost count.  
He's such a worrier. Even Jake was touch and go for a while, until he got  
used to the idea...and now he is part of the family, you're Father couldn't  
be happier, but less of the...you-know-what talk!" she laughed freely,  
pointing fingers at my crazy Aunts.

"Ahem" coughed Aunt Rose. "I think you'll find that he has worried about  
you since the day he met you too Bella. Erm, hello? Hypocritical much?" she  
laughed.

Mum just narrowed her eyes and smirked.

We sat chatting for a few more minutes, all five of us - the Cullen women  
together. We wondered what everyone would be wearing...who would cry...who  
would get drunk first...

After a while, Hannah came back in, hair and make up done to perfection.  
She looked amazing, even with the arm cast. The bridal shop said they would  
try to disguise the cast if we so wished, but as Hannah would be the one  
wearing it, I left the decision up to her. After discussing it through, we  
both agreed that it would serve as a reminder of how much we mean to each  
other. Each time we would look back on the wedding photo's, it would be a  
constant showing of how close we came to losing each other over those few  
months.

"I'm all done, what do you think?" she asked nervously, giving us all a  
twirl. The dresses I had chosen for her and Alice to wear were strapless,  
that fell just below their knees, in a 1950's cocktail dress style. Olive  
green in colour and totally perfect. And they both looked so beautiful in  
them. I had chosen well, even if I do say so myself.

"Wow! Hannah, you look great". I ran over to her - maybe a little faster  
than she had expected - and hugged her tightly. I was so proud of my maid  
of honor.

"Thank you Ness. I feel awesome!" she said, standing up straight, with a  
beaming smile. "They said they are ready for you now Bride. Just you to go  
and then we are all ready" and she clapped her hands excitedly. Just like  
Alice does.

"OK, thanks". I turned to my family. "I guess I'll be back in a bit then" I  
shrugged, and with wobbly knees and butterflies in my stomach, I made my  
way out of the door.

~x~~x~~x~

After what felt like forever - which in fact only took an hour and a half -  
my hair and make up were complete.

I decided on minimal make up, keeping to nude and neutral shades, with a  
little lighter eyeshadow, and beautiful light pink lip gloss. My hair was  
also kept very natural, with loose curls and a few flowers...Jacob always  
said he loved my hair down.

Even though I kept everything minimal, I felt like a million dollars. I  
couldn't wait for Jake to see me.

I had insisted on not seeing anything until it was all done, and as the  
make up artist flipped the mirror over, I felt like a new me. I was all  
dewy eyed and blushes. It may sound a little strange, but I felt more grown  
up - like I was ready to become Jacob's wife.

"Hey Mum" I said, as I re-entered the room, "Can you please help me into my  
dress?". I would have asked Hannah, being my Maid of Honor and all, but  
between her broken arm, and the fact that Mum's ability to do everything at  
warp speed, it seemed the better to not ask.

"Of course baby" she said smiling, as she grabbed my dress from the wall  
beside the bed where it hung, and made her way over to me.

"I think we will give you some privacy" said Grandma. "Ladies? Shall we?"  
and she ushered Alice, Rose and Hannah out, before following them, and  
closing the door silently.

"OK honey, arms in the air"

I did as I was asked, as Mum carefully slipped the beautiful dress over my  
head, and started lining it up with my body, making sure every curve was  
exactly where is should be.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest, as I glanced over at the  
clock...tick tick tick...only an hour and a quarter to go...

"You know, Jake and I have some wonderful memories together. All of the  
times we would hang out, or just sit and talk. He would come and pick me up  
in his Rabbit and we would go out driving - not even to anywhere in  
particular - but we always had the best times". She quickly and perfectly  
laced up the back of my dress. "And I will forever be in his debt for  
saving my life, that day, in the ocean. If it wasn't for Jake, I would  
never have lived to marry your Father...or to..." her voice cracked  
slightly, and I knew she was tearlessly crying. She pulled the sides of my  
dress down slightly, as I hung onto the side of the bed for support.

"I know Mum" I soothed her, quietly.

Mum had always been very upfront with me from the beginning about her  
relationship with Jacob. They both had actually. About their friendship and  
love. They were the best of friends, and for a time, they were each others  
lifelines. I appreciated their honesty and bravery in reliving painful,  
embarrassing, funny, loving and unbelievable memories.

"I just wanted to apologise sweetheart"

I pulled my eyebrows together, confused. I felt her finish lacing up my  
dress, and took the opportunity to turn and face her. "What are you  
apologising for Mum?" I asked, eyebrows still very much showing my  
confusion. I studied her face, her perfectly immortal, never-changing face.  
*She looks a little troubled, but Mum is stronger than anyone I know. *

*  
"I know I flew off the handle when you and Jake first announced you were  
getting married...but it was just a shock" she rushed on, before I could  
interrupt her in protest. "I've seen how happy he makes you - and how  
happy you make him too. I don't need your Father's mind reading abilities  
to know how you feel about each other. I know you both well enough to see  
the expression in your eyes. The looks that you share when you think no-one  
is watching. You are made for each other. My best friend and my daughter -  
any other family would be outraged by that, I guess. We're not just 'any  
other family' though are we?" she laughed quietly. "But I'm so very proud  
of you both, and am so amazingly happy that my only child is marrying  
someone who can protect her as well as her parents can...if not more so". *Whoa,  
that must have been hard for her to admit - she had always maintained that  
no-one can protect a child like their parents...*

*  
"Like when you were going to send me off with Jake that time in the  
clearing? When the Volturi were first coming for us?". I could feel my  
heart beating again, drumming away beneath my ribs...beating harder just by  
recalling that day, all those years ago.

She stroked down the side of my face, as she smiled. "Such a wonderful  
memory...I guess it's not an easy day to forget, huh?"

I shook my head, and returned the smile. *I wasn't scared Mum...I had my  
families with me...both vampires and werewolves together, just like it is  
now. *

*  
"Yes, of course. I know if your Father & I didn't make it, that you were in  
very good hands - and paws - with Jake...". She took her other hand, and  
put it on the other side of my face, cradling my head. "...He would never,  
and will never let you come to any harm".

I nodded, and had to try hard to fight back the tears. *Boy, did my Mum  
know how to hit a girls soft spot or what? Reducing me to a pile of teary  
mush before my wedding was not the greatest of moves, I had to admit. But I  
understood. *"Thank you Mum, and it means so much to both of us that we  
have yours and Dad's blessing. It wouldn't have been right otherwise. I  
love you Mummy". I used the name I've not used for her since I was 2 years  
old, and pulled her in for a hug. She kissed my hair at the top of my head,  
as she wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"I love you too baby, more than I can ever tell you".

We stayed like that for a few more moments, happy in the feeling of  
mother-daughter love, before a rap on the door pulled us apart slightly.

"Come in!" we both chimed in unison, causing us to laugh and lighten the  
mood of the room once more.

In came Dad, as he strolled through the large room, wearing his black suit.  
With his matching waistcoat and navy blue tie, he looked so handsome.

"Ah, here are my two favourite girls in the whole world" and he put an arm  
around each of us.

"Hello darling" said Mum, lovingly. *Gross! *

*  
He planted a kiss on her. *Double gross!*

"Oh, come on!" I cried. I felt the need to break up this intimate moment -  
seen as though I was stuck in the middle of it. Literally!

"Hey!" countered Dad. "I have to give my little girl away in just over an  
hour and let her head the rest of her life, knowing she is going to be  
doing plenty of kissing with a wolf!" he joked. That made me smile.

"Fine, point taken" and I stuck a manicured finger into his ribs playfully,  
before pulling away.

"Well, the cars should be here shortly..." he started, standing still with  
his hand held behind his back.

"Shortly?" asked Mum, puzzled. "How did you get here?"

"I ran"

"In your suit?". *Oh boy...she had her hands on her hips and her eyebrows  
were practically touching the ceiling. He was done for. *

*  
"Honey" he eased. "I'm certain I didn't get a spot of dirt on me"

"How can you be certain Edward?". Even I noticed her voice raising a  
little.

"Because I'm me" he responded coolly, "...and there is no way I would have  
walked into this room with you if I had". He was using what I liked to call  
the 'Mum voice'. He always used it when he wanted to calm her down - slow,  
low and relaxed. Worked like a charm.

"Fine!" she huffed. "But you will be giving OUR daughter away only once  
Edward, and goodness help you if you do anything that gets your suit  
dirty!". She wiggled a slim finger at him, showing she meant business. *I  
really shouldn't laugh, but it really is funny. *I shook my head, as I  
checked my appearance in the mirror. That's when I noticed my necklace  
missing.

"Oh no!". I held onto my neck like my head was about to fall off...how  
could I have forgotten to pack my necklace?

"What's the matter baby?". Mum was over to me instantly, holding onto my  
shoulders. "Renesmee, what's wrong?"

"Oh Mum I forgot my necklace". I was almost in tears over a stupid piece of  
jewelry. Really?

"Oh, is that all? Your Dad will be able to go back and get it for you" she  
said, as she turned to an eagerly nodding Dad.

"No, Mum...I don't even remember where I put it" and I threw my hands in  
the air in defeat. *I have no idea why this is bothering me so much. *

"I think it's a wonderful idea Bella" said Dad.

"Huh? What's a wonderful idea?"

"Here Ness" and she removed her diamond drop necklace from her own neck,  
and put it on mine.

"Mum, I couldn't, really" I said, about to take it off. She stopped my  
hands straight away, placing them back by my sides. "But it's the one Dad  
gave you" I went on, kind of pathetically.

"And now i'm giving it to you" she explained, in a soothingly forceful  
manner.

I fidgeted a little, moving from one foot to the other. I didn't want to  
argue with her, but I felt a little like she was having to do this for me,  
like she was backed into a corner, and I didn't want her to feel like that.  
"I really can't accept this Mum. Although I seriously appreciate it. Dad  
got you this on your first wedding anniversary. It must mean so much to you"

"It does". She held the diamond in her hands, whilst she looked over at my  
Father and smiled. "And it will mean even more when you wear it today. We  
both want you to have it"

"But..."

"No 'but's' Renesmee...I can read your Mother's mind, and believe me, it's  
set" joked Dad. "It looks beautiful on you, just like it did your Mum"

"But it's your's Mum..."

"And now it's your's darling. I won't have you going without on your  
wedding day. I know you will take good care of it" she said, joining my  
Dad, and hugging into his side.

"Thank you". I ran across the room, and hugged them both tightly. "It means  
more than I can tell you"

"You're welcome sweetie" she smiled.

Walking over to the bed, she picked up her purse and turned back to me  
"I'll be back soon honey, I'm just going to check that your Grandma and  
Phil are ready. With the amount that she put away last night, she could  
still be asleep for all I know". With that, she swept from the room.

Dad walked over to the bedside, to admire my bouquet. "This is lovely  
Renesmee"

"Thanks Dad"

"Do you have everything in order? Anything you need me to do?" he offered,  
setting my flowers back down.

"No, it's all good thanks Dad...although, you could maybe check that  
everyone has a ride to the church?". *OK, it was a lame excuse...so sue me!*

*  
"Rides to the church?" he asked in a mocking kind of 'I-don't-believe-you'  
tone.

"Mm-hmm" was all I could respond, not looking up from my shoes as i slipped  
them on. He wasn't buying it one bit. I guess I should have known better  
than to try to fool a mind reader!

"Let me guess...you want a little alone time, without hurting my feeling.  
Right?"

"I'm sorry Dad, it's nothing you have done...it's just that it's been a  
crazy morning, and apart from my shower and bathroom breaks, I've not had  
five minutes to gather my thoughts" I sighed. "I mean - don't get me wrong,  
I love how involved everyone is with today, and I cannot thank everyone  
enough for their kindness - but everyone keeps on asking me how I'm  
feeling, and at this moment, I honestly don't have a clue".

"Feeling a little overwhelmed?"

I nodded, probably looking like a child. "A little" I admitted, bashfully.  
I felt so bad, but I had had someone with me every minute if the day so  
far.

"I totally understand sweetheart" and he hugged me quickly. "Now, do you  
really need those rides sorting?"

I shook my head, feeling guilty.

Thank goodness he wasn't angry or offended. He just simply chuckled. "I  
didn't think so. I'll just be downstairs if you need me. I'm only a thought  
away, OK? When you are ready, let me know, and I'll come straight back up".  
I nodded, grateful for being blessed with such an amazing father.

"Yes, I am pretty amazing aren't I?" he laughed, before quietly clicking  
the door shut behind him.

...And now, here I sit...in my wedding dress...my hair and make up  
flawless...not hungry...heart beating a little faster...butterflies in my  
stomach...anticipating what the rest of the day will hold for me.

What will it hold for Jacob?

What will it hold for us together?

My mind is racing...

My heart is pounding...

My pulse is throbbing...

All I can think about is my wolf. The man I adore. The guy whom I trust  
more than I trust anyone. Who knows me better than I know myself. The  
person I would happily give my life for, without question.

My Jacob Black.

*Well, as i'm sure you can guess, having been a bride recently, i threw a  
little bit of my day in here too. This is my 'baby' after all, and i want a  
little of the special day I had in here too...*

*  
*#1 Yes, I did get a call the night before my wedding from my fiance's  
friend saying he was extremely drunk (which he wasn't)...and I totally  
worried that he didn't have any eyebrows left (I have no idea why, but once  
the idea was in my head...lol!)*

*  
*#2 My friends did indeed make my beautiful white rose bouquet - I loved it*

*  
*#3 My house was insanely crazy all morning, and I seriously didn't have  
much time to myself at all - not that I really minded*

*  
*#4 I actually did have scrambled eggs and toast for my breakfast that  
morning - i have no idea why I added that bit, but it amuses me*

*  
*#5 The church in the story is actually a description of the church we got  
married in - it was beautiful and amazingly perfect*

*  
*So...two more to go. I hope you are as excited as me. I want to thank  
those of you who have stuck with me through this. *

*  
*Please please please review...I want to know if my ending is up to your  
standards...we have to have a perfect ending for such a perfect couple  
don't we? *

*  
*Until then, Muchos love. *

*  
*WhitlocksBoo. xxx*


	28. Chapter 28

A/N :-  
Hi guys,  
So glad you came back to read my second to last chapter (i'm almost sad to finish this...i know it's taken me forever, but it's my baby, and the first fanfic I've written, so I wanted to take care of it - I hope you all understand why it has taken so long for me to get to the end). I should be starting my next fic straight after posting the last chapter of this...in the meantime, enjoy!

Chapter 28 - The Biggest of All Big Days...

As I sat in the back of the car, my hands trembled. My stomach was twisted in knots. My brain was running, running, running.

With my bouquet in one hand, and my father's slender, ice cold hand in the other, it all seemed to be going by so rapidly, that I was afraid to blink in case I missed it.

Grandpa Charlie had picked us up a little early and made his way up to my room, to wish me luck. He looked almost as scared as I probably looked at that moment.

"Wow!" he said, as his wizened eyes landed on me and my appearance. "You look breathtaking Ness...I mean...just Wow!"

I laughed at his reaction. The sincerity of his facial expression was just about all I could take. For some reason, I felt like I didn't suite deserve all of these "Wow's" and "Ooh's" I kept receiving. Everyone had been showering me with praise, and hugs and kisses all day...it was quite overwhelming, even for me.

"You must be one proud father, eh' Edward? Because I sure as heck am one proud Grandfather". He smiled at me, as he wrung his hands together, before nervously pulling the sleeves of his suit jacket down a little.

"I am Charlie, I am!" beamed my Dad, as he smiled down at me. His eyes showed so much love and affection, that the attention made me blush a little.

They talked some more whilst I collected the last of my things, before my last few moments as Renesmee Cullen.

...And so here I sit, all shaking hands and thudding heart.

I was quite conscious of my breathing as if every breath was keeping me sane and calm, and somehow grounded to the Earth...well, I guess they were in a way.

I looked out of the window of the silver Bentley, and noticed that we had passed the bakery that Mrs Beech owns...which means we were about 5 minutes away.

I took in a deep breath and blew out slowly, closing my eyes. I took my time in re-opening them, enjoying the silence and serenity.

"You OK back there?" asked Grandpa Charlie, looking through his rear-view mirror at me. I saw how his eyes crinkled together, and his moustache twitched just a little. He was worried - that much was obvious. I could see his thumb drumming against the steering wheel. He was trying to keep himself calm too.

All I could do was smile weakly and nod. My traitor of a voice would give away my nervousness otherwise.

"You sure honey?" asked Dad, turning slightly, and looking me in the eyes. His golden eyes flitted from one of my own brown to the other, and back again. C'mon Renesmee, speak!

"I'm fine, thank you" was all I could give them.

I knew we were getting closer, as we had just passed the children's playground...we would be there in a minute or two. Then I would finally see my Jacob. The one thing out of the whole day that was keeping me calm. He really was my everything.

"You know Ness, I never ever thought that when I first became...erm...'me'" he said cautiously, whilst checking Grandpa wasn't listening, "that I would ever get to have a daughter of my own - let alone give her away on her wedding day". He smiled at me as he rubbed my hand. "You are allowing me the greatest honor a father could ever have, and I just wanted to say 'Thank you'. You have given me and your mother, and well...all of us, so much happiness and pride. Jacob is the luckiest man on Earth. I know you will both be eternally happy" and he pressed his cold lips to my forehead.

He must have smelled the salt of my tears, because he caught them before they had chance to ruin my flawless make - up. Trust my sweet, caring, protective and perfect father to make me cry on my wedding day.

"Thank you Daddy" I sniffed, wiping my cheeks to make sure I was good. "I can never thank you and Mum, and everyone for their love and support. All those years ago...". Yeah, I had to go there...I needed to get it out and just say it...

"Ness..."

"No, please let me finish" I continued, in a voice, too hushed for Grandpa to hear, as I held my tiny hand to his mouth. "You stood, all of you, on the brink of...of...I don't know what, and you were all prepared to fight for me. You would have happily given your lives - your entire existence - for someone you had know for a matter of weeks...and no amount of time...no words or expressions will ever convey just how much that touched my heart and soul. I know that families are supposed to stick together, but that was above and beyond Dad".

"We would do it all over again Ness, if..."

"I know" I responded, repositioning my hand, which he had moved. "I know you would Daddy. That's all I could think about when I...well, you know when".

I heard him growl instinctively beneath his chest, He nodded silently.

"But what I'm trying to say...what I want you to know is that no matter that I'm going to be a 'Black' soon, I'll always be a 'Cullen' too".

He kissed my hand before removing it. "I'm glad to hear that sweetheart, because if you were 100% 'Black' through and through, then I'm quite sure your mother would go on a rampage on the 'Rez...or at least, have something to say about it" he laughed gently.

He looked out of his window. We had come to the traffic lights just after the gas station. Three more blocks and we would finally be there.

We shared a smile and a squeeze of the hands as Grandpa Charlie cruised on, smoothly and silently.

Two blocks...

I looked at my bouquet, checking if it was still perfect. It was.

I scanned what I could see of my dress, very quickly. No problems.

One block...

Taking one last deep breath and gripping my bouquet just that little bit tighter, I prepared myself for the last leg of the journey.

As we turned into the small and winding church lane, I recognised some of the cars parked there.

The silver limo that had brought Mum, Alice, Rose, Hannah, both of my Grandma's and Sue...

The black, sleek Bentley that belonged to the Denali's...

The Dodge Avenger that Emily had kindly driven my future father-in-law in, as well as her litter - as she liked to call them...

Embry's bright red Lancer was easily spotted a mile away...not due to the colour, but due to the baby t-shirt logo that he had stuck in the window. He was such a proud Daddy...it made me smile, and reminded me of my own protective father, who was sat beside me, still cool as a cucumber...

And then I spotted it, there it was, at the front, taking pride of place...Jacob's beloved Rabbit! He and Sam had decided that the only way to travel to the church in 'true Jacob style' as they liked to call it, was 'The Rabbit'. I had seen both of their huge muscular physiques squeezed into that tiny car before, and it cracked me up every time...so I can only imagine what it would be like with them wearing their suits too!

When the subject of cars and transport had come up in discussions, Jacob had been adamant that his Rabbit was the only car he wanted. And being the love of my life, how could I refuse him of anything? Alice had tried to dissuade him, telling him that it was not a 'real wedding car', but he had stuck to his guns, and had eventually won against my stubborn little Aunt. He had called it a major victory, seen as though no-one in my family bothers to argue with her anymore. They don't need her gift to know who is going to win. But not this time...

"We're here" announced Grandpa quietly, as he brought the car to a slow halt in front of the church gates.

"Are you ready honey?"

I looked back from my Dad to my Grandpa, without even needing to think...

"I'm ready!"

~x~~x~~x~

"Good luck" whispered Grandpa Charlie, as he quickly kissed my cheek, and rushed inside. He had instructions to send the bridesmaids out once we had arrived at the church. I had requested that they wait inside until we got there, I didn't want Hannah freezing and turning blue in the cold December wind.

They appeared just moment later, as if they had been waiting to rush out the whole time. They had also brought Embry and Quil, who were Jacob's groomsmen, and who would be escorting Hannah and Alice down the aisle. With Seth being our usher, we felt that the wedding party was complete. Everyone had an important role to play for the day, and we couldn't have asked for more.

"Hey Ness, you good?" Alice was practically bouncing on her heels.

"Yep! It's all good"

"Good..." she repeated, "because we have a full house in there girl..."

"Alice!" warned Dad, eyeing down his smallest sister, with stern look on his face.

"Oh chill Edward..." she said, eyeing him back just as intently, but with a smile across her angelic face. "Jazz is on the case. Ness, if you need help, he's at the front. Just give him the nod, and before you know it, you will be so chilled out, you will be Arctic!" she finished, confidently.

Dad just shook his head incredulously at her, like he always did when he knew it was better not to comment.

I smiled and thanked her, but knowing all the while that I wouldn't require his help. Nervousness or not, I wanted to feel every raw emotion that today would throw at me. Every tummy flip, every beat of my heart, every throbbing pulse. The butterflies. The nausea. Even the sweaty palms. I know I would only be doing this the once and I wanted to feel it all.

"You look amazing Renesmee, Jacob is going to love it!" said Hannah, as she held her bouquet awkwardly in her broken hand, as she hugged into Embry's side with her other. Despite the ivory stole that both she and Alice wore to keep out the cold, she was shivering a little already.

"Thanks Han" I smiled at her. She smiled quickly, before facing forward, ready and waiting.

Directing my eyes front, I had on, what I'm sure was my 'game face'. I saw the verger to give the nod to Quil to start walking with Aunt Alice on his arm, as Hannah and Embry quietly and gracefully moved behind them to follow, as the sound of Canon D flooded the church.

The string quartet we had hired to play for us sounded wonderful, and lifted my heart even more...and I didn't think that that was even possible.

I watched them as they walked and disappeared through the arched wooden doors, and around the corner, to where our guests were waiting.

A few more beats and it would be our turn...

"Just remember sweetheart - this is your show, and you are our amazing star. Everyone loves you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and they will love you as Renesmee Carlie Black too. Now, let's go get 'em huh?" said Dad, nudging me a little and winking at me. That cheeky smile playing across his face was enough to make me giggle...he looked like a mischievous child. He always knew the right thing to say...

And with that, I stepped forward...

~x~~x~~x~

As the melody of the music filled my ears, I tried to take in as much as I could on our journey down the aisle.

Rows and rows of seats were occupied by our nearest and dearest. Family and friends alike, smiling on at me. I felt my own smile grow even wider as my gaze landed on Kate and Garrett. On Paul and Rachel. On Leah. On Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.

My heart beat harder than ever with every step. My legs felt like jelly, and even with my vampire strength, my bouquet felt heavier somehow. But the perfect music, and the thoughts of who awaited me at the end of the aisle, kept me floating along.

As I got closer, the perfect faces of the ones I love kept on coming...Mia, Manny and Calvin smiling back at me...Sue and Grandpa Charlie...Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle...my Mum...and finally, the most perfect of all.

With his arms behind his back, standing tall and proud, he looked breathtaking. I was more in love with Jake than I had ever been before. His eyes landed on me, and my stomach flipped excitedly. He was looking right at me with sparkling eyes, and in a short time, this beautiful man would be all mine forever.

He smiled, displaying his ever impressive, perfect white teeth, as we were almost at the alter. Dad kept a tight hold on me for a few more seconds, as I pulled my gaze away momentarily. And I looked up into his golden eyes, thanking him for everything in my whole existence up to this point.

'Sacrifice' is thrown into so many nonchalant conversations, yet there are few who know the true meaning of the word. I class myself and my families amongst the few.

"You never have to thank me honey...It has always been my honor" and he bent lower to kiss my forehead, taking my bouquet and passing it to Hannah, before sitting next to my Mum.

Turning back, facing my future, I shyly smiled at Jacob, as Reverend Smy kindly asked everyone to be seated.

And Jake and I were still gazing at each other - drawn like magnets. Unable to be pulled apart by even the strongest force.

"You look so very beautiful Renesmee" he whispered to me, and the intimacy of his words in this totally open moment made me shiver. He didn't care who heard, or what people thought of him, as long as he told me how he felt.

My blush was a give away as I thanked him, and could just about manage a "You too Jacob" without crying. His smile grew wider, as if this was the first time he had realised that I love him. But I knew that was not true - I told him every day, in every way I could.

Reverend Smy smiled at us both, her eyes lighting up with joy and excitement, as she began what would be our new lives together.

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today..."

~x~~x~~x~

"I swear, your Grandfather is trying to wear me out, he's had me out on that dance floor for quite a while now. I'll say this though, he sure can move for an old man" teased Grandma Esme with a sly smile on her face, as she plopped down on the seat next to me. Obviously, she would never get tired or worn out, but that theory had been tested to the limit by my loving and adorable Grandpa. "Have you had a good day, honey?" she asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have thank you Grandma, it's been the most amazing day" I beamed at her, unable to take the smile from my face. I looked down at my left hand, and smile grew impossibly wider. As well as my diamond engagement ring, it also now sported a beautiful wedding band, that tied me to the most amazing man in the world...who was currently spinning my tiny Aunt Alice around the dance floor, like a rag doll.

The Cullen household had been totally transformed by Alice and Mum this morning. Everywhere you turned, there was white decorations, on every wall, ceiling and floor, making the house look like some sort of winter wonderland. The dining table and chairs had vanished to make way for the makeshift dance floor, and the garden was now a serene seating area, complete with twinkling lights all around. It was perfect.

"I must say Ness, you're Mum made a beautiful bride, and Alice and Rose too, but you are simply perfect darling. If I was capable of crying, my make up would never have stood a chance. Renee knew what she was doing with waterproof mascara. She's a very clever lady" she laughed, her tinkling tones flowing to my ears, and making me giggle too. When I walked down the aisle, Grandma Renee had been smiling, stood proudly next to Phil and seeming to be the face of calm...but turning back to walk down the aisle once we had been married was a totally different story. Luckily Sue had been on hand with a tissue and Phil had taken my crazy Grandmother in his arms as they followed us out. "And, now begins the new chapter in your life huh?" and she gently took my left hand in her own, rubbing slowly with love and affection.

"It does, but it's...well, I'm just..." I hesitated, not knowing what to say. I was so happy, and delirious to be finally married to Jacob. I looked around me to make sure Daddy wasn't anywhere to be seen. The coast was clear. "...but what if I'm no good, as a...wife I mean?" I continued. I looked down at my hands, a little embarrassed. My Grandma would probably not be my first choice to speak to about my wedding night, but she was certainly not one to ever judge, so I know she would be very honest with me.

"Oh sweetheart, you worry too much. Jacob loves you more than anyone can ever comprehend, and would never be disappointed in anything you do. He will never know what's hit him...and don't forget, it will be his first time as a...husband too" she winked. "He's most probably just as nervous and anxious as you are. But trust me when I say, you will make an amazing and perfect wife - in every way possible".

"Thank you Grandma. I sure hope you are right" and as I hugged her tight, I felt like I could take on the world.

"I know I am right honey" she chuckled.

I felt so much happiness,I could burst.

Aunt Rose seemed to appear from nowhere, giggling as she walked towards us. "Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Esme, Charlie said if you do not get back out on that dance floor and finish dancing with him, he will get a very drunken Sam to serenade you instead" she laughed, knowing that Grandma Esme loved Sam dearly, but that he was also tone deaf. And having the hearing abilities we vampires have, only makes it worse. We can hear every dropped note.

"Ok ok, I'm going" she smiled holding her hands up in defeat, as she made her way back through the crowd of dancers to meet her fate with Grandpa Charlie.

"So, how do you feel to be married?" asked Aunt Rose, sitting where Grandma had just been sitting. She straightened out her dress and turned to me.

"I feels strange"

"Good strange, or bad strange?" she asked, her eyebrows pulling together in panic.

"Definitely good strange" I giggled, reassuring her. "I just can't believe Jake married me! It feels amazing to know that this one person is willing to spend the rest of his life - his entire existence - with me. I have no idea why..." and I held my hand up, just as she was about to argue with me, "...it's not to put myself down, it's just that i genuinely don't know why. He is my best friend, my confidant, my protector, my life...and soon to be my lover...it's a lot to take in, but I'm excited to take every step with him" I finished, smiling.

"I'm very glad to hear that Ness. Your Uncle Emmett is the biggest loser I know" and she imitated my Mum perfectly by rolling her eyes, "but he's my big loser...I mean, seriously...look at him" and she pointed to the DJ box where Uncle Emmett was currently shaking his butt to the music, and looking like he was trying to get rid of a bee! "...and I wouldn't change him for anything in the entire world. That's what keeps me loving him. Just the fact that he makes me smile when I'm fed up, angry, hurt, upset, or frustrated, just goes to show that he is my perfect match. And you have found yours too. Jacob loves you more than any of us could understand, and you are going to have a ball" she winked. "And yes, i mean tonight" she added, laughing as I blushed crimson.

"Now, come on" she stood up, holding out her hands to me, "I would like to have a dance with my newly married niece. This stunningly beautiful dress needs a spin on that dance floor. C'mon girl, let's show them what we've got" she laughed, pulling me to my feet.

I danced like no-one was watching, as I twirled and turned. I threw my hands in the air, and shook my butt. I laughed and I sung to the music. Mum and Dad danced together, only to be split up by my new husband pushing Dad out of the way and stealing Mum to the other side of the dance floor. It made me laugh, as Dad pretended to look upset with his hands on his hips and fighting not to smile, before Uncle Emmett scooped him up in his arms and started to dance too! Everyone laughed and cheered and moved to the edges as Daddy and Uncle Em had a terrible dance off. Despite the fact that they were both amazing dancers, they intentionally danced badly. Once Uncle Em started doing the 'robot', Dad realised he had lost, and hung his head in mock shame.

After what felt like hours of dancing with Rose, Alice, Mum, Hannah, Grandma Renee, Jasper, Grandpa Charlie and Sam, I felt a little tired, and my need for a drink was winning out. I made my way back to the table and grabbed my glass, taking a large mouthful, and savouring the cold liquid as it slid down my parched throat. I may have needed that more than I thought.

"Want another?" I heard the deep silken voice, and closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the tone of my love. I turned to see him stood above me, looking more amazing now that his tie was loosened and his top two buttons of his shirt were open. He held out a glass and I took it thanking him.

I scooted up a little giving him room to pull up a chair and sit by me.

"So, it will be the first dance soon...are you nervous?" he asked, glancing out at the dancing crowd and taking a sip of his drink, attempting to look nonchalant. Yeah right Jacob Black, you can't fool me into thinking you are not nervous! I know you better than anyone!

"Well, that depends..."

He looked at me, staring me straight in the eyes and sucking me into his world.

"Depends on what?"

"Will you be out there with me?" I asked, acting coy, knowing that he was playing along.

He moved closer to me so that our noses were practically touching. "Of course I will Princess" he breathed, his scent washing over me. It made my head spin momentarily, and he smiled knowing exactly what he does to me.

"Then I'll be fine. As long as you are by my side Jake, I can conquer the world!" and I closed the gap between us, placing my lips gently to his.

"You have conquered my world Ness, it's yours already" he whispered as he ended our kiss. "Now, I believe we have a cake to cut. I've had Leila asking me every five minutes where the cake is" he said, grinning. "Sam told her to stop bugging me, but the little monster keeps asking me whenever her Dad isn't about" he laughed softly.

I laughed along too, knowing how determined Leila is. Such a little cutie, but very stubborn when she wanted something. I pitied her husband when she grows up. "Come on then mister, let's feed the masses".

As we cut the cake and kissed, we heard applause and cameras clicking, flashes coming from all directions. Jacob squeezed around me waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder as we posed for pictures.

Then I felt a gentle tug on my dress. I looked down, knowing exactly who it would be.

"Aunt Ness, can I have some cake now please?"

A/N :-  
Well, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it...and there is just one more to go. Please read and leave me a lovely review...the more reviews i get, the quicker the next chapter goes up...  
Until then, thank you for reading!  
WhitlocksBoo xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer :- I do not own Twilight or any of the character created by Stephanie Meyer. This storyline, however, is my own. No copyright infringement intended.

A.N :- So, guys...*blows her nose into hankie, and dabs her wet eyes*, This is the last chapter of the story...it has been my baby for a while now, and has gotten me through some stressful times, knowing I could just fall into the story and lose myself.

I would like to thank all of the readers who have stuck with me throughout the whole thing, your support cannot be expressed into words. You have done so much for this total fool's confidence. I love you all. Especially to those who have reviewed and taken the time to comment...you are priceless. xx

I'd like to take a minute to dedicate this whole thing to my good friend Kelly...life is sometimes hard and we all know it takes it's toll sometimes, but with friends like you, who stick with me no matter what, I know i'm a lucky girl! *hands Kelly the 'Most amazing gal-pal in the whole world...ever' award*. This story is for you hun.

Make sure you put me on 'Author Alert' (DO IT! I have more to come, literally! It's gona be lemons in the next one! Ooh!), and keep up to date with my new stuff...

All that there is left to say, one last time *tears up again*...Enjoy! xx

Chapter 29 - At Last...

Once we had cut the cake, we handed it out amongst our guests - most of whom were wolves and humans and my family kindly declined, giving the excuses of watching their waistlines, or already being too full. Most of us knew the real reason, but for the sake of Grandpa Charlie and Hannah's family, they said nothing and made no remarks. The Quilete children were given first dibs, and each one examined the slices, wanting to choose the biggest piece. My new husband agreed with me that that was such a Quilete thing to do, to think with their stomachs. The words "You had better make sure I'm always well fed, Mrs Black" may have popped out of his mouth in jest...little did Jacob know, I had been taking cooking lessons from Grandma Esme for quite some time now. If I was going to look after my man, I was going to do it properly.

"And now if you will all please clear the dance floor, it is time for your Bride and Groom's first dance as Mr and Mrs Black!" crooned Uncle Emmett over the microphone. Aunt Rose waved at me from the DJ box, as she and Uncle Em put their arms around each other.

The crowd scattered, leaving a huge floor, empty and inviting all at the same time. My palms were sweating and my heart was racing. The thought of tripping up, or slipping was at the forefront of my mind. If I did something stupid in front of my whole family and friends, they would never think badly of me for it, or mock me...but it would definately be a reminder whenever I thought of my wedding day.

And just like that - as if he had read my mind completely - a large, hot russet coloured hand encased my own, and led me out. With his other hand at the small of my back, I felt safe and warm and loved and protected. I wasn't going to fall. My husband would never let me fall. Ever.

The melody of the song began, and the timeless voice carried through the room, as I put my hands on Jacob's shoulders, and moved with the flow of music. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes, and knew I was home. The safeness and security I felt just by looking at him was over-whealming and I welled up with the rush of strong emotions.

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

As we swayed to the music, my head seemed lighter as I felt Jacob's hand ghosting up and down my back, barely touching me, and yet grounding me to him the whole time. He hummed to the tune that we both loved so much, and held my other hand to his chest. Every so often, he would put my hand to his lips and kiss my wedding ring, smiling like a dork.

"Have you enjoyed your day, Mrs Black?" he smirked.

"I have had a wonderful day, Mr Black. And yourself?" I mirrored his expression, with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh indeed, because I now have the most beautiful wife in the world, and my life is so very complete". Boy, this guy knew how to get to me...I swear he just doesn't know how truly perfect he is...

The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

"And before you wonder anymore, I married you because you are the most beautiful, compassionate, adorable, brave, silly, crazy, amazing, unique and irresistable being to ever walk this planet. You are my whole world, my everything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning, and the reason I breathe. You, Renesmee Carlie Black" and he let go of my hand, to gently hold my chin and tilt my head up, "keep me sane, and give me a reason to live. You have saved my life, just simply by existing".

He bent to kiss my lips, as I shuddered from his touching and perfect words. I kissed him like there was no-one watching, moving my lips in sync with his.

I reluctantly pulled away, momentarily. "You heard what I said?" I asked, feeling a little bashful.

He nodded slowly, and took my hand again, placing it once more on his chest. "Of course I heard baby, this whole werewolf thing has it's advantages, you know. Just like almost everyone in this room just heard me declare my love to you just now. And I'm glad that they did, so they all know that if they even think of stealing you away from me, they would have a war on their hands" and he turned his head to wink at Seth, who stood with a grin on his face, which quickly turned to mock shock as I looked over. He laughed and put his arm around my Dad, taking another drink.

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to

"And, when you walked down that aisle today, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You look like an angel Ness - perfect in every way. You can't imagine how long that walk down the aisle felt for me, I wanted you by my side straight away"

"I think I can imagine it...I had the exact same feeling. I saw you waiting for me at the end, and all I wanted was to get to you and hold you"

Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
and you are mine...

"And, now here we are - an old married couple, dancing the night away" he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"We are indeed" I responded, almost in a whisper. "Forever?"

"Forever" he replied, kissing me once more. Longingly and passionately, as I happily reciprocated.

At last...

As the song came to an end, Jacob bent and kissed my hand in such a way that my Father would have been proud. He raised and embraced me, kissing me gently on the lips. "And now we start our little bit of forever...and you are all mine Renesmee Black" he crooned lustfully. The look on his face made my stomach flip and my legs turn to jelly, and if my Father had not turned up at that very moment, I'm not too sure how far that look would have gone. Uncle Jasper peered over at me from the onlooking crowd and raised an eyebrow to me, smirking. Yep, he knew exactly where that look would have ended up.

"May I steal my daughter away from you Jacob? I believe she owes her very patient Father a dance" he said, smiling and holding out his hand.

"Of course Edward, but I want her back very soon. People seem to keep stealing her away from me today" he laughed, as he wrapped his arm around the small of my back and kissed my forehead. I held onto his muscular arms to steady myself, and had to pull away, due to those thoughts again...what is it with being married, and suddenly wanting to jump my new husband?

"You have my word" said Daddy, as the opening beats of my favourite Elvis Costello song came on, and he swayed to the music, with me encased in his arms. I laid my head against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. I smiled against his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist just that little bit tighter.

Looking across the dance floor, I could see Mum dancing with Grandpa Charlie, in the same position as me and Daddy were. She looked over to me and mouthed 'Love you' before smiling and turning with the music.

Pulling away so to look up into my Dad's golden eyes, I felt that all familiar prick at the back of my own, and my throat bobbed as a tear flew down my cheek.

"Ness? What's the matter honey?". He swiped away my tear quickly, and resumed to place his arm back round me.

"Nothing's the matter Daddy..." and I swiped at the tear that was running down my cheek. "...I just..well...I'm just going to miss seeing you and Mum all of the time, that's all. You know, in the cottage. I never really thought about being away from you both before and now..."

He put his fingers to my lips and shushed me quietly. "My darling Renesmee, since the moment you were born I have done nothing but think of more ways to protect you...to keep you safe...to teach you right and wrong...to guide you through life and all that comes along with living...but your mother and I always knew that the day would come that we would have to let you go. As much as it pains me to do so. Just like your Grandpa Charlie entrusted your mother's life in my hands, I must now do the same with Jacob. Just as your mother worried about leaving your Grandpa Charlie, you must do the same with us. It will seem strange at first honey, but there is so much for you to go and do...travel the world, try new foods, learn of new cultures, have children and so much more. You are simply expanding your horizons, not leaving your old ones behind" and he looked over adoringly at my dancing mother, smiling.

"And believe me, if you think that wonderfully insane woman over there would go at least one day without seeing you, then you're as crazy as she is!" he laughed. I watched my Mum chuckle with her head laid on Grandpa's shoulder. Grandpa moved to ask her what she found so funny, and she shook her head slightly, indicating that it was an inside joke.

"And another thing..." he continued, "You have a very protective and capable husband...I would only let my little girl marry the best. I know you've married into good hands. I won't go so grey worrying about you all the time now" he chuckled to himself, clearly proud of his own joke.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you"

"Love you too sweetheart"

She  
Who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry  
She  
May be the love that cannot hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die

As the song neared the end, my Father bowed in the gentlemanly way that was custom when he was human. He had always held onto the traditions of his own time, and I respected that, curtseying along with him. He took my hand, and led me back to Jacob, who passed me another glass and a warm hug.

We made our way over to where Mum and Grandpa Charlie had sat down, to have a 'breather' as Grandpa had put it. I saw Mum laugh a little at this, knowing Grandpa had cracked a joke without even realising it.

"So, What have you kids got planned for the next 2 days, before jetting off on your honeymoon?" asked Grandpa, as Jake pulled out a chair for me.

"We have to pack an get everything ready..." i offered, as a cheap form of an answer. It wasn't exactly a lie - we really did need to pack...but we also needed to hunt too. I just didn't want to mention that part of our plan.

"Well, Sue and I are going to be in town for a few more days, so if there is anything we can do to help in the meantime, just say the word" he offered, smiling gently. I didn't fail to notice the crinkles in the corners of Grandpa's eyes when he smiled, and it reminded me again of how breakable and limited he is. How limited they all are.

I looked around the room of people who had gathered to make mine and Jacob's big day a day to remember, and I could see how fragile they were. Grandpa Charlie was getting older but would never admit it. My new father in law was a little slower in his wheelchair than he used to be. Sues hair was showing flecks of grey here and there. One day they would only be memories to me, to all of us. My mother would one day lose her father, yet I could keep mine forever...it didn't seem fair somehow. I wished that they could all stay with us forever too.

Then there is Hannah...she will grow up, find someone to settle down with and get married herself. Have lots of children and enjoy being with them to take their steps through life. She would watch her children have children, and would spoil her grandchildren rotten - because that's what Grandma's do...and then one day, she too would be gone.

I could feel a slight panic setting in, as if every second with all of these people was as precious as the next and the last.

"Don't you think Ness?". My attention was pulled away - thankfully - by the beautiful voice of my mother.

"Hmm? Sorry, I was miles away. What were you saying?"

She looked at me for a split second, too quickly for Grandpa to notice anything was wrong, her eyebrows lowering a little in suspicion. When she got a smile as an answer, she continued "I was just saying how great Isle Esme is at this time of year. There may even be opportunities to get out to the mainland and enjoy the local food and culture"

"Yeah, that sounds great, I cannot wait". What? I tried to sound enthused, but my previous thoughts were plaguing me...why on today of all days? Must be the high run of emotions.

"Hey Jake, you have to come and see Sam dancing. I swear he's not got a rhythmic bone in his body!"

"I'll be back in a minute baby" and with a light kiss on my temple, he was laughing and following Quil into the crowd.

I smile after him, my crazy, immature, absolutely gorgeous husband. I was a lucky girl...and that's when it hit me - I was worrying about the time I had with everyone here, and knew every second was precious, but whilst I sat there dwelling on what was to be, I was missing vital time with those very people. And just like that, my heart lifted...I was happy to have even been part of this life for a second, but our futures together - all of us - were far from over. They were just beginning.

"Erm...whilst I have you girls on your own...I erm...well what I mean to say is...". Grandpa Charlie was struggling for his words, and that wasn't something I saw everyday. I looked at Mum, and saw that she was staring at my Dad. His face was full of horror and his eyes were wide. It was not something I had seen for a long time...

"Dad? What's the matter?" she asked, her voice wobbling slightly. She was wringing out a napkin in her hands, so I put my hand on top of hers to still her movements. Whatever Grandpa had to say, or to tell us, we would all get through this together.

"Well, you see, the thing is...erm...well, here!" and he thrust a plate towards Mum, giving her his cake.

She looked at it for a second. "No thanks Dad, I'm watching my figure"

"Ok then, but here, have a drink"

"I'm fine Dad, really. What's going on?". Grandpa's moustache twitched a little. He always does that when he's nervous or annoyed. Or both in some cases. I wasn't sure which this was though.

I was less worried now, and just a little confused.

"It's just that I've not seen you eat all day. Or drink anything either, for that matter. You didn't touch your champagne for the toast for your own daughter's wedding...I mean c'mon Bells, you gotta see what I'm driving at here, right?"

"Dad, I swear, I am not crash dieting or putting myself through anything like that, I promise"

"I'm not suggesting that you are. Quite the opposite in fact, but I worry about what you are eating"

"Well, we all pitch in with the cooking and make sure it's healthy, and not loaded with rubbish..."

"How long have you been a vampire Bells?". Yep, he just blurted it out like that. Just out in the open...at the table...at my wedding. In all fairness to him, if Mum had clicked on sooner, he may not have had to have said the actual word.

I stared at my Mum, who actually looked like she was going to be sick, and turned to face the crowd of family and friends. I could see faces left, right and center, doing the same as me, and staring right at Mum. They had heard everything that had been said, with their ability to hear a pin drop practically a hundred miles away.

Uncle Emmett in the DJ box, Dad who was dancing with Hannah, Aunt Alice by the drinks table, Grandma Esme who was refilling Billy's glass...

"Wh...what? A vampire? What in Earth are you talking about? Maybe we should get you home...", and she went to take his arm, which Grandpa pulled away pretty quickly. "Dad?"

"I'm not stupid Isabella Cullen, and please don't treat me like I am. I have watched you over the years, since you came back from your honeymoon, and something has always bugged me. You are different somehow. And I just couldn't put my finger on it. Not different in a bad way honey, but you sure as heck don't look the same". He blew out a breath.

"Well, c'mon Dad...I had just had a baby, the pregnancy was..."

"Too quick!" he cut across her, silencing her.

"But..."

"No buts Bells, I figured it out...I live on a reservation with werewolves for crying out loud. And, yes before you ask, I know about ALL of the wolves. They decided as me and Sue were married, that I was one of them now. But, the stories they told had me thinking...". He placed his hands one ours, one on mine and one on mums. "My 2 girls. My beautiful daughter, who is so stubborn, but I guess she gets that from me. And my granddaughter...who words cannot even begin to describe. You both need to know how much I love you"

"How do you know about Ness?"

Yes, even I turned to stare open mouthed at my mum...did she just out me? I don't think that's the route grandpa was going down.

"Because she exactly like you honey...not as much as you used to be, but as you are now. You are amazing, beautiful and seem to never age. I just hope that..."

"No Dad, we would never, ever do that...I would rather starve"

They seemed to read each other like a book. Each one knowing what the other is thinking before they have even thought it.

"Well, yes, that's good to know. So...edward?"

"Yes"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"Emmett?"

"Uh huh"

"Even...?"

"Yes, Charlie, even me!" said Alice from beside him, as she bent to kiss his cheek, laughing. She soon danced off into the crowd. I relaxed more knowing Aunt Alice was happy...I just hoped that meant good things.

"Are you ok Grandpa?". He was a little pale, but besides that, he seemed fine. Was this the calm before the storm?

"I'm fine baby girl, it's just a lot to process". He turned to Mum. "Are you happy Bells?"

"More than ever Dad"

"And you are safe?"

"The safest we will ever be"

I left them to talk, as I made my way outside for some fresh air. The cool, crisp air was refreshing, and totally needed. I hadn't realised how hot the house has gotten with all those werewolves heating up the place.

I picked up my dress, as I made my way to the love seat outside. Sitting gently, I let me dress go, hearing the pearls and diamonds clicking together as they bunched up.

It was peaceful, tranquil, calm...the total opposite to the scene indoors. I could hear the faint giggling, music, clinking of glasses...I took in a lungful of air, and thought back on my day. How I was so nervous this morning that I could have thrown up...of how Jake looked so angelic and perfect standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me...of how all the people in there own a little piece of my heart each...

"Not thinking about running away I hope?"

"How did you find me?"

"Like I don't know my own wife's scent!" Laughed Jake, as he made his way round the love seat and sat beside me. "What brings you out here baby?". He pulled up his strong arm, and wrapped it behind me. I immediately relaxed into it, breathing his own scent in greedily.

"Just getting some air. It was a little hot in there"

"So, are you looking forward to the honeymoon?" And as I looked at him, he waggled his eyebrows at me! Which in turn, made me blush. Stupid feelings!

"I am looking forward to it, yes...but I'm also nervous Jake...what if I'm not enough?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been thinking the exact same thing? I mean, I may act all macho in front of the guys in there, but believe me, I'm only thinking about it out of wolf form...if they ever got wind of me being nervous about my wedding night, I would never hear the end of it". He laughed a nervous sort of laugh. It was really cute to see, but I also didn't feel so scared anymore. This crazy, nervous guy would never make in of me, or laugh at me, or be angry at me. He loves me.

"Well, then I guess we're just going to have to be nervous together, and get each other through it, aren't we?" and I lent up for a well-overdue kiss.

"And as I have you all to myself, do you want your wedding present now?". He was grinning so big that I wondered what on Earth it could be.

"Jake, we shouldn't...not out here"

He laughed so loud it made me jump a little. "Baby, I love you more than life itself, but its not that. You're Dad would kill me for starters. No, it's this" and he pulled out a small box.

Inside was a certificate, with lots of small numbers on, co-ordinates if I'm correct.

"What is it?"

"It's you baby...well, not you-you, but something that now has your name" and he pointed to the sky. "I decided that you are so amazing and wonderful and special, that representing you in the stars is the only way to do it"

I was shocked at such a thoughtful gift. It was never something I would expect Jake to do, but I was so touched.

"You named a star after me?"

"Yes, those little co-ordinates there will tell you exactly where it is, and in case you are not sure, It is that one just there. The bright one, above the cluster. Renesmee Carlie Black. Forever up in the sky, where you belong. Amongst the stars"

"You know I love you Jacob Black, with all my heart, right?"

"Yes of course I know baby, but don't worry, you have all of forever to tell me" he grinned, leaning down and kissing me gently on my lips.

Forever sounded pretty good to me.

So, what did you think? Leave me your thoughts in the form of a pretty little review! I love to read them!

Thank you, and goodnight!

WhitlocksBoo has left the building! xxx


End file.
